The Truth Will Come Out
by AmeliaBlair
Summary: Lin has kept a secret for fifteen years. One that could change the lives of people around her forever. But how long can you keep a secret when it involves a teenage girl? Linzin. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My name is Mariska Barrios. This is my first fanfic. And BTW I ship Linzin hard jajaja :) I hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

Lin was sitting in her apartment with a cup of jasmine tea. _I can't do this anymore._ She would never be able to be with Tenzin. He had a duty to repopulate the air kingdom, something she knew he couldn't do with her. But she couldn't bring herself to end their relationship. She saw it was inevitable. A tear slid down her cheek. _No. I can't cry. Not today, not ever._ She wiped her cheek and finished her tea. Just then, Tenzin walked in. He was about to make her dilemma a lot easier.

"Lin" he said seriously as he sat down next to her and grabbed one of her hands.

"Yes?" she said, trying not to sound nervous. She could sense his heart racing. "Is something wrong?"

"Well um, I just think we need to, well, talk about the um, current state of, you know-"

"Spit it out already!" Stuttering was a terrible habit Tenzin had when he was nervous.

"Lin, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What?" though she already knew the answer.

Tenzin sighed. "Us. We've been drifting for quite some time and I think it's best if we go our separate ways." A bleak silence filled the room.

"Well if that's how you want it" she said indifferently, as she let go of his hand and faced away from him. She was dying inside.

"Lin, you've got to understand. I'm hurting too." His eyes began to water.

"Oh cut the crap Tenzin" she said angrily. "I know you're head over heels for that girl Pema. Go get her. She's all yours."

"Lin, please, I know we can still be friends."

"Friends my ass!" She stood up. "Get out."

"Get out?" he said, surprised.

"Did I stutter? Get the hell out of my house! NOW." She pointed to the door.

"If you say so" trying to calm himself. _One, two, three, four, five, six._ he thought to himself, while he left.

Lin slumped down into her chair. She could feel her eyes stinging, until she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't care anymore.

* * *

_One Month Later _

Lin woke up to a start as she ran to her bathroom. She barely made it as she threw up in the toilet bowl.

"Spirits! Not again!" she said sickly. "Ugh." Once she felt better, she got dressed and made herself some tea and toast. It was a mistake. Five minutes later, she was back in the bathroom. She called her mother to let her know she wouldn't be coming into work today.

"Mom."

"Lin, you sound horrible! Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, it's all rainbows and puppies over here. That's why I can't come to work today."

"Well, then. Don't make this a habit."

"Okay, thanks Mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Feel better."

"Okay, bye."

She hung up the phone and called Katara.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aunt Katara. I've been getting nauseous the past few months. Usually I'm okay but today it's gotten really bad. Do you mind coming over and checking it out?"

"No problem, Lin. I'll be there."

An hour later, Katara arrived. Lin opened the door.

"Hey Aunt Katara." Lin said.

"Lin!" Katara said as she hugged her. "Sit down. You don't want to get more nauseous do you?"

"I don't know if that's possible. This has been happening for almost three months now, but never this bad. Usually, I can pull myself together and go to work."

_That sounds like it could be- No! Katara, are you insane? She isn't._ Katara bit her lip worryingly. "You've probably been fighting something. I brought some soup. That always seems to help."

"Thanks Aunt Katara."

"Oh, and one more thing. Put this in your tea." she handed her a bag of herbs. "If it doesn't get better by tomorrow, you may have something more serious. In that case, call me, okay?"

"Okay, I will. Anything to make this go away."

"I'll be on my way. With Kya and Bumi visiting, they've probably destroyed the house by now." she sighed. "I hope you feel better. Call me if it doesn't get better by tomorrow." she hugged her.

"Thanks." Lin said as she closed the door behind her.

As the day went by, Lin was able to hold down food. The next day, however, was a different story. She woke up the same way as she had the day before, running to the bathroom. As soon as she was done, she called Katara.

"Katara, do you mind coming over? I got better but suddenly I got worse this morning. Ugh."

"I'll be there" she said worryingly. _I was right._

Katara arrived quickly.

Lin walked out to the door, looking pale.

"Well obviously it's not something you ate." she said.

"You don't say?" Lin replied sarcastically.

"Lin" suddenly Katara was much more serious. "I think you may be pregnant. I would like to check, if you don't mind."

"Pregnant? That's impossible! I can't have children."

"And what makes you so sure? I know you and Tenzin were...close during your relationship."

Lin sighed. "I've had three miscarriages. Tenzin doesn't know. I'd prefer if it stayed that way."

"I'm so sorry, Lin. I'd still like to check, just to be sure."

"Fine."

After Katara was finished she was quiet.

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

Katara sighed, seeing that she could not hold off any longer. "Lin, you're three months pregnant."

Lin was speechless. _I've been carrying a baby for three months and didn't notice?_ "Promise me you won't tell him."

"You want me not to tell my own son about his child?"

"I was hoping for that, yes. I don't want him to feel tied to me."

"I understand not wanting him to feel tied to you, but not telling him at all? Lin, I can't do that."

"Katara, this is my baby. I can do what I want with it."

"Lin, this isn't just about your baby. This is about your family. We're your family now, whether you like it or not."

"Don't you think I know that?"

Katara was silent.

"I've been a part of your family since the day I was born! And you have not convinced me. I am not telling Tenzin, and neither will you."

Katara sighed. "Alright, Lin. I will not tell Tenzin. It is not my place. It is your responsibility as a mother to do so. But don't be surprised when it comes to bite you in the ass. The truth will come out, someday."

"Thanks for understanding Aunt Katara."

"If you ever need anything, just ask. I want the best for you and my grandchild." she said as she hugged her.

"Thanks Katara."

"Here take this" she handed her some more herbs. "Put it in your tea. It'll help with the morning sickness."

"I need to call my mom. Stay here with me please. I'm worried about how she'll take it."

"I will. I know it's hard for you."

Lin walked over to the phone and dialed police headquarters.

"Police Headquarters, how may I help you?" a woman said.

"Hello. This is Captain Beifong. I'd like to speak to Chief Beifong" she said professionally.

"Yes Captain."

"Chief Beifong." Toph answered.

"Mom, I need you to come over. It's really important."

"It sure as hell better be important! I'm neck deep in work before I retire next month. I'll be right over." She hung up.

* * *

Toph opened the door to Lin's apartment. She was surprised to sense Katara.

"Katara! How are you? I thought you were on Air Temple Island?" she asked as she sat down.

"Fine. Can't say the same for your daughter. Lin, tell her why you brought her here." She said as she comforted her.

Lin sighed. "Mom, I'm three months pregnant. Tenzin's the father. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're a Beifong. You're gonna work through it. Come here kiddo." she opened her arms.

Lin walked over to her mother and hugged her. "Mom, I'm 35 years old."

"You'll always be my kiddo."

* * *

"It's almost out! Don't worry you'll be done soon." Katara said.

"Aaaagggghhhh! Motherfucker!" Lin yelled. The earth beneath her shook.

Suddenly there was the sound of crying.

"Congratulations, Lin, it's a girl!" Katara said. "She has beautiful eyes."

Lin sighed in relief. Katara was right. As soon as she saw her daughter, she noticed her big grey eyes with long lashes. _Just like her father. _She looked over at her mom. "Mom are you crying?" she said surprised. She had never seen her mother cry.

"No. My eyes are just leaking saltwater."

Lin laughed. Her mom always cheered her up.

"So what are you gonna name her?" Toph asked.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking either Oma or Kori. What do you think mom? I can't decide between them. They were both great earthbenders."

"I like Kori the best."

"I don't know. what do you think, Katara?"

"I like Oma the best. It's such a wonderful story" she said as she reminisced about her and Aang.

"I'll combine the names. Oma comes first because you liked that name so much, Katara, and I'll call her Kori as her nickname, for you mom."

"That's so thoughtful, Lin." Katara said.

"Thanks, Katara. For everything." Lin held her baby with awe. _Nine months ago, I would have never thought I'd be holding a baby in my arms. And it's mine._ Lin sighed in relief.

"Good thing this is all over. That's the most painful thing I've ever experienced."

Toph and Katara laughed.

"You're just getting started." Katara chuckled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I have six other chapters that still need some last edits. I plan to upload once a week. If there's anything I can do to help make this story more enjoyable, LMK. All reviews are appreciated. :) BTW, do you guys like the name of the story? I'm taking suggestions for a better name. I don't really like my title so far. :0 Thanks again! -Mariska**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I didn't expect so many positive reviews! Thank you all for your support! :) For all of your support, I decided to update early. Chapter 2 has a time jump, FYI she is now fifteen and in present LoK :) So, without further ado, I present to you chapter 2. :)**

**-Mariska**

* * *

"Good job Kori! You're quite the metalbender!" Lin said with a nod of approval. "I think that'll do it for today."  
"Thanks Mom."  
Suddenly, Lin shot a rock at Kori. "Think fast!" she said. Kori blocked it with ease.  
"Come on, Mom, that was uncalled for!" she responded.  
"Well that's what it's like at the police force. You gotta learn somehow. Better from me than from the Triple Threat Triad." she said, touching her scars.  
"Well if you want me to learn, you should take me to work with you."  
"Kori, you know how I feel about that. Especially with the Equalist revolution wreaking havoc all over the city." This had been the third time this month Kori had asked.  
"But Mom, how else am I supposed to learn?"  
"It's not a good time right now. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"I won't get hurt. After all, I'm a Beifong."  
Lin couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face.  
"Fine. You can come tomorrow with me. Get up early. I have an old uniform you might be able to squeeze into."  
"Do I have to wear the shoes?" Kori asked. Unlike her mother, Kori never liked shoes and often went barefoot, like her famous grandmother had years earlier.  
"Kori, I know you don't like to wear shoes, but they're part of the uniform. You're not blind so I will not make an exception.  
"Please?" Kori looked pleadingly at Lin with her grey eyes.  
"Ugh. Fine. You won't have to wear them. I'll see if I have any foot bands."  
"Thanks Mom." She said as she began to walk towards their apartment. A sly smile crept onto her face as she flung a rock at her mom and laughed. Lin sensed the rock just in time to smash it into a million pieces in front of her face.  
"That was payback." Kori said with a mischievous smile.  
"You call that payback? I thought I taught you better." Lin said with a smirk.

* * *

**Okay guys, so I know that was a short chapter, and there wasn't any Linzin, but trust me, there will be in future chapters... ;) I will update again on Tomorrow to start off my Linzin week updates. I will be updating almost daily next week. (Yayyy!) Please review and let me know how I did. If there is any way I can improve the story, LMK. Til Sunday! 3**

**-Mariska**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So there will be some slight Linzin in this chapter :) I forgot to mention that the last chapter took place during "The Spirit of Competition, so this chapter will take place in "And the Winner is..." I will post again tomorrow :)**

* * *

Lin walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Chief." Omakori said.

"Someone's excited." Lin said groggily. It was unusual for Kori to be up before her.

"No, duh! It's my first day coming to work with you! It's my first step to becoming next Chief of Police!"

"Don't get too cocky there."

"Sorry Mom, I'm just excited! I can't believe I'm finally coming to work with you."

"Well I'm leaving in half an hour, whether you're ready or not. Got it?"

"Yes, Chief."

"You better get used to calling me that on the job. You have to be professional just like everyone else."

"Will do. Can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure, why not?" she said as she walked into her room and metalbent her uniform on. Kori turned on the radio to listen to some music when suddenly a voice said, "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon."

"Shit! Not him again!" Lin yelled from across the hall. "Turn it up, will you?" she said as she walked into the living room. "It is time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes." Amon continued. "I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences." "Let's go." Lin said.

"What? I thought you said half an hour!" Kori struggled to adjust the uniform so it could fit her tall frame. Unfortunately for Kori, she had outgrown her mother by a few inches and it was difficult for her to put on the uniform. Unbeknownst to her, she had inherited her height from her father.

"Not with this announcement! If you want be a good police chief you have to be able to move at a moment's notice. We have to go to City Hall." Lin said as they got in the satomobile.

* * *

Lin parked her satomobile and ran towards city hall. "Come on Kori! We need to keep the arena open. I'm not letting Amon win." Kori followed her until she reached the doors of the council room. "Stay here for now" Lin said as she walked past the doors. Kori ignored her and waited for her to go inside before going in herself.

"I'm sorry but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned." Councilman Tarrlok said as he went to lower his gavel. Lin used her metalbending cables to crush the gavel.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar."

"You do?" Councilman Tarrlok said surprised.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra said as she looked at her.

"I expected this cut-and-run response from Tenzin." Lin glared at Tenzin. "But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone! It's time the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin." Lin scowled at Tenzin.

"Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed chief of police has in mind." Tarrlok said, somewhat sarcastically.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi-blockers. Our uniforms are impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" Tarrlok asked, as if he was unconfident in her abilities.

"Yes she is" Kori said as she walked towards Lin. Everyone looked at Kori. Lin glared at her daughter.

"Omakori, I thought I told you to stay outside."she said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't like the way he was talking he was talking to you" Kori replied. She then looked at Councilman Tarrlok. "My mom knows how to handle situations like these. You should trust that she knows what she is doing."

Everyone stared at Lin and Kori, noticing the family resemblance. She could hear hushed whispers among the council members, and she could sense a change in their heartbeats, particularly Councilman Tenzin's.

"I guarantee it." Lin said in response to his question.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?" Tarrlok said. Everyone raised their hands except Tenzin. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals!" Korra, Mako, and Bolin cheered. Tenzin walked up to Lin. "A word please, Lin" he said seriously.

_Lin is definitely not the kind of person who lets random people call her mom. That girl looks about fifteen. Lin and i were together fifteen years ago. Spirits, is that girl my daughter?! Get it together Tenzin! You're just paranoid. She can't be 15 and be on the police force._ he thought as and Lin walked to a corridor. Kori waited at the end of the hall.

"Who is she? Tenzin asked as he glanced at Kori. She was the spitting image of her mother, but with grey colored eyes. His eyes.

"That's none of your business." Lin said, trying to avoid the subject.

"Of course it is my business. How old is she?" he asked.

"Tenzin, I don't want to talk about this. Kori is my daughter and that's all you are ever going to know."

"Who is her father?" He said, although he knew the answer.

"Like I said before, drop it" she got angrier. "I'm not telling you and that's that."

"Lin, please I just never knew you had a daughter." He didn't want to cause a scene. Knowing how Lin's fights and discussions with him usually ended, he knew this wasn't the appropriate place to be asking about paternity.

"Well now you know" she paused. "I imagine that is not the only reason you wanted to talk to me." Lin said, changing the subject.

_I can't let him know._

Tenzin knew he wasn't going to find out from Lin. Yet. "I also wanted to tell you that Tarrlok's playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it." Lin replied.

"In that case, I will be by your side during the match." he replied.

"You don't need to babysit me."

"It's for Korra. I want to make sure she is safe."

"Do what you want!" Lin said in annoyance. "It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before!" she said.

Just then, Korra walked up to them. "Excuse me, Chief Beifong?" Korra asked. _I_

_don't have time for this._ Lin thought. She may have agreed with the Avatar, but she still didn't like her. She walked to Kori.

"Come on Kori. Let's go." They walked towards the satomobile. "Did you not hear me?" Lin said angrily."I specifically told you to stay outside. I thought I had made myself clear."

"Mom, they were being rude to you! I couldn't just stand there while they mocked your credibility!" Kori responded.

"I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it."

"That's what you said to that Tenzin guy! Mom, it's okay for people to help you every once in a while. It means they care." Lin drove in silence. After a few minutes, Kori asked, "Who is Tenzin anyway? He seems to know you pretty well." "He's a councilman." Lin said, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"I mean _other_ than a councilman, how do you know him?"

"He's Aunt Katara's youngest son."

"Well, no duh! The arrows are a dead giveaway." Kori knew Katara had children, she had just never met them. "You're not answering my question. Is he your friend?"

"We're mutual." Lin said simply.

"Oh okay. You guys seemed a little tense."

"Well Amon has proven to be a nuisance for everyone. Anyone that works for the city is feeling it." Lin paused. /_ood thing she didn't use her seismic sense._She could feel her heart racing. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Kori replied, confused.

"We're going to work."

* * *

**If you have any questions or comments, please LMK in the reviews. Til tomorrow :)**

**-Mariska**

**Happy early Linzin week :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... here's the fourth chapter. It starts just before the pro-bending championships. :)**

* * *

"Come on Kori, i know you're tired, but I am _not_ carrying you home" Lin said as she dragged Kori to her front door. "I want you to stay home. There's no telling what'll happen at the arena, even with all of the security. Besides, you look like you should turn in for tonight."  
"Sounds good" Kori replied sleepily. "Good night mom. Stay safe" she said as she kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen.  
"I will. I gotta go. I'll be back in a few hours" she said as she closed the door.  
Kori was alone. Suddenly, she didn't feel so tired. She made herself food and read. A few hours later, she realized she was still wearing her uniform. Time seemed to speed by when she read.  
"I need to take this off. Mom should be home any minute." she said to herself as she put her hands in her pockets. " I didn't know this had pockets! Awesome!" She reached deeper into her pockets and felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out and gasped. In her hands was a photo of her mom kissing a guy- with airbender tattoos. She flipped the photo over and saw a message:

Lin,

My one true love forever and always. This will keep you safe.

With love,

Tenzin

"We're mutual she said, just a councilman she said" Kori said aloud in a mocking tone. "I'll ask about that later."

_Well that explains why she's more abrasive to him than anyone else I've ever seen. Without a criminal record, anyway._

Kori knew her mother was abrasive, of course, but she noticed she seemed to resent him with a passion. She put the picture on her nightstand and put on her sleeping robes. She laid on her bed. An hour later, Lin walked in to her room.  
"Kori?"  
"Uhhhhhh what?" Kori responded, annoyed that she had been woken up.  
"I'm going out for a drink. There was a security breach at the arena. Just wanted to let you know."  
"Ummmm okay." Kori dozed off, not letting the words sink in.  
_Riiing! Riiing! _Kori walked up to the phone.  
"Hello?" Kori said groggily.

_Will no one let me sleep?_

"Lin? It's me Tenzin. I just wanted to check on you after what happened at the arena. Are you all right?"  
_What a coincidence. Lovely._ she thought sarcastically.

"Oh this is Kori. My mom's not home right now. I think she went out for a drink. She should be home soon if you'd like to see her."  
Tenzin thought about this.

_I should check on her. I don't want Kori by herself. I also need to ask Lin about Kori, anyway._

"I'll be over soon."  
"Okay, well I gotta go." Kori hung up the phone.

_Seems like there's some unfinished business between my mom and Tenzin. _She smirked.  
A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kori checked the peephole and saw Tenzin. She opened the door.  
"You must be Lin's daughter. I'm Councilman Tenzin" he said as he bowed.

_She looks just like her mother. _he thought.  
"I'm Omakori. I was there at the council meeting today" she bowed. "Come on in. You can sit here til my mom gets home. She said she had a rough time at the arena."  
Tenzin took a seat in the living room. "Yes. There was a security breach at the arena today. We were electrocuted and Amon scared thousands of people there at the pro-bending match."  
Kori was shocked. "Is she all right? I can't believe this happened on her watch."  
"It isn't her fault, Omakori. We played right into Amon's hands. He wanted us to keep the bending arena open. Everyone's fine, thank the Spirits."  
"No wonder my mom seemed so upset. I thought it was just a minor breach that didn't go as well as she had hoped. She's such a perfectionist sometimes. Would you like some tea?"  
"Sure. That sounds fine." Kori poured out the tea and gave a cup to Tenzin. He knew he had to make sure he was right before he asked Lin. "So, Omakori, how old are you? You seem a little young to be on the police force."  
"Fifteen. I'll be sixteen in a month. I was just having a look around, but my mom said I needed to wear a uniform."

_A uniform she wore when you two were still dating, I might add._  
"You're very mature for your age" he said as he stroked his beard.

_That puts her right around the time that Lin and I broke up..._  
"Well, thank you. I had to be. With my mom's work taking up a lot of her time, I had to learn how to rely on myself. It's hard being a single mom with a job like hers." The room grew silent.

Finally, Tenzin broke the ice saying,"What happened to your father?"  
"My mom told me he left us for some young girl who told him she liked him. While my mom was pregnant! Can you believe that?"  
Tenzin was speechless. His suspicions were confirmed. Just then, Lin opened the door to her apartment. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Tenzin sitting in her living room.  
"Mom! Kori went up and hugged her. Are you okay?"  
"I'm a little sore. Your hug didn't help much." she said as she glared at Tenzin and was let go from her daughter's embrace. "Tenzin, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Lin said angrily.  
"I just wanted to check in on you after what happened at the arena."  
"Thanks for the concern." she replied sarcastically. "And I suppose Kori just let you in?"  
"Mom, he just wanted to check in on you. He cares about you."

_A lot, apparently._Kori thought of the picture and laughed.  
"Kori, what could possibly be so funny? This is serious. You just let some random person in the house when you were by yourself! With Amon-"  
"Tenzin- some random person?" Kori interrupted. She laughed again. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." she said as she walked into her room.  
Lin blushed. "I don't know whats gotten into her. I'll go talk to her. Stay here."  
Lin walked into Kori's room. "What the hell is going on?"  
"You tell me." In her hand, Kori held the picture of Tenzin and her mother.

_Shit! I forgot I had that in my pockets!_  
"_Someone_ forgot to clean out her pockets twenty years ago."  
"Kori, I can explain-"  
"What? It's pretty obvious you guys were a couple. Love is love. I get it. I'll leave you two alone. Sort all of this out. Good night, Mom."  
"Okay then, good night." Lin shut the door behind her and sighed.

_That girl is going to be the death of me._  
"What happened? What was the problem?" Tenzin asked.  
Lin tossed the picture to Tenzin. "She found this in my old uniform."  
Tenzin looked at the picture.

_She's kept this this whole time too?_

Even though they had broken up 15 years ago, he still kept his copy of the picture with him wherever he went. He always had hope that they would be lovers or at least friends again. He was silent. A few moments later, he said, "The real reason I came here is because I wanted to apologize for leaving you and Kori."  
"What are you taking about?" she lied.  
"Lin, don't lie to me. I know about Kori. It's obvious." he paused. "You kept her from me Lin! I could've been there for you! Why didn't you tell me?" Tenzin struggled to keep his composure. "What am I supposed to tell Pema and the kids?!"  
"Tenzin, you don't understand. I thought I couldn't have children. I couldn't bring myself to break up with you so I immersed myself in work. And I didn't tell you about Kori because I didn't find out I was pregnant until after we broke up and I knew you were in love with Pema. I couldn't get in the way of you two."  
"What made you think you couldn't have children? You obviously were wrong!"  
Lin sighed. "Tenzin, I never told you this, but while we were together I had three miscarriages. Once when we first started seeing each other, you know, that way, when I was 28 another time when I was 30 and when I was 31. I really did want children, but I gave up on the idea when I couldn't bring a pregnancy to term. I didnt tell you because I didn't want to hurt you."  
"I am so sorry." he said sincerely. "But you still should've told me about Kori!"  
"But then I would have ruined your relationship with Pema. I couldn't do that to you. After Kori, I couldn't have any more children. You can't repopulate the air kingdom with one child. Besides, there was no way for me to know whether she would be an airbender or not."  
"We could've made it work!"  
"No it would've turned out the same way."  
"No it would've worked out Lin!" he paused as he pondered whether or not to say it.

"I love you."

* * *

**And the plot thickens! :) Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! Til tomorrow!**

**-Mariska**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I am updating for the second time today. I don't think it's fair to leave you on a cliffhanger like that, and I was bored. :)**

* * *

Silence filled the room as the words sank in.

After a while, Tenzin began, "The only reason I left you is because I thought you didn't want to be with me. You kept saying how much work meant to you and you were avoiding me. I had to move on. I had a duty to repopulate the air kingdom and you had a duty to Republic City. I never knew you were pregnant, and Pema told me she liked me. Lin, I had no choice! I saw how much you threw yourself into your work and I thought you wouldn't want a family because you wouldn't be able to be as committed to your job. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. Or Kori."  
Lin was silent. She didn't want to deal with this.  
"Please get out of my house." She stood up and motioned towards the door. Tenzin remembered the last time he heard those words. Not only had he lost a lover, but a friend. He couldn't bear to lose her again. "Pema's probably wondering where you are." Tenzin stood up and put his hand on Lin's shoulder.  
"Lin-" she slapped his arm off her shoulder. "I regret ever-" _leaving you._  
"I don't want to hear it" she said. "I'm sorry I never told you about Kori. I just didn't want to mess everything up between you and Pema and I just didn't-" Lin ran her hands through her hair. "Tenzin, it should be me who should be apologizing profusely, not you! It was me who didn't tell you about Kori. I was running away from myself." she paused. "Tenzin, I never meant for-"  
"Shh." he said, putting his fingers to her lips.  
"Tenzin, what-"  
"Shh." he repeated as he moved closer to her.  
"I missed you Lin." he said as he went in for a kiss. Lin stopped him.  
"Tenzin, what are you doing?"  
"I miss you. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you."  
"Tenzin, this isn't your fault. If anything, it's mine. I didn't tell you about Kori. But That still doesn't give you an excuse to try to kiss me!"  
"I don't care. I love you. I've always loved you."  
"I love you too" she confessed. Tenzin's eyes brightened. "But I can't do this. Not with things being the way they are."  
"I know you want to" he said as he moved towards her again to engulf her in a longing kiss. This time, Lin didn't refuse. She kissed him back, tongues meeting. Tenzin's hands moved lower and lower, until they reached the small of her back. He pushed her against the wall and brought her thigh up to his waist. Lin pushed him away, knowing what was happening.  
"Is something wrong?" Tenzin asked as he put his hand on Lin's cheek, which she quickly slapped away.  
"Everything! I'm kissing a man who's married! With children! I'm sorry Tenzin, you're going to have to leave now." she looked away.  
"I'm sorry! I thought you would want this."  
"I do! But not like this! Things can't go back to the way they were twenty years ago, Tenzin. You're married with children, and I have a daughter of my own. Things are different now. We can't just start our relationship over as if nothing has changed!"  
"Nothing has changed. The circumstances may have changed, but my love for you hasn't. And I know you feel the same way."  
"You do not know what I am feeling! I have had to live my life with the constant reminder of a mistake I've made. I love Kori more than anything, but I can't get over what has happened when every time I look at her, I see you!"  
Tenzin stood in silence. He wasn't the one who had to raise their child for fifteen years while he moved on and married and-

_She lost everything she ever wanted._

"You lost everything, didn't you?" Tenzin asked. She lost her lover, her children, and her mother in a span of fifteen years. He now understood Lin's pain and he felt responsible for it. Lin walked past him to look outside the window at the busy street. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her to face him. She looked at the ground by her feet.  
"Lin" he said pleadingly. "If I could take it all back, I would."  
"You're just saying that. You wouldn't take it back. And I wouldn't ask it of you." Lin still stared at the floor. Tenzin tilted her head up until her eyes met with his. They stayed like this for a few moments.  
"I never got over you." she said, breaking the silence.  
"Neither did I." Tenzin tucked Lin's hair behind her ear as he pressed his lips against hers.  
"Let me know if you want to stop."  
Lin silenced him with a kiss. All she could think about was now. The kiss grew and Tenzin began move them towards her bedroom, never breaking their kiss. As soon as they were inside, Tenzin began to take off his clothing, starting with his coat, as Lin metalbent her uniform off and was in her bindings. He was on top of her, still kissing her until he moved his lips to her neck, which drew a soft moan from her lips.  
Lin couldn't believe this was happening. She had wanted this for a long time. But something felt wrong. She couldn't go through with this, no matter how much she wanted it. At least not now. She became stiff.  
"Is something wrong?" Tenzin asked. By now, Tenzin was in his underwear, sucking on her collarbone.  
"I can't do this. I just can't."  
"I'm sorry I put you in this situation. I think it's best I go."  
"No. Don't leave. Hold me. At least until I fall asleep." her eyes were filled with sadness. Tenzin nodded as he went under the covers with Lin and put his hand on her taut stomach.  
"Thank you." she said.  
He kissed her hair. He couldn't help but notice how well they fit together, like two puzzle pieces. He sighed. He stayed for twenty minutes, until he felt her breathing slow. He kissed her forehead, got dressed, and left.

* * *

**It hurt me to write this chapter because I wanted everything to be all rainbows and unicorns, but the characters wouldn't have it. :/ I feel like the characters are the "directors" of this story. I just put it in writing. Do any of you feel this way? Just curious :) Please review and let me know how I did! I really enjoy hearing what you have to say, good or bad. :)**

**I will post again tomorrow!**

**-Mariska**


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm such an idiot for putting her in such an awkward position!_he thought as he walked through the cold streets of Republic City. _I should have kept my feelings to myself. Lin was right. This is wrong. I'm married with three kids!_

Ever since Korra had found out about Lin and him, she brought it up whenever she could, much to his and Pema's dismay. It made him realize how much he still cared for her, and that Lin still hadn't gotten over them. Especially when Everyone had expected them to marry, particularly his father. He would always ask him when he was going to propose to Lin. He always came up with excuses and postponed it, because he didn't want to rush. He took too long, and now he was with another woman. Now, he understood how hard it was for Lin to get over him. He still felt terrible about putting Lin in such a predicament.

_But she put me in one by not telling me about Kori!_ Now he didn't know what to think. Lin clearly hadn't forgiven him for what happened to her. He really wanted to patch things up with Kori and get to know her.

_Well I ruined that idea._ He felt lost.

But he knew one thing for certain: he wanted Lin back.

* * *

**Okay... this is way too short to be considered a chapter, but I made it one anyways. I will post the next chapter in the next few hours. I have some last minute edits to make :) LMK what you think of the story so far. **

**BTW, in Book 2, do you think Lin should get a love interest or something? I'm not a huge Linumi/BumixLin shipper, because I feel that would make her kinda skanky, if you know what I mean ) Is she even going to be in the next season? :0 I feel like she's the third wheel of the whole series. She just does her own BAMF thing and no one seems to care or ask her opinion on things. What do you guys think? Do you guys know when the next season is coming out?**

**-Mariska**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I lied. I didn't have as many edits as I thought. So I posted earlier than I thought I would. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lin was half-asleep, her hair matted and pointing in every direction, far from its usual neat form.  
"Long night, huh?" Omakori walked in, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. She was wearing a tight green earthbender top with loose grey pants that tightened at the knee. **(AN: think of Asami's pants but grey.)**  
"Mmhm." she groaned as she rolled over to face away from her daughter. "Don't wanna talk about it." She had almost forgotten what had happened between her and Tenzin that night. Almost. Last night left her wanting him more than ever. She could still taste his lips on hers and feel the way his warm skin felt against her cool hands.  
"Don't worry. I didn't hear a thing." She smiled at her. Lin looked over at her doubtfully, letting her foot hit the ground by the bed.  
"I swear!"  
Lin didn't feel a change in her heartbeat. But a few years ago somehow, Kori had learned how to control her heartbeat effortlessly and she was nearly flawless, which worried Lin tremendously. It made it difficult for her to see if she was lying. It sometimes made her wish her daughter wasn't as smart as she was. Kori could be too smart for her own good at times.  
"Uh huh." she said doubtfully. "Let me make you some breakfast to help put the past behind me." Kori walked out of the room as Lin put on her robe. Lin walked into the kitchen.  
"So how long did you two go out?" Omakori asked, testing her mother.  
"Dammit Kori! Didn't I just say I wanted to put the past behind me?!" she said, shocked that her daughter dared to question her. Usually, Kori was obedient and respectful, although her bitter sense of humor often got her in trouble at the metalbending academy.  
"Well clearly _you_ haven't. So, how long?"  
"Spirits, Omakori! I just said to drop it!" Her patience was quickly thinning.  
Kori smiled mischievously as an idea popped into her head. "Lin and Tenzin sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g!" Kori taunted. Lin blushed and scowled at her daughter.  
"Don't talk to me like that! That sort of language will not be tolerated in this house! I was trying to be nice and make you breakfast and instead you go around making allegations and delving into my love life! Give me a reason why I shouldn't ground you for eternity."  
"I just want an answer to my stupid question. I figured if you were over this, you would give me an answer without going all Azula on me." Kori replied calmly.  
"Just like her father" Lin muttered to herself, frowning.  
"What? Is that an answer to my question?" Kori said, trying to mimic her mother's voice during an interrogation.  
Lin sighed. "We were friends since we were kids, but we started dating when I was 26. We broke up when I was 35."  
"See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Kori went to sit at the table.  
Lin stared at her with her famous scowl she wore so well. She sat down across from Kori in an awkward silence and slid a bowl of cereal across to Kori. She folded her arms and looked away from Kori. Suddenly the phone rang. Lin walked up to it and answered.  
"Beifong."  
"Hello Chief, this is Officer Song. Someone called in this morning with a tip on Amon. We think this could be our big break." he said.  
"I'll be over in half an hour. Thanks, Song." she hung up the phone.  
"Kori, be ready in ten minutes."  
"Am I going with you?"  
Lin looked at her quizzically and tilted her brow. "You got some nerve, kid."  
"Okay then, jeez." Kori said as she walked to her room. As soon as Kori was out of sight she picked up the phone.  
"Councilman Tenzin."  
"Tenzin, I need to ask you a favor." she said in her typical straight-to-the-point way.  
"Lin... Umm what do you need? I Uh... I thought..."  
"Tenzin!" she barked.  
_ He can be so distracted sometimes._  
"I need you to watch Kori for me if you can. I have to go investigate a lead. I hope you can watch her. We got in an argument and I don't really want her at home by herself."  
"Well uh...I um... am a little busy today with everything that is going on. Um... She can stay here. Perhaps she can um, help Pema out with the kids?" he paused. "About Kori- does she know about-"  
"No. I was meaning to talk to you about that as well. How about in the next few days?"  
"Um, that's fine."  
"Thanks, Tenzin" she replied.  
"Lin, I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me. I hope I didn't put you in an awkward position or-"  
"Tenzin, it's fine." she said, unusually cheerful. "I understand completely. It was nice having you over. I finally feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. Thank you. For everything."  
"I would do anything for you. Remember that." He meant it.  
They didn't say anything for a few moments.  
"Well... um I have to go." Tenzin said awkwardly.  
"Bye." she hung up the phone. She sighed. Talking to Tenzin stressed her out, but relieved her at the same time. "Kori! You better be ready by now! You're going to Air Temple Island!"

* * *

**I hope I did well on this chapter. I was a little unsure about the way Tenzin and Lin were acting. But too late now :) LMK what you think! :)**

**-Mariska 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Happy Linzin week!**

* * *

"Tenzin? Are you all right? You haven't touched your food." Pema said.  
Pema shook Tenzin from his trance.  
"Yes. Just tired, is all." He began to eat his food. All he could think about was Lin. How they had a daughter. How she looked in the moonlight. How she tasted on his lips. He shook his head as if it would make the thoughts go away.  
"I understand. I can't believe something like this could happen."  
"Neither did I."  
"Who was that on the phone just now?"  
"Oh, just an old friend. She needed someone to watch their daughter."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said I would be busy, but I figured..." his voice trailed off.  
"You figured what?"  
"Well I figured you could watch her."  
"Tenzin, you can't just volunteer me for stuff without me knowing! What's the girl's name, anyway? It seems I have no choice but to take care of her."  
"Her name is Omakori, I believe. She should be able to help you take care of the kids and keep them entertained."  
"How old is she?"  
"Fifteen. She just needs to have an adult on the property. She and her mom got in an argument or something."  
"Oh, well then. At least she can help me with the kids. Is she a bender?"  
"I think she is an earthbender."  
"Okay."  
"So, you'll take care of her?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you Pema." he said as he kissed her. "She should be here any minute."


	9. Chapter 9

**One of my biggest issues with being a Linzin shipper is that I ****LOVE ****the airbender kids, and they couldn't have happened without Pema. So I hate it when people write fanfics and make her look like a total (fill in the blank with your word(s) of choice) it annoys me because it makes Linzin shippers look bad. Personally, I think Pema is alright. But she annoys me because she just sits there as a housewife/baby factory in Air Temple Island and does ****NOTHING. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. **** Not to mention she broke up my OTP. :'( But I will not make her look like an (fill in the blank with your word(s) of choice) just to make Lin/ Linzin look better. Sorry about the rant. Had to put that out there. :)**

* * *

Lin stepped on shore of Air Temple Island with Kori. It felt so good to be back on the warm, sturdy earth. Kori sighed in relief. She didn't to be away from the earth for too long. Lin walked up to the front door and knocked. Tenzin opened the door.

"Hello Lin, hello Omakori." he bowed. "I'm glad you're here. Did your mother tell you about the plan for today?" he said as he invited them inside to sit in the living room.

"No. I just know I'm here to be babysat by someone when I am perfectly capable of handling myself." she said bitterly with crossed arms.

"May I remind you that it is your fault you are here." Lin said, not looking at her daughter. Tenzin ignored Lin and Kori's bitterness.

"Just like her mother." he mumbled. "Huh?" Kori asked.

"Oh! Nothing. You just reminded me of something." Kori had snapped Tenzin from his daze. "Anyways, you are going to stay here on Air Temple Island with my wife Pema." he said motioning towards her.

"That's your wife? I thought that girl was your daughter!" Tenzin frowned.

"Kori, I taught you better than this. Be respectful" Lin scolded. She then whispered in her ear. "Well played." she said as she walked outside. Kori smiled.

"Hi, I'm Omakori. Nice to meet you."

Pema smiled.

_And an airhead too._ Kori thought to herself.

"I hope you don't mind" Pema began "I may need your help taking care of the kids."

"Oh that's fine. No big deal."

_Whatever you say, airhead._

Kori didn't really like Pema. She seemed nice, but fake. And stupid.

_How did she end up with him?! She's not all that pretty._

"Well I have some important councilman duties to attend to. I'll be back in a bit, Pema." Tenzin said.

* * *

As Tenzin walked outside, he saw Lin standing at the docks.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes I was waiting for you like the damsel in distress that I am." Lin said with a biting sarcasm in her voice.

"Now, now Lin. There's no reason for you to be bitter." he smiled as he stepped closer to her. "I just wanted to ask you out to lunch."

Lin's stomach lurched at the thought. This was insane. She couldn't just go out with her ex-lover after all that had happened, could she?

_Think of the consequences, Lin. You could destroy his family, just like he destroyed yours. Well then, isn't that just payback?_

She smiled to herself. "Don't you remember last night?"

"Yes. And if I recall our conversation today correctly, you wanted to talk me about Kori. So would you like to go to lunch with me?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were asking me on a date." Lin said, trying to keep a bitter edge to her voice, to no avail.

"No, I'm just asking you for a friendly lunch between friends."

"Between friends, huh? Last time I checked, I was your ex-girlfriend and the mother of one of your children. And you were married."

Tenzin saw through her poker face. "Lin, don't be difficult. I am just asking you to lunch later, after your search. We have some... business to attend to. You know, about Kori." he smiled and stepped closer to her, until they were touching.

"Yes, it's _totally_ about Kori. And nothing else." she said bitterly as she looked away. As much as she wanted to be with him, she couldn't hurt his family.

_To hell with it! I had him first, and clearly, he still loves me._

Lin smiled flirtatiously as she put a hand to his chest and pulled him closer until their lips were almost touching. Tenzin was about to kiss her when she pushed him playfully away as she walked away towards the boat.

"So... Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Possibly. You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Kids, come here! There's someone I need you to meet." They moved so fast, it seemed that they appeared out of thin air. Suddenly there were three kids on air scooters circling the living room. Eventually they slowed down and a girl ran up to her.

"Hey! Who are you? My name is Ikki! What's yours? Why don't you wear shoes? How come I've never met you before? Are you an earthbender?" she asked in one breath.

S_pirits that girl can talk!_

"I see you've met my sister." a girl said. "I'm Jinora, and this is my sister Ikki and my brother Meelo. Kori looked at Meelo and saw him drooling. "Don't worry, he's always like that." Jinora said.

"Give her some room." Pema said. "This is Omakori- um, I never got your last name, Omakori."

"Oh. Beifong."

"Beifong?" Pema asked.

"Beifong." Kori replied.

"Beifong as in Chief of Police Beifong?"

"That's the one. Assuming you don't any other Beifongs?"

"Never knew she had a daughter."

"Yup."

_Spirits! This girl's stupider than Uncle Sokka on cactus juice. Didn't she see my mom come in the door?_

"Okay. So kids, this is Omakori... Beifong. She's going to help me today."

_I guess Tenzin and I need to have a little chat. _Pema thought.

"Oh okay! Omakori-" Ikki began.

"Just Kori is fine." she interrupted.

"Oh well Kori, do you mind playing with us outside?"

"Yeah we'd love to play!" Jinora said enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm not an airbender. I can't really go around on my own little air scooter now can I?" she smiled. "Let's see what we can do." She stood up and led the kids out to the front.

* * *

**Yay! Airbender kids! I will post again tomorrow. Reviews please! :)**

**Happy Linzin week!**

**-Mariska**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys saw in the last chapter that Kori isn't a huge fan of Pema. Let's see how a conversation would go down between the two. :)**

* * *

_A few hours later._

Pema couldn't help but feel like she had seen Kori before. There was something familiar about her that she just couldn't put her finger on. She glanced outside at her children playing a modified form of air tag with Kori. She smiled.

_Kori should come more often. She's great with the kids._

Pema rested her hands on her belly and sat down. Raising three rambunctious kids with another on the way was already taking its toll on her. It was nice to have a break for once. Then, a sweaty Kori came in with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, who was sitting on her shoulders. Pema sighed.

"I had so much fun Kori! Can we play again? Or could you teach us an earthbending game? How about we do makeovers?" Ikki said.

"I don't think Meelo would play that, Ikki. Maybe some other time."

Kori gave up on answering all of Ikki's questions and began to only answer the last question she asked. She found that they were the questions she really wanted the answers to, anyway.

"Hey Pema, the kids are hungry and frankly, I am too. Do you want me to make them something or do you have something made?"

"Oh! Crap! I almost forgot! I hope the rice isn't burnt!" Pema waddled over to the kitchen, with Kori behind her.

"Go to the dining room, kids. I'll meet you there." Kori said to them as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help, Pema?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. Do you mind helping me put the rice in the bowls?"

"No problem."

"Thanks for playing with the kids. It's nice to have a break for once."

"They were a lot of fun. I'm an only child. I didn't get to play with siblings, or cousins, for that matter. It's fun to see them."

"It is." Pema agreed. "I think that's all. Follow me to the dining room."

When Pema and Kori got there, Meelo and Ikki were about to have an all-out bending duel. Kori reacted first, shifting the ground beneath them, knocking them to the floor.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Pema asked with a hand at her hip.

"Ikki wouldn't shut up and Meelo... I don't know." Jinora said, not without looking up from her book.

"Well, don't try that again. Next time, take it outside." She put the plates down on the table. "Okay, let's eat."

Everyone sat down at the table. Kori looked at her plate.

"Is the meat portion of this dish still cooking?"

Pema laughed. "I forgot to tell you! This is a vegetarian island. It is part of airbending tradition to be vegetarian."

"Oh okay. So how far along are you?"

"I'm due any day now."

"What are you going to name it?"

Pema smiled. "That's between me and Tenzin for now."

"How is it here at the island with Avatar Korra?"

"Oh she's fine. Just a little hardheaded at times. She should be home this evening. Maybe you'd like to meet her?"

Kori laughed. "My mom's told me all about her and how she destroyed half a block of Republic City on her first day here. She's great at making first impressions, huh?"

Pema smiled. "You're a lot like your mom." she looked up from her food. "You look a lot like her too." Pema noticed her eyes.

_Why does she look so familiar?_

"Yeah I get that a lot. Wait, you know my mom?"

"We've had some... interesting conversations."

"Really? My mom isn't the conversing type."

"Are you planning on joining the police force?" Pema asked, changing the subject.

_So she never told her._ Pema thought.

"I'm Lin Beifong's daughter. What do you think?"

_Just when I was starting to respect you..._

Kori continued. "As soon as I graduate from the metalbending academy, I'm eligible to apply to the police force. I'm hoping to become Chief of Police someday."

"I know you will. You're a good kid."

"Thanks."

"Mommy! Can we go outside? We're done with our food." Jinora asked.

"Go ahead." Pema turned to Kori. "So have you ever been to Air Temple Island before? I swear I've seen you before somewhere."

"No this is my first time. I've been at Ba Sing Se for the last nine years of my life. My mom sent me there to the boarding school. Now I'm at the metalbending academy, but I've been metalbending since my mom found out I was an earthbender. I don't really know what my mom is thinking." she smiled.

"I don't know. You just remind me of... nevermind. It doesn't make sense."

"Our minds often know things before we notice them. Who do I remind you of?"

"Tenzin. It sounds crazy, I know, but you just... I'm sorry. I probably sound crazy right now."

"No, it's fine. You're not crazy."

_ At least not that crazy._

"I've met Tenzin before and I've noticed we do have some similarities."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just yesterday, actually. I was there at the council meeting about the probending match. I wish I hadn't said anything. Then maybe my mom wouldn't have gotten electrocuted and all those people wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. There was nothing you could have done. At least she's alright."

"Yeah. Spirits forbid something happens to my mom. I would have nowhere to go but the orphanage." Kori knocked on the wooden table.

"Well, don't you have family?"

"No, not really. My dad left my mom before I knew him, and I don't know any of my other family."

"I don't mean to be nosy, but did your mom ever marry?"

"Do you see a ring on her left finger?"

_Spirits, I don't know how Tenzin does it._

She continued. "No. It's just me, her, and the police force. That's her life. She doesn't have time for much else. Besides, we don't need men in our lives. We've got each other." she paused and stood up with her plate. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna see if the kids wanna play something. I'll put this in the sink." Kori walked out.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review please! I will post again a little later :)**

**-Mariska**


	11. Chapter 11

**I put a headcanon in here... See if you can find it!**

* * *

Lin had a successful search, with enough equalist propaganda to bury Cabbage Corp. for a lifetime.

_A little too successful._ she thought.

After the press conference, she was surprised to see Tenzin there waiting outside of her satomobile. She walked up to him.

"Tenzin, what are you doing here?"

"I invited you to lunch."

"I'm extremely busy. Can't this wait?"

"If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who jumped at the idea." he said.

Lin looked at her nails. "Fine." she said, trying to keep a nonchalant voice. "Get in."

As soon as they were in the car, Lin asked, "Where were you planning to go, Twinkletoes Jr?"

Tenzin frowned at the nickname. "Someplace vegetarian."

"Narook's Seaweed Noodlery it is."

The ride to Narook's was awkwardly silent. After they got out of the car, Tenzin and Lin sat in a booth. A waiter approached them.

"Hello, My name is Jiang and I will be your server today. Can I get any drinks to start off?"

"Jasmine tea, please." they said in unison. Lin and Tenzin looked at each other in surprise. Lin laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed with someone besides Kori. Tenzin hadn't seen Lin laugh since, well since they had been together fifteen years ago. He noticed how every worry line and blemish seemed to disappear from her skin. "You should laugh more often." he said. "What is there to laugh about?" She said, returning to her normal scowl. He decided to move on to the matters at hand.

"We came here to talk about Kori." "What of her? You know she's your daughter and she's fifteen. What else do you need to know?"

"When I can meet her, for starters. I've spent fifteen years out of her life. I should get to know her. And how you managed to keep her from everyone."

"Meet her? When did we ever decide you were to become a part of her life?"

"When we created her."

"Kori and I are perfectly happy the way we are now."

"Lin, you know this isn't just about you and Kori. I'm an equal part in this, too."

"Your mother couldn't have said it better herself."

"My... Excuse me? Why are you bringing my mother into this?"

"Well it seems your mother keeps her word."

"Lin, I don't read minds. What are you talking about?"

"Do you think I did this all by myself? I know I'm capable of doing most things by myself, but children aren't really my specialty. Your mom helped me raise Kori."

"What?! My mother doesn't keep secrets."

"That's her best kept secret. I told her not to tell you. It took a lot of convincing on my part."

"So you're telling me you found out you were pregnant, had Kori, and my mother knew about it?"

"Yes, Airhead."

"What about all of the times you came to Air Temple Island with Aunt Toph?"

"She was at boarding school."

"And during the summer?"

"I told her I had a swing shift. I hired a babysitter."

Just then, the waiter came back with their tea. "Sorry for the wait, I'm the only waiter working right now. Can I take your order?"

"Yes" Tenzin began.

"I'll have the five flavor soup, please." Lin said.

"I'll have the noodles with vegetables, please." he said. The waiter left.

"How did you keep this from everyone?"

"It wasn't easy. I-"

"You should have just told me, and we wouldn't be in this mess."

Lin was shocked. She had never heard Tenzin interrupt anyone.

"And you wouldn't have three airbending children with one on the way."

Tenzin was silent. She had a point. He loved his children. He wouldn't change that for anything.

_Maybe he's right._

"I've kept you out of Kori's life for fifteen years. I guess you_ might _deserve to know a little about her."

Tenzin smiled slightly. "Where does she go to school?"

"She's currently in the metalbending academy. She has another year and a half left until she graduates."

"I assume she has had other schooling?"

"In Ba Sing Se. She went to the boarding school there."

_That explains why she was always traveling. _he thought.

"What is she like? I talked to her before you came home yesterday. She seems like she can be a little... challenging."

"She can be. Sometimes her Beifong side really shows through, particularly when she's angry. But she is kind and respectful most of the time. She is a lot like you." Lin smiled.

Tenzin noticed that her smile had the same effect as her laugh. "How so?" he asked.

"She's an earthbender with an airbender's personality, for the most part. She could spend all day reading. You should see her collection at home! She is very calm,levelheaded, and spiritual. Not to mention she can end a fight without smashing someone against a wall."

"That is definitely not a Beifong trait" Tenzin said. They laughed.

"Why do you think we're all police officers?"

"What did you two fight about this morning?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about last night and she poked and prodded into it until I "went all Azula on her" Lin made a face.

Tenzin laughed. Just then, Jiang came with their food. "Thank you." Lin said.

"About that... Lin" Tenzin began as he put his hand on top of Lin's. "I am really sorry about last night. I don't know what-"

"Tenzin, you and I both know you would do it again in a heartbeat." she interrupted as she slid her hand away from his. Tenzin turned red.

"Wha-what?" he sputtered. "What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing." she said with a smirk.

"You and I both know what you were implying!"

"Yes I do. And I still think you would do it again."She loved pushing his buttons.

"What?! Lin, I- Are you saying-" he stuttered, embarrassed. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew she was right.

"You've already done it once! And may I remind you that _you_ were the one who came on to me last night. And yes. I am saying."

"Don't blame it all on me! You played an equal part in this."

"Don't blame me for wanting to have some attention! I haven't had a serious relationship for fifteen years!" Tenzin stared at her. He always figured she had some significant other in her life.

"You could have had a relationship. That part was your doing."

"You try having a relationship with a kid in tow! Being Chief of Police doesn't help either. Men are intimidated by me and the ones who aren't just want to be able to say they fucked the Chief of Police." Lin said with a scowl. Tenzin turned red. He had never really gotten used to her vulgarity. "Besides, I would rather have Kori not have a father figure than having men coming and going in her life."

"Well, seeing that I am her father, I would like to meet her and be a constant figure in her life."

Lin nodded. "She doesn't suspect a thing. I think we both need to tell her, together. She's going to be angry. Mostly at me, but mad nonetheless."

"I agree. We need to tell her as soon as possible."

"Why not tonight?"

"Tonight?! I have to prepare and think about this!"

"Didn't your father teach you about facing problems head-on? I know my mother did."

"No, I can't do this. How the hell am I supposed to tell someone I'm their father?!"

"Whoa, language! Calm down, Baldy!" Never in her life had she heard Tenzin curse.

"I'm perfectly calm!"

"Whatever you say, Katara."

"But what? How? Why?" he stuttered.

"Come on, let's go. She grabbed him by the arm and led him to the front to pay.

"Lin? What the- Do you just enjoy causing me stress?"

"Pretty much." she shrugged.

"Bah!" he raised his arms in annoyance. He handed the cashier a few random bills and stormed out.

"Don't forget you brought this on yourself!" she said to him. She looked over at the cashier. "Sorry." Lin paid the rest of the bill and walked out.

* * *

Lin and Tenzin walked outside. "Lin?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"You're right."

"Those are my two favorite words."

"Lin, now is not the time for jokes and sarcasm." he said seriously. He stopped walking. Lin turned around. She was taken aback by his seriousness. "You're right. I would do it again."

"I know." she paused as she debated with herself. "I feel the same way."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You mean it?"

"No, Baldy." she said sarcastically.

Tenzin looked back at Lin and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. "Lin, you look really pretty today."

"What? Didn't I look good yesterday?" she smiled and punched him in the arm.

"Well, you do get prettier every time I see you." he said with a smile.

"I know" she said with a smirk. Tenzin laughed as he put his arm around her. She put her arm around his waist in reply. He was surprised she let him do this. Lin was not a very affectionate woman in public. She had "appearances to keep" as she used to say. They walked like this until they got into the car and drove to the police headquarters.

"It was nice having lunch with you. We should do this more often." he said, playing with her hair. Lin turned to face him.

"Yes it was." she said. She really had had a good time.

"You know, I still have another ten minutes until my break is over." She put her car in park and smiled.

"So, you would do it again?"

"Does this answer your question?" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"No, but this might." Tenzin moved over to her and began to kiss her. He cupped the back of her neck to deepen the kiss as she put her hand on the back of his bald head. Suddenly, there was a knock on the window.

_Thank the Spirits my windows are tinted!_

Lin quickly fixed her hair as Tenzin straightened his robes. Lin rolled down the windows and glared at the officer.

"Chen! This better be pretty fricken important. What is it?" Lin said, annoyed at him for ruining her moment.

"Mr. Hiroshi Sato is here. He says he may be able to help with the investigation."

"Couldn't this have waited until after I got inside?"

"I was told to look for you. I had already looked inside, and I thought you might be out here. I recognized your satomobile, so..."

Lin glared at him, telling him it was time to make himself scarce.

"He's at the front desk." Chen said nervously as he walked briskly away.

"Thank you." She rolled up her windows and sighed.

"That was a little close, now wasn't it?" Tenzin said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'd say!" she replied.

"Lin, before you go, I have to ask you something."

"Well, don't just sit there! Say it!"

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said about me. Do you really think I am all that you said?"

Lin smiled. "And more." She pecked him on the lips, which caused him to turn a deep shade of red. "Tenzin, we're not twelve years old anymore. You don't have to turn red every time I talk to you." she smirked as she opened the door.

* * *

**Cute little fluff chapter... Review and LMK how I did. **

**Til tomorrow! :)**

**-Mariska**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a little mini chapter... Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Mr. Sato, if there's anything else you remember about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know." Lin said.  
"I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done." he replied.  
Lin and Tenzin walked towards Korra and Tahno.  
"We're ready for you now." Tenzin said.  
"See you around, _Ahvatar._" Tahno said as he walked up to them.  
"Come with us." Lin said kindly. She could only imagine the pain he was going through. She lead them to an interrogation room and offered him a seat. She sat down across the table from him.  
"I know this is hard for you." Lin put a hand on his shoulder. "But I need to ask you if there is _anything_ else you remember. I mean anything."  
"Chief, we've been through this. I don't remember anything else."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Thank you for your time, Tahno. If you remember anything else, let us know."  
"I will." Tahno said as Lin opened the door to the interrogation room.  
"I can't believe someone would do this to someone. Tahno is completely out of it." Tenzin said.  
"I know." Lin said. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have underestimated him."  
"Lin, no one could have predicted this would happen. Not even you." he said sympathetically.  
"I should've done something! I was responsible for everyone at the arena and I let them down."  
"Now Lin," Tenzin said. "Don't beat yourself up about it. You did the best you could."  
"No I didn't! I know I could have done better!"  
Tenzin opened his arms and hugged her.  
"You were fine. You did the best you could."  
"Three people can't bend anymore because of me. I've failed Republic City. I've failed my mother's legacy."  
Tenzin let her go from his embrace and kissed her forehead.  
"Your mother would be proud of you. I know it." He opened his arms again to hug her.

* * *

**Really short piece... Review! I will post again in a few minutes. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well you guys asked for it! A chapter with the airbender kids! Yaay!**

* * *

"I don't see how this helps you meditate. It just feels weird." Ikki said as she laid in the grass. "It's itchy. Can we please do something else?"

"You're not letting yourself feel it. Can't you feel the earth calling you?" Kori said as she picked up her head to look at her.

"Maybe it's because you're an earthbender. I don't feel anything."

"Well Meelo seems to have it down." Kori glanced at Meelo, who was laying in the grass with drool dribbling down his chin.

"I think he fell asleep, Kori." "No, what are you talking about he's perfectly-" Kori was interrupted by the sound of Meelo snoring, with his mouth agape. "Nevermind." she sighed.

"How about you Jinora? Do you feel anything?"

"I _feel_ like I should be reading my book."

"Okay, Sugar Queen. Go and read your book. I guess you're not smart enough to do it." Kori teased.

"Am too!" Jinora laid down on the grass and listened. She listened and listened until she heard someone calling her name.

_Jinora._

"Did you say something?" she asked.

"No. You need to stop second-guessing yourself. The elements are trying to talk to you. You just gotta listen." Kori returned to her meditation. Jinora laid down in the grass and listened.

She felt the wind brush through the grass.

The crickets chirping.

That anthill a few feet away.

_Jinora._

The wind blew again.

_Jinora._

Jinora opened her eyes in awe. Ever since her father discovered she was an airbender, she had been taught to meditate daily. But never in her life had she felt so connected to the earth, and all elements, for that matter. She had always struggled to maintain her concentration. She felt at peace. "Good job, Jinora! That's the fastest I've ever seen someone who isn't an earthbender feel the connection. How was it?" Kori said excitedly, with eyes closed, still meditating.

"How did you know?" Jinora asked as she sat up.

"My mom is Lin Beifong. Don't you think she taught me how to feel people's heartbeats?" she smirked. "So, it isn't so stupid now is it?"

"I guess you were right." Jinora said with a smile.

Kori sat next to her. "It's important to draw inspiration from other elements. I studied waterbending to help my movements become less forced and choppy. Maybe studying earthbending will help you become sturdier with your stances."

Jinora nodded in agreement. "Can you teach me more?"

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow? I need to see how your brother and sister are doing. Besides, you should focus on what you've learned today. I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Okay. Promise?" Jinora held out her pinky.

"Promise." Kori said with a smile, wrapping her pinky around Jinora's. "Let's see how your sister and brother are doing."

They walked over to them and saw they were both sleeping.

"I guess they were trying _a little_ too hard." Kori smiled. "Let's take them to their rooms. I'll take Ikki. Do you think you can handle Meelo?"

"Yeah, I think I can. Follow me." Jinora led Kori to Ikki's room.

"You can put her here." Jinora whispered as she pointed to a bed in the corner. Kori laid Ikki down on her bed and threw a blanket on her.

"Let me carry Meelo. He seems heavy."

"Yeah." Jinora was shaking under Meelo's weight. Jinora led Kori to another room. Kori put Meelo on his bed and put a blanket on him, the same as Ikki.

"Stand back." Kori said.

"Why?" Jinora asked.

"I need to find your mom." Kori lifted her leg and pounded it on the ground and felt the vibrations around her.

"She's down the hall."

"That's so cool! I wish I could do that!" Jinora said in admiration.

"I wish I could do that air bubble thing you guys were doing earlier. It seems fun to be able to float around wherever you want."

There was a comfortable silence.

"Is it weird that Chief Beifong is your mom?" Jinora asked.

"Is it weird that the Avatar was your grandfather? Or that you're one of the last airbenders?"

"No."

"It's the same with me. She may be the Chief of Police to you, but to me, she's just my mom."

"I don't know. She just seems... intimidating."

"That's what she wants you to think." Kori said with a chuckle. "Once you get to know her, she's a real softie. Don't tell her I told you, though." Jinora laughed. "Really?"

"Want me to tell you something no one knows about my mom?"

Jinora smiled. "What is it?"

"You gotta promise me you won't tell anyone. Or else I will come after you." Kori grinned.

"Promise."

"Oh, no. Not that kind of promise. You need to make an earthbender promise."

"What's an earthbender promise?"

Kori earthbent a pebble in her pocket and flicked it on Jinora's forehead.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, now it's your turn. Flick the rock." Jinora did as she was instructed and flicked the rock on Kori's forehead. Kori flinched.

"Okay. You ready?"

"Just tell me already!"

"My mom... Is scared of..." Kori stopped. "Nevermind. You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do! Tell me!"

"Patience, Sugar Queen. I've teased you enough." she smiled. "My mom is afraid of spiders."

"Spiders?"

"Spiders." Kori affirmed.

"Really?"

"Really. There was this one time a spider was in her boot and she flung it halfway across the room. She broke our teapot."

Jinora laughed. "I thought she would be scared of something different. Something bigger than spiders."

"Now you can't tell her I told you. Or else."

"Or else?" Jinora asked.

"I get to do this!" Kori began to tickle Jinora until she was on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"Ok, ok I get it!" Jinora said in between laughs. Kori stopped and helped her up.

"Okay, your mom is in the next room." Kori walked in the room. "Pema?"

"Yes?" Pema was sitting in a room sewing blankets for the baby's room.

"I just wanted to let you know that Ikki and Meelo fell asleep."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"That's really cool." Kori looked at the blanket.

"I didn't know you could sew Mommy!" Jinora said.

"Who do you think makes all your clothes?" she said with a smile.

"Is it hard?" Kori asked.

"Not really. You just have to have a steady hand. I can teach you, if you like."

"Thanks, Pema but I think I'm gonna hang out with Sugar Queen over here. Maybe some other time?" Kori said with a smile.

"Whenever you like, Kori."

"Thanks, Pema."

Kori and Jinora walked out. "Do you want to see my room?" Jinora asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jinora led them down more halls.

_Damn, how does she find her way around here?_

Eventually, Jinora stopped and opened a door. "In here!" Jinora said excitedly. Her room was small, like Ikki and Meelo's, except hers had a huge library with books up to the ceiling. "Do you like it?" she asked, sitting on the floor. Kori stared in awe at the bookshelf. She examined it.

"How many of these have you read?"

"Not that many. It's hard with Ikki and Meelo sometimes. I've read half of the books in the bottom row."

"Not bad. I wish I has a library like this in my room."

"You can take a book if you like."

"What?" Kori examined the books and realized that they were old, almost antique.

"Jinora, that's very nice of you, but these look older than Aunt Katara." Jinora giggled. "I couldn't possibly-"

"Take one. It's alright with me."

"What about your-"

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Jinora-"

"Take one."

"It seems you leave me no choice." Kori looked at the books and finally found one she wanted, _The Guide to Airbending Stances and Forms_. Kori tried to contain her excitement. She had been looking for a copy of the book for over a year now. "Thank you, Jinora!" she said as she hugged her. "You're welcome. You said something about Gran-Gran? Do you know her?"

"She visits me every once in a while."

"Really? Did she ever tell you what happened to Zuko's mom?"

"You know, I never thought to ask her. I'll ask her next time I see her."

"Since you're teaching me things about earthbending, I think I should teach you what I know about airbending."

"You would do that for me? I've always wanted to learn about the customs and traditions airbenders had. My mom never really liked the idea, though."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I'm pooped. Maybe while I teach you about earthbending tomorrow you can teach me about airbending?"

"Yeah, that would be a lot of fun! But I'm tired too. I'm gonna go take a nap." Jinora laid down on her bed. Kori laid on the floor, using her arm as a pillow. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to take a nap."

"Why don't you sleep up here?" Jinora pointed to an empty spot on her bed. "It's not very comfy down there."

Kori obliged as she plopped on Jinora's bed next to her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jinora and Kori fell asleep, both happy they found a new friend.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. *SPOILER ALERT* There will be more airbender kid scenes. :)**

**Til tomorrow!**

**-Mariska**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So Chofis Garcia brought something to my attention. She asked why Kori was so interested in Air Nomad Culture. For anyone who also has this question, Kori is interested in it because earth is the opposite of air, so she thinks that learning about air will help her earthbending. Not to mention she is Tenzin's daughter. :) If you guys have any questions about anything in the story so far, leave it in the reviews and I will answer it as soon as I can :)**

* * *

Tenzin ran towards his house. He opened the door and saw Pema reading in the living room. "Pema! Where's Kori?" Tenzin asked urgently.

"She's in Jinora's room. What happened?"

"We're taking her mother to the hospital. She's been hurt." Tenzin walked towards Jinora's room before Pema had a chance to ask him what was going on. He opened the door and found Kori and Jinora sleeping next to each other. He smiled at his daughters.

_His daughters._

It was strange go think that just a week ago, he had three children. Now he has four, with one on the way. He was happy that they had bonded so quickly. "Kori." he said as he tapped her shoulder.

"Uhhhhhh...what? Nobody messes with a Beifong and their sleep. What could possibly be so fricken important?"

"Kori, your mother was attacked by Equalists. We need to take her to the hospital." Kori shot up from the bed, nearly pushing Jinora off.

"Hey!" Jinora said in surprise.

"We need to go, now. Come on Kori." Tenzin walked down the hall with Kori trailing behind.

"Is she badly hurt?" Kori asked worryingly.

"She was electrocuted pretty badly. She is conscious and walking, thank the Spirits." Tenzin and Kori went to the police airship that was anchored to the island.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We were searching Mr. Sato's house for clues pointing to Equalist ties. We found a secret factory under his house and he used the weapons on us." They boarded the ship. As soon as Kori saw her mom laying in the cot, she ran up and hugged her. "Mom! Are you alright?"

"Mom?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, she's my mom. What's the big deal?" Kori asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't think your mom was the parent type."

"Well, I'm Omakori Beifong. Nice to meet you, Avatar." she bowed. "Avatar Korra. Nice to meet you. These are my friends Mako, Bolin, and Asami. We're the new Team Avatar." she bowed.

"I can see that." Kori redirected her attention to her mother. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"I'm fine. Just sore. But Mr. Airhead over here wants me to go to the hospital." she said, glaring at Tenzin. Korra and her friends laughed at the nickname. Tenzin glared at Korra.

"Lin, this is for your own good. You need to rest."

"Which I can do in my house."

"You need medical care."

"_You_ need medical care for that oversized head of yours." Korra and her friends could barely contain their laughter.

"Okay guys. Enough is enough." Kori turned to face her mom.

"Mom, just go to the hospital. You guys have had a long night. Besides, your adrenaline is probably still pumping. You won't know if you've hurt anything for a while."

"I think I should-"

"Please go, Mom. For me." Kori said pleadingly.

"Ugh. Fine. Take me to the damn hospital."

"Korra, I think you should get off here. Unless you want to be at the hospital all night." Tenzin said. "Mako, Asami, and Bolin, try to get some rest. Get up early. I will send some Air Acolytes to help you with the move.

"Thanks, Mr. Airhead." Korra said to Tenzin as she motioned for her friends to come down with her. Tenzin turned red. "Thanks for the new nickname, Chief." Lin rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Omakori."

"Lieutenant, take us to the hospital." Tenzin said. The lieutenant was quick to oblige as he turned the airship to the hospital.

* * *

Lin had been situated in the hospital bed, with a sling across her arm.

"See, I told you!" Kori said, pointing to her arm. She noticed the stress on her face. "Why are you so bummed out? A stress-fractured arm is nothing to be mad about. The doctor said you'd be better in a day or two."

"Kori, my officers are there with Amon, probably getting their bending taken away. I'm resigning as Chief of Police. I need to find my officers. I can't do that without breaking some laws. I have to."

"Mom, are you insane? This job means so much to you!"

"Meant." Lin corrected. "Kori, do you mind waiting outside for a moment? Tenzin and I have something to talk about."

"Sure..." Kori said suspiciously as she walked out of the room. She put her ear to the door.

"Tenzin, we have to tell Kori. She's getting suspicious."

"I know, Lin, but I don't think I can do it."

"You won't have to do anything. Just make sure she doesn't tear the hospital down. Let her in. Let's just get this over with."

_Get what over with, Mom?_

Kori sensed Tenzin's light footsteps. Barely.

_I see why Grandma called Avatar Aang Twinkletoes._

Kori darted over across the hall, trying to look as inconspicuous as she could.

"Kori, come inside please. Your mother had something to tell you." Kori sensed his heartbeat was incredibly fast, faster than she had ever sensed anyone's heartbeat.

"Have a seat." her mother said. Kori took a seat next to her and Tenzin. She sighed. "Kori, Tenzin's your father."

* * *

**Cliffhanger... DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry, I'll be posting again. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Kori sat in silence, trying to comprehend and understand what her mother had just told her. She finally had the courage to speak.

"What the fuck, Mom?! I swear, if your arm wasn't already close to broken, I would break it for you right now. Did you know he was my father this whole time?!"

"Yes." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you!" Kori said angrily.

"Yes!" Lin said loudly.

"Fifteen years, Mom. Fifteen years I could have spent at least knowing I had a father! Why the hell wouldn't you tell me something like this? Is the story you said about my dad even true?!"

"Kori, Let me explain. I thought I couldn't have children and so I had to break up with him. He didn't know about you until the council meeting."

"That gives you no excuse not to tell him he had a daughter! And you-" Kori pointed to Tenzin. "Should be watching where you stick your dick."

"Kori, I know you're angry but-"

"Angry?! I'm more fucking pissed off than Fire Lord Ozai!"

"Kori, whether you like it or not, he is your father. I don't expect you to like it overnight, but I hope you come to terms with it. Or else you'll spend your whole life hating someone that is as much of a victim as you are. Don't blame him for something I did."

"Lin, don't blame yours-" Tenzin began.

Lin raised her good arm in defiance. "It's my fault we're in this mess. I should have told you. Your mom tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I'm sorry. To both of you."

"Mom, why did you do this by yourself? You had people trying to help you like Aunt- I mean Gran-Gran trying to help you! You're pretty fucking smart Mom."

"Kori, this isn't just her doing. I'm the reason we're in this mess. I wanted to break up with her because she was taking too long! I needed to repopulate the air kingdom but she began to act strange and she stopped visiting and she distanced herself from everyone, even Avatar Aang. I found someone who could give me what she couldn't." Tenzin said.

"Pema? That stupid girl who doesn't do shit but sit around the house all day as a baby factory? Look, she is lucky my mom hasn't killed her yet."

"Omakori! I don't care what you say about me or Tenzin, but don't talk about his wife like that!"

"_His_ wife. _His_ children. Aren't they people too? And I know you would trade places with her in a heartbeat, Mom."

"Kori, that is not true. I am fine with the way things are now."

"You, of all people, should know it is impossible to lie to a Beifong. Spill it."

"What are you talking about Kori? I am fine with Pema."

"Lies. What did you two talk about?"

"We've never talked to each other."

"Bullshit! Mom, you're so stupid! How could you think that I don't use seismic sense? I know you're lying. Why don't you tell me what you two talked about?"

"I threw her in jail, okay! She had a shitload of parking tickets and I saw her walking down the street with Tenzin and I arrested her. Is that good enough for you?" Kori was silent.

"I hope you can forgive me for not being in your life." Tenzin said. "I would like to become a part of it."

"You're not getting me that easy, buddy. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to the terrace. And don't bother coming for me." Kori stormed out. Instead of going to the terrace, however, she stayed and put her ear on the door.

"That went... differently than how I expected it would." Tenzin said as he sat down on Lin's bed.

"I know. I'm so stupid for not telling her sooner." Lin replied.

"You just need to let her cool down. It will be a healing process."

"But she's right! Everything she said was true! How am I supposed to explain that I still love you!" Tenzin looked at her in surprise. It wasn't like her to say how she felt.

"I don't know. Besides, I don't think that's her business."

Kori was in disbelief.

_My mom is in love with a married man? And he's cool with this?!_

She ran off to the terrace on the upper floor of the hospital.

"Get some rest. I'll talk to her. Do you want her to stay at Air Temple Island?"

"Well, seeing I have to stay here for the night, I don't think I have a choice. With all that has been going on, I don't want her at home by herself. Thank you, Tenzin." He leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you for being a great Chief." She smiled.

* * *

Kori laid in the grass on the terrace.'

"Grandma Toph? I hope you can help me. I just found out my mom has been hiding who my dad was from me. What am I supposed to do?"

Tears slid down her cheeks. She sat and meditated. She felt the earth engulf her in a loving embrace. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around. Kori couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her grandmother had appeared, albeit younger than she remembered her.

"Grandma Toph?"

"My little badgermole! Come here." Toph opened her arms to hug her granddaughter. Kori was quick to run to her and nearly knocked her grandmother over.

"Calm down, Kori. I'm not going to leave just yet. I just want to talk to you. Have a seat. Toph pointed to a bench.

"You can see?"

"Yes. In the Spirit World, everyone can see. All pain is gone. It is perfect. Everyone looks the age that they were happiest. For me, the happiest time in my life was when I was Chief of Police, with Lin by my side. I remember the first time I saw you and your mother, without earthbending. It was so beautiful." Toph's green eyes were brimming with tears. She sat down. "Sit, my little badgermole." Kori took a seat. "I know this is hard for you. But I want you to know that your mom is doing the best she can. She has tried for so long to be the best at everything. She really feels bad for what's she's done. I know that doesn't change what's happened, but just know that she is sorry and holding a grudge is only going to hurt you."

"But Grandma, why would she do something like this?"

"She was trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"She didn't want you to live a life where you had to watch your dad love somebody else. If word got out that your mom and Tenzin had an illegitimate kid, he would have to marry your mom. She couldn't have any more kids after you. She had to protect the air kingdom. By the way, nice move you did there about Tenzin's dick. The Fire Lord Ozai bit wasn't bad either." Toph laughed as she punched Kori in the arm.

"Thanks... I guess." she laughed.

"Kori." Toph said sternly. "Remember your mom loves you no matter what happens. Your dad too. Let him show you."

"I'll try."

"Aang wanted me to tell you he is very proud of you."

"Really? Will he come to visit me?"

Toph smiled. "Maybe. Time will tell. Be strong, for you and your mom. Don't be afraid to love your dad. He's a great guy, I should know."

"Why did my mom want to keep me hidden from him?"

"She was just afraid you'd kill him with your awesomeness." Toph laughed. "But really, it was because she didn't want to mess up Tenzin and Pema's relationship. Not to mention she wanted to rip Tenzin's balls out after the break up."

Kori laughed. "I would too if my ex started dating little girls."

Toph laughed again. "I know you don't like Pema, but at least pretend to respect her. You're gonna get pretty familiar with her."

"But she's so... stupid! How can you like someone who's dumber than Uncle Sokka on cactus juice?!"

Toph laughed. "You just gotta look for yourself in every person you meet. It helps. Trust me."

"How do I approach Ten- I mean my dad? What do we talk about?"

"You just have to try to ignore that he's your dad. I saw you talk to him after the council meeting. You two will get along fine. Try to imagine that he's just like Uncle Sokka or someone you're comfortable talking to. It'll come up, but don't push it. That'll make it awkward. I hope it goes well." Toph smiled as she put her had on her cheek. "You have grown up to be such a beautiful young lady. I am so proud of you. Never forget that." she sighed."As much as I loved my time with you, it's my time to go." Toph opened her arms and hugged Kori tightly as she kissed the top of her head. "Don't tell anyone about what just happened here. Let them see for themselves." she smiled. "I'll see you, someday. Toph hugged Kori again. "Bye, Kori. Be strong. I love you. Know that I'm always here." Toph pointed to Kori's heart. "I'll be watching, my little badgermole."

Tears welled up in her eyes as her grandmother slowly faded from view.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Okay so I won't be able to post this weekend... I'm visiting my grandparents. (Kinda ironic that I'm posting this chapter jajaja) Besides, I'm running short on pre-made chapters ;) I will post again on Monday. Review please!**

**Til then,**

**-Mariska**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So I wasn't planning on updating until Monday, but I had a laptop to post the next chapter up on. This is the only chapter I'm updating, though :/**

* * *

Kori heard a faint voice calling her name.  
_Kori?_  
The voice became louder.  
_"Kori?"_  
Kori opened her eyes.  
"Kori, what are you doing out here in the grass?" Tenzin asked.  
Kori looked up and saw Tenzin looking down at her. She stood up and hugged him tightly. Tenzin was taken aback. He awkwardly hugged her back.  
"I'm sorry for what I said."  
"It's fine."  
Kori let go of her father. "No, it's not fine. I said some really mean things to you out of anger that my mom kept something from me. I should have watched my words."  
Tenzin was surprised at how fast she had gotten over the news. She really did have an airbender's personality.  
"We should say bye to your mother. You'll be staying at Air Temple Island for tonight."  
"Okay. Can I get an outfit from my house on the way over?"  
"I don't see why not."  
Tenzin led Kori back to the hospital room where Lin was staying.  
"Mom, I'm sorry for the way I acted." Kori said as she hugged her, avoiding her hurt arm. "I should have taken into account how this has affected you."  
"Kori, I shouldn't have kept this from you."  
"You did this for me, the best way you knew how. That is all I could ever ask for from you."  
Lin smiled at her daughter. She really was like her father. "You should get some rest. It's getting late." She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "See you tomorrow."  
"Bye, Mom."  
Tenzin hugged Lin. "Bye, Lin. Feel better."  
She smiled. "I already do, Airhead."  
_Someone's in love._

Kori smirked. Tenzin walked out of the room with Kori.  
"I see what's going on there." Kori said.  
"What?" Tenzin asked.  
"Between you and my mom. I'm not stupid."  
"What? That's preposterous! There is nothing going on between your mother and me! I'm a married man!" Tenzin said, taken aback.  
"Yeah, and my hair is purple." Kori said, annoyed. "Don't get all coy with me. It's obvious."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Tenzin said, blushing slightly.  
Kori stopped and pushed him against the wall. Tenzin was surprised by her strength.  
"Look buddy, I don't care what you do with my mom or how you feel about her, but if you hurt her, I will cut off your penis and feed it to the badgermoles, regardless of your stupid duty to the air kingdom. Understood?" Kori's eyes were like daggers.  
Tension gulped. "Understood." He was surprised and intimidated by his daughter's threat. He cleared his throat. "Would you like to go to your house to get clothes for tomorrow?"  
"That would be nice."  
They walked outside the hospital.  
"Let me call Oogi."  
"Is that one of those flying bison things?"  
"Yes. Is that a problem?"  
"I'm not a huge fan of flying. Can we walk? I don't think it's all that far. Only a few blocks or so."  
"That's fine."  
They walked quietly to the apartment.  
"Do you have the keys?" he asked.  
"Don't need them." Kori earthbended the box inside the planter open and took out a key. She unlocked the door and put everything back in its proper place, but took the key with her.  
"Do you want me to turn on a light?" It was pitch black in the apartment.  
"No, I can see just fine." Kori walked into her room and picked out a pair of black pants that were similar to her grey ones, and a loose grey top, her sleeping robes, and her hair brush and shoved it in a blue water tribe bag. "Let's go." Kori locked the door behind her and walked down the street with Tenzin. After a while, Tenzin mustered the courage to speak his mind.  
"So, um Kori, would you like to talk about this? I know this could be sort of... awkward for the two of us."  
"What is there to talk about? I know you're my dad. You have a wife and three kids, with one on the way, and you're Aang's son. You're making it too difficult on yourself." Kori said, never making eye contact with him. It was a habit she had picked up from her mother and grandmother. Since Toph couldn't see who she was talking to, she never kept her eyes on them, and the habit passed on for two generations.  
"Well, I'd like to get to know you better. I've been out of the picture for fifteen years, and it would be nice to see what I've missed."  
"If you're asking permission to ask me questions, ask away."  
"How old were you when you found out you were an earthbender?"  
Kori laughed. "That is a story. I was four years old and my mom wouldn't take me to Air Temple Island to see Avatar Aang's statue. I stomped my feet on the ground and I sent her flying a good twenty feet in the air. You should have seen my mom's face. It was priceless." Kori smiled. "I thought I was in for it. I thought she was going to kill me. After she came down, she went right up to me and hugged me."  
"Didn't she get hurt?"  
"She cushioned her fall with a nice, soft rock." she said sarcastically. "After she hugged me, she passed out from the blow. The rock she bended to protect herself cut her really bad. She has the scar to prove it." Kori put her finger to her left side and drew out a line going from up from her hip towards her back.  
"Who took her to the hospital?"  
"I was at the park. We had about twenty people witnessing it. As soon as she was better, she took me on a ferry to see the statue. She told me how proud she was and that she loved her new scar, and that she would always think of me when she looked at it." Kori smiled as she reminisced.  
"I want a scar, someday."  
Tenzin was baffled by her response.  
"Why would you want a scar?"  
"Why would you want a big obnoxious arrow tattooed on your forehead?"  
"Hey, those are tradition!" Tenzin said, offended.  
Kori ignored his reaction. "Having scars shows the world you've lived. It's a permanent reminder that you've fought and you stood up for something. You didn't give up when the going got tough. And most importantly, you came out of the situation stronger than you were before."  
Tenzin admired his daughter's spirituality. He wished he could have been so wise at such a young age.  
With all of the talking going on between the two, he could hardly believe that they had already made it to the pier. He had forgotten how close Lin's apartment was to Yue Bay.  
"Are you planning on swimming across Yue Bay or would you like me to call Oogi? I would offer you the option of the ferry, but I'm afraid it's too late for that."  
"Good. If there's one thing I hate more than flying, it's going on anything that floats in water. After I had seen the statue, I fricken puked my guts out on the ferry. Ships and I don't really get along. Call Oogi. It won't be that long of a ride... Right?"  
"Only about five to ten minutes. Depending on how he's feeling." Tenzin pulled out his father's bison whistle and blew it.  
"What else do you wanna ask?" She hated to admit it, but her grandmother was right. Tenzin really was a good guy. Kori- did she dare say it- was beginning to like Tenzin.  
"Do you have a lot of friends?"  
"I'm not a people person. I have a few close friends, but I'm no Ty Lee. I like to be alone."  
Tenzin laughed at her joke about his aunt. "No boyfriend, I assume?" he said with a slightly awkward tone. He had never had to ask his other daughters about relationships. they weren't quite at that stage yet. Although Jinora was beginning to like boys, which worried him.  
"I just said I'm not a people person. If I'm not a people person, how do you expect me to like an annoying, rarely attractive punk who will do anything to get in a girl's pants?"  
"Your mother taught you well." he chuckled. Just then, Oogi landed on the pier. Tenzin easily hopped on the sky bison. He waited for Kori to follow suit. She looked at him impatiently and tapped her foot. "We'll be here all night if you expect me to get up there."  
Tenzin smacked his forehead. "How could I forget you're an earthbender?" He slid down and held out his hand. Kori tilted her brow as she took his hand. He sent a gust of air to push her up. She landed perfectly in the saddle. He situated himself back on Oogi.  
"Yip Yip!" he said. Oogi flapped his tail as they began their ascent.  
"Spirits! Spirits! Spirits!" Kori yelled.  
"First time on a sky bison, I presume?"  
"YES AND GET ME THE HELL OFF OF IT!"  
Tenzin chuckled. "You'll just have to wait. We'll be there soon."  
Five agonizing minutes later, Oogi landed on Air Temple Island. Kori jumped off of the saddle and collapsed on the ground, clutching the grass with her hands.  
"Leave me here." she said happily as she felt the earth's vibrations again.  
"You'll freeze to death out here. You can go back in with your sister. Korra's friends have taken all of the spare rooms.  
"My sister? You mean Jin- Oh. That's right."  
"I saw you two took a liking to each other."  
"She's a pretty cool kid. I'll see if she's cool with me crashing in her room. If not don't be surprised if you see me outside. I don't think I've ever been happier that I'm on land."  
Tenzin smiled. Kori stood up and walked to the door with him.  
"I don't know if Pema is asleep or not. Try to be quiet."  
Kori nodded.  
Tenzin unlocked the door and was surprised to see Pema still sitting in the living room.  
"Pema! You're awake?"  
"Yes. There was something I needed to talk to you about." she said, slightly angry. She noticed Kori standing next to him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm crashing here tonight."  
"You're doing what?" she turned to Tenzin. Then it hit her. She looked at Kori, then back at Tenzin. She knew why she felt like had seen Kori before. She had the same piercing grey colored eyes as-  
_That's his daughter. With Beifong._

Pema was fuming. "Excuse me,_ Kori_. I have to talk to Tenzin. I'm sure with that seismic sense of yours, you'll be able to find your way around." she said bitterly, trying not to lose her already irked temper. Pema grabbed Tenzin and practically dragged him to his office.  
"_Someone's_ pregnancy hormones are through the roof." Kori mumbled to herself as she made her way through the labyrinth of halls and doorways. Eventually, she found Jinora's room. She changed her clothes and laid down beside her. All she wanted now was someone to trust. She knew Jinora wouldn't understand, but it was nice knowing that there was someone she could trust.

* * *

**So once again, pleasee review! :) Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger... I don't have the next chapter quite ready yet. I will post again on Monday!**

**-Mariska**


	17. Chapter 17

Pema closed the door behind her.  
"How come you never told me?!"  
"What?" Tenzin asked, confused.  
"Come on, Tenzin. Why didn't you tell me that Kori is Lin's daughter?"  
_Spirits! She found out!_  
"Pema, I didn't feel like it was necessary. What does it matter if she's Lin's daughter? I was just doing a favor for a friend."  
"Well it matters when the girl is your daughter!"  
Tenzin's heart skipped a beat.  
"I don't know what-"  
"And that _friend_ of yours tried to throw me in jail on trumped up charges. Don't you remember? Or did you forget that along with fathering her child?"  
"What?! Who told you I was her father?"  
"You. You have the same eyes. And you just confirmed my suspicions by asking that question. How long, Tenzin? How long have you known that girl was your daughter?"  
"Pema, I swear, I've only known for two days!"  
"When were you planning on telling me this?"  
"I don't know."  
"So you were just going to keep me in the dark for the rest of my life?"  
"No, I would never do that to you! I was going to tell you when the time was right. When the kids were older. I still don't want the kids to know. I'm sorry for not telling you who Kori was. I should have told you as soon as I found out."  
"Yes, you should have."  
"Well, telling your wife about a child you have with someone else isn't exactly small talk. I can't just go around talking about this! The press will barrage this family with questions and allegations. Not to mention what they'll do to Lin."  
"Lin? Is she all you care about? Really, ever since that damn council meeting you've been acting different. What's going on? Is there something you want to tell me?!"  
"No! Did you expect me to immediately adjust to the fact that I have another daughter? Why would you think I would do something like that?"  
"Well at this point I don't know what to believe."  
"Pema, I've been honest with you since the day I've met you."  
_At least up until this week._  
"If you can't trust me, you have some meditating to do."  
"I do trust you! I'm just..." Pema sighed. "I don't want to lose you."  
"Lose me? Are you that insecure? Pema, I love you. What could possibly give you that idea?!"  
"I don't know."  
_The way you look at her, dumbass. _Pema thought.  
"I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I shouldn't have lost my temper. Next time, you need to tell me these things. We don't keep secrets in this family, you should know."  
"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I complicated this more than it needed to be." Tenzin said.  
"Let's go to bed, I'm tired."  
"Me too."  
Tenzin and Pema walked out of the office and into their room. They changed clothes and went into bed.  
"I love you Tenzin." she said sleepily.  
"I love you too." he said, halfheartedly. He wished it could be Lin sleeping next to him.

* * *

**I hope I didn't make them seem too forgiving... but they are airbenders :) I'll post again a little later... I have some stuff to work out on it.**

**-Mariska**


	18. Chapter 18

Kori woke up to the sunlight in her face. She sat up and noticed Jinora was nowhere in sight. She quickly dressed herself and braided her long, wavy, black hair and walked into the crowded dining room.

"Nice of you to join us, Kori." Pema said.

"Sorry, my internal alarm clock isn't as good as everyone else's, it seems." She took a seat next to Jinora and Asami. "What's for breakfast?"

"Food." Pema said bitterly. Tenzin looked at Pema, surprised by her behavior.

"Ooh! That's my favorite! How did you know?" Kori said sarcastically. Pema passed her a plate of dumplings and a bowl of rice.

"How is your mom?" Korra asked. Pema's jaw tensed.

"She's fine. She messed up her arm a little but she should be okay. They just wanted to keep her for a few days to make sure the electrocution didn't have any lasting effects."

"That's good. It's a bummer she is resigning. Tenzin and I are going to Saikhan's induction ceremony."

"I was mad at her for resigning. How are the rest of you feeling? You guys had a long day yesterday."

"Sore, but we're all right." Mako replied. Everyone nodded.

"Are you going to teach me today, Kori?" Jinora asked.  
"I promised you, didn't I?"  
"Can I learn?" Ikki asked.

"I haven't even told you what I'm teaching her. What if I told you I was going to teach her how to eat dirt, would you still want to do it?" "Not really." Ikki said in defeat.

"What are you going to teach her?" Tenzin asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Yesterday I tried to teach them how to meditate, my way. Jinora did well and she wants to learn more. Ikki and Meelo are welcome too, but I don't know if they want to. You two didn't seem to like it yesterday." Jinora laughed.

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"Ikki and Meelo both fell asleep. I figured they got bored."

"I wanna do it!" Ikki said. "Promise you won't fall asleep this time?

" "I won't fall asleep! Promise."

"Should we make her earthbender promise?" Kori whispered to Jinora. Jinora nodded as Kori flicked a pebble on Ikki's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ikki asked. Jinora and Kori laughed.

"Oh, nothing." Kori earthbent the rock back into her pocket.

"No... doing whatever you're doing at the table, Kori. There are people still eating." Pema said, her tone back to its normal self.

"Sorry." Kori finished her food in silence. "Tenzin?"

"Yes?"

"Can I visit my mom after the induction ceremony?"

"I don't see why not..."

"Thanks, Tenzin. Come on Jinora, let's go meditate. I can teach you how to make your stances better."

"Can I come too?" Ikki asked.

"Of course! Do you wanna come, Meelo?"

"No, I'm going to ask the beautiful woman for some of her hair." Asami laughed. Tenzin smiled and shook his head. He needed to talk to that boy. Kori walked out of the dining room with Ikki and Jinora.

* * *

Kori and her sisters walked out to a small field of grass. "Find a spot to sit down. Don't think about it, just find a spot that speaks to you."

Jinora sat down by a large tree while Ikki sat on the grass closest to the bay. Kori sat down by a few small boulders.

"I don't know how you guys meditate, but for this, it's important to listen. The whole point of this meditation is to listen for the elements. So lay down and once you hear it, sit up. I'll know." Jinora and Ikki laid down. Kori did the same after she saw they were meditating.  
Tenzin looked out his bedroom window and saw them.

_So that's what she was doing at the hospital!_ He smiled at them. He was glad Kori had warmed up so quickly to her siblings. Pema walked in.

"What are you looking at, Tenzin?" she asked.

"Just Ikki and Jinora. They seem to like Kori."

_Kori._

Pema didn't hate Kori, she was just frustrated that her husband and ex-girlfriend's daughter was here because it meant that Lin would have to be around more. She didn't like Lin at all, and the fact that her daughter was going around with her children made her despise Lin even more.

"Honey?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh. What?" Pema asked. She was lost in her thoughts.

"I asked you if you liked Kori."

"Oh, yes. She is fine. Nice of her to play with the kids." she said absentmindedly.

_Kori is a good kid. _she admitted to herself.

She didn't mind Kori's behavior. She was respectful and kind. Although she hated her sense of humor. Pema was never one for sarcasm or bitter humor, and she didn't understand her inside jokes.

_I guess that's what you get with Beifongs. _

"Good, because I would like her to come around more. I want to get to know her better."

Pema cringed. "Will Lin be around more?"

"Maybe. But Kori is fifteen. I think she can do a lot by herself." He thought about his relationship with Lin. He really wanted to be with her, and she wanted the same. He wished it wasn't so complicated. He loved Pema, but he also loved Lin. He loved his children.

Love.

It brought him so many things but left him with nothing, at the same time. He realized he needed to meditate over his problems. "If you need anything, I'll be in the meditation pavilion." He excused himself.

* * *

Tenzin had sat for a good twenty minutes. Nothing. He couldn't focus on meditating. Thoughts of Lin filled his head. Ever since they had talked after the council meeting, she had been on his mind. He felt guilty for doing this to his family. Especially Pema. She trusted him so much and he was ruining it by being with Lin.

_Technically, I haven't cheated on her._

This was partially true. With all that had been going on, their relationship was nothing more than making out in her satomobile and giving each other flirtatious looks when no one was looking.

_But I love her so much! How can I love two people at the same time? _

He loved Pema for her kind, gentle spirit. She was nurturing and delicate. She knew how to help people when there was something on their minds. He loved Lin for her abrasiveness. He loved her sarcastic remarks and how she didn't take anything from anyone. He loved that she was blunt and told it like it was. He came to the realization: Pema was everything Lin wasn't.

_But that still doesn't help my dilemma!_

He was the last airbending master. He had nowhere to go for advice on how to meditate-  
_Kori._

"Maybe she can help me." he said to himself. He walked down to where Kori and the girls were meditating. "Kori?"

"Hm?" she said softly, still meditating.

"I need your help."

"Well, spit it out then! I don't have all day!"

"I have a lot on my mind-"

"I know." she said teasingly.

"I was hoping you could show me how to meditate, the way you do it. I'm having trouble focusing." Kori sat up.

"Got _someone_ on your mind, huh?" she said with a smirk.

"Not in front of the kids!" he whispered.

"I'll be back, girls. Keep up the good work." she walked to a side of a cliff far away enough so that the girls couldn't hear. Kori earthbent the cliff into a small cave, with two slabs for chairs. She ushered him in and made a door. "I thought it would make it easier on you if you didn't have to look at me. So, you got lady problems?"

"Kori, I just want to know how you meditate. I can handle this myself."

"You got lady problems or not?"

Tenzin sighed. "Yes."

"Go on..." Kori said with a wave of her arm.

_I can't believe I'm going to a fifteen-year-old for love advice! Am I really that desperate?_

He sighed. "I don't know how I feel. I'm just so... confused! I love my wife, but I also love Lin. I can't stop thinking about her. I missed her so much, and knowing that she had to raise you on her own- I feel... Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"I'm not the expert on these things, but if there's one thing I'm good at, it's reading people. You feel guilty for leaving my mom. That's understandable. Why do you think you still have feelings for my mom? I mean other than she's fricken gorgeous for fifty." Kori sensed Tenzin's heartbeat jump. "Tenzin, I see the way guys look at her when she's walking down the street. It's obvious. Nothing to get worked up about."

"I wasn't getting-"

"Yes you were. I felt it. Don't worry. If it makes you feel better, I usually trip them. I can see through their lies." Tenzin laughed. "But you- when I saw the way you looked at her, it wasn't just that you thought she was attractive. You saw her personality. You cared about her. You didn't just want to bang her. Anyone who sees my mom like that is welcome to be with her. So for you, I think what you need to do is meditate."

Tenzin smacked his forehead. "That's why I came to you!"

"I know, I just wanted you to admit you like my mom." Tenzin could tell she was smirking. "Relax, it's safe with me. Let me teach you how to meditate." She earthbent the door open. They flinched at the light as they walked to the field. Jinora and Ikki were laying down. "Good job girls!" she said almost in a whisper. "I can tell you're beginning to feel it. Lay down where you like. The goal here is to listen for the elements. Don't think about anything. Just focus on the elements and listening to them."

"I'll try." he said, unsure of himself. He laid on the ground, closed his eyes, and listened.

_Nothing. Just wind._

He sat there, listening closely. He thought he could hear something when suddenly...

"Tenzin! There you are! Saikhan's induction is in ten minutes!" Korra yelled.

_Have I really been out here that long?_

"I'm coming! Meet me at the pier."

_Just when I was beginning to feel something..._

"Thanks for helping me, Kori. I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up. Unless you'd like to go."

"No thanks. I don't approve of Saikhan. I'll stay here with the girls." she said, keeping her meditative position.

"Fine, then. See you in a bit."

Half an hour later, Kori sat up. "Okay girls, I think that's enough meditation for one day. How about I teach you about earthbending stances or you guys could teach me something?" Ikki and Jinora sat up.

"Oh can we teach you something? Can we?" Ikki asked.

"Sure, why not? Let's eat first, though. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

"Me too." Ikki said. "Let's go!" She jumped on her air scooter.

"Hey wait up! I can't do that!" Kori said as she ran to try to catch up to Ikki and Jinora.

"Too bad!" Jinora laughed as she went in circles around her and went up to the dining room. Kori gave up on trying to catch them and began to walk. Being around airbenders all of the time made her wish she had her mother's cables to use. She sighed as she opened the door to the dining room.

* * *

**Okay so I am going to be starting golf at my school and we start practices Wednesday. So I may or may not be able to update twice a day or at all :0 I'll try to make sure to update as much as possible, though.**

**Review please! Maybe I'll be able to post again later today ;)**

**-Mariska**


	19. Chapter 19

**I made an observation that is really random. Have you guys ever noticed Asami is like a younger version of Lin? I mean she has black wavy hair and green eyes, and her boyfriend was in love with someone else? Not to mention she is a BAMF too ;)**

**I don't know, just an observation :) What do you guys think?**

* * *

"Can we go now?" Ikki asked impatiently.

"Now that I have eaten enough, yes" Kori said.  
"Yay! I can't wait to show you the airbending training arena!"  
"Slow down, turbo! Let's get Meelo to come too. I haven't done anything with him today." She raised her foot and stomped it on the ground. "He's down by the front."  
They walked up to him.  
"Meelo, do you want to come with us? We're going to teach Kori airbending!" Ikki said.  
"Can I climb on your back?" he asked Kori.  
"Hop on." she replied.  
"The airbending training arena is down this way." Ikki led them until they reached the arena.  
"This is really cool!" Kori examined the pillars. "What does it do exactly?"  
"I'll show you." Jinora said. She nodded at her sister and she airbended a gust of wind at the pillars. The pillars began to turn and Jinora went inside.  
"Jinora? Are you insane?! What are you doing?" Kori yelled.  
"Relax. She'll make it through." Ikki said.  
Just then, Jinora came out of the pillars and walked towards them.  
"Your turn."  
_You have gotta be shittin' me._  
"You expect me to make it through there?!"  
"It shouldn't be that hard. All you have to do is listen. You have to be like a leaf in the wind, going with the flow."  
"Be the leaf!" Meelo said excitedly as he hopped off of her.  
_Okay. I listen well. And I am part airbender. I got this!_  
Kori smiled.  
Jinora airbent a gust of wind at the pillars.  
"Whenever you're ready." she said.  
Kori breathed out as she stepped closer to the pillars.  
_Be the leaf._  
She closed her eyes as she stepped into the pillars, letting her seismic sense lead the way. She felt the cool breeze down her neck and quickly shifted her weight to avoid the oncoming pillar.  
_Be the leaf._  
She turned again. Time seemed to slow as she felt the earth beneath her. She loved the feeling of the wind passing through her hair as she took the final step to exit the maze.  
_Be the leaf._  
She opened her eyes. She heard claps from Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo. She saw their bright smiles. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"That was excellent, Kori! I've never seen anyone do so well on their first time." Tenzin said with a smile.  
"Thanks" she said before lowering her voice where only she and Tenzin could hear. "Dad."  
Tenzin could only smile at his daughter. "Thank you." This meant more to him than words could ever express.  
"Kori!" Ikki said as the kids ran up to her.  
"That was awesome!"  
"You did really well!" Jinora said.  
"You were the leaf!" Meelo said.  
Kori smiled at her siblings. "Thanks guys." she grabbed them in a group hug.  
"Kori, if you want to go see your mom, I suggest we do it now." Tenzin said.  
"Okay." she turned to face the kids. "I had a lot of fun with you guys. I'll be back later."  
The kids pinned her to the ground in a dog pile.  
"Don't go just yet!"  
Kori sent a wave through the earth that shook them from her. She got up.  
"I'll be back soon. I just want to visit my mom." she smiled. "Let's go."  
Tenzin led her to Oogi.  
She backed away. "Oh no. You aren't expecting me to get back on that thing?"  
"Well you have no other choice."  
"Ugh. Okay." She earthbent a slab of rock to push her up to Oogi's saddle. "Let's just get this thing over with."  
Tenzin got on Oogi. "Yip Yip!"

* * *

**Review please! Thanks for reading so far! :) I will try and update again tomorrow. No promises on two or three updates though. This was my last pre made chapter. :/ Thanks again!**

**-Mariska**


	20. Chapter 20

Kori and Tenzin walked down the hall.

"How was your conversation with Pema last night? She seemed pretty mad."

"It went better than I expected. She knows, by the way."

"I know. I could tell by the way she looked at me. She doesn't really like me."

"What are you talking about? She doesn't mind you at all!"

"I don't know who you're talking about, but that's not the Pema I know."

"I don't know where you got that idea. She says you're fine."

"It's not that. She has issues with my mom. I'm kinda in the middle of it."

"Why would she have issues with her?" "Well she did kinda steal you from her. She's probably insecure. And rightfully so, given the situation." Tenzin sighed. "If only it wasn't so complicated." He shook his head.

"So, what did she say to you? I may be able to read people, but I don't have super hearing."

"She basically told me I should have told her as soon as I found out."

_ And that Lin makes her feel insecure._

"Well that's not too bad. I thought she was gonna whoop your ass pretty hard." They turned a corner and opened the door to Lin's room. "Hey Mom!" Kori said as she hugged her.

"Hi Kori. Nice to see you Tenzin."

Kori smirked at her parents. She thought it was the funniest thing to watch her parents try to keep a friendly front without showing their true feelings for each other.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. Stupid ass doctors are making me stay here though. I'm fine, my arm is just a little hurt. They are almost as stubborn as I am." Tenzin laughed. "What's so funny, Master Arrowhead?" Lin asked.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well I see you and Kori get along well."

"I would say so."

"Ikki and Jinora made me go through the airbending training arena." Kori said.

"Well, how did you do?" Lin asked.

"I was _alright._" She was never one to brag.

"She was excellent. I've never seen anyone master it so quickly." he said. "And with her eyes closed." Tenzin added proudly.

"Don't get all Twinkletoes on me, got it?" Lin joked.

"No promises." Kori smiled. "Ikki, Jinora and Meelo have taught me alot about airbending. It's really cool."

"I see. Don't turn into this guy though." She smirked at him. She pointed to him. "Earthbender promise." she mouthed. Kori smiled at Lin and flung a pebble at his head.

"Ow! Kori, what was that for?"

"Not being in my life for, let's see, uh about fifteen years." She began to flick the pebble at him. "Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen."

"Okay! I get it! I screwed up!" He rubbed his head.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kori punched him on the arm, with all her strength. "That's for leaving my mom."

"Spirits, Kori! I'm sorry!" He now began to rub his arm.

"Apology accepted." she said with a smirk.

"Well played, Kori." Lin said as she held her hand out for a fist bump.

"You two are going to kill me one day."

"Do you want me to make it today?" Kori asked. "I'm dead serious."

Lin laughed. "You better watch out, Tenzin." she teased. "So, when are you planning to tell Pema about Kori?"

"He kinda already did."

"Well Mr. Cut-and-run definitely didn't tell her, so how did she find out?" Tenzin rolled his eyes.

"We have the same eyes." Kori said.

"I am aware."

"Well, she made the connection."

"Wasn't too happy, I suppose?"

"Furious, actually." Tenzin said.

"Good." Lin said to herself. "And she got over it?"

"Well I guess you could say that."

"Good for you." Lin turned to Kori. "Kori, I've been thinking, with all that has been going on lately, I don't think it's safe for you to be in Republic City. Spirits forbid Amon finds you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So I called Mrs. Yao this morning to see if she was okay with you staying with her for the time being."

"What? Mom, I'll be fine! You don't have to do this."

"It's too late. Mrs. Yao said it would be fine with her."

"Mrs. Yao?" Tenzin asked.

"She's my friend MeiMei's mom. They live in Ba Sing Se."

"Lin, Kori can stay with us."

"I don't want her in Republic City. I don't trust that she will be safe here. With everything going on, I have a hunch that there will be something bad happening to Republic City, and I don't want Kori to get hurt."

"How long will I be there, exactly?" Kori asked.

"I don't know, Kori. Until this violence dies down. A week or two at least. She will be here to pick you up sometime this week, once I'm out of the hospital. Whenever the hell that is."

"At least I'll be spending time with MeiMei. I haven't seen her in weeks." MeiMei had been her friend since they were little. They had gone to the same school. Now that Kori was in the metalbending academy, she rarely got to see her.

"Is that alright with you, Tenzin? She is your daughter, and you have a right to say what you think is in her best interest."

"Awww... How cute!" Kori said.

"Not now." Lin glared at Kori.

"I think you've made the right choice in this, Lin. It is much too dangerous to have her out here. With the Equalist revolution underway it is not safe. Not to mention what the press will do to us if they find out you and I had a child out of wedlock. They will be at your door every day trying to get their story."

Lin nodded. "As soon as I get out of the hospital I want you to start packing. Pack as many clothes as you can. Spirits know how long you'll have to be over there."

"I will."

"Pema will be wondering where I am. I think it's best we leave." Tenzin said to Kori.

"Okay. Bye Mom." Kori said as she hugged her. "Be careful. Don't wanna hurt your arm again."

"No promises." she said, mimicking her daughter.

"Get on Oogi. I'll meet you there in a minute." Tenzin said.

Kori raised her brows. "Oh okay. I see what's going on here." she pointed to Tenzin. "Remember what I told you." She used her middle and index fingers to make scissors and pretended to cut.

"I will." Tenzin said, his face turning red. She walked out of the room with a smirk on her face.

As soon as Kori left Lin asked, "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing." he said.

"Nothing, huh?" she said flirtatiously.

"She just reminded me of a deal I made with her."

_More like a threat she made._

"Well, don't just sit there! You have us all alone for something!"

"Oh right." he said with a smile. Lin sat up more as their lips met in a chaste kiss.

"That wasn't all, now was it?" Lin asked as a smiled played on her lips.

"No, I just wanted to see how you'd take it." Lin smiled and pulled him closer into a deep kiss. He kissed her back as he put a hand through her hair. It was an awkward position, but he could care less at the moment. All he wanted was her. She began tracing her fingers down his spine, sending chills throughout him. He put his other hand at her waist, and sat her up even further, avoiding her injured arm. He moved his lips down to her neck, and then to her collarbone.

"I love you." he said, almost out of breath.

"I don't hate you." Lin said with a laugh.

* * *

Tenzin came outside, his face as red as when Kori left.

"Had fun?" Kori asked, annoyed. "I've been waiting out here for twenty minutes! Were you guys seriously pulling a quickie right now?"

"What? Absolutely not! I am a married man!"

"Stop pulling the married man crap on me. I know you two have some _business_ to settle and you could give two shits whether you're married or not."

"I will not tolerate the language, Kori."

"Oooh! I'm so scared! What are you going to do, blow wind in my face?" she mocked.

"If you talk about what happened here I will- I am going to- Bah!" he raised his arms in the air. "Don't talk about it, please."

"Don't worry. I just like to watch you squirm."

Tenzin sighed loudly. "It was hard enough dealing with just one of you."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that one's on you. Like I said, you really need to watch where you're sticking your-"

"What did I say about the language?"

"Oh sorry Mr. I've-never-had-a-fun-day-in-my-life."

Tenzin was beginning to lose his temper.

_One, two ,three, four, five._ he thought to himself.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter! I might post again today... but I'm kinda hitting a writer's block. I have an idea for chapter 22, but not for this next one... : ( Review and let me know how I did!**

**-Mariwska**


	21. Chapter 21

**I finally got over my mini writer's block, thanks to all of you guys! I was sitting in my house and then I swear my head was all like, " , I have an ideeea!" Thanks to all of you who wrote suggestions! :) This is another Pema/Kori conversation... so that'll give you a hint ;)**

* * *

_The next day..._

Kori was reading _The Guide to Airbending Stances and Forms_ in the living room. Tenzin walked out of his office and put on a coat.

"Oh great. What has Korra gotten herself into this time?" It was late, and Kori deduced that when Tenzin went out late he was fishing Korra out of trouble._ Again. _

"Her friends are in prison."

"For what? They just _love_ getting into trouble, don't they?"

"I don't know. Korra didn't tell me why. She just said they shouldn't be there."

"I've been around enough police officers to know that that is the most used line in the whole prison. That and "Don't make me Fire Lord Ozai your face and Yon Rha your mother."

"Kori, this is no time for jokes! And that's your great grandmother you're talking about! I'm going to bail them out."

"Good luck with that. Saikhan is like a little polar bear dog puppy. He follows anyone who will give him orders. I don't acknowledge Saikhan's position for that reason. He's a flake. And if he is working with Tarrlok, you aren't going to get Team Avatar back."

"I still have to try. Pema, I'll be back. I have to go bail out Korra's friends." Tenzin walked out.

"Stupid is as stupid does." Kori said to herself.

"Kori, do you mind helping me set up for dinner?" Pema called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" she said as she walked in. "What's cooking? It smells awesome!"

"Noodles and spring rolls."

"Where do you keep the bowls?"

"Second cupboard on the right."

Kori opened up the cupboard and pulled out the bowls. She also found the plates, and pulled them out as well.

"Do you ever get tired of being cooped up on Air Temple Island?"

"What are you talking about?" Pema asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like you don't really get out much."

_I see how Mom would hate this life._

"I go out sometimes. I usually have to stay here with the kids, though."

"Well, don't you get bored?"

Pema sighed. "Don't tell Tenzin, but I do get bored. I sit here every day doing the same thing. It was alright at first, but now it's just a stupid routine."

"Well it sounds like you need a break."

"That is an understatement. I need a damn vacation!"

"Calm down. I can watch the kids if you like. You have a lot on your plate. You should get out tomorrow. Hang out in Republic City. Do stupid stuff! Just no drinking, you have a baby in tow."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would. They are my family." Pema looked at her.

_Fuck! I should not have said that._

"Sorry. Too soon?"

"Uh huh." Pema said.

_Fuck this shit! I'm gonna tell her how I feel. Damn bitch is pissing me off._

"Look here, Sugar Queen. I know you got issues with my mom, but don't go and take it out on me. It's not my fault I was born. If you got problems with me spit it out. But if not, you need to sort out your problems at the source. Not with their daughters. It doesn't make you look good." Pema was shocked at Kori's bold statement.

"I- uh- Well" Pema stammered.

"Can it. It won't make you look any better. Now, my offer still stands. You can take it or leave it."

"Well, I uh-"

"Do you wanna get out of this hellhole or not?"

"I do. I just don't feel comfortable with you taking care of the kids while we have issues."

"Well then, we should sort it out. I really would like you to have a day to yourself. Well, kind of to yourself since you have that baby floating around in there" Kori said as she waved her hands around Pema's stomach. Pema chuckled slightly.

"Let's put the dinner on the table." she said as she grabbed a plate of spring rolls and a bowl of noodles. Kori did the same as they walked towards the dining room. Pema felt awkward about the whole situation.

_ But an offer to have a day to myself?! I can't pass that up!_

"So do you have issues with me or not?" Kori asked.

"I don't. All of my issues are with your mom."

"Well then, what is there to talk about?"

"Do you have issues with me?" she retorted.

"Honestly, yes. I don't like that you hold grudges. You really just need to learn to let go. You're the air acolyte. You of all people should know that you need to detach from the situation."

_And you can be a total bitch._

_"_That's all?"

"Yes. And for you?"

"Yes."

"Well, in that case, I apologize for my behavior back there. I have a tendency not to watch my mouth. But they are my sisters and brother."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let it get to my head. It's just a lot to put my head around at one time."

"I know." Kori said. "When my mom told me about Tenzin I just about exploded. So finding out about me must've been just as bad. So are we on the same page?"

"I would say so." Pema said with a smile. "Let's get the rest of the food out here."

Kori smiled. "Yeah. Let's hope Tenzin can get Asami, Mako, and Bolin out. I'm not hopeful, but maybe he'll get lucky."

"Maybe."

"Where are the kids?"

"Last I saw they were outside playing. I heard them come inside a while ago."

"Do you want me to get them?"

"Please." Kori walked out into the kitchen.

_Spirits! I never want to live in a house this big_.

She raised her foot and stomped it on the floor. She followed her seismic sense until she found the kids in a room playing Pai Sho. Or at least they were trying to. "You guys hungry?" she asked.

"Yes." Jinora answered.

"FOOD!" Meelo yelled as he jumped on Kori.

"Spirits Meelo! A warning would have been nice!"

"Sorry." he said. Ikki and Jinora followed Kori and Meelo to the dining room.

"Have a seat, everyone." Pema said. "You can start eating. I think your dad will be out late." she told her children. She avoided looking at Kori. She still wasn't comfortable with the idea of Lin and Tenzin having a child.

"Thanks Pema." Kori said.

"No problem."

A few minutes later, Korra and Tenzin stormed into the dining room.

"Saikhan is the worst!" Korra said as she sat next to her.

"Told you." Kori said, not looking up from her food.

"I can't believe this! Tarrlok has taken this too far." Tenzin said as he sat down.

"What happened?" Pema asked.

"Tarrlok and stupid Saikhan threw a bunch of innocent non-benders in prison for being out past "curfew." Korra said.

"What?! That's the biggest load of sh-" Kori began.

"Kori, please. I swear you have a dirtier mouth than some of the triad leaders!" Tenzin said.

"Okay." Kori said. "That is the biggest load of bison turds I've heard of in a long time."she said, emphasizing the "turds" Tenzin rolled his eyes. His children laughed.

"Kori, maybe you can get your mom to pull some strings?"

"That won't be necessary, Korra. We will be having a council meeting tomorrow. I will ask for a revisal of the law. This will get sorted out, once the other council members see Tarrlok's stupidity, we'll get them out."

"Always the optimist." Kori said. "Haven't you noticed the council never agrees with you? I mean it's like clockwork. You propose something then- BOOM! It's down like the walls of Ba Sing Se." Korra laughed.

"Nice one, Kori." she gave her a high five. Tenzin's face turned red.

"Dang, Mom was right. Your face turns into a fricken leechi nut when you're embarrassed." Kori and Korra laughed.

_Wait._ Korra thought.

She looked at Kori, then to Tenzin.

_ He's been treating her like- No._

She looked at Kori and Tenzin again.

_ Kori and I have some talking to do._

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! I hope you guys caught that Forrest Gump moment I put in there :) Please review! I'll post tomorrow. :)**

**-Mariska**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger. I hate doing that. :/ So here it is!**

* * *

"Anything else, Pema?" Kori asked as she finished helping with the dishes.  
"No, that's fine. See you in the morning."  
"G'night." Kori replied.  
As Kori walked down to Jinora's room, a figure walked up to her.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Kori, it's me." Korra said.  
"Oh hey Avatar Korra."  
"Just Korra is fine."  
Kori felt that her heart was racing. "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
"No, I just needed to ask you something. I kinda need to ask you in private though."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"When I meant private, I meant my room."  
"Oh, sorry. Lead the way."  
Korra led them down the hall in silence. She opened the door to her room and offered her a chair.  
"Um so, Kori?" Korra began.  
"Yes?"  
"Well today at dinner, I kinda saw the way you an Tenzin were acting."  
"And?" Kori asked impatiently.  
"I'll just cut to the chase. Is he your dad?"  
"What does it matter? Does it affect you in any way?"  
"No, I'm just curious. He kinda told him that your mom and him had... history."  
"You could say that."  
"So is he your dad or not?"  
"What do you think?" Kori said, trying to put as much emotion as she could into her eyes. That and her height were the only hints at her paternity.  
"You two have the same eyes-"  
"Go on..."  
"So he is your father?"  
"No, Melon Lord is. It's obvious." Kori said, putting every ounce of sarcasm in her being in the sentence.  
Korra put her hand to her mouth.  
"Don't tell anyone or else I will find a way to kill you in the Avatar State, understood? I could give two shits about the future."  
Korra nodded, still in shock. Finally, she spoke. "Tenzin and Beifong got together, and had you? He said she had different goals in life or something."  
"She couldn't have children so she stopped seeing him." Kori said indifferently, as if she had told the same story thousands of times.  
"Well you came along."  
"Yup."  
There was an awkward silence between the two. "How long has he known?"  
"Ever since the council meeting before the probending championships."  
"And you?"  
"My mom told me in the hospital. She wanted to make sure there were doctors on site so I wouldn't kill her sorry ass." Kori laughed.  
"Does Pema know?"  
"Oh yeah. You should've seen her. She was hella pissed off."  
"What about the kids?"  
"Nope." Kori said. "Any more questions, your honor? Because if not, I would like to go to bed. I'm taking care of the kids tomorrow and I would like to get some rest.  
"No." Korra replied.  
"Good. Now remember what I told you. You CANNOT under any circumstances tell ANYONE about what just happened here. Got it?"  
"Avatar's honor." she said with a raise of her right arm.  
"Damn right your Avatar's honor." Kori said as she walked out of the room into the hall.

* * *

**Okay so I ****_might _****post again a little later today... **

***SPOILER ALERT***

**There will be some Pema/Lin drama and Airbender kids moments :)**

**-Mariska**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I lied. There won't be any Pema/Lin cat fights in this chapter. :/ I tried to make it work, but it doesn't comply with canon, and I think it will make for a better fight once Pema has been fuming for a chapter or two :) But there still is some slight airbender kid stuff going on :)**

* * *

Kori woke up early despite of her weariness and walked out onto the beach. She sat on the beach and began to meditate as the sun rose over Republic City. Half an hour later, she felt satisfied with her meditation and she began to take off her clothing, until she was left in her bindings. She then jumped into Yue Bay and closed her eyes, letting the gentle current lead the way.

"Kori!" Tenzin yelled, running down to the beach.

_FUCK!_

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm making breakfast, DUH!" she yelled.

"Kori, this is serious! What are you doing swimming naked?!"

"I'm not naked!" she yelled as she swam towards shore.

"You couldn't have picked a better day to swim, Kori."

"I see my mother's sarcasm is rubbing off on you." She still had a ways to go before she made it back to shore. She swam underneath the waves, touched the sand, and attempted to raise it. She managed to raise it enough where she could walk without being exposed. As soon as she was close enough to talk to Tenzin without yelling she said, "Turn around" He obliged as she quickly put on her sleeping robes. "You are here because..." she said, slightly annoyed that he had ruined her morning swim.

Tenzin sent a gust of air at Kori that dried her completely. "Kori, Korra was kidnapped by Equalists at City Hall last night while she tried to talk to Tarrlok."

"Spirits! I was just in her room last night."

"Did you see her leave?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't sense her leave, either."

"I have to go to City Hall. They said that Tarrlok was there when the attack happened."

"Of course he was."

"I have to go. Don't let me see that again."

"Bye." she said as she hugged him. He was surprised at her actions. "I've beaten you up enough the past few days. You deserve it." He smiled at his daughter. He turned around and went to the stables. Kori sandbended around his leg to trip him. He turned around to face her and frowned. "Sorry. Last time." She smirked.

* * *

"Are you sure, Kori? I can watch the kids." Pema said.

"It's fine. You deserve a day off for once." Kori replied.

"Yeah Mommy." Ikki agreed.

"Thanks. I left food in the kitchen for you. You shouldn't have to cook."

"Thanks. We should be okay."

"Thanks again Kori." Pema said as she walked out of the door.

"No problem. Have fun!" she smiled. "But not too much fun." she added. Pema closed the door behind her. "PARTAAAY!" Kori yelled as she high fived Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo. She began to dance. Pema opened the door. "I heard that."

"Sorry." Kori froze in place and grinned. Pema closed the door again. Kori looked out the window until she knew Pema was gone. "Okay. Now PARTAAAY!" The kids laughed at her. "So yesterday, you guys taught me airbending. Now it's my turn."

"Yay!" Ikki exclaimed. "Will it be hard? I won't get hurt will I? How long will it take? What will we do after?"

"I swear, you're worse than the stories Grandma Toph told me about Gran-Gran." Kori said with a shake of her head. "Let's go outside. Preferably somewhere flat, with dirt or earth of some kind. And maybe some rocks."

"I know just the place." Jinora said. Kori walked behind Jinora with Meelo and Ikki. They walked until Jinora stopped on a flat earth field.

"Wow. This is perfect, Jinora."

"Thanks."

"Okay. Take off your shoes. You guys are going to need these." Kori pulled out three black blindfolds, one for each of them.

"What are those for?" Ikki asked.

"You'll just have to see." Kori thought about her statement. "Well, not exactly." She wrapped the blindfolds around their heads.

"It's so dark." Meelo said. "Oh no, what a nightmare." Kori said unmoved. "So you guys are probably wondering why I put those blindfolds on you." They nodded. "An important part of earthbending is to be able to "see" with your feet. Since you guys aren't earthbenders, you shouldn't be able to "see" but this exercise should help you feel vibrations in the ground better. So I am going to send vibrations into the ground, but I won't tell you when, or where. You have to tell me where they're coming from. Starting now." Kori sent a vibration in Ikki's direction. The tremors sent her flying down, face forward. She caught herself using her airbending. "Not bad, for your first time. At least you caught yourself." She sent a larger wave towards all three of them, making them all fall down. They stood up and began to wave their arms in front of them, trying to look for one another. "It's going to be a long day." Kori said, slightly disappointed.

* * *

Pema walked down the streets of Republic City. She couldn't remember the last time she had been here. She walked until she was in the vending district of the city.

"30 yuans for three yards!" A vendor yelled. She had forgotten how much she loved the hustle and bustle of the city. She checked her pockets. She had 100 yuans left. She had used 50 on a new fabric roll she wanted for the baby's clothes. She meandered through the streets and found a small tea shop. She went inside and ordered a cup of leechi tea. After she had finished her tea, she walked out to the street and saw Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

_Must've gotten them out of jail._ she thought to herself.

She debated whether or not to confront them, but decided against it.

_They don't know I'm out here. I don't want to bother them. They are probably looking for Korra._

Pema found a bench and sat. Walking with a baby due any day was proving to be a challenge. She watched them walking away, with Lin and Tenzin lingering behind. She saw Tenzin put his hand around Lin's waist and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Oh no, you did _not_ just do what I think you did, Tenzin." she said to herself angrily.

It was days like this that made Pema wish she was a bender so that she could beat the shit out of people. She was limited to roundhouse kicks and bitch slaps, and with her pregnancy, roundhouses were out of the question. She waddled as quick as she could to the other side of the street when suddenly, a cabbage cart came her way. The driver avoided her, but spilled his cabbages in the process.

"MY CABBAGES!" he yelled in despair.

"Spirits, I am so sorry! Let me help you!" Pema said as she scurried up to the cabbage man. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"No! My cabbages are ruined, and my cart is in pieces!" "Look, I will cover the damages. I didn't mean to destroy your cabbages. Here." She handed him the bundle of yuans.

"Oh how generous" the man said sarcastically.

_They're fricken cabbages, man. Cabbages._

She walked out of the streets and looked for the group. They were long gone. She sighed and made her way back down the street. She didn't have any more money, so she made her way home, still fuming over her husband's actions.

* * *

**I had to put the cabbage guy in here. It isn't avatar until you hear the cabbage guy mourning his cabbages :) Review please! I ****_might _****(might being the operative word here) ****_might_**** be able to post the next chapter today, but it will most likely be posted tomorrow.I'm having someone write a ****_special ;) _****chapter for me, so I can't guarantee the date on that. Until later today or tomorrow :)**

**-Mariska**


	24. Chapter 24

**So you guys are awesome readers! Quick question: do you guys read on your lunch break or something? I seem to get a lot of reviews around that time. :) School doesn't start until after labor day for me :) So here's another pissed off insecure Pema and Kori confrontation to end all confrontations ;)**

* * *

You guys are doing awesome!" Kori said as she watched her siblings identify the vibrations. "Are you guys part earthbender or something?"

"Not that we know of" Jinora said.

"One more time and then it'll be time for lunch." Kori said. She sent a tiny vibration through the soil, that completely avoided Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo.

"Why did you make it go around us?" they asked.

"Well done, guys! I'm really proud of you. You can take off the blindfolds and put your shoes back on. Let's eat!" They walked back to the dining room happy over their achievements.

"What's for lunch?" Meelo asked.

"Dunno. Whatever your mom made. Have a seat while I get it." Kori walked into the kitchen and found some vegetable rolls. She served them on a plate and sat down with the kids. They ate in silence, for once. They were tired from all the falling and sending vibrations in the ground they had done. Suddenly, Pema burst through the door. "Pema? You're back early."

"The office. NOW." she said angrily to Kori. Her children jumped at her tone. They had never heard her talk to anyone that way.

"Keep eating guys. I'll see what your mom needs." Kori stood up and followed an angry Pema to the office. Kori sat down as Pema closed the door. "What seems to be the problem, Pema?"

"Do you know anything about the relationship between your mother and Tenzin?"

"Well, they were childhood friends and later dated for nine years, which I am a by-product of." Kori said as formally as possible. She loved irritating people when they were upset with her.

"Don't play stupid with me. Do you know anything of their _current_ relationship?"

"I know they have awkward conversations and hold resentment towards each other for keeping secrets."

"Dammit! Are they in an inappropriate relationship?!"

"Define inappropriate." Kori said calmly, trying to keep the smirk from creeping on her placid face.

"Are. They. Seeing. Each. Other?!" Pema was on the brink of explosion.

"Yes they both do _see_ each other."

Pema was seething. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"That!" she pointed. "All that smartass stuff! Cut. It. Out!"

Kori could barely contain her laughter.

_ I see why those hoodrats love to do this in interrogations._

Pema let out a breath as she tried to calm herself. "Let me rephrase the question."

"Granted. Carry on, Counsel." Kori could feel her face flush as she tried to conceal her laughter.

"Do your parents have an ongoing affair?"

Kori sighed, as if defeated. "They have had an ongoing affair for a long time."

"See! I knew you were hiding something!"

"With the citizens of Republic City" she added with a smirk.

"UGH!" She pointed a finger at Kori. "If I find out that you knew about this affair, which I do, I will personally come to your house and kick your ass."

"You are welcome to. I'll even give you my address, a date, and a time. I will even smile at you as you come through the door." Kori smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Forget this!" Pema said as she stormed out.

_But I thought elephants never forget?_

Kori bit her lip with a smile so that she would not say what she was thinking. Even _she_ knew that was _a little_ much. She walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote:

Pema,

I know that the past week has put you through a lot emotionally, but I am not here to write you an apology for what I have said. I would, however, like to send you my condolences for your insecure state.

It has been brought to my attention that you are under the impression that my mother, Chief of the Metalbending Police Force of Republic City, Lin Beifong, is having an inappropriate romantic affair with your husband and my father, Councilman Tenzin. I would like to inform you that this is not the case. My mother is an honorable woman, having served Republic City for her entire life. My father is an honorable man, also having served Republic City his entire life, albeit in a different way. The romantic feelings that they shared are a thing of the past. They have grown up and they no longer have these feelings for one another. The alleged incidents you are speaking of are misunderstandings. My father and mother have seldom seen each other since the ending of their relationship due to work hours and resentment towards each other. Now they have found a reason to have a united front (me) and act civilly towards one another. The incidents you are speaking of are mere displays of friendship towards each other. If these incidents have caused you discomfort, I apologize because I am the sole reason they still talk to each other, outside of business. With that said, I would like to propose a truce between the two of us, implying that we will be civil in all matters regarding said participants in suspected affair. This does not extend towards your spousal privileges, nor does it extend towards my mother's privileges with me. I hope you can understand the situation.

Sincerely,

Omakori Beifong

Kori dusted the paper with a smile. "Man, I should be a lawyer! I got this down!" She folded the paper in three and wrote "Pema" on the top. She tied the paper with a string and walked out of the office, towards Pema's bedroom. Luckily, Pema was nowhere in sight so she placed the paper under her pillow and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Good job kiddos! One more time then we'll call it a night." Kori said. Kori had begun to teach the airbender kids the proper stances for earthbending by rolling rocks at them and having them destroy it with airbending, but without moving their feet from the ground. She rolled the last rock at Meelo, who shouted "Taste my fury!" as he turned around and farted the rock twenty feet away.

"Um... Perfect Meelo! You didn't move your feet from the ground!"

"Awesome!" he exclaimed.

Kori yawned."It's getting late. I should get to bed. I suggest you three do the same." Kori began to walk back towards the women's side when suddenly she flung a rock towards Ikki. She destroyed the ball without her feet leaving the ground. "Well done, Ikki." she said, not turning around. The kids jumped on their air scooters and followed her. "Spirits, Meelo! Take a bath!"

_You smell like shit!_

"Eww... No!" Meelo replied.

Kori laughed. "Okay Dirty Bubble" she said as she flung a rock at his air scooter, causing it to disappear. Ikki and Jinora laughed alongside her, as Meelo went off to the men's side.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Leave a review :) I may not be able to post tomorrow. I'm having someone write my special ;) chapter so I can't guarantee when it will be finished... Til then **

**-Mariska**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I have the chapter ready! I'd like to thank phantominkgecko for writing the majority of this chapter for me. She has really awesome Linzin fics, check her out :) **

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER... SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT, SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

"Spirits she's heavy!" Tenzin whispered as he carried Kori over his shoulder. They had finally found Korra and left her and the rest of Team Avatar at Air Temple Island to recover.

"I know. She's dead weight when she's asleep." Lin whispered in reply. "At least she doesn't pack like that Sato girl." Lin was toting Kori's bag. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know. I just want to make sure you are safe. The Equalists are getting more violent." Tenzin gently laid Kori on the saddle. Lin sat next to her and began stroking her hair. "She's beautiful, Lin." he said as he looked at Kori. He put his hand around Lin's waist.

She smiled at him. "I know." She moved closer to him and kissed him quickly. He looked at her quizzically, expecting more. "Do you want to wake her?"

"Sorry."

"Besides, there's time for that later." she said with a smirk. She sat on Oogi's head with Tenzin at the reins. He pulled her close as he took her across Yue Bay.

* * *

Tenzin carried Kori into the apartment. "Where do I put her?" he whispered. "I can't see a thing." It was pitch black in the apartment.

"Follow me." she said. He followed the click-clack of her metal soles on the wooden floor until he entered a room. The room was illuminated by the soft lights of the city. She directed him to a bed with light green and grey blankets. "Here." Lin Hastily began to write a letter, which she placed on Kori's nightstand. He laid Kori gently on the bed and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred slightly. Lin kissed her on the forehead as well. "I can't believe she's my daughter."

"Neither can I." Lin looked at him. "We should let her sleep. She's going with the Yao's tomorrow." Tenzin nodded in agreement as he followed her out of the room. "Can we turn on a light? I can hardly see a thing." The only light in the house was coming from the windows in the kitchen.

"I don't think we need to." she said flirtatiously. She metalbent her uniform off and was left in her tank top and pants. She tossed her uniform down the hall.

"Lin, what are you-" Tenzin began.

"Oh don't act like you haven't wanted this." She kissed him softly. He began to kiss her back. Their mouths were only connected a few moments before Tenzin decided he was far too overdressed. His robes went flying in every direction as he hastily removed them. When he went to embrace Lin again, he accidentally smacked his hand painfully against the wall in the dark.  
"Gah! If you won't turn on a light, let's at least take this to the bedroom," he complained. "There's less of a chance I'll break my neck in there."  
Lin laughed softly as she grabbed the collar of his undershirt and dragged him down the hall to her bedroom. Once there, she swung him towards the bed. He topped on top of it and barely recovered in time to catch Lin when she flung herself at him. She ended up straddling his lap.  
"Getting a little enthusiastic, are we?" he said roguishly between kisses along her collarbone.  
Lin moaned slightly and began kneading Tenzin's shoulders. "I haven't been laid in fifteen years, remember?" she growled.  
Tenzin chuckled but continued laving Lin's neck and shoulders. His hands rested on her hips. Lin writhed under his ministrations, and Tenzin found his hands cupping her ass instead. Spirits! He'd forgotten how marvelous it was.  
Lin pushed gently on Tenzin's shoulders to make him stop. She hooked a finger at the hem of his undershirt and began pulling it off. Tenzin mimicked her actions with her tanktop. Once it was bare, Lin traced her fingers aimlessly on Tenzin's chest. He traced her scar across her hip with his hand and kissed it.  
"I'm always surprised at how defined your muscles actually are. You know, since you're so gangly and all."  
"And I'm surprised at how lovely your breasts are," Tenzin replied, tugging at her wraps. "I swear they're the only soft part of your body." He palmed them as he spoke, making Lin throw her head back in delight.  
When she'd collected herself, she tugged Tenzin's face to her own so she could finally kiss him properly. As she did so, she pressed her hips into Tenzin's until he groaned.  
"Are you ready?" he breathed against her lips.  
Lin pressed her forehead to his and stared hard into his eyes. "Let's do it, Airhead," she whispered.  
Their coupling was fierce, but it wasn't hurried. Pent up energy and passion that neither realized they had been holding burst through each of them. It was a frenzied dance, perhaps, but it was also a beautiful one.  
When they were done, Lin lay atop Tenzin panting. He absently traced the scar on her lower back again and again. They were too much in the grip of ecstasy to speak.  
Eventually, Lin rolled to the side but kept one arm across Tenzin's chest and a leg hooked about one of his. "Spirits," she gasped. "It's better than I remembered."  
Tenzin tenderly kissed her cheek. "It was perfect."

* * *

**Okay a big shout out to phantominkgecko for writing the smut... Thank you! I might post again today, I'll see if it's ready :) Review and let us know how we did!**

**-Mariska and phantominkgecko :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. I got a little stuck on this chapter so forgive me if it's not all that great :/ **

**So remember that threat Kori gave Tenzin? Well, it's gonna come back to haunt him teehee :)**

**Warning: Psycho Kori in this chapter lololol**

* * *

Kori woke up early. "What the-" she said groggily as she examined her surroundings. She turned around and saw a note with her name on it.

_Kori,_

_I came back from the hospital. We found Korra late last night. I called Mrs. Yao to let her know to pick you up today. She said MeiMei is excited to see you and she is happy to have you staying with her. Please pack enough clothes for at least two weeks. And please, please, please pack shoes, just to have._

_See you in the morning,_

_Mom_

"Ugh..." Kori rolled over in her bed until she fell on the floor. She laid there for a few moments and got dressed. She then sat on the floor and began to meditate. After she was done, she went in search of her bag, which had her hair brush. She found her bag, but it was empty. She searched fruitlessly for her hairbrush for a few minutes. "Come on Mom, where'd you put my stuff?" she said to herself. "Ugh. You leave me no choice." Kori walked out of her room, across the hall into her mother's. She opened the door quietly, as not to disturb her.

_Yet, anyway._

She was shocked to find Lin sleeping in Tenzin's arms. She quietly closed the door and bit her lip as a smirk crept on her face. "Busted!" she said to herself. She looked on the floor and saw clothes down the hall. She smiled to herself as she folded Tenzin's clothes and hid them in the hall closet. "Now all that is left to do is wait."

* * *

Tenzin awoke to a sleeping Lin. He nudged her slightly.

"Hm?" she asked, half-asleep.

"Good morning." he said softly as he kissed her. Lin laid on her stomach and looked at Tenzin.

"Wait, morning?! Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"Your wife is going to kill you!"

"Don't worry. It's only six in the morning. We'll leave in an hour and a half."

"Everyone's going to be wondering where we are."

"Not if they think I had some council stuff to do."

"What about Kori? She's getting picked up at noon."

"She can get picked up at Air Temple Island. " Lin sighed in relief. "So how did you sleep?" Tenzin asked.

She smiled. "Never better."

"Good." He kissed her. "I should get my clothes before Kori wakes up."

"Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to tell Kori?"

"I am here to escort you two to Air Temple Island."

"You had this planned for how long?" Tenzin chuckled as he threw on his undershirt and underwear and went outside. He closed the door behind him and saw that his clothes were nowhere in sight.

_Hmm..._

He walked into the living room in search of his clothes. An armchair turned around. "I've been expecting you." Kori said as mysteriously as she could. She was holding a kitchen knife in her hands.

"Kori? What are you doing up? And why do you have a knife in your hands?"

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Kori, I can explain-"

"No need" she dismissed with a wave of her arm. "Would you like me to cut it off now or when you get home?"

"Cut what?"

"It seems we forgot the _little deal _we had in place." she said as she examined the knife.

"What deal? You're beginning to worry me. And where are my clothes?"

"Patience. You'll find out soon enough."

"Kori, I need my clothes."

"Well apparently you didn't need them last night."

"Kori, I just want my clothes."

"Do you remember the conversation we had at the hospital?"

"Yes."

"And do you recall a certain conversation concerning the attachment of a certain councilman's genitalia?"

"Um, yes?"

/_Oh Spirits not this again... _he thought.

"Well then, you should recall the fate of said genitalia if the owner hurts my mom in any way."

"Okay..." Kori became frustrated at her attempts to hint Tenzin.

"So I ask you, would you like me to cut it off now or wait til you get home?" She pointed the knife at him.

"Kori! Is that what this is all about?"

"Don't let me catch you hurting her, understood? Because I have a reputation for keeping my promises."

"Understood" Tenzin said, taken aback. "Can you please tell me where my clothes are?"

"Hall closet." "Thank you."

_ Finally!_

"Nice doing business with you." Kori smiled and put away the knife. "Man, that turned out much better than I expected."

* * *

"Tenzin? What took you so long?" Lin asked. She tapped on a spot next to her.

"I couldn't find my clothes."

_And my daughter threatened me with a knife!_

"They were everywhere! You're more blind than my mother was!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He went back into bed. "Another few minutes" he said as he wrapped his arm around Lin. He looked at the scar that Kori had left on her mother. "Did it hurt?" he asked as he traced her scar.

"Like a bitch. It was worth it though."

"I know. Kori told me about it." He kissed her shoulder. "I'm so proud of her."

"I am too." he pulled her closer. "You're a great mom."

"Thanks. It means a lot." He nestled his face in her hair and stayed like this for a few minutes.

"I'm going to get dressed." he got up.

"I should too, I suppose." She rolled out of bed and walked into her closet to get her underclothes for her armor. Tenzin came and hugged her from behind. They stayed like this for a few moments. Lin shrugged herself away from him and put on her clothes.

_How long can this last?_

* * *

Kori sat on her bed, reading the book Jinora had given her. Tenzin opened the door slightly. "Kori?" he asked.

"Come in."

"I have to talk to you about something." he sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Well?" she marked her book and put it to the side.

"Thank you for watching over your mom."

"Who else does she have?"

"Me."

"For how long? You know this can't last."

"Kori, no matter what happens I will always watch over her. We were friends before anything and that's how it will always be."

"Don't you forget that. I know where you live." She smiled and punched his arm.

"Where'd you get that book?"

"Jinora."

"Kori, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you."

"Great!" Kori said as cheerily as she could. "What do you want?" Kori was never one for flattery. It made her feel uncomfortable, no matter who was giving it.

"Nothing. Can't I say something nice without asking for something?"

"I guess."

"I just want to let you know that I am always here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks Dad." she said sincerely.

"We should get going. Are you packed?"

"As packed as I'll ever be."

"Okay. Let's go." They walked out of the room. Lin was sitting in the living room in her uniform.

"Good morning Mom. Why are you wearing your uniform?"

"I can kick ass in it better. Tenzin came in to take us to Air Temple Island." she lied.

"I can see that." she looked over at Tenzin. He swallowed nervously and looked away. "Are we eating there?"

"Yes. And Mrs. Yao and MeiMei will be coming for you, so make sure to bring your stuff."

"Can do."

"Alright. We should get going." Lin eyed Tenzin.

"Yes, we should."

* * *

**So... LMK what you guys thought. I know you guys can relate to that feeling of opening up your iPod and you have a notification that you got a new review or subscriber so... all reviews are appreciated. And I can promise on my soul that there WILL BE Pema/Lin and Pema/Tenzin drama, along with Pema bitchiness towards Kori... Poor Kori. It's not her fault. **

**Actually it kinda is. ;)**

**I'll stop rambling now.**

**-Mariska**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the wait guys! I got a little stuck on some stuff in the story :/ So here is our Pema/Lin and Pema/Tenzin battles Woot Woot! XD**

* * *

Tenzin walked in his bedroom and saw Pema and his children sleeping in the bed. He sat in a chair and put his hand on Pema's belly. She looked as if she could give birth any day now. She turned her head to face him. Jinora's eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy, you're home. We waited up for you. Is Korra okay?" she asked.

"Yes, she's fine, sweetie." he says as he goes to pick up Ikki.

"I was scared." Ikki said.

"I thought she wasn't coming back."

"I'm sorry you were scared, but everything is going to be fine now. I promise."

"Run along, kids. I need to talk to your dad." Pema said. The kids quickly left the room. Pema closed the door behind them.

"Where were you last night?"

"Rescuing Korra from Tarrlok. Pema, you know that's where I was last night."

"I'm talking about after. I heard you drop off Korra and her friends."

"I had to drop Lin off at her house." Pema flinched at the sound of her name. "Kori is leaving for Ba Sing Se today."

_Thank the spirits I dont have to deal with her stupid wise ass remarks._

"What did you do afterwards?"

"I had to tell all the councilmembers what had happened." This was partially true. He _had_ told the councilmembers, but not exactly in the order he had said. "It took a long time. Knocking on people's doors in the middle of the night isn't exactly a heartwarming experience."

"You could have told me."

"I didn't expect you to be so concerned with my whereabouts."

"Tenzin, I am your wife. I deserve to know where you are. Wandering around Republic City in the middle of the night is completely unlike you. Don't let me see that happen again without a warning."

"Pema, I don't have to tell you what I do every minute of the day."

"I understand that. But I have a right to know why you felt a need to wrap your arm around Lin's waist!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you! I was in Republic City and you walked by with your arms around her damn waist!"

"Pema- I- What were you even doing in Republic City?"

"Do you think I like being cooped up in a house with the kids all day long?" Tenzin stood in silence. He had never taken into consideration that Pema disliked being on Ait Temple Island so much. "And you still didn't answer my question. Why were you touching Lin's waist?"

* * *

Kori was taking a stroll around the hall when she heard the sound of arguing. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the heartbeats.

_Pema? And Tenzin?_

She walked towards where the argument was coming from.

"I understand that. But I have a right to know why you felt a need to wrap your arm around Lin's waist!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you! I was in Republic City and you walked by with your arms around her damn waist!"

"Pema- I- What were you even doing in Republic City?"

"Do you think I like being cooped up in a house with the kids all day long?"

_Ooh way to go Dad._

"And you still didn't answer my question. Why were you touching Lin's waist?"

_ I guess you can't fix stupid. Even I know the do's and don'ts of having an affair._

"We were just walking down the street and I noticed something-"

_Oh the "There was a spider fly on her uniform" excuse. Heard that a million times._

"Oh sure you noticed something. And you just had to do it yourself, huh?"

_ The main reason why it never works._ "She hates spiders."

_She's probably raising an eyebrow. _

"So you just _had_ to take it off her coat?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh."

"I swear Pema, I would never hurt you. Just the fact that you think that way is worrisome to me."

"I'm sorry but lately you've been putting yourself in questionable positions."

_Damn this bitch is blind! Even my grandmother sees what he's doing there!_

"I didn't mean to worry you Pema. I just-"

_Screw this I'm out of here._

Kori walked into another hallway and saw her mother. "Hey Mom where did we put my suitcase?"

"Crap! I left it on Oogi! Let's go get it." The pair walked out into the sky bison stables and grabbed the suitcase. "That's all you need? It seems a little light."

"Like you said, I don't pack like that Sato girl."

"You were awake?"

"Only when Dad was carrying me. I didn't feel like walking."

Lin laughed. "I know the feeling." They walked back together in silence. Once they had made it inside, Lin asked "Where are you planning on putting your suitcase?"

"Living room, in the corner." Lin nodded.

Suddenly, Pema walked in. "Uh, Lin? Can I talk to you?" She was still intimidated by Lin, especially when she was in uniform.

"I don't know, can you?"

_I see where Kori gets it._ Pema thought.

Pema glared at Lin. Lin looked at Kori. Kori touched her chest then hit her forearm with her fist and slid it from her elbow to her wrist, with an apologetic look on her face.

_I'm sorry._

Lin looked at her, slightly surprised, and pointed to her. She tapped her forehead three times with her index finger, once with her thumb, and again with her index finger.

_You remember?_

Kori nodded with a smile. Pema looked at them quizzically. Little did she know that the two had a made up language of sorts. When Lin was a child, she taught Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin how to use this "language" to talk when Toph was watching them. This way, Toph couldn't tell what they were saying.

"I don't know what that was all about, but I need to talk to you. Alone." Pema looked at Kori, hinting that she leave.

"What could you possibly need to talk to me about alone, Pema? Kori, I suggest you leave us alone." Kori gave her mother a thumbs up and pointed to it with her other hand.

_Good luck._

Lin put her hand to her mouth, then pointed it at her.

_ Thank you._

Kori pointed to her, tapped her chest twice, and put her index finger to her palm.

_You need it._ Lin laughed as Kori left the room. Pema frowned.

_What the hell was that all about?_ she thought.

"Kori, I know you're there. Leave!" Lin yelled.

"Yes ma'am." Kori said, defeated.

Lin waited until she was certain Kori was gone. "You were saying?"

"I don't like what's going on between you and Tenzin, and I want it to stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't kid yourself. I see what's going on between you two and I want it to stop."

"You want me to stop talking to him? Fat chance. I have an obligation to talk to him. He's the father of my daughter."

"Oh is that so? Is it also your _obligation_ to sleep with my husband?!" Pema's voice cracked slightly.

"Sleep with your husband? Pema, if you think I would stoop that low I feel sorry for you. Why would I anyway? I could get someone ten times better than him at fucking."

"Come on, I know you did. And nice try, but I'm not impressed."

"And what makes you so sure? Last time I checked, you don't have lie detectors built in your feet."

"And the last time I checked, you- Ugh!"

"Not too good with comebacks, I see."

"I'm watching you. Don't you pull anything with my husband you whore!"

"Ooh what are you going to do, have enough kids to start an army against me? I'll be dead by then." Lin laughed.

* * *

Kori was waiting by the front door when Tenzin and Mako walked over.

"Hey Kori." said Mako.

"Hey Mako. 'Sup?"

Mako shrugged.

"Hey Da- I mean Tenzin."

"Hello Kori. Have you seen Pema?"

"She's inside, talking to my mom."

Tenzin's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

_With Mako here, I can't just explain why. Wait! No- Oh well. It's worth a shot._

Kori waved her hands in front of her, pointed to Tenzin, and tapped her forehead three times with her index finger, once with her thumb, and again with her index, like her mother had earlier.

_Do you remember?_

Tenzin nodded, with a surprised look on his face. He ran his hand against his right cheek, tapped his knuckles, and pointed at her.

_She taught you?_

"Yeah. She said it may come in handy someday. So, Pema is talking to my mom because-" Kori ran her hand down her right cheek, touched her forehead once, and scratched her temple.

_She is suspicious._

"Why would she be?"

Kori tilted a brow. "It's your fault, genius. You need to sort it out. Sorry for making it awkward, Mako."

"No problem. It's fun watching you do... whatever that was."

"Oh thanks. My mom taught me."

"So, why are you two out here?"

"Korra woke up just now. We wanted to let Pema know so she could make another place at the table for lunch. I should go check on her." Mako left for Korra's room.

"Oh. She should be done soon." Kori turned to Tenzin. "She's probably-" Kori put her hands out as if to grab something, then pushed her hands out, shot her fist in the air, and kicked her foot.

_Getting her ass kicked._

"That's my wife you're talking about, Kori. Show some respect."

Just then, Lin walked out, her face stoic as usual. "Well?" Kori asked. Lin kicked her foot, pushed her hands out, and shot her fist in the air with a smirk.

_Kicked her ass._

"Hard." she finished.

"Mentally?"

"You bet."

"Lin! Why can't you be civil with others?" Tenzin asked.

She shrugged. "Runs in the family, I guess."

"Show at least _some _decency."

"I did. I didn't pound her face into the floor."

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

"Ooh what are you going to do, have enough kids to start an army against me? I'll be dead by then." Lin laughed.

"Don't you dare talk about my children that way!"

"Who said I was? Did you hear me mention their names at all?" Lin looked at her with a fake sympathetic look on her face. "I'll cut you some slack. It seems you're more insecure than I thought."

"Insecure?"

"Well you're the one who claims I'm stealing your husband. You should know that if he really loves you, he wouldn't even dream of another woman, much less sleep with one. And for the record, you're the homewrecker."

"Homewrecker? I prefer the term "winner."

"Ooh, little badgermole has a few up her sleeve? I should just go sit in a corner and bawl my eyes out." Lin said with as much sarcasm as she could. "Look, I won't steal your husband. Wouldn't even think of it."

"Talk to the hand, lady."

"Oh so you want to play _that_ game. Well I have one for you: talk to the ass 'cause the hand's got class." With that, Lin walked out with a strut. "Hmph." Pema said. Lin smirked as she earthbent a rock in front of Pema's foot, which caused her to stumble slightly. Pema frowned and went in the opposite direction.

* * *

** I'm Mexican-American and I live close to the border, so Spanish speakers speak Spanish (or Spanglish) to each other when we talk about people or things we don't want güeros (white people XD) knowing about. I really wanted to incorporate something like that in this, but everyone speaks English in Avatar World so I made a mix of ASL (American Sign Language) and random movements to make Lin's "language." Besides, it seems like something Lin would do. :) So, what did you guys think? Review, review, review. :)**

**-Mariska**


	28. Chapter 28

**So let me apologize now for not posting sooner. My story is coming to a close, and I have been struggling with ideas in this chapter about Ba Sing Se. I finally got it though :)**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews about Lin and Kori's "language." **

**I was starting to get pissed off because whenever I wanted them to say stuff around people, I wanted it in Spanish. You know like *Pema, Lin, and Kori are in a room together* **

**"Mira no mas esa pinche puta Pema no sabe como tratar a nosotros porque piensa que estas enamorada con su esposo." **

***Lin and Kori laughing***

***Pema looks at them like WTF did they just say*(Look it up :)**

**So this was my only option.**

** AWOL: **

**^The only reasons I didn't have the Beifongs beat Pema up was because**

**1: She's kinda pregnant lol**

**2: It's not fair because she's a nonbender :/**

**Enjoy this chapter! I will post the next one sooner, I promise :)**

* * *

Everyone was outside, welcoming Mrs. Yao and MeiMei to the island.

"Kori! Say bye to everyone! Mrs. Yao and MeiMei are here!" Lin yelled.

"How are you, Chief Beifong?" MeiMei asked.

"Just Ms. Beifong now, MeiMei. I resigned a few days ago."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was worth it."

Kori ran outside. "MeiMei!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged her friend. "It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

"Fine. Bored without you though!" she said with a smile. MeiMei had dark, curly hair with a medium skin tone, much darker than Kori's porcelain shade, and brown eyes.

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice, Jieta."

"No problem, Lin. I don't want to see Kori get hurt. We've been hearing news on the radio. It doesn't sound good."

Lin nodded. "I know. Kori, say bye to everyone."

"Well, Team Avatar, it was nice meeting you guys! I'll see you guys around."

"Nice meeting you too." Korra said.

"Nice meeting you, Pema." Kori said.

"Yes, it was." she said. "I'll be seeing you more often I assume?" she said, with a dreading tone.

"You bet!" she replied as cheerfully as she could.

"I never thanked you for giving me a day off, Kori. Thanks."

"No problem. Give the baby a hug for me when it's born."

Next, Kori went to her sisters and brother.

"Sugar Queen Number One, I'm gonna miss you. Keep on practicing what I taught you."

"I will." she assured as she gave Kori a hug.

Tenzin smiled.

"And you Sugar Queen Number Two, same as your sister. Make sure to listen for the elements, okay?"

"Got it. I'll miss you!" she said as she hugged Kori.

"Last but not least, Mr. Earthbender over here." she said with a laugh. "Be nice to your sisters. And don't forget to chew on your dad's head. He doesn't like to admit it, but he likes it." Meelo laughed as she hugged him.

Lastly, she went to Tenzin. She waved at him and put her thumb on her forehead in a salute.

_Bye, Dad._

Tenzin smiled as she hugged him. "Don't forget what I told you." she whispered in his ear. He let her go and pointed to himself and shook his head with a chuckle.

_ I won't. _

Lin smiled slightly. "Come on Kori. It's time to go."

"Bye Mom." she said as she hugged her.

"Stay safe, Kori. I love you."

"Well it was nice meeting you all" Mrs. Yao said with a bow. "Let's go girls."

* * *

Mrs. Yao, Kori, and MeiMei were on the way to Ba Sing Se.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Yao." Kori said.

"Anytime, Kori." she replied. Mrs. Yao was a short woman with short greying hair. Kori looked up to her for her wisdom.

"How is the metalbending academy going, Kori?" MeiMei asked.

"Pretty well. I haven't been in a few weeks. With all that has been going on we haven't really had school."

"Is it as bad as they say it is?"

"My mom has been electrocuted more times than she can count, and Amon is taking people's bending. We're just lucky there's no civil war breaking out."

"So what would you like to do when we get to Ba Sing Se?"

"I'd like to go to the Jasmine Dragon. I haven't been there in forever."

"I haven't either! I've been busy preparing for Ba Sing Se University. I wanna go so bad!"

Kori laughed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you! Do you still want to be Chief?"

"No, I just thought I'd sell cabbages for my whole life."

"Sorry." MeiMei said playfully.

"Do you still want to be a councilwoman?"

"Yeah! I feel like nonbenders need representation on the council." Although MeiMei was an earthbender, she strongly believed in nonbender rights. "None of this would be happening if we treated nonbenders as equals."

"I know." Kori agreed. "But those Equalists have no right to attack people like that. No one does."

"People are stupid."

"Yeah. So enough about that, how is everyone?"

"Fine."

"Thank you for riding United Republic Railways. This is your conductor speaking. We will be arriving in Ba Sing Se in five minutes." he announced. "I'm so excited to be back!" Kori exclaimed. "It's been way too long."

"You're telling me. I'm all alone without you."

"Loner." Kori joked.

"By choice, may I add."

"I know. I shouldn't be the one talking."

"Kori, get your stuff. It's going to be a nightmare trying to get out." Mrs. Yao instructed.

"Got it."

"Now arriving at Ba Sing Se Station." the conductor said over the intercom.

The doors opened revealing a packed station with people walking in every direction. Kori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was finally home. As much as she loved Republic City, she felt more attached to Ba Sing Se because this is where she made most of her memories. But now, she felt like both Republic City and Ba Sing Se could be called home. As an old saying goes, home is where the heart is. They walked out of the train station and immediately walked towards the Yao estate. Going to a boarding school, many of Kori's classmates were from the richer districts of Ba Sing Se. Although there were a few exceptions.

"Taxi!" Mrs. Yao called. The taxi halted to a stop. "Upper Ring, please."

"Passports please." the cab driver said. Even though the Hundred Years War had ended long ago, Ba Sing Se was still segregated by social status, as it had been before. Kori and the Yao's showed their passports to the cab driver. A few minutes passed and they had made it to the Upper Ring. They paid the driver and walked a few blocks to the Yao estate.

"It hasn't changed a bit." Kori said in admiration. She had always loved their home. It was much more inviting than her small apartment. Mrs. Yao opened the door and a butler walked up to them.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Yao, Ms. Ame, and Ms..."

"Omakori Beifong." Kori replied.

"Omakori." he said.

"Do you mind showing Kori to her room?"

"Not at all." The butler lead Kori down a hall and into a modest-sized room. "You will be staying here."

"Thanks." The butler bowed and dismissed himself. Kori began to unpack her bag when MeiMei walked in. "Hey, we're gonna leave for the Jasmine Dragon in ten minutes."

"Okay. I'm ready to go whenever you guys are."

MeiMei sat on Kori's bed. "You need any help?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Kori began to put her clothes in the drawers. Her vision slowly faded to black.

_What the? What's going on? Am I going blind? Am I dreaming?_

In her "dream" was her mother. She was laying unconscious on a metal surface, being dragged by figures in black into an open door. Kori shook her head and shuddered. Her vision was back.

"Kori?" MeiMei asked. She was now standing in the doorway.

"Uh. What?" Kori was lost in thought.

"It's time to go. I told you ten minutes ago." MeiMei looked at Kori closely. "Are you all right?"

"I sense a disturbance in the force."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I- I don't know." she said. She was as confused as MeiMei.

* * *

**Thanks for the wait! I hope it was worth it! Did you guys like the Star Wars reference? XD**

**-Mariska**


	29. Chapter 29

**So I have another chapter ready for you guys, to make up for the few days I haven't posted. :P**

* * *

Kori, MeiMei, and Mrs. Yao were walking to the Jasmine Dragon, with Kori trudging behind, deep in thought.

"Are you sure you're all right, Kori? You've barely said anything since we got home."

Kori sighed. "I saw something."

"What was it?" "I don't know. I was just folding my clothes and all of a sudden I couldn't see anything. Then I saw my mom. She was on the floor and them someone dragged her across into a door. Then it ended." Kori frowned, just like her father. "It felt so... real. It just- doesn't feel right." "You should meditate on it. Maybe someone's trying to tell you something."

"But who would-" Kori stopped. She thought of her conversation with Grandma Toph.

_"Aang wanted me to tell you he is very proud of you." _

_"Really? Will he come to visit me?" _

_Toph smiled. "Maybe. Time will tell."_

"Kori?" MeiMei asked.

"Nevermind. Let's just go and enjoy some tea." she said with a halfhearted smile. She couldn't help but feel like someone was trying to tell her something.

* * *

Kori, MeiMei, and Mrs. Yao had been seated at the Jasmine Dragon.

"I'll be right back." Mrs. Yao said as she excused herself to the restroom. A waiter approached them.

"Hello, I'm Mengzhi. I will be your serve this afternoon."

"Mengzhi?" Kori asked.

"Kori?" She stood up an hugged him.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since I joined the metalbending academy!"

"I'm fine."

"I see you got a job."

"Yeah. My parents have been having trouble making ends meet so I had to."

Unlike most of Kori's classmates, Mengzhi was from the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. He was attending on scholarship.

"So, what can I get for you all?" he turned to face Kori.

"I'll have the usual." she said with a slight blush.

Mengzhi laughed. "Okay."

_Has he been working out?_

She had always kept an eye out for him. Not only because was he attractive with his black hair and piercing blue eyes, but because he was also made fun of for his social status.

"Well look who decided to come back to Ba Sing Se." A girl who was about Kori's age with light brown hair and hazel eyes had approached them. "You shouldn't be talking with the likes of _those_ people." she said, looking at Mengzhi.

"Good afternoon to you too, Yi." Kori said blandly, looking at MeiMei. She never was one for eye contact, especially when she was talking to Yi Wei. "I see you haven't changed."

"Neither have you. You still hang out with all the Upper class trash and the lower class with no cash."

"It's people like you that I don't hang out with. I don't believe in titles."

"Whatever. I'll leave you and loverboy alone."

Kori frowned, trying to keep a placid expression. "Sorry about that." Kori said to Mengzhi.

"No problem. I get that a lot." he said nonchalantly.

"This is why I don't like hanging out in Ba Sing Se. Everyone cares about social class. It's so stupid! All of the Upper Class feel so entitled while the Lower Class has to sit there and take it! This would never happen in Republic City."

"At least my parents taught me well." MeiMei said. She turned to face Mengzhi. "I'll have whatever Kori's having."

Mengzhi wrote on his paper. "Okay. Where is your mom? Do you know what she will want?"

"Oh, she wants the cherry blossom tea. As usual."

"When do you get off your shift, Mengzhi?" Kori asked.

"A couple hours."

"Why don't you come to MeiMei's house with us later?"

"That sounds fun, but I need an invitation to show the guards."

"Here." MeiMei pulled out a piece of paper from her purse. "I always carry some on me, just in case. I hang out in the Lower Ring too much not to have these." She finished writing on the paper and handed it to Mengzhi. "That should get you through."

"Thanks, MeiMei." he turned to face Kori. "Thanks."

"No problem." she replied.

"I'll be back with your order in a few minutes." He walked away.

"He likes you." MeiMei said.

"What are you talking about? He doesn't like me that way. We're just friends."

"Sure. Whatever you say." she smiled. "But you guys would make a good couple."

Kori frowned at her and flung one of her pebbles at her.

"Sorry girls. There was a line." Mrs. Yao said as she sat down.

"Did we order?"

"Yes. We ordered you cherry blossom tea."

"You know me too well."

"Do you know when Dad will be coming home?" MeiMei asked.

"Tomorrow. He called this morning saying that he had some last minute strings to tie up."

"Okay. Sounds good."

Mengzhi came back with the cups of tea. "Two jasmine teas for you and MeiMei." he said as he placed the cups in front of them and the pot in between them. "And a cherry blossom tea for you, ma'am."

"Thanks." they said.

MeiMei eyed Kori. Kori put her pinky finger and index finger to her eyes and pointed at MeiMei's.

"Don't push it." she said.

"You like jasmine tea too? If I remember correctly, it's your mom's favorite."

"Yeah. I love it from here the most, though."

They drank their tea, paid, and left.

* * *

**I think I can post tomorrow... I'll see. :) Review please!**

**-Mariska**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is my next chapter. **

**WARNING: THERE ARE A MILLION FEELS IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IN FRONT OF PEOPLE UNLESS YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE SOME CRAZY FANGIRL.**

* * *

It was sunset. There was a knock at the door. The butler opened the door.  
"Yes?" he asked, noticing Mengzhi's work uniform.  
"I'm here to see Kori and MeiMei."  
"Are you from here? You seem a little.. "  
Just then, MeiMei walked by.  
"Mengzhi! I'm glad you could make it."  
He made a face at the butler that went unnoticed by MeiMei.  
"Me too! Where's Kori? I need to catch up with her!"  
"She's down this way. We were playing Pai Sho." MeiMei led him down the hall. He examined every inch of where he was walking. Her house was much nicer than his. Finally, she stopped in an archway, leading to a den, with large windows with a beautiful view of the city. Kori was sitting in a chair by a Pai Sho table.  
"Glad you could make it." she said with a smile, not looking away from her game. MeiMei had put her in a situation that she was having trouble solving. She stood up and gave him a hug.  
"Do you want to play the winner?"  
"Not really. I was just hoping that desk would play me." He smiled as he laid down on the floor.  
"We're almost done." MeiMei said as she sat down. Kori sat down across from her and began to focus again.  
"How was work? Did you have to be Yi Wei's waiter?"  
"No, I got lucky. She is a real pain in the neck. I feel bad for whatever poor sap had to wait on her."  
"Just because you're from one of the richest families in Ba Sing Se doesn't mean you can treat people like crap." MeiMei added as she made her move.  
"I know. You guys need to come to Republic City with me. It is so much more, for lack of a better word, equal." Kori agreed.  
"Speaking of which, I've been hearing stuff about Equalists. What is that all about?" Mengzhi asked.  
"Damn bastards, they are." she said with a frown. "They think that bending is the source of all evil. Their leader, Amon, can take away bending. It's really scary. They don't give a rat-monkey's ass about who the person is. They just take their bending away. They took a probending team's bending away after they breached the security at the arena."  
"That's terrible. How does this Amon guy take people's bending away? I thought only the Avatar could do that."  
"I thought so too. No one knows how he does it. I bet it's not permanent, though. There has to be some way to reverse it."  
Kori thought of the vision she had and shuddered.  
"Haha! I win!" MeiMei yelled happily.  
"You must've been practicing, or I've lost my mojo." Kori said with a chuckle. "Not bad."  
"I'll be back." MeiMei said as she skipped happily down the hall.  
"So, do you wanna play me?" Kori asked, slightly awkward. She stood up and offered her hand. Mengzhi looked at her.  
_She looks amazing._ he thought.  
Today, she had her hair down, with a blue shirt and grey pants.  
"Um, why not? It sounds fun. I've never been good at Pai Sho, though, so lion bear with me." he said as he was pulled up.  
_She's strong._  
"Alright. So you have a basic idea right? I don't think I've ever played Pai Sho with you."  
"Yeah, I have a basic idea."  
"Well I'd like to take a bet, if you don't mind."  
"Someone's feeling lucky, huh?"  
Kori laughed. "You could say that."  
"What are the wagers?"  
"Well, I didn't bring any money, and I don't want you to spend any of yours."  
A thought wove its way into Mengzhi's mind.  
_No! What am I thinking! She'd never agree to that!_  
"Well? You've been sitting there an awfully long time. You make up your mind yet?" she looked at him with her grey eyes.  
He gulped.  
"Whatever you're not telling me is pretty juicy, since your heartbeat is ridiculously fast. Spill it. You know you can't lie to me." He looked at her nervously. She smiled. "Fine. I'll tell you mine first. If I win, you have to... tell Yi Wei you like her-no- LOVE her."  
"What?! I just threw up in my mouth a little. Are you serious?"  
"Yup. It has to compete with whatever you had in mind so..."  
"My wager was not that bad!"  
_For me, anyway._  
"Well then, what is it?"  
"Uh... Well... um- I thought that maybe, if I won, you and I-"  
"Spit it out already!"  
_Spirits! He's worse than Dad! _she thought.  
"Well if I win I get to kiss you." he said quickly. He dropped his shoulders in relief.  
Kori pretended to act unfazed by the offer.  
_Can't let him have me that easy. Besides, what are the chances he'll win? Maybe I should help him._  
She smirked. "Deal's on." They shook hands.  
_She agreed to this?_  
And the game begun. Sweat beads began to form on their brows. There was a lot on the line, for both. Several minutes passed, and the game was progressing quickly. She had one last move and she would win. By surprise, Mengzhi moved a piece.  
"Ha! I win! I don't have to talk to Yi Wei!"  
On the inside, Kori was screaming. Her calm  
exterior said otherwise. MeiMei was right. She really_ did_ like Mengzhi, more than just a friend.  
"So, you have to pay up." he said with a smile.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like me."  
"A bet's a bet." They both stood up.  
"It's really pretty." Kori said with a nervous chuckle. The sun was setting in Ba Sing Se, and the windows in the den captured it perfectly. The pair stood closer to each other. He put his hand in the back of her neck and pulled her closer, until his lips met hers. She began to deepen the kiss as she put her arms around him. His hands moved down to her waist.  
"Woooohoooo!" MeiMei called out from the archway.  
Kori and Mengzhi turned to face her, with red faces.  
"Oh, fuck you." Kori said as she flung another one of her pebbles.  
"I knew it!" she said, with a smirk of victory on her face. "You guys like each other!" She did a dance.  
"You _cannot_ tell anyone about this or I will take your ass to Yi Wei's house."  
"Okay. Whatever you say. I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in the living room if you need me." She smirked at them as she left the room.  
Mengzhi rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Sorry, I don't know what came over me."  
"Come on Meng, you were the one who placed the bet. So obviously, you like me."  
"You kissed me back!"  
"Well then, what does that say about me?"  
"That um, you like me back?"  
"Bingo! We have a winner! Ding ding ding! Yahtzee!"  
"What's yahtzee?"  
"Dunno. Made it up."  
"So, you _do _like me?"  
"Hmm. I don't know. I think you can figure that out yourself." She smirked at him.  
"How long?"  
"How long?" she mimicked.  
"How long have you liked me?"  
"How long have you liked me?"  
"Stop copying me! I'm trying to ask a serious question."  
"Stop copying me! I'm trying to ask a serious question."  
"Well I was asking one first."  
"I'm pretty sure I was."  
"Agh... can you just shut it for a minute?"  
"Make me" she said flirtatiously.  
"Whatever you say, Kori." He began to kiss her again.  
"So what is it you wanted to ask me?" she asked between breaths.  
"Nevermind. I have my answer."

* * *

"Well it was nice having you over, Meng." Kori said.  
"It was nice seeing you." he replied.  
"I'll see you around." She said as she hugged him.  
"Maybe we can go out and do something tomorrow." he suggested.  
"That's not a bad idea. Maybe tomorrow." She smiled. "Bye" she said as she kissed his cheek.  
He blushed. "So tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow." she smiled as she walked inside the house. She breathed out and smiled. Today had been perfect. Her crush liked her, and she wad spending time with her best friend. But she did have those visions. Just thinking about them made her shudder.  
_I should go meditate._  
As she walked down the hall to her room, MeiMei stopped her.  
"So Miss-I'm-now-taken, you guys had fun?"  
"I'm not in the mood right now, MeiMei. Besides it's getting late."  
"Is it the vision?"  
Kori nodded. "Sorry. I'll see you in the morning." Kori walked in her room and sat on the floor.  
_In and out. _  
_In and out._  
She repeated this breathing pattern for a few minutes until suddenly, she sensed light footsteps behind her.  
"Kori?"  
She turned around and saw Aang.  
"Aang?"  
"That's Grandpa Aang to you." he said with a smile, although his eyes told something completely different. "Come here." He opened his arms and Kori ran into them.  
"You look so much like your mother."  
Kori smiled at the compliment then thought of her vision. "Why did you come here?"  
Aang's face grew somber. "Take my hand."  
Kori obliged, slightly confused. As soon as she took his hand, they were transported to a rainy Republic City. There was a group of Equalists standing there, with her mother on the floor, kneeling beside them.  
"Mom! No!" Kori yelled at the top of her lungs.  
Aang put his hand on her shoulder. "She can't hear you, Kori."  
Kori watched in horror as Amon walked to her mother.  
"Tell me where the Avatar is, and I'll let you keep your bending." he said.  
"I won't tell you anything, you monster!" Lin said angrily.  
"No! Mom!" Kori screamed as tears began to stream down her face.  
"Very well." Amon said as he walked towards her. He put her hand behind her head. Lin closed her eyes. She wasn't going to let them have the honor of looking at her. He put his hand on her head. Her eyes shot open and she fell to the ground.  
"No! Mom! You- you can't! Mom!" Kori was crying into Aang's chest. "Those... bastards... took her bending away from her... That was her everything!" she said in between sobs.  
"I know. I know." He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "You know what you have to do." Tears were gleaming on his cheeks. "I love you Kori. I am so proud of you. Don't you ever forget that. I will see you someday." He slowly began to fade.  
"No, Grandpa Aang! Don't go! She hugged him fiercely as he disappeared into the darkness.  
"I love you." his voice echoed.  
The darkness changed into her room. Kori stood there, trembling. She slumped to her knees and sobbed. She stayed like this for a few minutes, until Aang's voice rang in her head.  
_You know what you have to do._

* * *

**Dramatic ending! I will post again tomorrow. I have golf practice so I can't post today. :/**

**Review... It helps me write :)**

**-Mariska**


	31. Chapter 31

**A little mini chapter from Lin's POV.**

* * *

Lin's eyes shot open as Amon touched her forehead.  
_Nothing._  
Lin hit the floor.  
_Nothing._  
Then it faded to black.  
Lin was walking through a field of black. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. It wasn't like when her mother would blindfold her to train her. This darkness had nothing. No floor, no earth. No beginning, no end.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
No answer. Not even an echo to help her know where to go.  
Suddenly, a bright light appeared.  
Lim squinted her eyes and used her arm to protect her eyes.  
The light faded and she felt she was standing in grass. She had no shoes, but she had the rest of her uniform on. She sighed. Normally, she would feel the earth calling her, but now, nothing.  
She walk over to the stone path and saw several boulders. She walked over to them and touched them. There was no response.  
_I am nothing._  
She sunk to the floor.  
"Well it's about time!" a voice said.  
Lin's ears perked at the sound of her voice. "Mom?" she asked.  
"The one and only." she laughed.  
Lin hugged her. She frowned, realizing what this meant.  
"Am I dead?"  
"No. I brought you here."  
"Why?"  
"You've been through a lot lately. I am sorry I couldn't do anything to help you." Toph put a hand to her daughter's face. "You're so beautiful."  
Lin took notice of her mother's eyes. They were no longer a cloudy, faded green, but a bright, vivid shade, much like her own.  
"I see you realized I can see you."  
"Yes. I-I"  
"Enough about that. Your time here is limited."  
"What are you-"  
"You are a Beifong. Beifongs don't give up. You were strong with your bending, and you can be strong without."  
"Bending is the only connection I have left of you! It is my life. I am nothing without it."  
"That's why I'm here to talk to you. You are everything with or without your bending. Did they take away your dignity or your ability to think?"  
"No, but-"  
"You are what you think. You have lost a big part of your life, and I'm not saying it will be easy, but you will persevere."  
"It's so hard mom."  
"I know, baby. I'm here for you. Always." Toph pointed to Lin's chest before hugging her.  
"There's something else I want to talk to you about too. Sit down." Toph pointed to the grass as she sat down.  
"I know that you and Tenzin have had some issues lately and you guys are confused about your feelings towards one another."  
_Spirits, Mom, what else do you know?_  
"I want to tell you to do what you think is right."  
"Mom, I don't know what is right! I love him and he loves me. He loves his wife and his children. What am I supposed to do?"  
"Do what your heart tells you is right. That is all I can say." Toph smiled and hugged her. "I love you, my little badgermole." Toph began to fade away.  
"Don't go, Mom."  
"Do what your heart tells you is right, Lin. I love you. I am always with you, remember that."  
"Mom, please!"  
She was gone. Once again, Lin had nothing. She was back in the eerie blackness she had been before, only this time, it seemed to shrink.  
_Thud._  
Lin awoke with a throbbing headache. She was being dragged into a cell.  
_Did they take away your dignity?_  
Lin held her head high and began to walk. She wasn't going to let these people have the opportunity to see her frazzled. That's what they wanted.  
"She's coming to" said an Equalist.  
Lin felt a sharp pain, and everything went black.  
Lin came to in a metal cell.  
_Is this some kind of joke?_  
Lin wanted to bang the cell until her hands bled. She walked over to the old cot in her cell and sat down. There wad nothing more she could do. They were probably going to kill her.  
Kori.  
Lin prayed that she was safe.

* * *

**A big thank you to all of you guys! I just checked my story and I have had 10,202 views! Thanks so much!**

**-Mariska**


	32. Chapter 32

**Just a little midget chapter from Tenzin's POV to hold you guys over while I work on the next chapter.**

** AWOL: It's so awesome that you drew Kori. :) I can't wait to see it. Do you have an account so I can PM you any details about her? I'll make it the cover art for the story :) And no, I don't watch leverage.**

* * *

Tenzin sat in prison, with his head in his hands. The Equalists had managed to capture them a few minutes later, after Lin had sacrificed herself for him and his family.  
He had failed her.  
How could he let her jump off of Oogi? He should've done something to prevent her from going on the airships. Now, they probably had killed her, or worse, taken her bending.  
He had failed Pema.  
He should never have gotten himself in a relationship with Lin. He should've told her the truth.  
Worst of all, he had failed his children. He couldn't protect his children from Amon, and now, they would probably have their bending taken away.  
_At least Kori is okay._  
Lin's gut feeling had protected Kori. He wished he could have protected his children from this hell. He buried his head even further into his hands and sighed.  
He had failed his father's legacy.

* * *

**Told you it was a midget chapter. I'll post again within the hour or so.**

**-Mariska**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter in this ridiculously long story :)**

* * *

Kori slid out of the window into the darkness. She had changed into a tight black top and a pair of black pants, the bottoms to her mother's old police uniform. She had taken them from her after she realized how comfortable they were. She walked into the grass and bent a tunnel into the ground, going towards the heart of Ba Sing Se. After a few minutes of earthbending the tunnel, Kori put her hand at the top of the tunnel. She was under an empty street, like she had planned. She earthbent upwards, and closed the hole behind her. She walked towards the monorail sign. On the sign there was a map, showing how to leave Ba Sing Se. It was much too late to take the train, and she had no money.

_I'll look for an ostrich horse. _

She walked for an hour and finally was in the agricultural district of Ba Sing Se. She looked for the richest farm she could find, which was owned by the Wei family. Yi didn't like to admit it, but one of the ways the Wei family became so rich was because of good farming.

_It won't hurt them to lose one of their ostrich horses._

Kori jumped the fence, landing quietly on the ground. She walked towards the stables and opened the door. She saw several different ostrich horses. She chose the one that looked as average as possible. She didn't want to draw suspicion to herself. She woke the ostrich horse and put on the hat that was hanging in the doorway. She mounted it and walked slowly out of the stable. As soon as she was a good distance away from the farm, she began to gallop to the Ba Sing Se wall.

* * *

Kori was nearing the Ba Sing Se gates. It was nearing sunrise; Ba Sing Se was still an incredibly large city. She had to move quickly because in a matter of hours, MeiMei would find the note she left them and would be searching everywhere for her. She approached the security guard.

"Name?" he asked as he began to fill out a form.

_FUCK!_

Kori didn't think she would need a name.

"Um, Lin... Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis."

_Smart, Kori. Way to go. He is definitely going to buy that. Smooth._

The security guard looked at her. "Okay." he wrote it down on his form. "Sex?"

"No thank you." she replied nonchalantly.

He scowled at her and wrote on the form. "Age?"

"Eighteen." She knew it was illegal for people her age to be around at this time of night.

"Occupation?"

"Farmer."

"That will be all. Thank you." He opened the gates.

"Thank you." She galloped quickly across.

"I'm coming for you, Mom."

* * *

**Don't worry, I think I can post again sometime today. Once again, I have golf practice so I can't promise anything :/**

**-Mariska**


	34. Big Shout Out to

**For all of you guys who thought I posted a new chapter, it's not quite up to my standards :/ I'm working on it :) So I just wanted to give a ****HUGE**** shout out to AWOL-OWL/AWOL for the fanart... It is amazing! I am changing my fanfic cover to it, it is that awesome! So check it out! Either here, or on tumblr. Search up Omakori on tumblr... OMG FANGASM LOLOLOL**

**Thanks again, AWOL-OWL**

**And BTW, I love how you incorporated the language :)**

**-Mariska**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay so sorry about the last chapter. I was just really excited at the fanart lol. :)**

* * *

MeiMei woke up surprisingly early. Usually she wasn't a morning person, but today, something didn't feel right.

_I should tell Kori. Maybe she can help. _she thought.

MeiMei walked down the hall towards Kori's room.

"Kori?" she asked as she opened the door. The room was empty. Her suitcase was at the foot of the bed, laying on its side. The bed was made, and there was a note on top of it. MeiMei picked it up and began to read:

_MeiMei,_

_By now, I should be close to Republic City, assuming you woke up late. But you probably sensed something was wrong, had trouble sleeping, and woke up extremely early. In that case, I am still on the way to Republic City, probably hitching a ride from someone. My mom is in danger and I need to rescue her from the Equalists. Don't bother looking for me, I have to fight my own battles. It is much too dangerous for benders. Wish me luck. I'm going to need it to win against these bastards. No matter what happens, don't bother looking for me._

_Love you all,_

_Omakori Beifong_

MeiMei put her hand to her mouth. Her mother had sent her here to be safe from all of the violence, and here she was, running into it. She ran to her parent's room.

"Mom!" Mrs. Yao woke up with a start.

"What?!"

"Read this!" She handed her the note. Mrs. Yao skimmed it quickly. She shot up from her bed.

"Spirits! We have to find her! Get dressed quick. We have to go." MeiMei and her mother got in their satomobile.

"We need to pick up Mengzhi."

"Why?" Mrs. Yao asked.

"He's a waterbender. If something goes wrong, maybe he can heal us."

"Very well." She made a turn towards the Lower Ring.

A few minutes after they had entered, MeiMei said, "There's his house over there." MeiMei pointed towards a run down house, three blocks away. Mrs. Yao drove towards his house and double parked. MeiMei bolted from the car and knocked on the door. Mengzhi answered it.

"MeiMei, what are you doing here?"

"It's Kori. She went to Republic City to rescue her mom from the Equalists."

"Mom I have to go!" he yelled from over his shoulder. "My friend's in danger!"

"Which friend?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"Kori."

"Go." She kissed his cheek. "Stay safe." Mengzhi closed the door behind him and jumped into the satomobile.

* * *

Kori had finally made it just outside Republic City. It had taken a lot of earthbending and one generous bus driver. She stepped off the bus; the driver wouldn't come any closer to the city, and she saw why. Everywhere she looked, there was Equalist propaganda and airships looming in the distance. Now that she was here, how was she to find her mother? It was going to be much harder than she had anticipated. She walked towards the edge of the city and found a flat field of grass.

_Maybe Grandpa Aang can help me. _

She sat down.

_In and out._

_In and out. _

_In and out._

She did this for five minutes, then ten. It was clear that he wasn't coming. Kori stood and began to walk to the outskirts of the city.

_Come on, Aang._

She tried to remember where Aang had taken her.

_There was concrete on the ground, and stairs. It was dark, and it was a-_

Air Temple Island.

_ Chances are they haven't moved her from there._

Kori began to bolt towards the city.

_Wait. I can't just go walking around the city! I'll end up like my mom._

Kori made another tunnel and closed herself inside it. She earthbent feverishly towards Air Temple Island. A few minutes passed, and Kori put her hand at the top of the tunnel, and felt she was at the right place. She shot her hand upwards, and came up to the surface. She was at the beach where Tenzin had found her swimming the other day. Luckily, there were no Equalists nearby. She slipped into the trees and walked closer to where she saw her mother the night before. Once again, there were no Equalists.

_Where are they?_

Kori heard cheers coming from the mainland.

_Well that explains it._

Now was her chance. With the majority of the Equalists on the mainland, she would have better odds.

* * *

Lin was sitting in her cell, contemplating her relationship with Tenzin. Her mother had made her begin to think about the appropriateness of their relationship. Of course, Lin knew it was an inappropriate relationship, but what did her heart tell her? She knew that she loved Tenzin, and that would never change, even if and when they end their relationship. He was the father of their daughter, after all. Pema was a nice enough lady, albeit a little insecure. What would happen if she found out? She was already suspicious of their intentions. What would it do to his family?

_No. I cant. Not anymore. This is a selfish relationship. I can't._

Lin sat there, realizing what this meant.

_I have to tell Tenzin._

* * *

Kori tiptoed down the stairs to the basement. It was the only place she could think of that could be holding her mother. She heard voices pacing down the hall. She hid behind a wall.

"What about the Beifong chick?" an Equalist asked.

"Oh you mean Babefong? I don't care how old she is, or that she's a bender. I would screw her in a second." another Equalist replied. They both laughed as Kori heard high fives coming from their direction. Kori fumed at the comments and came out from her hiding spot, bending the stone walls, hitting them and pinning them to the ground.

"No one _ever _talks about my mom that way. Got it?" she kicked them both in the crotch.

Lin was sitting in her cell, confused by the ruckus that was happening a few feet away.

"You bastards have the nerve of taking my mother's bending away, and then you go and talk about her like that? You're messing with the wrong girl, man."

"Kori?" Lin asked. Kori walked up to the cell and metalbended it open. She ran up and hugged her mother. "I'm so sorry." she cried into her mother's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." she replied, still hugging her. "How did you find me?"

"Long story."

"We should get going unless we want to get caught."

"Right. Let's go." Kori and Lin ran down the hall, and halfway up the stairs, past the guards. "Wait." Kori said.

"What?" Kori ran down the stairs and kicked the Equalists in the crotch again. They groaned. "For good measure."

"Well if you say so." Lin smirked as she followed suit.

"Okay let's go." The pair ran off of Air Temple Island, into some trees. Lin began to raise her foot to make a tunnel.

"Mom- you..."

Lin sighed. "I know. Go ahead." Kori stamped her foot into the ground and made a tunnel. "I need your hand" Lin said in the darkness.

"What? Why-" Kori froze. "Nevermind. Just follow my voice."

Lin followed until she knocked Kori over. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Just grab my arm." Kori held out her arm, which Lin quickly latched on to.

"How did you know to find me? Did Tenzin send you?" Lin asked.

"I haven't seen or heard from him."

"Well then, who told you?"

"Aang." \

"The Avatar Aang?"

"No, the platypus bear Aang." Kori said. "Don't make a face at me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You made a face at me."

"What? I did not." Lin lied.

"Just like you _did not_ sleep with Dad the other night.

"What?! That is preposterous! Where did you get that idea?!"

"I went to your room to ask you where my stuff was and you two were sleeping in there."

"Well that could be anything!" she retorted, obviously out of ideas.

"And his clothes were all down the hall."

"Um, I left the heater on?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you did."

"Did he see you?"

"He came out looking for his clothes and I threatened to cut off his penis." Kori said nonchalantly.

"You what?!"

"I threatened to cut off his penis."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"He was an intruder in my house. I did what any normal person would do. Besises, I told him if he hurts you I would cut off his penis and feed it to the badgermoles."

"A normal person does not threaten to cut off someone's penis! Especially their own father's!"

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Well I kinda need it." Lin said with an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, and I kinda have a need to eat people, but you don't see me eating people, now do you?"

"This is completely different!"

"Yeah, tomato _tomahto_."

"Kori, I'm serious! How do you expect the police to want to accept you after the psychological exam? I swear you'd fail it. Even I wouldn't let you pass."

"You would because you love me."

Lin punched her in the arm. "That's how I show affection."

"You don't say?" she replied.

"How did Aang tell you?"

"Well Grandma Toph said that he may come to visit me and-"

"You saw Grandma Toph?"

"Yes. After I left the hospital room when you told me about Dad, I went to go meditate and she showed up."

"What does that have to do with Aang?"

"You didn't let me finish. I had a vision yesterday of you getting dragged by Equalists across some metal floor into a manhole sort of thing. When I saw Toph at the hospital, I asked her if Grandpa Aang would visit me and she said that "time will tell." I meditated over the vision I had and Aang showed up and took me here. I saw them take away your bending."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Kori."

"If I hadn't you'd probably be dead."

Lin nodded, even though it was pitch black in the tunnel.

Kori put her hand at the top of the tunnel. "We're almost there. Just another few minutes." True to her word, a few minutes later, they had arrived. She shot her hand up and pulled her mother out of the tunnel, which was at the front of their apartment. They blinked as they adjusted to the light. "Let's go, before anyone sees us." Kori and Lin climbed the stairs. Kori unlocked the door and went inside. "Wait here, and lock the door." she instructed as she went down the hall. She checked all of the rooms. "Coast is clear! Come on back here." she called from Lin's room. Lin walked into her room. "We need to take this off. I assume they didn't take it off for you." Kori said, looking at her uniform.

"I assume I didn't let you wear those pants."

"Not the time, Mom." Kori metalbended the uniform off. Lin's tank top was covered in splatters of red, and she was bruised everywhere. "Mom! Spirits! Why didn't you tell me about all this?"

"What are you talking about I-" Lin looked at herself in her mirror. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, holy shit. Mom, get in bed, now. I'll go make you some tea." Kori went of the room. Lin examined herself in the mirror. She was black and blue all over. She couldn't claim _all_ of the bruises came from the Equalists. She took off her tank top and winced. She had scratches everywhere. She changed into a new tank top and loose pants and got in her bed.

"Here you are, Mom. I have some camomile tea for you. Maybe you can sleep off these bruises."

"Thank you, Kori."

"You're welcome."

"I mean it."

"I know." Kori went around and laid on the bed next to her.

"Things have gotten so out of hand."

"I know. I'm glad you're here." she said, pulling her daughter close and kissing her head.

* * *

**I'll post again in a few minutes :)**

**-Mariska**


	36. Chapter 36

Lin awoke to her daughter's head on her chest, an arm wrapped around her torso, and a leg draped across her own. She kissed Kori's head and tried to writhe her way off. Kori wrapped closer around her. She sighed.

_Might as well make myself comfortable._ Lin hadn't realized how much her daughter had grown.

_I remember when I could fit you in my arms._

Soon, Kori would be chief, and she would be gone, starting her own life. Hopefully, it would be better than hers. Not that she didn't like her life, but she wished certain things were different. She put her hands behind her head as she thought. Kori began to stir. Lin remembered when she had done this to her own mother.

_Lin laid her head across her mother's chest. She loved listening to the beating of her heart as she slept. _

_"You awake?" Toph asked. Lin smiled as she pretended to sleep. Toph smiled. "I know you're awake." She began to poke her in the stomach. "Come on, I got a late shift tonight." She began to tickle her daughter until she was laughing uncontrollably. _

_"Mommy" Lin said as she sat up. "Your turn!" Lin began to do the same to her mother. Now they were both laughing, happy to have each other._

Lin smiled at the memory. A tear formed in her eye and she quickly brushed it away. Kori sat up, finally awake.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Lin said softly.

"Ugh. I was up all night looking for you."

"It's alright. Just lay your head back down. I don't mind." Kori didn't even nod at the invitation. She let her head hit Lin's chest.

"Ow."

"Sorry." Lin put her fingers through Kori's black hair.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too."

* * *

MeiMei, Mengzhi, and Mrs. Yao were at the edge of Republic City, which was surprisingly calm, like the calm before a storm.

"Where could they be?" MeiMei asked.

"If I had rescued my mother, I would head home, or to a hospital." Mengzhi said.

"Those aren't bad places, Meng."

"I don't think Kori would go to the hospital." Mrs. Yao said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well there's this little issue we call Equalists that like to hurt people like us." MeiMei said.

"I hope Ms. Beifong isn't badly hurt." he said.

"She shouldn't be. The Equalists aren't big on killing."

"Well then, let's head for the house."

* * *

Lin lay awake with her daughter still at her chest. She heard a knock at the door.

"Kori" she said as she nudged her.

"Hm?"

"There's someone at the door." Kori rolled over out of bed. Lin stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Mom, you can't go by yourself! For all we know it could be the Equalists at the door!"

"Yeah, and Equalists like to knock."

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine." The two walked up to the door. Lin checked in the peephole and saw Mrs. Yao, Mengzhi, and MeiMei at the door. She opened the door quickly.

"Get inside, fast." she instructed. The group rushed into the apartment. Lin locked the door quickly behind them. "Jieta? What are you doing here? You're going to get killed!"

"We were looking for your daughter." she replied.

Kori hugged her friends. "Spirits, you guys could've died! I told you guys not to come looking for me!"

"We couldn't just let you fight these guys alone." MeiMei replied.

"Meng, my mom could use some healing, if you haven't noticed."

"I see." he replied.

"I'll get started."

"Mom, Meng said he would help heal you."

"Great." Lin sat on the couch as Kori grabbed a bucket of water.

"Here." She handed the bucket to Mengzhi.

"Thanks, Kori." he said with a smile as he began to heal Lin.

Kori smiled back. "No problem."

"It's not safe to go back to Ba Sing Se. You will have to stay the night." Lin said.

"Where will they stay? Our apartment can't hold this many people."

"MeiMei and Jieta can stay in my room, we can sleep on the couch, and-"

"That just leaves Meng."

"Do you have a problem with Kori's bed?" she asked.

"None at all." he replied.

_ This'll be awkward._ he thought.

"Well, then. Kori, see if we have any clothes for the Yao's."

"Yes ma'am." Kori left to her room.

"And I may have something for you." Lin said to Mengzhi. "Wait here." She stood up and went to her room. She dug through her drawers until she found a pair of pajamas. She walked back and tossed them at Mengzhi.

"Here." He examined the pajamas.

"Where'd you get these? These look huge."

"That's because they are. They aren't mine."

He nodded. "Oh. I see. Thanks." He went back to his healing.

"Do you have any food, Lin?" Mrs. Yao asked.

"Not any prepared. I'll have to cook something." She began to stand up.

"No, I'll whip something up. You have bruises to heal. Do you have any instant noodles?"

"Yes. In the pantry, on the left."

Mrs. Yao proceded to cook the noodles.

"Found some pj's for you guys." Kori tossed them at MeiMei, who was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks." she replied.

"Thanks for watching out for us." Lin said.

"We just do what we would do for any friend of ours." Mrs. Yao said. "You are going through a rough time. We understand."

"That should do it for today, Ms. Beifong." Mengzhi said.

"The noodles are ready, everyone."

"Spirits, they weren't kidding when they said instant." he said, surprised.

"It helps that I'm a firebender." Mrs. Yao said with a smile.

"Thanks." the group replied. They wolfed down their food.

"We should all get some sleep. It's getting late, and we've all had a long day." Kori suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**So, review and let me know how I did. :)**

**-Mariska**


	37. Chapter 37

_Amon had a knife to Lin's throat. Tenzin was being held down by two Equalists. _

_"Tenzin!" she screamed as Amon put the knife closer to her. _

_"Lin! No!" he tried to run to her but she moved farther and farther from him. _

_"Help me! Please!" _

_"Lin!" Amon began to cut her throat. Blood began to drip from her neck._

"Lin!" Tenzin jumped up from bed and began to pant. He was dripping in sweat. He had been having gruesome nightmares about Lin ever since he had been put in prison.

"Dammit!" the guard yelled. "Go the fuck to sleep!" He banged on the cell door. "Shut the fuck up about your girlfriend. She isn't coming."

Tenzin sat quietly, still in shock from his dream.

_ Please be okay, Lin._

* * *

_Kori was in handcuffs, lying on the ground._

_"Tell me where your mother is." Amon demanded. _

_"Never." Kori said indignantly. _

_"Very well." Amon walked behind her. _

_"Bring them in." _

_"What?" A group of Equalists dragged MeiMei, Mengzhi, and Mrs. Yao in front of Kori. _

_"Tell me where your mother is or I will kill them." _

_"Help us please!" MeiMei yelled, half sobbing. _

_"I'm sorry! This is all my fault!" _

_"Where is your mother?" Amon asked again._

_Mengzhi looked at her with pleading eyes. "Do it for me, Kori. I love you!" _

_Kori slumped down and sobbed. "I don't know! I'm sorry! I love you!" _

_Amon held her face as he nodded at the Equalists. _

_"No! Don't! Please!" Kori sobbed she tried to writhe away from Amon's firm grip, but he was too strong. _

_"Hold her down." he directed to an Equalist. He walked over to MeiMei and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"NO!" Kori screamed. Amon raised his other arm. Kori sobbed as she watched MeiMei fall to the ground. He moved to Mrs. Yao._

_"Please! I'm begging you! Don't!" Kori yelled. Amon paid no notice to Kori as Mrs. Yao met the same fate as her daughter. He moved towards Mengzhi. _

_"Why didn't you save me Kori?" he asked. Kori opened her mouth but nothing came out. "I loved you!" he yelled. Amon placed his hands on Mengzhi. _

_"NO!" she screamed._

"Kori! Wake up!" Lin said frantically as she turned on the cold water. Kori sobbed as she awoke. She found herself in a tub, soaked with cold water. Lin rushed to her and hugged her. "It's okay. It was a dream."

"It felt so real. I couldn't save them." she sobbed.

"Shhh... It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." She began to rub her back.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't save them." Kori still didn't understand that it was a dream.

"Look at me." she said as she held Kori's face in her hands. "I will never let anyone hurt you or this family." She pulled Kori out of the tub and sat down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Mom." Kori wrapped her arms around her mother and rested her head on her shoulder, still sniffling.

"It's okay." Lin wrapped her arms around her daughter. They stayed like this for a few minutes. "Let's get you some dry pj's." Lin stood and walked down the hall. Kori sat on the floor, resting her head on her knees, still shaken from her dream.

"Here you are." Lin handed her a pair of baggy sweats and a tank top.

"Thank you." Kori changed quickly.

"Come here." Lin said, with open arms. Kori welcomed the embrace. "I will always be here for you, no matter what." Lin murmured in her ear. "You should sleep."

Kori nodded and walked down the hall with her. Lin laid down on the couch and threw a blanket over herself. Kori laid down next to her.

"Kori, this couch can't fit both of us." Earlier, Kori had slept in the recliner.

"I don't care."

Lin sighed. She would be sore tomorrow. She squeezed as far into the couch as she could. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**So this is my last chapter for tonight. I may post 1-2 tomorrow morning or tomorrow evening... I hope you guys liked the Lin/Kori action. :) I based this chapter off of something that has happened to me and my brother. LMK if you want me to bore you with that story... I may include it as an author's note if I get enough requests. :)**

**Til tomorrow!**

**-Mariska**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry I'm posting so late... I was having problems with this chapter until my head was all like, "Mr. Krabs, I have an ideeeaa!" XD **

**I feel like to understand the previous chapter, I should tell you about the real stories that inspired Kori's nightmare.**

**Story #1:**

**My brother Charlie was about nine or so, and all of a sudden my parents heard him walking down the hall screaming bloody murder everywhere. They tried slapping him and yelling at him to wake him, but he didn't wake up. So my mom put him in the shower and turned on the cold water, and that did it. (Now you see where I got the bathtub idea)**

**Story #2**

**About a year ago, I had this dream that I was wrongly arrested for something. (I don't remember what.) I kept on getting frustrated in my dream because no one believed me, and they were going to send me to prison for the rest of my life. 0.0 I finally found someone who believed me, my four-year-old sister, Katia. I woke up and I walked to my parent's room and seriously cried into Katia's shoulder for like 20 minutes... I'm not even kidding. My parents were all freaking out and stuff. (Thus the idea of Kori not understanding it was just a dream.)**

**So enough about last chapter, get prepared to see some badass Kori!**

* * *

Kori walked into her room and sat next to Mengzhi on her bed.  
"Wakey, wakey." She pecked his lips.  
He smiled. "What was that for?"  
"I'm just glad you're here. I had a terrible dream last night."  
"Well I should come around more often."  
"Yeah, you should."  
"Well I'm going to get some food. I'm starving."  
"Sounds good. I can "see" people are walking around." He walked out.  
Kori opened her closet and saw the old police uniform. She closed her eyes and felt Aang's spirit.  
_You know what you have to do._  
Kori metalbended the uniform on, put her hair in a tight bun, and proceeded to walk into the crowded dining room.  
"What are you doing, Officer Beifong?" MeiMei asked playfully.  
Kori hugged her. "Thank the Spirits you're okay."  
"Um... Okay?" MeiMei replied.  
"What are you doing wearing my old uniform?" Lin asked as she walked in.  
"I'm going to help Team Avatar. They're going to need it."  
"Absolutely not! Do you want to get yourself killed? And how would you know if Team Avatar needs help?"  
"You've been in prison for a few days. I figured you could tell me anything you heard from the Equalists."  
"The United Forces are coming. I think that is enough back up for Team Avatar, wouldn't you say?"  
"Have you heard anything from the guards? There's no way Amon doesn't know about the United Forces."  
"I don't want you fighting in this war, understood?"  
"I have to protect Republic City."  
"You aren't fit to fight in the war."  
"Neither are you. One of us has to do it."  
"No, we don't."  
"When was the last time you stepped down from a fight? Not when you got your scars. You got into the fight, to protect people."  
"Kori- I"  
"Save it. I'm going and you can't stop me." Kori walked to the door.  
"Kori, wait."  
She stopped in her tracks, but didn't look at her mother.  
She sighed. "I heard talk of an ambush with new weapons on the forces. As for Korra and the rest of Team Avatar, I suspect they are hiding underground somewhere, perhaps in one of the homeless camps." Lin walked over to Kori and hugged her.  
"Stay safe." she said.  
"I will." she began to walk away.  
"Kori?"  
She turned around. "Yes?"  
"Let me know if you hear anything about Tenzin and his family, if you can."  
"I'll try." She went and hugged her mother again. "Bye." She walked out of the house and earthbent herself inside a tunnel.  
Lin looked at her daughter earthbend, and was slightly envious. Just a few days before, she had been able to control even the smallest particle of earth and now, she felt like a shell of her former self.  
_I've taught her well._  
She smiled slightly and turned to go back to the dining room.

Kori continued walking in the tunnel. Lately, she had been spending more time in tunnels than the badgermoles that taught her grandmother how to earthbend.  
"The United Forces are coming by ship, which means Korra should be in the bayside homeless camp." she muttered to herself.  
Knowing her plan, she began to hurriedly earthbend towards the camp.  
Korra, Asami, and Bolin were sitting at a makeshift table, eating breakfast. Rather, everyone was eating breakfast as Asami fed hers to Pabu. Suddenly, Kori burst through the concrete wall of the camp.  
Korra and Mako jumped up in a defensive stance, until the rubble began to clear. They saw a figure walking up to them.  
"Chief Beifong?" Korra asked.  
"Guess again, Korra." Kori replied with a smirk.  
"Kori? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to help. Avatar Aang sent me to help you."  
"Spirits for a second I could have sworn you were Li- Wait. Aang sent you to help us?"  
"Yes. He came to me and told me to help you in any way I can."  
"But how? And where is Chief Beifong?"  
"That's not important. What is important is that I heard rumors of new weapons that were going to be used today."  
"What type? Where? How?"  
"What do I look like? The Avatar? That is all the information I could get."  
"Well then how did you find us?"  
"There's this cool thing called earthbending. You should try it sometime."  
"Chief?" Bolin asked.  
"Do I look like my mother to you?"  
Bolin examined her. "Well, yes."  
"What do you want?"  
"I was going to ask you why- nevermind."  
"Now is not the time for pointless questions." she turned to Korra. "What is the plan?"  
"Once the United Forces get here, we will attack all of the Equalist mecha tanks and airships."  
Kori nodded in approval. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
Team Avatar thought.  
"You could use your cables to board General Iroh's ship. He could use a metalbender." Asami suggested.  
"That's not a bad idea." Korra agreed.  
"Well then. I'll meet you..."  
"Back here. One of us will let you know."  
"We'll be there." Mako assured.  
Kori walked out towards the bay and looked for a place for her cables. She saw some stairs and climbed them. She saw the ships were coming. She latched her cables to a side of a building, then to another, then flung herself at the ship, with all her strength. She sailed just above the ship and sent a cable down to a funnel as she descended. She landed on the ship, right beside the General's command, as she intended. She knocked on the door. General Iroh answered it.  
"Chief Beifong?" he asked.  
"No, I am Omakori Beifong. Her daughter." She bowed.  
"And I am-"  
"This is no time for formalities, General." she interrupted. "I introduced myself because you didn't know who I was. I am aware of who you are. I am here to assist you in any way I can, by Avatar Korra's orders."  
Iroh nodded.  
"I heard rumors of new weapons the Equalists were going to debut today."  
"Do you have any details?"  
"No sir."  
"Alright. Go down to the earthbenders. They will station you."  
"Yes sir." she said as she followed an earthbender down the ladder. They stepped down.  
"So a Beifong, huh?" he asked.  
"Yes sir." she said proudly.  
"It's an honor."  
"The pleasure's all mine." She smiled.  
The earthbender led her down to a group of people, stationed at the edge of the boat with what looked like large probending earth pucks.  
"I assume you are a metalbender?"  
"You assume correctly."  
He turned towards the soldiers. "Everyone, this is Omakori Beifong. She is here to assist us."  
"How old are you?" a soldier asked.  
"That's not important." she replied. "What is important is defeating these Equalists."  
"That's the spirit!" the first earthbender yelled.  
_BOOM!_  
"It's a trick!" Iroh yelled. Ships began to explode left and right as biplanes soared across the sky.  
"Man the stations!" a soldier yelled.  
Kori scrambled to her station and began to shoot the pucks at the planes. A plane flew down towards them and she grabbed onto it with her cables.  
"What are you doing?" A soldier yelled.  
Kori ignored him as she closed the cables and landed on back of the biplane. The Equalist turned around to look at her, and another biplane's wing crashed against his propellers. The biplane instantly began to catch fire, and Kori backflipped off of it and began to fall towards the ship. She latched one of her cables at a pole on the ship, and caught it just in time to avoid being crushed, although her left arm's armor had been torn off.  
"Dammit!" she yelled.  
The biplanes began to drop bombs on the ships. A biplane began to close in on Iroh's station, and a bomb was dropped. Iroh shot at it with his firebending, causing it to explode and shoot him off of the ship.  
"General down!" she yelled as she latched her remaining cable at the biplane that had brought down Iroh. She pulled herself up to the top and formed her cable into a sharp knife and stabbed the fuel tank when she saw the pilot jump out from his seat and punched her in the face.  
"You son of a bitch!" she screamed as she retracted the knife and punched him in the chest. She was smart enough to know not to kill him. She couldn't drive a satomobile, let alone a biplane. The biplane began to stall and shake. She lost her balance and fell forward. She caught herself at the rim of the pilot's seat, and tried to let go, seeing it was a vulnerable position, but the pilot grabbed her arm. She tried to shake from his grip, but he only gripped tighter. He pulled out a knife and raised it high above his head.  
"What- AAAGH!" she screamed. He stabbed the knife in her forearm. She reached up with all her strength and punched his nose, effectively shoving the knife deeper into her arm. He let go immediately, as his nose began to bleed, clearly broken.  
She went in and out of consciousness as she fell. She attempted to latch her cable on the ship, but she began to lose conciousness as she fell into the water.  
"Kori!" a voice echoed in her head as someone grabbed her.  
"My arm." she croaked. She had lost a lot of blood.  
"Spirits Kori! We need-"  
The voice began to fade.  
"The homeless camp... On the bay." she whispered in the blurry figure's ear. That was the last she remembered before she passed out.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait! I may post again tonight, like at eleven or so... I haven't quite edited the chapter yet. So stay tuned or go have a life and wait until morning lol :) Review please!**

**-Mariska**


	39. Chapter 39

"Avatar Korra!" he yelled. He was carrying Kori bridal style, with her injured arm dangling and dripping blood.  
Korra was helping Iroh into the camp. He had hurt his arm. She looked at the stranger in front of her, then looked at Kori's bleeding arm. "Spirits! Lay her here!" she said. "What happened?"  
"I was in the water and I saw her fall off of one of the Equalist biplanes. I need water. She's lost a lot of blood."  
Korra was quick to respond and handed him a bucket of water.  
"Spirits!" Mako said as he looked at Kori's mangled arm.  
"What's your name?" Asami asked the stranger.  
"Mengzhi. I'm a friend of Kori's. What's yours?" he replied as he began to heal her arm.  
"Asami. I haven't seen you around. Are you from here?"  
"No. I'm from Ba Sing Se. Kori was staying with her friend MeiMei there until she ran away because she had a vision that her mom was in danger. I came here to help. I followed her to the bay when I heard she was going off with you guys, I had to make sure she was safe. I should've done something."  
"There was nothing any of us could do against those new weapons." Iroh consoled. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been keeping an eye out for the weapons."  
"If you need anything, ask Asami or Mako." Korra said as she rushed to her neglected patient.  
"I'm so sorry." he said to Kori. Although unconscious, her face was scrunched in pain. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and brushed the loose strands of hair away from her face. He continued to heal her arm. Being an expert healer, it was looking much better than when he first found her, but she would be incapacitated for at least a week.  
He looked at her uniform. It would soon rust, he could tell.  
A homeless man walked by.  
"Are you a metalbender, by any chance?"  
"No. Sorry. Let me ask someone around here." He walked away towards the campsite. A few minutes later, he walked back with a man with green eyes and a scraggly beard.  
"You need a metalbender?" he asked.  
"Yes. I need you to take off this uniform."  
The man put his arms in front of him and the metal instantly flipped over her head and left it that way, with Kori laying on the back piece and the top behind her head.  
"Thanks." he said.  
"Anytime." he said as he walked away.  
Mengzhi continued to heal Kori. Her eyes fluttered open.  
"Meng?" she asked, obviously drained from the amount of blood she lost.  
"Kori." he said as calmly as he could. He leaned over and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss weakly.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"The homeless camp."  
"How did you find me?"  
"I wanted to make sure you were safe, so I followed you out here."  
"Thanks. I would've died if it weren't for you." Kori smiled weakly.  
Mengzhi continued to heal Kori in silence for another hour. Korra and her friends walked towards her.  
"It's good to see you're awake. How is your arm?" Korra said.  
Kori began to prop herself up on her elbows.  
"I don't think you should-" Mengzhi began.  
Kori cried out in pain.  
"My arm hurts pretty bad." she told Korra. Nothing Meng can't fix."  
"It's going to leave a scar. There's nothing I can do about that."  
Kori examined her forearm. It was stained with blood, and there was a diagonal gash going from her wrist to her elbow. She smiled. Her first battle scar.  
"That's all right." she said.  
"So what happened?" Mako asked.  
"Well my armor on my left arm broke off, and I managed to get on top of a biplane. It stalled out and made me fall, but I caught myself and the pilot cut my arm up pretty bad."  
Gommu walked up to the group. "I made an extra hearty dinner for all of you soldiers." he said with a smile.  
"Thanks, Gommu. We'll be there in a minute." Korra said. She turned to Kori. "You should get that arm up in a sling. Stay for dinner. It's not safe out there."  
"Thanks, Korra. We'll be there in a minute." Mengzhi assured. Team Avatar walked towards the fire.  
"Thanks again, Meng."  
"Anything for you." he said wholeheartedly.  
He made a makeshift sling and put it on Kori. He offered his hand, which she took a she attempted to stand. She managed to stand, but quickly shifted her weight to her right foot.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you."  
He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She limped over to the makeshift table and sat down.  
"What's for dinner?" she asked.  
"Only the best street grub ever!" Bolin replied, slurping his stew. Or was it? Kori couldn't tell what it was, but it looked watery blah, but she didn't care. She was hungry. Gommu passed her a bowl of the blah and she began to wolf it down.  
Everyone looked at her in surprise.  
"Screw manners. I've had a long day and I'm starving."  
"See? Someone gets it!" Bolin said.  
"So what is the plan for tomorrow?"  
"Gommu sent a wire to Commander Bumi for us. Bolin, Asami, and I will go to the Equalist biplanes base and Mako and Korra will go and face Amon." Iroh replied.  
"Facing Amon?"  
"I'm tired of hiding from him. I have to." Korra said.  
Kori nodded. "I see. I'm not much use anymore, with my arm and all."  
"Don't beat yourself up. You did a great job out there."  
"We'll head out to her house tomorrow. It's safe there." Mengzhi said. "I hope you can accommodate."  
"There's always room down here!" Gommu said.  
"Thanks for the food Gommu. It was... filling."  
"No problem."  
She and Mengzhi stood up.  
"Are you ready for another healing session?"  
"Bring it." She laughed as he walked her down to where they were earlier. She sat on a crate and removed her sling with her good arm.  
An hour later, Mengzhi declared her arm healed.  
"It's going to be sore for a few days. I would put the sling back on. I don't think you'll be fighting anytime soon."  
"I can think of lots of things that I like more than fighting."  
"Really? Like what?" he asked.  
"You." she said with a smile.  
"Well I guess I will have to suffer through this with you." he smiled as he moved to close the space between their lips. Kori leaned against the wall of the shack behind them as he pressed closer to her. He put his hands on the crate, careful to avoid her injured arm. He began to pull away. Kori moved closer to him to prolong their kiss.  
"I think you need some rest. Doctor's orders." he smiled.  
"Oh alright." she huffed as she limped off towards the fire.

* * *

**Yay! Kozhi lol**

**Review please!**

**-Mariska**


	40. Chapter 40

**Punker88 has brought some aspects of my story to my attention. Let me begin with saying I appreciate the respectful tone you used and the constructive criticism. As a writer, I appreciate the review and it helps me improve my writing skills. :) **

**I do agree with the opinion that the characters don't act as they should, and I apologize. I feel that people have multiple sides to their character, and these sides have not been shown throughout the show. It was never my intention to make Pema the antagonist or annoying, but I feel that she would not be her usual calm self after hearing about Kori. I do intend to fix these errors in future chapters.**

**Concerning the jokes: **

**I am both an ATLA fan and a LoK fan. I wanted to incorporate aspects from both stories in this fanfic. **

**Concerning Kori, Tenzin, and Lin:**

**I am curious as to how these characters are insufferable... They do say love is blind, and I feel that maybe I overlook some of my mistakes. :) And for the record, Kori is fifteen years old. **

**I am new to writing, and if you can't tell by the writing style, I am fourteen years old. I am not saying this is to blame for my judgement, but do take into account that I may not be as mature as other writers on this site.**

**I will make an effort to fix these errors. Thank you for your opinion. I appreciate it :)**

**-Mariska**


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry about the delay... I took a mini vacay with the fam... :)**

**Now the bad news... :'( So I was out golfing today, and I dropped my iPod... Two good (no amazing!) chapters, lost forever! Not to mention the damn thing doesn't work anymore... I was screaming my head off... and I had some awesome pics :'( Tearbending.**

**The good (nah, more like okay) news is that I will work on rewriting the chapters (on my laptop) and I will post sometime tonight or really early tomorrow morning. I will stay up all night if I have to... I am more fricken pissed off than Firelord Ozai, as Kori would say.**

**Til then,**

**Mariska**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey so here is the long-awaited chapter! :) I typed it up on my laptop, because my damn iPod... still a little PO'd. :/**

* * *

MeiMei, Mrs. Yao, and Lin were in the living room, with the former pacing nervously with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Lin, they're good kids. They'll be fine" Mrs. Yao said comfortingly.

"They should have been here last night" she replied. She put her cup of tea down and began to run her hands through her matted hair; it hadn't been brushed since, well, Lin couldn't remember.

"I think that's them over there!" MeiMei said excitedly.

Lin rushed to the window and peered out of the blinds. She saw Kori in a sling limping up the stairs with Mengzhi's arm around her waist helping her. She opened the door to let them inside.

"Spirits, Kori! Sit down!" She helped her to a seat on the recliner. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, I was just in a GODDAMN WAR!" she yelled. She hated it when her mother asked questions she knew the answer to.

"What happened to your arm?" MeiMei asked.

"An Equalist pilot cut my arm pretty badly."

"Spirits, Kori. You really fought your butt off."

"Damn right I did."

"Let me see your arm." Lin instructed.

Kori took off her sling and put it to the side. Lin held her arm gently, examining the mostly healed gash along her left forearm, which was now a deep shade of red.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you fight."

"Mom I-"

"Look at you! You're limping worse than my officers after their first day of training!" She looked at her arm. "And that's going to leave a scar."

"You of all people should know why I had to fight. I have a duty to protect Republic City at all costs. I have to stand up for what I know is right, and no one will keep me from it."

Lin stood there shocked. She couldn't believe how wise her daughter was. She wished she could have been like that at her age.

"I'm really proud of you Kori" she said as she hugged her. "It's good to have you home safe. And you'll love that scar." She smiled.

"I already do, Mom."

"Well I think it looks pretty awesome" MeiMei agreed.

"And I do to" Mengzhi added.

Kori smiled and blushed slightly.

"Can I talk to you two?" Lin asked.

"Why of course you can, Mother" Kori joked.

"Alone."

Kori rose from the recliner and attempted to balance herself so that her weight would be on her good foot.

"Do you need help?" Lin asked.

Kori winced. "Yeah. I just need you to help me balance myself out."

Lin held her good arm as Kori balanced herself.

"I got it."

Lin walked into her room with Kori and Mengzhi behind her and closed the door once they were inside.

"Have a seat." She pointed to her bed.

Kori and Mengzhi sat next to each other on the foot of the bed.

"You." She pointed to Mengzhi." I like her home at 9:30, at the latest. I expect you to be on time."

"What are you-" he began.

She continued. "Absolutely no cactus juice, leechi bongs, or anything else stupid you can think of. I am a former police chief and I know _everything_."

"But I still don't know-"

"And I'd like you to tell her father."

"Ms. Beifong-"

She redirected her attention to Kori. "Now, all I ask of you is no matter what this liver-lily says, you keep your damn legs closed. I don't want any grandkids you can't take care of."

"Um, okay? But-" Kori said.

"I'm serious" she said with a glare.

"Ms. Beifong, what are you talking about?" Mengzhi asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I don't give a rat-monkey's ass as long as you two respect each other."

Kori and Mengzhi looked at each other.

"Don't be so surprised I can read you like a book. And one more thing-" She waited for a response.

"Yes?" they asked.

"Don't do anything that would piss me off. Dismissed." She walked out of the room. Kori and Mengzhi followed.

"Well that went better than I expected" Mengzhi said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'd say" she replied.

* * *

Tenzin walked to the center of his cell and sat on the floor, in an attempt to meditate. He was pressed for time. If he didn't find a way out of this prison, he and his children would lose their bending, and the entire airbender race would be lost. He sat there for a good ten minutes, hoping for guidance from his father or the Spirits.

"Hey Guru!" a guard yelled.

Tenzin turned around and was struck by a pair of kali sticks and fell unconscious.

He awoke in a dark room, presumably tied to a pole with a cloth around his mouth. He took a deep breath, and released a gust of air. He still had his bending.

"Hello?" he asked into the darkness, although it was muffled by the cloth.

"Daddy?" a voice asked.

"Ikki?" His eyes began to adjust to the light. He noticed three figures on poles, as he was.

"DADDY!" The children yelled.

"Shut up!" the guard ordered.

Tenzin was appalled. "How dare you talk to my children that way! Do you know who I am? I am the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the le-"

He was silenced by another pair of kali sticks.

He woke again in the dark room, only that this time, there was a sound of a crowd and a man, presumably Amon, was speaking above them. The floor beneath him began to rise.

"Daddy?" Meelo asked.

"I'm here Meelo." he said reassuringly.

A bright spot light hit their faces as Amon continued to speak. "You're welcome to come down here and try and stop me." he invited. Tenzin saw Korra's face in the balcony.

"Korra" he said to himself.

Korra and Mako exchanged unintelligible babble.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess." Amon walked towards Tenzin and the children. He looked at them with worry-filled eyes.

_Spirits, please._ he thought.

Then, Mako shot lightning at the stage as he and Korra used firebending to run along the walls onto the stage. Fog began to creep onto the stage as they attacked the Equalists. The audience began to run and scream frantically. During this commotion, Korra ran towards the airbenders and used firebending to release him from the handcuffs.

"Where are Pema and the baby?" she asked.

"In prison."

"Beifong?"

"I don't know."

_Spirits, please let her be okay._

Korra broke the last chain and proceeded to his children. He began to attack the Equalists on stage.

"Follow me, kids" she ordered as she took them down a hallway. Tenzin sent another gust of wind at an Equalist before running to them.

"Get them out of here" she said. "We'll create a diversion."

Tenzin nodded and looked at his children. "Let's go get your mother and the baby."

"PRISON BREAK!" Meelo yelled as they ran down the hall.

"Do you know where your mother is?" he asked Jinora.

"No, but I can find out" She replied as she began to take off her shoes.

"Jinora, now is not the-"

"Shh!"

She closed her eyes and sat on the ground, trying to feel the earth's vibrations as Kori had taught her. She felt strong vibrations down the hall.

"There are some strong vibrations coming from some Equalists up ahead. I think that's where Mommy is" she said as she put on her shoes.

Tenzin looked at her quizzically. He didn't have time to ask her what that was all about, but he assumed it came from the earthbending lessons with Kori.

The group ran down the hall until they reached a doorway. There, were three Equalists waiting. They were swinging their cables, ready to strike.

"Tenzin!" Pema yelled.

Before anyone could react, Tenzin shot a gust of air at them, knocking them on the floor. Meelo then proceeded to fart on them, knocking them unconscious. Tenzin shook his head.

_He's an interesting one._

Ikki sent a gust of air at the cell where Pema and the baby were. Tenzin and the children rushed in.

"Pema!" he said as he kissed her quickly. He looked at their son, who was sleeping peacefully through the whole ordeal. "I'm so glad you're safe." He hugged her, and everyone joined in.

"We need to go. Spirits know when the Equalists will come for us."

Tenzin ran absentmindedly out of the building. With his family safe, all he could think about Lin. For all he knew, she was dead or worse, without her bending. He hoped that wasn't the case, but deep in his heart, he knew otherwise.

_Please be okay, Lin. Please Spirits, let her be okay. Please. I will do anythi-_

"Daddy! Daddy! We found Oogi!" Ikki exclaimed as she jumped on board. Tenzin helped everyone else aboard before climbing on himself. He saw an airship on the island, and knew that if he attempted to reclaim it, Pema or the baby could be hurt in the process.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Jinora asked.

He thought.

_With Air Temple Island out of the question, I could try City Ha- No. They would expect me there. I could try the homeless camps- No. _

It finally dawned on him.

"I know the place." he said. "Yip Yip!"

* * *

**I may post again tonight, like at midnight or something. I have a golf partaaay to go to. Did you like the Cave Johnson moment? Here's a link: watch?v=qnEbvTqouME These last few days will be the last time i post almost daily. I start school on the fourth. So, I hope you liked it! Review please! :)**

**-Mariska**


	43. Chapter 43

**So, like I said, another chapter. enjoy :) I'm glad you guys liked the Cave Johnson reference. I don't play Portal 2, but I thought the lemon rant was hilarious, and Tenzin and Cave are voiced by the same dude! #Mindblown o.o**

**On a darker (is that the right term?) note, I noticed that (in canon) Lin's life sucks... I mean:**

**-Boyfriend leaves her for some young chick**

**-No one thanks her for giving up her bending**

**-Everyone worries about Korra's bending, but not Lin's**

**-Loses her job**

**-Gets played by Tarrlok**

**-Mom is dead**

**Just a thought... I'll let you read now. :)**

* * *

Lin stood in her room, examining her countless awards and medals, adorned across the wall beside her library. She examined her award "For Exemplary Service to Republic City" that she had received after twenty years working in the police force. She moved on to her library, where she pried open a secret compartment, that was meant to be open with earthbending, and pulled out a box containing her mother's space bracelet. She opened the box and pulled out the metal band, longing for a time when it would vibrate at her touch. She felt as empty as her mother's milky gaze in her eyes.

_I've lost everything I've ever wanted or loved. I'm such a failure. I have to be a nuisance to everyone because I can't bend anymore. I always ruin-_

"Stop it" she said aloud.

_Lin was twelve years old, and already an earthbending master. She had practiced day in and day out, focusing on perfecting her craft. And now, the time had come for her to learn how to metalbend. Toph and she walked to the metalbending academy gym, where a huge hunk of metal was in the middle of the room. Toph tied a blindfold around Lin's head. _

"_You ready, squirt?" she asked._

"_Yeah!" she said excitedly._

"_Put your hands on the metal" she instructed. Lin followed as she placed her hands on the cold metal. "As you know, metal is just a purified form of earth. What I want you to do is to find the fragments and try to bend the metal. Don't worry if you don't bend it the first time, no one has. Besides, it's a huge block, you need a lot of strength to bend it." _

_Lin squinted her eyes shut beneath the blindfold, trying to "look" for the fragments of earth. She ran her hands up and down the metal, and felt nothing. She did this for a long time then banged her hands against the metal in frustration._

"_I can't get it!" she said angrily as she stomped her foot on the ground. "You invented metalbending and I'm too stupid to figure it out! I'll never get this down. I always find a way to mess up everything."_

"_Don't ever let me hear you talk like that, Lin Beifong" Toph scolded. "You know why you'll never get it? It's because you give up and quit like a prissy liver-lily! People that quit never tried, and you know what that gets you? Nothing! You will never do anything with that kind of attitude. And I know that I did not raise a prissy liver-lily for a daughter. So you get your hands back on that metal and try again!"_

_Lin huffed and put her hands on the metal again. As before, she felt no response from the metal. This time, she banged her palm even harder on the metal, creating a large dent in the block._

"_See I told you" she said with a smirk. "I didn't raise a prissy liver-lily quitter."_

Lin loved that memory. And it reminded her of what she had to do.

* * *

"Where are we, Daddy?" Ikki asked as they walked up the stairs to Lin's apartment. It had taken some expert flying and camouflage to make it.

"Lin's apartment" he answered, trying not to cause a scene.

Pema frowned slightly. It was completely inappropriate to be here, using her husband's ex-girlfriend and daughter's house as a refuge from the war. But what other choice did they have? Tenzin knocked on the door in hopes that someone, anyone would be there. The sound of latches unlocking made his heart flutter, hoping that this meant Lin was okay. The door opened, revealing a tired Lin.

"Get inside, now." she ordered, peering around the corners.

The group rushed in and were surprised to see not only Lin, but Kori, MeiMei, Mengzhi, and Mrs. Yao in the living room.

"Kori? What are you doing here? You should be in Ba Sing Se! And Lin! What are you doing here and why is everyone here?" Tenzin asked.

"Kori found out I was captured by the Equalists. She didn't find out un-"

"KORI!" the children yelled as they ran to her, nearly tackling her to the ground.

"Ow!" She winced in pain. One of the children had hit her injured arm. It was nearly healed, but it was still sore.

"Are you all right?" Pema asked as she walked over to her.

"I'm fine" she replied as she limped to the dining room to grab a chair. As the dining room was in the next room, she returned quickly, with a chair held in her good arm and her injured arm by her side.

"Kori? What is that on your arm?" Pema asked as she handed the baby to Tenzin and grabbed the chair from her and put it by the coffee table.

"Just a battle scar. It isn't much" she replied, examining the healing red diagonal gash on her arm.

Tenzin looked at Kori's arm as he returned Rohan to Pema. "Battle scar? Lin, you let her fight?!"

"There was nothing I could do to stop her."

"What are you talking about? Of course you could have-"

He was stopped in his tracks by her cold, empty stare.

"Did he- Did he ta-" Tenzin stuttered as he tried to make the question as manageable as possible.

"I'm so sorry." He put a hand on her bare shoulder. He noticed how unkempt her hair was; it must have been days since the last time a brush was put through it. It was unpinned, and fell just below her shoulders. It surprised him to see her in such a state. Although she was never one for makeup or other "girl things", as her mother had taught her a "healthy coat of earth" was completely fine, Lin made it a point to always appear as if nothing could shake her, and clearly, she had let herself go.

"I see the children are well" she said, changing the subject. She looked over at the airbenders, who had taken a seat on the couch, watching the baby.

"Yes."

"And the baby?"

"He is doing well."

Lin walked over to Pema. "Can I get you anything? Food, drinks? You have had a long day, I can imagine."

Pema didn't expect much hospitality from Lin; she had about as much hospitality as a canyon crawler, and even then…

"Water is fine Lin, thanks."

"Anyone else?" she asked.

"Just bring a glass for everyone, Mom." Kori said with a wave of her injured arm. Tenzin winced at the sight of it. He couldn't believe his daughter would be one to step into a war, but then again, she was her mother's daughter.

Lin walked away towards the kitchen.

Tenzin sat on the coffee table, by his daughter's feet.

"How did it happen?" he asked, looking at her arm. He knew not to push; he learned the hard way with Lin. And even when she told him, he was sure he didn't get the full story.

"I jumped on an Equalist biplane and I tried to bring it down. The biplane stalled and I lost my balance. I caught myself on the edge of the pilot's seat and he slashed my arm with a knife. I reached up and broke his nose."

"You went above and beyond the call of duty. I'm proud."

"I did what I had to do. Good thing Meng was there to catch me when I fell." She looked over at Mengzhi.

"You are Meng, I suppose?" he asked.

"Mengzhi" he said as he stood and bowed. He took a seat. "I went to the same school as her in Ba Sing Se."

"Thank you Mengzhi."

"Anytime. Kori is a friend of mine and I would never let anything happen to her."

Lin walked in with a tray of glasses and a water pitcher. She put the tray down on the remaining space on the coffee table and saw the conversation between Mengzhi and Tenzin. She looked at Kori and pointed to her. She then pointed her index finger to the floor, raised it to touch her other index finger, put it to her lips, and pointed to Tenzin.

_You have to tell him._

Kori put her hand to her temple and pushed it away.

_Why?_

"Because we have an agreement." Lin replied.

"Can this wait?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." She smirked as she covered her right hand with her left and raised it, put her hands apart, covered her right hand with her left and raised it again, pointed to her, raised two fingers, flicked her thumb under her chin, and put her hands together, as if she was stirring a pot.

_As long as you two don't date._

Kori rolled her eyes. "It can wait."

"I'm not so sure about that." Lin said with a smirk.

"Thank you so much, Lin. For everything. We really appreciate it." Pema said gratefully.

"As long as everyone is safe." Lin replied.

* * *

**So I've been thinking... after this story is done (in about a week or two, maybe more) I may make a fic just for Q&A about any parts of the story, if you guys would like it. I always feel like I want the author to give me more of a back story, any info about me, and answer any unanswered/unresolved questions (there is a difference) so I wanted to give you guys the opportunity to have that, if you like. Just leave your opinion in the review box :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. There is finally some Linzin! I've been wanting to put some in the past few chapters but it's kinda hard when they are in two separate prisons. **

**AN: There is a time jump, only about half an hour or so. And everyone knows about Korra and the rest of Team Avatar. (Just for clarification)**

**So without further ado….**

* * *

"Mommy! The Equalist airship is leaving Air Temple Island! Can we go back home?" Meelo asked as he peered out the window.

Tenzin rushed over to the window and saw an airship sailing away from the island.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Pema asked.

"If we want to regain control of the island, now is the best time to do it." he replied.

"Well then, let's do it!" Kori said as she stood and winced. "Kick Equalist butt woohoo!"

"Kori, there is no way I will let you fight." Lin said. "Just look at yourself! You can hardly walk, let alone take on Equalists! I want you to stay here with Jieta, MeiMei, and Mengzhi."

"But Mom I-"

"No buts. You're staying here whether you like it or not."

"What about you?" she asked.

"That's not important."

"Pema, I think it would be best if you and the children stayed here with Kori as well. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Tenzin suggested.

Pema nodded in agreement.

"Kori, follow me into my room. I need some help with something." Lin said as she helped her daughter up and walked to her room. She went into her closet, changed into a new tank top and her uniform pants, and pulled out her uniform.

"Help me put this on."

"Mom, it's only going to weigh you down. I don't-"

"Just do it." she said firmly.

"But-"

"Do it." She glared.

Kori looked at her mother. She was clearly in a lot of pain from her bending loss and didn't want to admit to herself that it was gone.

Kori sighed and bended the piece on her.

Lin grabbed a brush and began to brush her now severely matted hair and pinned it.

Kori watched as her mother expertly wove her hands through her hair, pinning her hair back. She loved the way her mother knew which way to twist and pull her hair.

"Thank you. You can go." she said.

Kori was quick to oblige. She didn't like to see her mother so shaken.

Lin looked at her reflection in the mirror and touched the two scars on her right cheek.

_"I didn't raise a prissy liver-lily quitter."_

Lin went over to her bookshelf, and pulled out a box. She opened it, revealing her mother's space bracelet. She longed for the days when she could feel it call out to her and manipulate it into countless shapes. She put it away as she began to walk to the door. She grabbed the doorknob and remembered how it used to feel when she could bend. She sighed.

Her mother's voice rang through her head as she walked out to the living room. Tenzin stood by the door, waiting for her.

"Whenever you're ready."

"We will be back shortly. If we aren't back in an hour, send someone out to the island" Lin instructed.

"Stay safe" Kori said.

The two walked out of the apartment as Tenzin blew his bison whistle.

* * *

The two walked to the island in silence. Tenzin cleared his throat as soon as they arrived.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Lin asked.

"I just realized I never thanked you for what you did. And I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"Not turning back for me would have been thanks enough" she said bitterly. "You risked the entire race of airbenders to turn around for one easily replaceable ex-chief turned vigilante, just so that you could rest assured she was alright."

"Do you think I-"

"When I told you not to turn back, I meant it. No matter what happened. You and your family are much more important than me. My legacy is this. You have to carry on the airbending population, and that's just the way it is. You should have protected your family instead of getting caught looking for me. You're a fool."

"You are the fool for thinking that way about yourself. Replaceable? Is that what you think of yourself? Lin, no one can match your leadership as Chief of Police, and you are a flawless bender."

"Was" she corrected. "And yes, I am replaceable. I have Kori to follow in my footsteps, along with countless other metalbenders who could easily fill my position."

Tenzin wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. She tried to shrug away from him, but he only gripped harder. "You're irreplaceable. Don't lie to yourself Lin." He leaned in to kiss her. She tried to shrug away, but his grip on her was too tight. Eventually, she relaxed into the kiss and began to kiss him back. She cupped her hand on the side of his face.

_Do what your heart tells you is right, Lin._

Her mother's voice echoed in her head. This was wrong. Incredibly wrong. There was no way she could have a romantic relationship with Tenzin in this state. Her heart told her it was wrong, and yet here she was, kissing a married man. She began to stiffen herself as Tenzin pulled away from her.  
He opened his mouth to say something but Lin interrupted him.

"We should look for the Equalists."

"Right. Where should we begin?"

"The basement. They kept me there."

Tenzin nodded as they walked in silence. They cautiously entered the house and went down to the basement. They were at the head of the stairs and Tenzin noticed the two hunks of rock aimed downward towards the stairs. Lin walked closer to them and moved her hands, expecting them to move back to their original position.

Tenzin put a hand on Lin's shoulder. "I don't think-"

She sighed. "I know." She went down the stairs, dodging the rocks. Once they were both at the foot of the stairs, they looked down the hallway, and saw no one.

"I'll check down this way" she informed him.

"Be careful" he said.

Lin walked down the hall and into the room where she was kept. It was empty. She checked all of the rooms on the side and found them empty. She walked back to the foot of the stairs, where Tenzin was waiting.

"Nothing?" she asked.

"Yes. It was completely empty. It looks like the Equalists no longer had a use for the island."

"We should check the dormitories" she suggested.

"I will check the men's" he said.

Lin nodded. "Meet me at the meditation pavilion."

The two went off their separate ways to search for Equalists. Lin walked into the women's dormitories and looked in each of the rooms extensively, as if it were a crime scene. The rooms were all empty, to her relief. She had no idea how she would be able to handle Equalists in her state. She walked over to the meditation pavilion, where once again, Tenzin had beat her to it.

"Anywhere else you can think of?"

"No. I think we should bring everyone down here."

"I'll bring them then." Lin said.

"Stay safe" he replied.

"I will, Baldy." She walked towards Oogi.

* * *

**So, I just realized that not everyone is on California time (DER! How could I be so dumb?! *facepalm*) So just an FYI for you guys… I am on California time so that will give you an idea if the problem ever arises. I'll be posting late tonight, like eleven or midnight my time... Review and let me know how I did! Linzin moments, yay! Don't worry… there will be more soon :)**

**-Mariska**


	45. Chapter 45

**So… the next chapter in my story. Lots of feels, and my interpretation of what went down before the Southern Water Tribe.**

* * *

Lin put her hands on Korra's shoulders. "I can't believe Amon got you too." she said remorsefully.

"Hey, at least you unlocked your airbending!" Bolin said brightly.

Everyone stared at him.

"Bro, not the time." Mako said disapprovingly.

"Right, right, I'll just stand over here" he said as he backed away. "quietly, in silence."

"You saved Republic City" Tenzin said to Korra.

She lowered her head. "But Amon got away." Tenzin put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

Just then, a large ship sailed in to Yue Bay, close to the dock where the group was standing.

"Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!" Ikki exclaimed.

A man was standing on the ship in a red commader suit with a scraggly beard and unkempt hair. "WAAA HOO!" he yelled.

"Great. Now I have to entertain my brother." Tenzin said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

_A few hours later._

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Pema yelled out of the kitchen window. Everyone rushed in and sat down.

"Where's Linny?" Bumi asked, noticing the empty seat beside him.

"I don't know." Tenzin replied. "She's had a long day. I think it would be best to leave her alone."

"That's terrible, what happened to her" Korra said.

Tenzin nodded grimly. "Bumi and the United Forces will watch over Republic City while we go to the Southern Water Tribe. Hopefully my mother will be able to help you and everyone else who lost their bending."

Korra nodded.

"How many of you are there?" Pema asked as she stuck her head outside the archway to the kitchen.

Kori looked around and counted everyone. "Fourteen, including you." she replied.

"And who is this young lady you haven't introduced to me, Tenzin?" Bumi asked.

"Oh, uh, this is Omakori Beifong, Lin's daughter." he looked at Kori. "Kori, this is Commander Bumi, my brother."

"Wait-" Bumi looked at Kori's eyes, then back to Tenzin. He smirked. "I see, I see. Well you can call me Uncle Bumi. It's nice to meet you, Kori."

"The pleasure's all mine." she replied as she reached for her tea with her injured arm.

"Whoa, nice scar you got there. Is it new?" Bumi asked.

"Yup. Just got it a few days ago." she replied.

"Well congratulations! I'd love to hear the story."

"I don't think it's an appropriate tale to be telling around the table so-"

"Appropriate?" Bumi laughed. "I swear, Tenzin, she is definitely you! Pass me another sake, will you? We got time, and I got ears. Let's hear it."

"Bumi, this is your fourth shot. I don't think it would be wise for you to continue."

"That's why I leave being wise to you." he retorted. "Another sake, will ya?" he yelled to Pema.

"I like this guy." Kori said loud enough for Tenzin to hear. "Hey Uncle Bumi, why don't you pass me a glass?" she joked.

"Oh sure!" he replied as he slid the sake down to Kori. Kori grabbed the cup in her hands and swished the liquid around.

"Mmm.. sure looks enticing." she teased Tenzin as his face began to turn a deep shade of red. She put the glass to her lips and took a sip. It burned her chest as she swallowed. It tasted terrible, but she pretended to enjoy it. "Delicious! Why don't I have more?" she raised the glass to her lips once again.

"Kori!" he yelled. "That sort of behavior will not be tolerated! If your mother heard about this-"

Kori laughed and passed the glass back to Bumi. "Thanks Uncle Bumi." She stared at Tenzin.

Bumi laughed. "Anytime."

Pema arrived with two acolytes to help serve the food. After it was served, Pema took a seat.

"I think we should say a prayer before we eat." Pema suggested.

"I agree, Pema. Would you like to lead?" Tenzin asked as everyone joined hands.

Pema nodded. "Thank you Spirits for everyone here, and that we are all safe. May we please find a way to restore Korra and Lin's bending, and may everyone have a safe journey to the Southern Water Tribe. In Spirits names we pray."

"Amen." everyone responded.

"Let's eat!" Bumi said enthusiastically as he grabbed his chopsticks and dug into his food. The table was bustling with conversation over the day's events: Korra losing her bending, Amon's waterbender status and his whereabouts, fighting the Equalists, and the fate of Republic City.

"So, Kori, you never told me how you got that lovely scar" Bumi said.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she replied. "Do you want the short and fast version, or the awesome action-packed answer?"

"Action packed, duh!" he said.

"Wise choice" she replied. "So I was in Ba Sing Se with my friends, MeiMei and Mengzhi" Kori pointed to them.

"He's not a bad catch, if you know what I mean" Bumi said with a smile.

Kori frowned.

"Jeez, Tenzin, alright." he said. Kori bore an uncanny resemblance to her father when she frowned. "Continue."

"So, like I said, I was in Ba Sing Se because the Equalists were becoming emboldened, and my mom didn't want me getting caught in the crossfire. While I was there, I had a vision of my mom being dragged across the floor by Equalists. It worried me, but I didn't think much of it. I meditated on it and your father appeared."

"Wait- did you say dad? Like Avatar Aang dad?"

"Assuming Gran-Gran never cheated on Grandpa Aang, yes. He took me to Air Temple Island and I watched my mother's bending being taken away. It was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life."

"I can imagine. I'm a nonbender and I feel Linny's pain."

"Anyway, he told me to do what I had to do to save her, so I ran away from Ba Sing Se and-"

"What name did you use?" he asked with a grin.

"Lin Pippinpaddle Oppsokopolis."

"Nice!" he said as he raised his hand for a high five. "Did you do the-"

"The sex thing? Hell yes!"

"And I thought I was the only one!"

"The WHAT?!" Tenzin asked as his face turned twelve different colors. All he had heard of the conversation was "sex" and "thing."

Bumi laughed as he slapped his brother on the back. "You got a good kid, Ten."

"The WHAT?!" he repeated.

"The sex thing. When a guard asks "Sex" you say either "all the time" or "no thank you." It really ticks them off."

"That was brilliant" Bumi said with a cheerful sigh. "Carry on."

"So I got to Republic City and I earthbent a tunnel to Air Temple Island and rescued my mom."

"I need details, Kori."

"Sorry." she replied sarcastically. "So when I got to Air Temple Island, I went down to the basement, and some Equalists were making rude comments about my mom."

"They said "Babefong," huh?"

"Yup. So I kicked some guys in the balls, knocked them unconscious, and metalbent my mom out of the cell."

Bumi nodded in approval.

"I took her to our apartment, and I wanted to help Team Avatar. At first my mom was all like "No way!" Kori said in a mocking tone, that sounded eerily similar to Lin. "And I was all like, "Yes way!" And then she was all like "Okay!" She told me the Equalists were going to debut some new weapons, but she didn't know anything else about that. She said that Team Avatar was most likely hiding in one of the homeless camps, so I followed her advice and went down there. I found them and asked if they needed any help, and they told me to see General Iroh. I got on the ship and he stationed me with the earthbenders. Then there was this explosion from a mine and these biplanes flew towards the ship. I was wearing my mom's old police uniform so I latched the cables to a biplane and scared the hell out of the pilot. The guy crashed into another biplane, so I backflipped off of the plane, but I ripped off the armor on this arm." she pointed to her scarred arm. Then, there I was, minding my own business, kicking Equalist ass as usual, and then BOOM! Some biplane bombed the ship and sent General Iroh flying off the ship. I latched my cables onto the guy's ship and I stabbed the crap out of his fuel tank."

"Very nice." he added with a nod.

"But this guy was a better pilot because he turned around and punched me in the face. I went all psycho on him and punched him in the chest. Then the plane stalled and I lost my balance. I almost fell off but I caught myself on the edge of his seat with this arm and he stabbed me with a knife. So I reached up and broke his nose. And that's my story." She finished with an exaggerated sigh.

"Somebody get this girl a sake, she sure as hell deserves it!" he said. "How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen next week."

"Somebody get this girl _two_ sakes! She's seen more than I saw my first year on the United Forces! And you got a scar to prove it!" he clapped his hands.

Kori laughed. "Thanks. It runs in the family, I guess."

* * *

Everyone had just finished their dinner, and had gone off to their rooms. Air Temple Island had become more of a hotel than an island. Tenzin walked around the courtyard, looking for Lin. He continued to walk around until he had reached the airbending training arena.

"DAMMIT!" a voice yelled.

Tenzin ran to where he heard the voice. Lin was sitting on the ground, with her head in her hands.

"Go away, Tenzin."

"Lin I-"

"Just GO AWAY!" she yelled, with a hard shove of her arm. Normally, it would have built a pillar of earth twenty feet high, but nothing happened. Lin crouched on the ground, feeling the ground with her hands. Tenzin could see tears dripping off her nose in the moonlight.

"Why can't I do it?!" she yelled to no one in particular. She slammed her hand on the ground. "Come on!" She slammed her hand again.

"Lin-"

"DAMMIT!" she yelled as she stood and slammed her foot on the ground.

"LIN!" Tenzin yelled.

She was silenced by his tone. Never had he heard him speak to anyone like that.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Lin. There is nothing you can do."

"I won't be a prissy liver-lily." she said, her voice shaking. "I can't quit."

"Lin, there is nothing you can-"

"I can do this! I know I can! I know…" her voice trailed off. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slumped to the ground.

Never had Tenzin seen Lin cry. Even when her mother passed away, she had somehow managed to keep a placid, albeit bitter, expression. He crouched down to her and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Lin, I am so sorry. I wish I could have protected you. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you." He wiped a tear from her cheek and brushed his knuckles against the scars on it. He opened his arms and hugged her tightly. She began to sob into his robe.

"I am so sorry." he said. There were no words to express how he felt for her. "I am so sorry."

* * *

Korra was walking along the courtyard, looking for Tenzin. Pema had sent her to look for him as she was feeding Rohan. She heard his voice and rushed over to the airbending training arena.

"Tenzin, Pema is-"

She immediately put a hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Tenzin said. Lin sobbed into Tenzin's chest.

Korra hid behind a nearby bush.

_The Chief of Police? Crying? With Tenzin?_

She took a look at them again, to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Her eyes hadn't deceived her; Lin Beifong, former Chief of Republic City's Metalbending Police, was on the ground, sobbing into Tenzin's chest.

The sobs began to die down.

"You need some rest, Lin."

She sniffled. "I know."

Tenzin scooped her up in his arms.

"Tenzin, I am perfectly fine, I can walk."

"Let me do something nice for you."

The voices were coming closer to Korra. She rushed behind a bush as she watched.

Lin wrapped her arms around Tenzin's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He began to walk towards the women's dormitories. As soon as he was out of sight, Korra walked back to Pema.

"Did you find Tenzin?" she asked.

"Um, yeah." She pondered over whether or not to tell her what had happened. "He was just meditating. He said he wouldn't be done for a while. He must have a lot on his mind."

Pema nodded. "I understand. Thanks, Korra."

"No problem, Pema."

Korra walked back to her room, still shocked over what she had seen at the airbending training arena. She got into her bed, and attempted to sleep.

* * *

Tenzin carried Lin into her room. He set her down only to undo the clasps on her uniform. She had nearly forgotten they were there; she never used them.

"Tenzin, I can-"

"Shh." he instructed as he undid the last clasp. She sat on her bed and slipped off her boots and got into bed. He went over to her and brushed the hair away from her face. He kissed her on the lips.

"Good night, Lin."

"Thank you."

Tenzin began to walk out of her room.

"And Tenzin?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"None of this ever happened."

Tenzin looked at her sternly and walked out of the room.

* * *

**So… my Linzin feels! I hope you guys liked the Kori/Bumi conversation. It was A LOT of fun to write :)**

**Review!**

**-Mariska**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I threw a little White Chicks scene in here! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Lin walked into the crowded dining room.

"Linny!" Bumi said as he stood up to hug her. Team Avatar giggled at the nickname.

Lin scowled at Bumi and Team Avatar before returning the hug.

"It's good to see you! How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been better" she replied simply as she took the empty seat beside him and immediately began to eat. She was starving since all she had to eat yesterday was her morning cup of tea.

Korra thought of what she saw last night.

_That is an understatement._ she thought.

Korra knew that losing her bending was difficult, but Lin was having an even harder time. She noticed her eyes, which were still slightly puffy from the night before.

"So this daughter you never told me about-" Bumi began.

"You've met Kori, I presume?"

He laughed. "Yes, and let me tell you she is hilarious!" He laughed again as he high fived Kori, who was sitting beside him.

"I see that you two get along just fine." She laughed. The table around her grew silent.

"What?"

"You laughed." Korra said, surprised.

"Tell me something I haven't heard, Avatar."

"You don't laugh" she replied.

"And when did you start having control of my ability to laugh?"

"You gotta pay up, Korra." Mako said. "A bet's a bet."

Lin was stunned. "Did you two seriously place a bet on whether or not I could laugh?"

"No… yes… maybe?" Korra said awkwardly. "Here's fifty yuans."

She sighed. "Did you think that maybe one of the reasons why I don't laugh is you?" she said coldly.

"Ohhhhh! Do you need some ice for that burn?" Kori said to Team Avatar as she fist bumped MeiMei, who was sitting beside her.

"Lin!" Tenzin chided.

"Nice one!" Bumi said.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I- at least I- I don't have grey hair! Yeah! For the win!" Bolin said excitedly.

Mako hit his forehead with his palm and sighed.

Lin thought.

_Don't bring out the hurtful ones til later… Hmmm._

"At least I could metalbend." she said curtly.

There were hushed whispers from the other side of the table, with occasional glances at her.

"I'm waiting for your rebuttal, Team Avatar."

"Umm… Your momma so old that um, her birth certificate is on a rock." Asami said.

Lin laughed. "It probably was, knowing her."

"Oh, we want to talk about mothers?" Kori asked. "Well, in that case, Your momma so ugly, her birth certificate is an apology letter from the condom factory."

"Ohhhhh!" MeiMei and Mengzhi exclaimed.

"Kori!" Tenzin chided.

"We're just messing around, calm down. Why don't you try one?"

"Yeah, Ten, try one!" Bumi persuaded.

"What? This is preposterous! I can't believe I'm letting this happen under my roof!"

"Yeah, try it Daddy, try it!" his children said. "And what's a condom?"

"Absolutely not. And you'll learn about it when you're older."

"Please?" they begged.

"No."

"Awww…"

"Later."

"Yay!" They giggled happily.

"Your momma so ugly-" Mako began to say to Kori.

"I'm right here, you know." Lin said.

Mako stopped in his tracks.

"Well this makes it awkward" Bolin said.

"Go ahead, I'd love to hear it."

Mako put his hand on the back of his neck. "Uhhh… Your momma so ugly the only thing she turns on is the stove."

"Nice one, bro!" Bolin said as he held his hand out for a high five.

Lin nodded. "Not bad. Although it would help if you could think of something original. That joke was old when my mom hit puberty. Unlike one of you" she said, looking at Bolin.

"What?" he asked as his voice cracked.

"I rest my case." she said as she continued to eat.

The table was in a comfortable silence.

"So fifty yuans?" Lin asked.

"Yeah…" Korra said.

"That's quite a bit of money to bet when you can just ask me."

"Well I figured-" her voice trailed off.

"What? That I would say "Well that's a stupid question" or something?"

"Well, kinda. Yeah."

"Interesting." she said as she finished her food. She raised a hand to her metal spoon and attempted to raise it to her bowl. "Ugh." She picked up the spoon and put it in the bowl, along with her chopsticks. She stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Pema. The food was great."

Pema was sitting in a chair, feeding Rohan, with a blanket covering her. "No problem Lin." She examined the emptiness of Lin's eyes and the puffiness around them.

"It must be really hard." she said.

"What?" Lin asked.

"Having something for your whole life and then it just leaves."

"It was harder the first time." Lin said as she put her dishes in the sink. "Thanks for the concern, Pema." She walked out of the room.

Pema sat there, trying to wrap her head around Lin's cryptic answer. What did she mean by "it was harder the first time?" She had sacrificed her bending to save her family. That was when she lost something she had had her whole life.

_What else could she be talking about? The only other thing I can think of is-_

_Tenzin. _She had known him her whole life, loved him as a friend and a lover, and he left her. She had felt this type of loss before. Pema finished feeding Rohan, who had fallen asleep, and walked to her room to put him down. She walked to the dining room in search of Lin.

"Honey, have you seen Lin?" she asked him.

"She just walked out towards her room." he replied.

"Thanks." She walked over to the women's dormitories and knocked on her door.

* * *

**I might post again tonight, I know this is a short cliffhanger chapter :/ How did you guys like the White Chicks moment? XD **

**Review!**

**-Mariska**


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to post. Yesterday I went to a Korean bath house (it's so relaxing!) and I went to a pool party, so I couldn't post. :/**

**Here is the Pema/Lin talk. It was a last minute addition to the story. Enjoy :)**

** Gandalf: About the whole prayer thing… I don't know how to end a prayer without "amen" so sorry about that :)**

* * *

"Lin?" Pema asked.

"What can I do for you, Pema?" she asked as she sat on a chair and crossed her legs.

"I just wanted to talk to you… about what you said to me in the kitchen."

"And?"

She sat down on a chair across from her. "Well, I never thought he meant so much to you."

"Who?" Lin asked, knowing full well who she was talking about.

"Tenzin. I didn't know how you felt, and I never truly will. I'm sorry all of this has happened to you."

"Don't bring up the past. It's over and done. There is no good in bringing up the past if it doesn't help the future."

"But this isn't about the past, Lin. You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"It's been fifteen years, Pema. I would have done something by now if I still had feelings for him."

"I know you do. You wouldn't have answered me the way you did if you didn't."

"I love him because he's the father of my daughter. Not because I want to steal him from you or destroy your perfect little family. I love him as family because we've known each other since we were kids. And I love him as a friend because he and I have a strong bond."

"But you just told me how losing him hurt more than losing your bending."

"It did. I not only lost a lover that day, but a friend. I lost him to you, and he wouldn't look back."

"I know what I did was right."

"I'm not asking you to justify what you did. Our paths crossed and it came and went like the tides. I wouldn't change what has happened to me; it is my destiny and it will make me who I am."

"Don't you wish I hadn't told him how I felt about him?"

"Of course I did. Some days I wished you would choke on a piece of bread and die."

"Oh."

"But over time I realized it had to be. Without you, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo wouldn't exist. I could never take that away from someone."

"So you let fate take Tenzin away from Kori?"

"I can't let_ fate_ do anything. Fate doesn't take requests. Kori is who she is today because of what has happened to _me. _I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You never answered my question, Lin. Do you still love him?"

Lin looked at the floor for a few moments. She sighed. "I do. And I will love him until he crosses into the Spirit World."

Pema opened her mouth to speak. "Lin, I-I"

"Let me finish. I _do_ love him, but I will not hurt you, your family, or Tenzin to attain something that isn't mine. And I'm sorry. I will never come between you and him again. I'm sorry, Pema."

_Do what your heart tells you is right, Lin._

Lin walked out of her room, leaving Pema to ponder over the conversation.

Lin sat down in the meditation pavilion. Even as a young girl, she had never really used it; she was never the spiritual type. She sat, cross-legged with eyes closed, meditating over the conversation with Pema. It would be difficult to tell Tenzin, but her mother was right. She had to do what her heart told her was right.

_Spirits! Why must I have to tell him something he knows deep inside?_

A tear slid down her cheek.

"Chief?" Korra asked.

"Korra? What are you doing out here?" she asked, quickly brushing her cheek. No one could see her cry. Ever.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, with your bending and all" she said as she sat down with one knee raised, next to her.

"It's fine."

"Look Chief, you and I may not be friends and all, but if you ever need anyone, don't be afraid to come to me. I'm here for you."

"And you thought I needed support because…"

Korra frowned. Why Lin was refusing help was beyond her. "You lost your bending! I'm just trying to let you know I have your back."

"Thank you, Korra. You and I are the only people here that know the feeling."

Korra nodded as she stood. "I think you should pack. I'm not sure how long we'll be there." She offered a hand, which Lin took as she stood up.

_Spirits I'm getting old._

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Kori said as she ran down towards the pavilion.

"What? What? What?" she mimicked. Korra laughed. It was good to know Lin had a sense of humor.

Kori rolled her eyes. "Can I stay with Uncle Bumi on the island?"

Lin thought about this. Jieta, Mengzhi, and MeiMei were leaving today for Ba Sing Se. Bumi was trustworthy, albeit a bit irresponsible and immature. "I don't see why not."

"Awesome!" she looked up. "She said yes, Uncle Bumi!"

"WAAA HOO!"

Lin put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Mengzhi and the Yaos are leaving soon. I suggest you say good bye and _thank_ them." she said, emphasizing "thank."

"Oh, I'll make sure to do that." Kori said as she walked away.

"She's pretty cool." Korra said.

"It runs in the family." Lin joked.

Korra smiled as she turned to walk away. "Don't forget what I said, Chief."

"I won't. Thanks for the offer, Avatar."

* * *

_An hour later._

Kori and Mengzhi were sitting in his room on the side of his bed.

"Promise me you'll write." Kori said.

"All the time." he replied with a smile.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Kori and Mengzhi moved closer together as they kissed. Kori put her hand through Mengzhi's hair as his hand slid to her waist.

"What are you doing TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Tenzin yelled as he turned a bright red.

Mengzhi and Kori shot themselves away from each other. "What?"

"Dad? Uh… what are you doing here?" she said with a nervous laugh.

"I was sent here to look for you. MeiMei wanted to see you but apparently you had other plans."

"Dad?" Mengzhi asked.

"Yes, I am her father."

"Beifong, you, Pema? What is all this?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." Kori said.

Tenzin stuck his head into the hallway. "Lin!"

"Don't bring my mother into this, Baldy."

"I don't appreciate the term "baldy" from you."

"But my mom can say it? I think that violates Article One Section B of the United Republic Constitution. The right to freedom of speech, religion, press, petition, and assembly."

"This is not the time for humor."

"This isn't me trying to be humorous. You are trying to take away my Spirit-given right to freedom of speech."

A click-clack of metal shoes grew louder.

"What's going on?" Lin asked as she looked at Tenzin, who was still red, and looked over to Mengzhi and Kori. "Oh. I see."

"You knew about this?"

"Bits and pieces, but you know."

"Lin! You could have told me about this!"

"But it's so much more fun watching you get angry."

Tenzin raised his arms in annoyance. "Does no one agree with me? Ever?!"

"Not that I can see. You're always being shot down on the council." Lin teased.

"That was below the belt." Kori said.

"Be quiet! You're still in trouble."

"For practicing my rights given to me by the Spirits?"

"Have you ever read the Constitution? If so, you'd find that right under all of the signatures, there is a note in fine print that says "All of these rights can be revoked by Lin Beifong if her daughter is being a dumbass."

"No there's not!"

"There is. I made sure Aang wrote it down. Really. You should go down to City Hall and check."

"What do we want to do about this, Lin?"

"We? I don't know about you, but I think this is punishment enough. Come on Kori, go say bye to the Yaos."

"Okay." Both she and Mengzhi began to stand.

"Mengzhi, why don't you walk back with Tenzin?" Lin suggested with a smirk.

"Uh… okay."

"So, Mengzhi." Tenzin began.

"Councilman."

"I see you like my daughter."

"Yes."

"And she likes you."

"Yes."

"Lin has talked to you, I assume."

"Yes."

"And she gave you guidelines?"

"Yes. Not that it matters since I'm going back to Ba Sing Se."

"I will trust that you will follow the guidelines given, and that she has given you ample rules."

"Yes, sir."

"And I am on the council. If I hear any of these rules were broken, I am not afraid to pull some strings."

"Understood, sir."

"Very well."

They walked to the dock in silence. Once they were there, Kori ran to MeiMei and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, MeiMei. I'm gonna miss you!"

"Be sure to visit!"

"Spirits, yes! I'll make sure to write."

Kori let go of MeiMei and hugged Mrs. Yao.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Yao."

"Anytime. Just don't run away again." she said with a smile. "I'll send a butler over with the suitcase you left at my house."

"Thanks, Mrs. Yao."

Mengzhi walked over next to MeiMei.

"I think we've already said our goodbyes, Meng." She smiled.

Meng opened his arms as Kori hugged him.

"It was good to see you too."

Just then, an air acolyte arrived with a small ferry.

"Thank you, Jieta." Lin said.

She nodded as she boarded the ship.

"Bye guys! I'll miss you guys!" Kori yelled as the ship left. She turned around to face Bumi, who wwas standing behind her.

"WAA HOO!" she said as she high fived him.

Lin chuckled. "I swear, with you two here Republic City is doomed." she joked.

* * *

**So I start freshman year tomorrow (WAA HOO! XD) I will only be able to update on the weekends now, though. :/ Wish me luck!**

**Review!**

**-Mariska**


	48. Chapter 48

**So I officially survived the first week of high school. (Yeah buddy!) Sorry it's taken me so long to post. My life conflicts with my Linzin obsession. (I regret nothing!) I was inspired by Austin Powers in this chapter. I felt like I had to because Frau and Lin are acted/voiced by Mindy Sterling, who also plays Ms. Briggs on iCarly and one of the teachers in A.N.T. Farm (You go Glenn Coco!) I don't watch either of those two shows, but I thought I'd let you know. XD I also was inspired by Charlie the Unicorn and Jackass… so I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Everyone was standing outside, about to load onto the sky bisons. Kori hugged her mom. "I hope Gran-Gran can help you."

"I hope so too." she replied. "Don't let Bumi make you do anything stupid."

Bumi laughed. "We won't do anything stupid. Just really retarded stuff, you know."

"That's offensive, Bumi."

"Your face is offensive." he joked.

"I'm sure it is." Lin replied flatly.

"You know I'm messing with you, Linny. Cheer up." He patted her on the back.

Cheering up was the last thing on Lin's mind. She knew what would happen at the Southern Water Tribe between her and Tenzin. She prayed that it wouldn't destroy their friendship.

"Don't worry about me, Mom. I'll keep an eye on Uncle Bumi for you." she said with a smile.

Kori walked over to Korra and Team Avatar and punched them each in the arm. "I'll see you guys around."

"See you around, Kori." Korra said as she and her friends climbed onto Oogi.

Kori walked over to Tenzin, who was standing alone. She hugged Tenzin.

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye Kori. Good luck with my brother."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

She walked over to Pema and the children, beginning with Rohan.

"Bye, badgie." she said with a smile.

She then walked to Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo and grabbed them in a group hug. "Don't bug your mom _too _much." They laughed as she let them go and walked back to Pema.

"Bye,Pema." she said as she hugged her.

"Bye Kori." she replied. She now realized how much Kori meant to Lin. She was the last piece of Tenzin she had.

Everyone got on the sky bison as Bumi and Kori waved goodbye.

"Bye, guys!" Kori yelled as they flew away. As soon as they were out of earshot, she looked over at Bumi.

He looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"We say what we're thinking on three. One, two, three." She replied.

"PRANK CALLS!" They yelled as they laughed.

"Spirits, dude, no way."

"Yes way! Who do you wanna call first?" he asked as he walked towards Tenzin's office.

"Ummm… I didn't think that far."

"Hmmm…"

"Kuang's during rush hour?"

"Done that a million times."

"Narook's?"

"The guy owns a shirshu."

"Oh."

"I learned the hard way, to say the least."

"How did he find your scent?"

"I had just eaten there and I forgot my wallet."

"Well you're awfully smart."

"I save the smart stuff for Tenzin. If I was smart, I wouldn't take risks. Not really helpful as a commander."

Kori nodded. "I get it. How about your mom?"

"What of her?"

"We could prank call everyone down at the Southern Water Tribe."

"They won't be there until late tonight."

"So… No?"

"I think it would cheer them up. Poor Linny seemed really upset. About more than just her bending." Bumi said, unusually serious.

Kori nodded. "I thought it was just me. What should we do in the meantime?"

"I have just the idea." He replied with a grin.

* * *

Lin sat on Oogi's saddle, staring off into oblivion, her mother's voice echoing through her head.

_Do what your heart tells you is right, Lin._

"But why must it be so difficult?" she asked herself.

"Huh?" Korra asked her. She was sitting across from her, with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Nothing." she replied, still looking off in the distance.

"You can talk to me, Chief. I know what you're going through."

"It's not that, Korra."

Korra sat, waiting for a response. "Well?"

"Did I say I would tell you?"

"No, but I-"

"Zip it. I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"Zip it."

"I-"

"Zip."

"Why-"

"It."

"Look, all I'm trying-"

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, ex-zip-it A." she said as she turned around.

"Real mature, Chief."

It was rare for Lin to act in an obnoxious manner, but Korra made it much too easy. She turned around and stared at the clouds, left alone to her thoughts with a huff from Korra. She was left at peace for a few moments until Korra broke the silence.

"I'm just trying to help y-"

"Let me tell you a little story about a guy named shh." she said as she put a finger to her lips.

"Spirits, Chief! I thought you thanked me for the offer!"

"I did and I will talk to you if I feel a need."

Korra sighed in relief. "Well, do you need someone to talk to?"

"No."

"Ugh! You're insufferable."

"I just like my wishes to be respected, Korra."

Korra huffed and crossed her arms, seeing her efforts were fruitless.

* * *

Kori and Bumi sat in makeshift mail carts on a ramp Kori had earthbended, high above Air Temple Island.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Bumi asked her.

"What? Are you scared?" she teased.

"Of course I'm not! What are you talking about?"

"Well, then. Would you like to start?"

Bumi grinned as he put on his helmet. He became serious. "I'm Bumi."

Kori followed suit as she put on a helmet. "And I'm Kori."

"And this is jackass." they said together as she used earthbending to push the carts down the ramp.

"WAA HOO!" Bumi yelled as the carts began to pick up speed. Kori could do nothing but beam with excitement as the cart approached the edge of the ramp and shot them upwards off of the carts and into Yue Bay. They screamed loudly as they leapt from their carts and splashed into the bay. Bumi was the first to shoot his head up from the water.

"Spirits! That was-"

He looked over and saw Kori floating facedown next to him.

"Fuck! Spirits!" he swam closer to her. "Kori? Spirits, please don't be dead!"

He flipped her over so he could see her face.

Kori's mouth curled into a smile as she burst into uncontrollable laughter. "I got you!"

Bumi frowned and punched her in the arm. "What the fuck, Kori? I swear if you were dead your parents would kill me! Why would you do that?!"

Kori's laugh began to die down as she sighed heavily and brushed a strand of wet hair out of her face. "Man, that was good."

"That wasn't funny! You had me worried sick! What were you thinking?!"

"I left the thinking back at Air Temple Island."

"And playing dead is funny because…"

"I was working on my improv skills."

"While we were doing a dangerous stunt?"

"It was the only time slot available on my schedule."

Bumi sighed. "All I can say is" he paused as he smirked. "Why didn't I think of that?"

She laughed as she began to swim back to shore. "Have you ever tried cactus juice? It makes you do the _craziest _things."

He looked at her in shock. "Uh- I didn't think you were the cactus juice type. Um-"

She smiled as she punched him in the arm. "I'm just _keeding._"

He sighed in relief. "Thank the Spirits I could've sworn-"

"So, you've done cactus juice? What's it like?" she interrupted.

"Spirits, it isn't like what you hear it's like. It was cool for the first five minutes. It looked like everything was breathing and glowing and I met this guy with a pet leopluredon-"

"What's a leopluredon?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's owned by some guy called "The Banana King." But then my mom walked into my room and I thought she was Wu from the United Forces. Needless to say I tried to flirt with her, then she caught on fire and I thought I was swimming in the ocean with this weird thing called a narwhal-" he shuddered. "I think you get the idea. I woke up tied to a chair when my mom slapped me across the face with her shoe. Worst idea ever. Don't ever try it."

"No promises." she replied before submersing herself under the water.

"Kori! I'm being serious!" Bumi swam feverishly after her towards the shore.

* * *

**I will try to post again ASAP. Don't worry, my fellow Linzin shippers! XD**

**-Mariska**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: I assume that since their phones are early 1900s technology, that they would still have operators. **

**Another Austin Powers reference in her lol**

* * *

_A few hours later._

Kori and Bumi sat by the phone in Tenzin's office.

"Are you ready? Do you know what you want to say?" Kori asked.

"I'll play by ear. It's more fun that way." Bumi replied as he picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello operator. Can I be put through to Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, please?"

A muffled response came from the phone.

"It will cost five yuans per minute? Of course I'll pay."

Kori laughed as Bumi and the operator exchanged words.

"Thank you, ma'am. And you have my number, if you ever need anything" he said flirtatiously.

Kori rolled her eyes.

Bumi laughed as he mouthed "it's working" to Kori, who was biting her lip in suspense.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Is this where I may reach a Councilman Tenzin?" Bumi asked, making his voice a slightly higher pitch. Kori struggled to maintain her composure.

"This is he." Tenzin replied professionally. "May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Sapphire Fire from Cabbage Corp Ba Sing Se Chapter, responding to your complaint concerning your radio."

Back at the Southern Water Tribe, Tenzin turned around and looked at her mother's radio he had bought for her.

"According to this paperwork," Kori shuffled some random papers by the mouthpiece of the phone. "you purchased this radio two years ago, and are still eligible for the warrantee, if you would like us to replace it."

Tenzin turned around again and looked at the radio, looking dusty, but otherwise unharmed. "Wait a minute, please."

"Certainly." Bumi said as he put a hand to his mouth. "He's falling for it." he whispered.

Tenzin put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "Mother, have you been having problems with your radio?" he asked.

"No, Tenzin. I haven't touched it for a few months" Katara said from the kitchen. She was preparing food for everyone, as they were all tired from their long journey.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

Bumi and Kori snickered at Tenzin. "Would you like us to replace your radio for free, as you are still under the warrantee?"

"I believe you are mistaken. The radio works perfectly fine."

"We received a call concerning your radio, sir. We simply are acting on policy."

"Another minute please." he said as he placed the mouthpiece down on the table and walked into the kitchen.

"Mother, did you call anyone about the radio?"

"No, dear. I just said I haven't touched it in months."

He sighed and walked back to the phone. "I believe you have the wrong number."

Kori grinned at Bumi. "Sir, according to the paperwork," Kori shuffled papers around by the mouthpiece again. "this is the correct number. Would you like us to deliver the radio to the address on the books?"

Tenzin sighed. "Yes. Deliver the blasted thing."

"Alright, sir. That will be three hundred yuans out of checking or savings?"

"Checking." he replied without thinking. "Wait, you just told me it was free!"

"The radio is free, sir. The delivery cost is three hundred yuans."

"But I only paid one hundred for the thing!"

"I'm sorry sir, but that is our policy."

"Can I pick it up?"

"I'm sorry, we don't do "pick ups."

"Are you sure? I don't want the stupid radio and I am most definitely not paying three hundred yuans for it!"

"You're going to have to speak to my manager about that, sir. Would you like a transfer?"

"Yes!" he replied, frustrated.

Bumi put a hand to his mouth as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Hello, this is Alotta Fagina speaking." Kori said as calmly as she could, while Bumi stood up from his chair, clearly struggling to control himself. "I am the general manager of Cabbage Corp Customer Service."

"Um, yes, Ms… Fagina" he said, frowning at the name. "According to Ms. Fire, there was a call over the radio I purchased two years ago."

"Ms. Fire? Ms. Fire no work here."

"I just talked to her- she said she worked in the Ba Sing Se Chapter of Cabbage Corp."  
"I'm sorry sir, but there is no Ba Sing Se Chapter of Cabbage Corp. I'm afraid you have been deceived by someone, perhaps as a prank?"

"Spirits! Does anyone know anything around there? I swear this is the last time I ever buy something from your company, Ms. Fagina! If that is your real name!" he yelled, turning red. Just then, Lin walked in.

"Is something wrong, Tenzin? You're looking rather… _flushed._" she teased.

"Why don't you talk to these people, Lin! They have no clue as to what they should be doing!"

Lin walked up and took the phone from Tenzin. "Sorry about my colleague here. He's a little flustered, to say the least."

"Oh, that is perfectly fine, ma'am." Kori replied, instinctively deepening her voice.

"Now Miss Fagina, I suggest you let Commander Bumi know I will personally kick his ass upon my return home. And as for you young lady, I suggest you hang off the phone and come up with better aliases than "Alotta Fagina" and apologize to your father for wasting his time and money with this expensive phone call." she said, looking at Tenzin the entire time.

"Yes ma'am." Kori said, defeated. "Can you put Dad on the line?"

"Oh, the things I do for you." She handed Tenzin the mouthpiece.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're just messing, don't worry."

"I don't believe Bumi is a good parent substitute."

"I don't believe you were a parent to me for fifteen years."

Tenzin sighed. Didn't she understand he didn't know about her until just recently? "Don't do it again, Kori."

"No promises."

"Kori."

"Alright, alright. I _promise_. Does that tickle your peach?"

Tenzin frowned. "How much is this call going to cost me?"

"It will be about twenty yuans, plus tax in 3, 2, 1-"

Tenzin quickly hung up the phone.

"She is… challenging."

"So is your wife, but I don't say anything."

"Lin-"

"Tenzin, Lin? I could use your help over here." Katara said.

"Coming, Mother."

Lin and Tenzin walked into the kitchen and shut the screen behind them. Katara stood with a basket in hand, over the sink as she prepared the vegetables.

"I see you told Tenzin about Kori, Lin." Katara began.

"What? But how did you-"

"I may be old, but I'm not deaf. Who in their right mind lets a fifteen-year-old girl stay with my son?"

"Is that a problem, Katara?"

"No, I just think you should have thought this through. Spirits know what they've done to the island." She shook her head. "How did you take the news, Tenzin?"

Lin and Tenzin looked at each other, recalling the events of that night. Not that either of them regretted what happened. They just knew what they had done was wrong.

"I think I took it well, given the situation."

"I think so too." Lin added.

"Well, good. I'm happy to see you two are on speaking terms."

The two looked at each other. "Speaking terms" was a complete understatement of their current relationship.

"You could say that. We have to for Kori."

Tenzin nodded. "We need to have a civil front for our daughter, and we have let by gones be by gones."

"I'm glad to hear that. When will Kori be visiting me?"

"Whenever you like, Katara. It'll be a few weeks before the metalbending academy is up and running again."

"Thank you, Lin."

"Do you need any help or did you just call us in here to talk about this?"

"I'm fine. Dinner should be ready soon."

"Alright. I guess I should be going." Lin walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, with Tenzin joining beside her and slapping her ass.

Lin punched him in the crotch.

"Ow! Spirits! Spirits!" he said as he grabbed his crotch and hunched over in pain.

"That's mine. And you can't have it." She said as she exaggerated her hip movements and walked away.

* * *

Kori and Bumi sat down across from each other as they ate. Kori let out a long burp.

"Nice. Couldn't have done a better one myself." Bumi applauded.

"Well, we are related."

Bumi thought about it for a few moments as he took a bite of his steak. "I love meat! Spirits I have no idea how Tenzin does it!"

"I know. I live off of seal jerky."

"Do you mind explaining why I didn't hear about you until last night?"

"It's a long story."

"It won't get any shorter if you don't talk about it!"

"Alright, alright. So do you remember when my mom and dad broke up?"

"Oh, yes. Good times."

Kori tilted a brow. "Anyway, about a month after they had broken up, my mom didn't feel too well, went to see Gran-Gran, and found out she was pregnant."

"Well that escalated quickly."

"So she made Gran-Gran promise she wouldn't tell Dad, and I was born, six months later."

"How does that-"

"She was three months pregnant when she found out."

Bumi nodded.

"Then fifteen years pass and I've graduated from Wang Boarding School in Ba Sing Se, and I join the metalbending academy here. I went to work with my mom one day and I ran into then Councilman Tenzin, and my mom and him talked and I asked her how he knew her and she went off on me. Then she had an event that night and I stayed home. I found a picture of them together in the uniform I was wearing and began to plot ways to use this to my advantage. Then, I got a call from Dad asking if she was okay, and she had told me she had gone out for a drink. I kinda invited him over and when she saw him she was pissed. I told her about the picture and she went all "ranaranaranarana" on me and I told her to sort out her problems and a few days later BOOM! Tenzin's my daddy."

"Well that wasn't as interesting as I had hoped. So Lin just kept you a secret? I don't remember there being anything in the papers."

"That's because there wasn't. We covered it up like Long Feng covers up a war. The only people that knew about it were my mom, obviously, Gran-Gran, and Grandma Toph."

"That's impressive."

Kori shrugged. "We did what we had to do."

"You didn't have to be a secret."

"Well imagine the press coverage on something like this! New Chief of Police impregnated by Councilman Tenzin out of wedlock!" She made an exaggerated gasp. "Now engaged to girlfriend of one year!" She dramatically put a hand to her cheek. "It would have been hell if I was found out. Now, people assume I'm so and so's kid when Lin got knocked up something. And even when I do stuff like Dad, people assume it's just a coincidence or something."

"I see the logic."

"And once I'm older, it won't be such a big deal. Mom's quit her job and Dad will most likely be retired, so I think that if the public were to find out, it wouldn't be a huge deal. They will be old farts by then."

"They already are."

"Watch it."

"Sorry."

"So that is my whole life story. I hope that suits your fancy."

"Eh, it was alright. Your scar story is much better."

"Why don't you tell me some of your United Forces stories? Those sound pretty interesting."

"I don't know about you, but I think it's time for some rest. I'll tell you them tomorrow." He rose from his chair and went to clear his plate.

* * *

**Okay so I have stayed up all night updating for you guys, because you guys are that awesome :) **

**Please review, so my hard work won't be for nothing. :) I will try to update ASAP, but I'm having computer issues. Maybe I will post tomorrow. We'll see. If not, expect it on the weekend.**

**-Mariska**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't able to post earlier. I had every intention of posting sooner, but my dad broke my computer. My brothers were playing on it when their school stuff wasn't done so he threw it in a drawer and now the software is messed up. :( I was so stoked to get to my grandparents house today so I could post this chapter for you guys! And now I'm even more stoked because I jsut checked my views... 20,357! Thank you guys so much! I have a few more prepared that I worked on over the week with MY NEW PHONE ASDFGHJKL. I was hoping I would be able to update from my phone but NOOOO... Fanfiction isn't that cool. Yet. (Ya hear that moderators?)**

* * *

Lin laid on her bed with her arms behind her head, counting the cracks in the ceiling. There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" she said.  
"Uh, hey Chief" Korra said as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
"What is it?" she snapped, still looking at the ceiling.  
"I just wanted to see how you are doing."  
"You've looked. Now get out before I metalbe- nevermind."  
"Chief, I've offered my help, if you need it."  
Lin sat up from her bed. "Korra, I've been a police officer for 32 years. Don't you think I know how to read people?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"If you need someone to talk to, just ask me. I know what you're going through."  
"I never asked for your help."  
"You've asked me for it every time you see me."  
"No I have not."  
"Asking me how I'm doing is just your way to get me to have a conversation with you without actually asking to talk to me. I've seen it a million times."  
"I don't need your help. I'm the Avatar."  
"Fear doesn't exclude Avatars. Just say what's on your mind."  
"There is nothing wrong with me. I am completely fine."  
Lin scooched to the foot of her bed and tapped the empty space beside her. "Have a seat."  
Korra looked at her nervously as she sat down.  
"Don't look so scared. I have a daughter about your age, you know."  
Korra sighed. "I just feel so- I don't know how to describe it. I feel- "  
"Empty?"  
She nodded. "I don't know what to do. I don't feel worthy of the title "Avatar". I'm the worst Avatar ever."  
The room sat in solemn silence as Lin stared blankly at the door.  
"You really are the worst Avatar ever."  
"Way to boost my confidence."  
"You are the worst Avatar ever because you _think_ you are. What has happened to you makes you even worthier of the title."  
"How can I be an Avatar if I only bend air?" She shot a slice of air at the door, scratching it. "It's not even my first element." She looked down at the blue sheets on Lin's bed.  
"There is a saying that says what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."  
"This is killing me!"  
"No, but that attitude will."  
"How can I just accept the fact that it's gone?"  
"You have to. That's the first step to healing. I'm not saying it will be easy, but if you don't come to terms with what's happened to you, you'll end up like me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll end up still holding grudges fifteen years after you break up with someone."  
"You have a reason."  
"There is never a valid reason to hold a grudge."  
"But he left you pregnant to marry Pema!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Kori's eyes are a dead giveaway. I asked her about it."  
Lin looked at her, with a slightly worried look on her face.  
"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. I would be dead by now if I did."  
Lin smirked. "I know."  
"So, you were saying?"  
"The Spirits have a reason for everything. It took me a long time to realize that. I hope that you can too."  
"Haven't you heard that I'm a spiritual failure too?"  
"You must be if you believe it."  
"Spirits! What is with you and the "if you believe it stuff?"  
"Half of the battle is believing in yourself."  
"But it's so hard!"  
"I know. It takes hard work and patience."  
"I don't have time to be patient! Amon got away and it's all my fault."  
"It must have felt different for you. You have lost three parts of you, and everybody is watching you. I will never have to deal with that. No one will, until your reincarnation."  
Korra sat in silence, pondering over whether or not to tell Lin about what she had seen at the airbending training arena. Lin, even without her bending, was still as intimidating as ever.  
"I saw you at the airbending training arena."  
Lin raised an eyebrow, but still kept her blank stare at the door. "And?"  
"I've never seen you like that."  
"What? Badass? Are you blind?"  
"Come on, Chief. Don't make me say it. I saw you and Tenzin out there."  
"It stays between you and me. Don't go around telling people that. People will assume things."  
_That are true._ Lin thought.  
"Like what?"  
Lin turned to look at her for the first time in the entire conversation. "I think you can figure that out, _oh almighty Avatar_."  
Korra frowned. "Just like I figured out Kori is Tenzin's daughter."  
"You say that like I'm supposed to be surprised. What part of "I have an abrasive personality" don't you understand?"  
"I was hoping that would beat your comeback."  
"Korra, I am the queen of comebacks. Remember that."  
Korra opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
"Now, you didn't come here to talk about Kori's paternity issues, if I understand correctly."  
"Yes. So I just need someone who understands what I'm going through. And I know we haven't exactly been _friends _or anything, but can we agree on this, just this one time?"  
"What other choice do we have?"  
"Suffering alone, and we've both done that enough."  
Lin nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks Chief. It means a lot."  
"Don't mention it. Anything else on your mind?"  
"Um, well, I uh, have been-"  
"Spirits! Just say it. Tenzin's beginning to rub off on you."  
"I don't know."  
"You know. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. No one is forcing you."  
"You're the only one that can help me."  
"Oh really? What could possibly require my advice?"  
"Well, it's kinda personal."  
"And his name is Mako."  
Korra looked at her, stunned.  
"Don't act so surprised. You are the one taking Pema's love advice."  
"I don't- I uh, uh-"  
Lin laughed. "What do you need?"  
"I like him."  
"So do I."  
Korra looked at her disapprovingly.  
Lin rolled her eyes. "What do you want to do about it?"  
"I don't know. I like Asami, and I don't want to hurt her, but I like Mako too."  
"You can't have it both ways."  
"That's what I'm having issues."  
Lin brought her knee up to rest her head upon it. "You are in a situation I was in not too long ago."  
Korra's eyes widened with interest.  
"Didn't Tenzin tell you about this?"  
"Yes but I-"  
"Pema had the same dilemma. My advice to you is to do what your heart tells you is right. My mother told me that, and I haven't forgotten. The Spirits have a reason for everything. I hope this helped, Korra. I'm not exactly the mentor type."  
"It means a lot, Chief. Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
"We're in this together, right?"  
Lin put her hand on the Avatar's shoulder. "No matter what."  
"Thanks again. I should get going. I heard Katara is making seal jerky."  
Lin smiled. "I should join you."  
They both rose and left the room.

* * *

Lin and Korra walked into the dining room, which had a bleak air to it in response to the previous day's events.

"Mom?" Korra asked as she walked towards the table.

"Dad?" She ran towards them and hugged them as she recognized them and took a seat beside them. Lin examined the dining room and noticed a lack of airbender children. "Where are the-"

"It's the hero lady!" Meelo said excitedly as he ran up and hugged her legs.

Pema scurried up to her, with Rohan in tow. "Sorry, Lin."

"It's quite alright" she said as she crouched down to Meelo and smiled.

"You're my hero, hero lady" he said with an innocent smile.

"I can see that."

She rose and sat across from Tonraq and Senna. "You two are Korra's parents, I assume."

"Yes." Tonraq said with a small smile.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you my parents." Korra said, seeing the conversation ensuing between Lin and her parents.

"Chief, this is my dad Tonraq and my mom, Senna." "Nice to meet you" she said with a small nod. "Lin Beifong."

"It's a pleasure." Senna said with a small smile. She was clearly distraught for her daughter, as she had been told of her daughter's bending. Tonraq didn't look much better off.

"Hero lady?" Meelo asked shyly.

"Hmm?" she said, turning her head to face him down the table. He was sitting next to Tenzin.

"I-" Meelo began.

"You're old. How old are you? Are you older than Daddy?" Ikki asked.

"Ikki-" Tenzin began to reprimand her.

Lin raised her arm in objection. "It's fine." She turned her head towards Ikki. "Firstly, Ikki, I am not old. I'm ancient. Secondly, your father is older than me. He was around when the lion turtle was born." She smirked.

"Really, Daddy? Is Ancient Lady telling the truth?" Meelo asked. Lin smirked at the nickname.

"Lin, why do you always feel a need to make things difficult for me?" he asked, as his face changed into a light red and he put his hand on his forehead. Pema put her hand on his arm comfortingly. "I can think of _plenty_ of reasons." Just then, two of Katara's apprentices arrived with the food.

Dinner passed quickly for Lin, as she had been lost in thought, plotting how she would tell Tenzin about their relationship. She had never had to break up with someone, much less someone she truly cared about. Usually, it was the other person who would break up with her first.

"I'll take your plate, Ms. Beifong." An apprentice said, shaking her train of thought.

"Go ahead." She pushed her plate and chopsticks out. She saw that everyone was beginning to leave.

"We'll see what we can do for you tomorrow, Korra." Katara said as she put a wrinkled hand on top of Korra's.

* * *

Lin walked back to her room. She drew the blinds halfway and felt her uniform for the clasps. She still hadn't adjusted to being a nonbender. She ran a hand along the edge of the metal longingly. How she wished for her bending.

_Spirits please find a way. _she prayed as she began to unlatch her uniform.

She removed it along with the rest of her uniform and threw it into a messy heap on the floor. She laid on her bed, clad only in her bindings, and stared at the ceiling. "Mother, I know you're out there. Look out for me. I'm going to need it" she said aloud. It was quiet for a few moments. A gentle breeze swept the room. She swore she heard her mother's laugh. A smile escaped her lips as she felt a weight off of her shoulders. It was comforting to know her mother would always be there for her, even in death. She rolled over to the hastily packed bag beside her bed and pulled out a box. She sat with her legs dangling off the side of the bed, facing the window. She opened the box and pulled out her mother's space bracelet. Her hopeful smile was quickly erased from view when she remembered that the metal did not call out to her. She held it in her hands, examining it thoroughly. A tear had managed to fall down her scarred cheek when she felt someone come from behind and wipe it.

"Mother?" she asked as she turned around and saw the red sleeping robes.

"Tenzin? What are you doing here?!" She scurried to the curtain to hide herself. "How long have you been here?!"

"Only a few minutes."

"A few minutes?! Do you realize what could have happened if someone caught us?!"

"Lin, it's midnight. Everyone's asleep.

"How could it be midnight I was just-" Lin realized she must have been in the Spirit World. Minutes in the Spirit World were hours in hers. "Don't you have a wife?"

"She doesn't need me as much as you do."

"Don't pity me." She walked from her place behind the curtains and sat on her bed where she had been earlier. Tenzin moved closer to her and began to rub her shoulders. She shrugged away and under her covers.

"Go to sleep, Tenzin."

"As you wish." He began to raise the covers.

"With your wife" she said bitterly.

"She can wait." He proceeded to go to bed. Lin couldn't argue with him.

_This will be the last time._

She sighed. "You will be gone by the time I wake up."

"I promise." She moved as close to the edge of her bed as she could. She felt a pit in her stomach.

_Last time, Mom. I promise._

Tenzin put his arm around her and pulled her close. She frowned as she attempted to make herself comfortable. He began to trace his fingers down her side, stopping at the scar.

"Lin?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she replied sleepily as she turned her head. He took the opportunity to kiss her.

"Good night."

"G'night." She rested her head on her pillow. Tenzin wrapped his arm around her. She frowned to herself.

_This is the last time._

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_ You're everything I thought you never were _

_And nothing like I thought you could have been _

_But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that? _

_You're the only one I wish I could forget _

_The only one I love to not forgive _

_And though you break my heart, you're the only one _

_And though there are times when I hate you 'cause I can't erase _

_the times that you hurt me and put tears on my face _

_And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say _

_I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you, babe I don't want a broken heart _

_Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe I don't wanna play that part _

_I know that I love you, but let me just say _

_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no I don't want a broken heart _

_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl _

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_There's something that I feel I need to say _

_But up til' now I've always been afraid _

_That you would never come around_

_ And still I wanna put this out_

_You say you've got the most respect for me, but _

_Sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me_

_ And still, you're in my heart, but you're the only one_

_ And yes, there are times when I hate you, but I don't complain _

_'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away _

_Oh, but now I don't hate you I'm happy to say _

_That I will be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you, babe I don't want a broken heart _

_Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe I don't wanna play that part_

_ I know that I love you, but let me just say I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no _

_I don't want a broken heart I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl _

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh_

_ I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah _

_Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free to spread my wings and fly away, away with you..._

_I don't wanna be without my baby, I don't want a broken heart _

_Don't wanna take a breath without my baby_

_ I don't wanna play that part_

_ I know that I love you, but let me just say I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no_

_ I don't want a broken heart I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl _

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl _

_Broken-hearted girl _

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

* * *

**"Broken Hearted Girl" is owned by Beyoncé. I hope you like the song choice. I have been plotting these last few chapters ever since I started this fanfic, and I have thought of a million songs that describe Linzin perfectly :)**

** I will be updating in the next few minutes. LMK how I did with this chapter, I kinda tried to put a serious note in there, but I always end up with a witty remark or two from at least one of the characters. Review please!**

**-Mariska**


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry this chapter is so short. It looked longer when I was typing it on my NEW PHONE (OMG I'm still not over it I know) Enjoy some Linzin fluffiness!**

* * *

Tenzin awoke early with Lin's head resting on his chest and a strong leg wrapped around his own. The first few buttons of his top were undone, leaving his chest bare. Remembering Lin's words the night prior, he attempted to ease himself away. She began to stir as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Tenzin?" she slurred.  
"Yes?"  
"Mmmmm." She looked up at him.  
He leaned forward and kissed her.  
She rubbed her eyes again as she became conscious of the situation.  
"Wait- what time is it? Spirits we're dead!"  
He glanced at the clock. "It's only three in the morning."  
"Five minutes. That's it." She wrapped her arm around him tightly. He kissed her hair as he put his arm around her. He traced his fingers down her back repeatedly. She arched her back into him.  
"Stop." Lin saw where this was going and as much as her body told her yes, her heart told her no. She was already breaking her promise to her mother by sleeping with him.  
Tenzin's hand froze, right by her bindings. He began to pull on them purposely.  
"Tenzin, I can't be doing this."  
"I know you want to."  
_Just this once._  
Lin sat up and straddled in Tenzin's lap. He sat up slightly and began to kiss her neck. She pulled on his shirt. He moved up to her lips and he fell back on the bed. He attempted to undo her bindings, but she swatted his hand away. He continued to kiss her as they switched positions. He attempted to remove her bindings again, which she rejected with a small push.

"Please, Lin."

She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.  
"Your five minutes are up."  
His eyes looked at her pleadingly.  
"Two more minutes" she said with a sigh as she rolled over to lay on top of him.  
"I'm going to miss you so much" she said to herself.  
"What?" Tenzin asked quietly.  
"Nothing, Tenzin." She nestled into his chest as a tear slid down her nose.

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_  
_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_  
_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_  
_Just because every thing's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are as you head off to the war_  
_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_  
_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_  
_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_  
_Now, we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_  
_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_  
_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_  
_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

* * *

**The song "The Call" is owned by Regina Spektor. **

**Sorry about the weird spacing these last few chapters. I type these up on my NEW PHONE and I email them to myself, since I don't have a laptop to do it on (Thanks Dad) ( -_-) and does this weird thing with the enter tab. I may post tomorrow, if it's possible. I can't guarantee it for certain, my stupid laptop aaagghh. I don't have good luck with electronics. :/ If I can't post tomorrow, I can't give you an EUT (Estimated Update Time) yet. Although I can tell you we are nearing the end of this story! I won't say when, because every time I try to end the story, another idea pops into my head...**

**Review please!**

**-Mariska**


	52. Chapter 52

**Good morning Pacific time people! and good (insert time period) to the rest of you! New chapter for you!**

* * *

_A few hours later._

"Tenzin?" Lin asked.  
She turned over and sighed in both relief and sadness as rolled out of bed. She blinked a few times before examining herself in the mirror. She traced the scar across her left side.  
"Who would want this?" she asked herself.  
"I can think of plenty of people, Lin."  
Lin looked behind her with the mirror and saw Tenzin, fully clothed unlike herself.  
"Tenzin, what is with you and walking in on me? I'm not decent!" she said, obviously irritated. She wanted to forget that last night had ever happened. "And who could possibly want this?"  
Tenzin looked at her, appreciating the figure standing before him.  
"Well Hiroshi Sato seems to admire you."  
"Bah!"  
"I saw him... looking- to say the least."  
"Well forgive me for being focused on my work!" she said sarcastically. "And doesn't he have a dead wife?"  
"I don't think he was looking for anything romantic."  
Lin rolled her eyes. "Could we not talk about Equalists when I'm dressed like this?"  
Tenzin came and hugged her from behind, stroking the scar on her side with his thumb. "Of course."  
Lin frowned in spite of herself. She couldn't live like this anymore. But she reveled in the embrace as she turned around to see his face, knowing that soon he would never hug her the same way again. She was about to let go when suddenly-  
"Lin, honey, what would you like for-" Katara began as she opened the door.  
"Katara? Um, how lovely it is to see you" Lin said, peaking out through Tenzin's voluminous robes. She looked down at herself.  
_I am screwed._  
"Oh! Good morning Tenzin." Katara continued.  
"Good morning, Mother" he replied.  
"All in good Spirits, I see."  
"Yes, very much so Katara. We are simply Sorting. Out. Some. Issues." She jabbed him in the chest to the rhythm of her words as she looked him in the eyes with a look that screamed "help me". "Aren't we Tenzin?"  
"Uh, yes" he managed before he coughed nervously. "We'll be there in a minute mother."  
Katara frowned at the pair's strange behavior. "Alright" she said suspiciously. "I'm making noodles and spring rolls."  
"Great, we'll be there." Lin said.  
Katara nodded as she closed the door behind her.  
Lin and Tenzin sighed in relief.  
"Spirits that was close." Lin said as she rushed over to her bag and dug for a brush. Tenzin watched her.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
"Sorry." He shifted his eyes and sat down on her bed.  
After a few moments, Lin glanced at Tenzin again.  
"Really now? Just take the damn picture and leave. I don't have all day."  
"Is it a crime to admire the mother of my daughter?"  
"Yes. Now leave."  
Tenzin chuckled as he rose from the bed. He walked over towards her and kissed her cheek.  
"Thank you Lin. For everything."  
"What? I haven't done anything but partake in an illegitimate relationship."  
"I meant thank you for raising our daughter. I am proud of her. And of you." With that, Tenzin walked out of the room.  
Lin smiled to herself as she threw on her metalbending uniform as quickly as she could and rushed out to the hall with a few pins in hand. She walked briskly out to the dining room as she pinned her hair in its usual fashion. She put the last pin in as she sat down at the table.  
A sleepy-eyed Korra walked in, her hair unkempt and still wearing pajamas.  
"Good morning, Avatar." Lin said.  
"'Morning Chief" she replied. Her eyes were dark and sullen.  
"You too?"  
"Huh- what? Um, yeah. Yeah" she said in a daze. "I just- uh, needed to think things over." She rubbed her eyes again.  
"I understand."  
Just then, three bubbly voices echoed throughout the hall leading to the dining room.  
"Your turn!" Ikki said excitedly.  
Jinora lifted her eyes from her book for a brief moment to nod at her sister. Without breaking eye contact with her book, she jumped on an air scooter and went around the room.  
"Jinora, don't do that at the table." Tenzin reprimanded.  
Jinora jumped off of the scooter and into her seat. "Sorry."  
"You know better than that, Jinora."  
Just then, a frazzled Pema walked into the room. She blew a strand of hair away from her face and adjusted her arms to carry the crying baby properly.  
"Allow me, Pema." Lin said as she stood.  
"You don't have to that, Lin."  
"It's fine. You need a break. Have a seat."  
Pema handed Lin the baby. "Thank you."  
Lin nodded in acknowledgement as she rested the baby's head on her chest with a hand at his rear and at his neck. She bounced back and forth slightly and hummed softly into the baby's brown tuft of hair.  
Asami, Bolin, and Mako walked into the room, surprised by the image they had seen. They had never seen Lin so... human.  
Within minutes, the baby was calmed and nearly asleep at her breast.  
The two apprentices walked in with Katara into the dining room. She made eye contact with Lin and smiled.  
"Do you want me to take him?" she asked.  
"No thank you" she mouthed as she continued to hum.  
Before Lin had dated Tenzin, she was fond of children. She didn't hate the idea, but she wasn't necessarily fond of it either. She had always wished that Kori had a brother or a sister, but not like this.  
Lin looked down at Rohan and smiled.  
"I'll put him in his crib. In which room are you staying?" she whispered.  
"Down the hall. Take a left. It's the second door on the right."  
Lin walked down the hall and took a left, as Pema said. She continued until she reached the second door and opened it quietly. She put Rohan carefully down in the crib, as not to disturb him. She walked out of the room and down the hall, where the food had already been served. She sat down uneventfully as she proceeded to put a spring roll to her mouth.  
"Thank you Lin. I didn't know you had that in you. I may need you for a tip or two." Pema said in admiration.  
"I know a thing or two about a thing or two." She shrugged. "Kori was a relatively calm child. The worst thing she would do is stay up all night reading."  
"That's Jinora. She could read all day if you let her." She looked over at Jinora, who clearly had a book under the table. Pema sighed cheerfully as she began to eat. The lull of conversation was drowned out by Lin's thoughts.  
_Why must everything be this way?_  
_Will I ever be with him?_  
_What about Kori?_  
_Will this affect our relationship in the future?_  
Lin frowned. _Of course it would! No one just goes back to the way things were after what we've done!_  
_Will this affect Kori's relationship with him?_  
_How will-_  
"Lin?" Katara asked with a surprised look on her face.  
"Yes?"  
"Let go of your chopsticks."  
Lin looked down at her white knuckles and quickly dropped them. She had nearly bent them completely out of shape.  
"Sorry, I was thinking."  
"That's alright Lin. I was going to tell you that I am going to start on Korra first and see what I can do."  
Lin nodded as she continued to eat.  
"Then if all goes well it will be your turn next."  
"Thank you Katara."  
The breakfast was otherwise uneventful, with Korra's parents offering a kind word or two to Korra, who was clearly contemplating her relationship with Mako. It surprised her how much their love issues were like Pema, Tenzin, and hers were all of those years ago. Eventually, breakfast was finished and everyone waited for instruction from Katara.  
"Follow me after you have cleared your dishes."  
Everyone was quick to oblige as they began to follow her into a room with seats along the walls.  
"Korra, come with me." Katara instructed.  
Korra hugged her parents.  
"No matter what happens, we will still love you the same." Senna said.  
"I know. I love you too" she replied as she walked into a separate room with Katara.  
Everyone sat down as they waited for Katara to finish. Pema went over to bring Rohan in the group and quickly returned.  
Lin prayed.  
_Mom, Spirits, please let my bending be restored. I cannot live without it. Please, I want, no I need my bending back._  
She closed her eyes as she blinked back tears. Someone touched her face with a gentle hand. She looked up.  
"I'm watching over you. I've got this taken care of." Toph said with her signature smirk. "Be strong. You won't have to be like this for long."  
Lin nodded solemnly. "I will."  
Toph kissed her cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
And with that, Toph began to fade away with a smile on her face.  
Lin was brought back to reality as she found herself standing, with Katara and Korra in the room.  
"I've tried everything in my power, but, I cannot restore Korra's bending." Katara said sullenly.  
_No. _she thought.  
"But you have to keep trying! You're the best healer in the world!" Lin persisted. She could feel her eyes stinging.  
_She promised. You promised, Mother!_  
"I'm sorry. There is nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the othet elements has been severed."  
Lin looked at the ground in disappointment, and then in realization. This was permanent. She would never be able to earthbend again. All of her hope died with Katara's words.  
_Mother please!_  
"It's going to be alright Korra." Tenzin said.  
"No, it's not." Korra and Lin said, with the latter speaking in a harsh inaudible whisper. Korra walked out of the house into the the snowy ground. Mako followed her outside.  
Lin stayed where she was, eyes glued to the ground.  
_You said, Mother. You said you were watching over me! Where are you?_  
Lin walked silently to her room.  
"Lin-" Katara said as Tenzin walked outside to talk to Mako.  
Lin ignored her and stormed off to her room. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on her bed.  
"You said!" she yelled. "You said you would help! Why aren't you? You think you're really something, bringing my hopes up like that, aren't you?" Tears streamed down her cheeks. She grabbed a pillow and threw it on the ground. She frowned at herself for acting like a child. She took deep breaths and laid on her remaining pillow as she shook silently. There was nothing more anyone could do.  
Tenzin walked back to the house after his conversation with Mako.  
"Where's Lin?" he asked Katara. Pema was sitting with the baby and the children solemnly on the seats.  
"In her room. Go talk to her. She could use someone." Katara said grimly. Tenzin nodded as he walked down the hall. He knocked on the door.

"Lin?"

"Go away!"

"I want to talk to y-"

"No!" Tenzin ignored her and proceeded to walk into her room. He saw her curled up into the corner of the bed, facing away from him.

"Lin-"

"No!"

"But-"

She turned around to face him. "No! Can't you see this is it! There is nothing more we can do! I'm done!" She resumed her position facing away from him. Tenzin came and sat beside her. She pushed him hard in the other direction. He fell back slightly, but he was persistent.

"You need us now more than ever."

"No I don't! I don't need anything anymore!"

Tenzin moved closer to her. "You need us. We are here to support you."

"Why?"

He put a hand on her hip, which she slapped away. "Because we love you. We need you, Lin."

"Go find someone else."

"Lin-"

"Go."

"But-"

"GO!"

Tenzin was appalled. "No."

Katara, Bolin, Asami, Pema, and the children were shocked by the argument ensuing in the next room.

"Is Ancient Lady all right Mommy?" Meelo asked.

"I don't know Meelo." Pema said, looking at Katara.

Bolin and Asami stared at each other, wide-eyed. Katara walked to sit next to Pema.

"Lin has been through a lot. I've been chi-blocked and that alone was enough to bring me to tears. Losing it permanently-" she sighed. "must be ten times worse than anything I've experienced. She needs time."

Pema nodded grimly as they heard the muffled arguments continue, with no indication of stopping.

"Get out of here!"

"Not until you let me help you."

"There is nothing left to help!"

"You need hope."

"I _need_ my bending back! But I'm not seeing either of those two things happening!"

"Please-"

"I want my daughter."

"She's in Republic City."

"There isn't any Republic City left with those two bozos there."

"Lin-"

"I can sat whatever I want. She is a bozo sometimes." Lin moved over closer to the nightstand with a phone on it. She picked up the mouthpiece. "If you want to help me, you can leave."

"But she is my daughter as well."

"Leave."

"You can't forbid me from speaking to her."

"Well, your name isn't on the birth certificate so I can do whatever I like!"

Tenzin was hurt by Lin's harsh words. "If that's how you want it." He stood and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall glumly. He sat beside his wife and sighed. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "She is grieving. She said spiteful things about me. I know she didn't mean it but-" He sighed again. "It sounded like she did."

"People handle grief in different ways, Tenzin." Katara said. "You should know."

* * *

"Hello, Operator? Can I get the residence of Councilman Tenzin, please?"

"Yes ma'am" he said. Lin waited. "Hello?"

"Bumi, could you put Kori on the line? It's important." Bumi was taken aback by her tone. Her tone was commanding and abrasive, but it was tinged with sadness and loss. It worried Bumi.

"Yes Lin. Right away." She sighed.

"Mom?" Kori asked.

"Omakori."

"Mom? What's wrong?" she asked. Her mother's tone worried her. She never called her by her full name.

Lin sighed as tears welled up in her eyes. "My bending. It's gone. I-" She shook as the tears wracked her body.

"Mom, I-" Kori began to tear up. "I'm so sorry."

"Kori?" Bumi asked. "What's going on?"

Lin and Kori began to weep over the phone. "I'm so sorry Mom. I wish I could've gotten to you faster. Maybe we-" Kori cried.

Bumi stepped closer to Kori. "Kori-"

"This was not your fault Omakori. I should've been watching and I-" She put a hand on her forehead. The two stayed on the line in silence, comforted by each other's company. Bumi opened up his arms, which Kori quickly took as she sniffled.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"I don't care. Just stay on the phone with me." The two stayed on the phone for a few minutes, occasionally sniffling into the phone.

"I love you." Lin said.

"I love you too" she replied.

"I wish you were here."

"I do too. I will try to come back as soon as I can."

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

Lin hung up the phone and put her head in her hands. Her whole world was falling apart. She stood and walled out of her room into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. She ran her hands under the water in the sink and washed her face. She examined herself again and she didn't look much better off, so she walked back to her room and laid down.

Back at Air Temple Island, Kori and Bumi stood in an embrace. "I'm sorry about what happened to your mother." Bumi said.

"I am too. I hope she's wrong." Kori said, still sniffling slightly.

* * *

**Sorry about any grammar mistakes. I'm in a rush. I can't give you an EUT yet. Sorry. Review please!**

**-Mariska**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey guys! I'm back! I love that my school has laptops! I had this chapter ready for a few days now, but no laptop to post it on :/ Two fun things I noticed: Bumi is the Prince Harry of the family, in my opinion, and is it just me or does Bolin really admire Lin's bending skills? Check out the episodes for evidence. :) Maybe Bolin will learn how to earthbend?**

**Now, back to the matters at hand. This is a tearbending chapter, FYI. I wrote it while I was eating ice cream (aka fangirl crack) lol so that should give you an idea:)**

* * *

Lin sat on her bed with her head resting on her knees, lost in thought. Korra burst through the door.  
"Chief! I got my bending back! I can give you yours back! Come on!" Korra said excitedly as she dragged Lin from her room outside.  
"What? Korra tell me where you're taking me! What's going on?"  
Korra stopped in her tracks and raised a pillar of earth high above her head.  
Lin looked in awe.  
"But how-"  
"It doesn't matter. Thank you so much Chief." Korra hesitated as she hugged her. It was a rather awkward hug, but Lin couldn't care less. At this point, a hug was a hug.  
"Thank you for helping me believe in myself."  
"I was only guiding you. I didn't do anything."  
Korra smiled. "Follow me down this way."  
She led her up a flight of stairs and instructed her to kneel.  
Although her placid face said otherwise, Lin was beaming with excitement.  
"Close your eyes, Chief."  
Lin did as she was told and closed them. Korra put her hand on Lin's shoulder and on her forehead. Instantly Lin saw a bright white light. Standing before her was her mother, Avatar Aang, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee.  
"I told you I'd always be here for you." Toph said with a smile.  
"We are too." The Gaang said in unison.  
The light grew even brighter and they began to turn to white. The glow began to fade and she opened her eyes. She stood up and raised her arms, effectively raising several boulders around her. She held them up for a few seconds, while Bolin stared, mouth agape. She released the boulders and they fell with a thud.  
"Thank you" she said.  
Korra bowed.  
Tenzin stepped forward. "I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra."

Since Korra had discovered energybending, the entire village threw her a party. Katara's home was bustling with festivities over Korra. Not an unhappy soul was in sight, except for Lin, who sat in the back of the room alone, occasionally stirring her now lukewarm tea. She would pace the floor every once in a while, then sit back down.  
_Fuck it._  
She walked up to the person causing her pain and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.  
"Lin, it's good to see you. Where have you been? I was-" his voice died down when he saw her melancholy expression.  
"Tenzin, we need to talk. In private."  
She didn't wait for a response and turned around to head outside. Once she was down the stairs and far enough away, she stopped and turned around. The evening air had a cold bite and the sky was a deep purple, with the full moon clear in sight.  
"Why do you need us to be out here Lin? Couldn't we have talked inside?"  
She sighed. "I'm just going to say it. I've been delaying it long enough. I can't do this anymore Tenzin."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Don't act like you don't know. I can't be in a relationship with you, and you can't be in one with me."  
Tenzin's eyes widened. "But I love you!"  
She looked away. "I know. I love you too."  
Tenzin's gleamed with hope as he tilted her head up to him with his hand.  
"But you and I know both know this relationship has gone on for too long. You have an obligation to Pema and us lusting after each other isn't doing either of us any justice."  
"Lin, we both love each other! I don't see why this can't work."  
Lin's eyes began to water. "I don't love you that way anymore."  
Now Tenzin's eyes began to water along with her. "Don't say that-I know you don't mean it, Lin. Please."  
Lin knew he was right. Tears came down to her cheeks.  
"You love Pema as your wife. You love me as a friend and as your daughter's mother, nothing more, nothing less."  
"You know I love you, and that will never change."  
"I'm so sorry Tenzin." She went up to him and kissed him, knowing full well that this was the last time she would let herself do so. She wrapped her arms around him as he ran his hands down her back, finally settling at her waist. She slowed, moving her hand from his neck to his cheek. "Perhaps in the next life."  
She turned around and walked up the stairs, leaving Tenzin in shock.  
She climbed the stairs and stood at the top. She heard the familiar sound of bare feet on the wood.  
"I'm proud of you, Lin. You did the right thing." Toph said with a smile.  
Lin sighed. "It's not going to be easy."  
"I know. That's why we're here." Toph sat on the ground, staring out to the walls of the Southern Water Tribe. Lin sat beside her.  
"Now I know you two still love each other." She continued to look at the walls. She still hadn't adjusted to being able to see.  
"I will always love him. No matter what."  
"You are much stronger than I ever was. I'm proud of you. I'll see you again someday. My work here is done." She stood. "I'll be waiting for you."  
Lin stood and hugged her mother.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Toph released her from the embrace and began to fade. She smiled.  
_I did the right thing._  
She walked inside and looked for Korra, making it a point to thank her. She walked throughout the house, searching for Korra, before remembering she could now bend. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer of thanks before stomping her foot on the ground, sensing Korra not too far away. She walked up to where she was sitting.  
"Korra?"  
"Yes Chief?" she replied.  
"I wanted to thank you for restoring my bending. I'm going back to Republic City. Kori needs me there."  
Korra stood and bowed. "It comes with the title."  
"Thanks again, Avatar."  
Lin walked away towards Katara.  
"Katara?"  
"Yes, Lin?" she replied.  
"I must be going. I need to see Kori."  
"Leaving so soon? Please stay a little while longer."  
"I'd love to, Katara, but I really must go." Lin hugged her. "Thank you."  
Katara smiled at Lin, who was smiling, but her eyes did not match the expression on her face.  
"Is everything alright, Lin?"  
"Yes. I just miss my daughter, is all."  
"I understand. Goodbye."  
"Bye Katara. Thanks again."  
Lin walked into her room as she packed her belongings and left the house as quickly as she could.

* * *

_How could I not see this coming?_  
He thought of her hesitation the night prior. Last night was her way of saying goodbye. She really was gone.  
_No._  
Someone put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Lin?" he asked hopefully as he turned around.  
"Guess again, kiddo."  
"Father?"  
Aang stood in his airbender robes with a small smile on his face.  
He walked up to Tenzin and hugged him. "It's good to see you again."  
"How-" Tenzin began.  
"We're in between the Spirit World and the world you live in. If someone were to see you, they would only see you talking to nothing. But I'm not here to talk about how I'm here, but why."  
Tenzin sighed. "I know why you're here."  
"I know it's hard."  
"She left as if nothing we ever had mattered!"  
Aang directed him to the foot of the stairs with a wave of his arm. He followed his father and sat down beside him.  
"You know she's hurting too. It hurts her more, if anything. You both are in pain."  
"You don't understand" he said with a frown. "How do I know you're not a figment of my imagination?"  
Aang punched him in the arm.  
"Ow."  
"I hope that answered your question. I don't like to hit my children." Aang continued. "I want you to know that it is okay to love her. What you feel for Lin is a different kind of love than what you feel for your wife or anyone else. What you feel for Lin is special. She was your first love, and she is your daughter's mother. You love Pema, don't get me wrong, but it is just /different than how you love Lin. But you promised Pema you would love her faithfully in sickness and in health. You have to do what is right. And as much as you may want to be with Lin, you have to think of Pema first. It's very complicated, I know."  
Tenzin sighed.  
"You have to be fair to Pema. If you stayed in this relationship, what do you think would have happened? It's not a rhetorical question."  
"I uh, Pema probably would've found out and divorced me. My children would hate me and Lin would probably leave me along with everyone else. Not to mention the press coverage of all this."  
"Do you see why?"  
"I guess."  
"You entered this relationship with no regard for how it would affect the people around you. Did you forget all of Monk Gyatso's teachings I read you? You hurt the people around you, Lin included, because you were being selfish. I understand your situation, but I don't think you understand."  
"Father, I'm a grown man. I can make my own decisions."  
"I know you can. You need to realize that the relationship can't work. Kori brought you two together because you wanted to get to know her better. Lin had feelings for you and your judgment was clouded by the idea of you and Lin having a daughter. You let your emotions control you. I'm not saying what you two felt wasn't real. It was as real as this conversation we're having right now."  
Tenzin frowned as he listened to Aang's words.  
"I didn't ask for this to happen. I'm sorry it did. I cannot help how I feel about Lin."  
"Don't be sorry. The Spirits have a reason for everything. I think this was a form of closure for you two. I know you never got a proper goodbye when you two ended it."  
Tenzin nodded. "She was so upset and I was in love with Pema- I wish I could take this all back."  
"Do you love your children?"  
"Of course I do!"  
"Well then, don't say you would take it all back."  
"I just wish it wasn't so complicated."  
"Do you love Pema?"  
"She is my wife. I think you know the answer to that question."  
"Do you love Lin?"  
"Yes. I care for her."  
"Do you love me?"  
"What kind of question is that, Father?"  
"I want you to answer the question for me, please."  
"Yes, I love you."  
Aang hugged him tightly. "I am proud of you Tenzin. You are a great leader of the Air Nation. Your ancestors would be proud. I am confident that you will make the right decision. Remember, it is okay to love her."  
"I will. Thank you."  
" I will always be with you, right here." He pointed to his chest.  
"I love you, Father."  
"I love you." He began to fade away, leaving Tenzin alone once again.  
_He is right. I was thinking selfishly._  
"Maybe it's better off this way." he said to himself sadly.

* * *

Lin sat on the ship back to Republic City. "Maybe it's better off this way" she said glumly as she stared out into the cold ocean.

_I never knew perfection til_

_I heard you speak, and now it kills me_

_Just to hear you say the simple things_  
_Now waking up is hard to do_  
_And sleeping is impossible too Everything is reminding me of you What can I do?_  
_It's not right, not OK_  
_Say the words that you say_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_  
_It's harder everyday_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_It's better that we break…_  
_A fool to let you slip away_  
_I chase you just to hear you say You're scared and that you think that I'm insane_  
_The city look so nice from here_  
_Pity I can't see it clearly_  
_While you're standing there, it disappears_  
_It disappears_  
_It's not right, not OK_  
_Say the word it should say_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_  
_It's harder everyday_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_It's better that we break_  
_Saw you sitting all alone_  
_You're fragile and you're cold, but that's all right_  
_Life these days is getting rough They've knocked you down and beat you up_  
_But it's just a rollercoaster anyway, yeah_  
_It's not right, not OK_  
_Say the words that you say_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_  
_It's harder everyday_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_I'm not fine, not OK_  
_Say the words that you say_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_  
_It's harder everyday_  
_Maybe we're better off this way?_  
_It's better that we break, baby_

* * *

**__****Okay... *sniffle sniffle* No really, I'm catching a cold. :/ The song was "Better that We Break" by Maroon 5. I gotta get to math class. I'll post tomorrow, I think. Leave your reviews!**

**-Mariska**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey guys! I'm back, posting at lunch because you guys are amazing fans! I've been rushed lately, so I haven't been able to respond to some of your posts.**

** Guest: Me? An awesome writer? Psh! *blushes***

** Korra Beifong: "Jajaja" is the Spanish way of typing "hahaha" In Spanish, the "J" makes an "H" sound. (i.e. jalapeno) **

**Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. Tenzin doesn't really say much, so it makes it difficult to post a chapter revolving around him. Anyway...**

* * *

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away,_  
_Now it looks as though they're here to stay,_  
_Oh, I believe in yesterday._  
_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,_  
_There's a shadow hanging over me, Oh, yesterday came suddenly._  
_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say._  
_I said, something wrong, now I long for yesterday._  
_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play,_  
_ Now I need a place to hide away, Oh, I believe in yesterday._  
_Why she had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say._  
_I said, something wrong, now I long for yesterday._  
_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play,_  
_Now I need a place to hide away, Oh,I believe in yesterday._  
_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm._  
_Yesterday._

Tenzin stood outside on the balcony, staring off into the moonlight. Yesterday, he had Lin, and today, she was gone. She left without even saying goodbye. He knew she was out there, feeling the same as he was.  
"Is everything alright, honey?" Pema asked as she walked up to him, putting a hand on his arm.  
"What- um, yes. I am fine."  
"You seem to have a lot on your mind."  
"I'm sorry if I seem this way, Pema. I do have a lot on my mind."  
"I understand, honey." She planted a kiss on his cheek before walking away.  
He frowned. Aang was right. Pema was so trusting. Tenzin's heart panged with guilt as he thought about what had happened between Lin and him. He remembered Lin's harsh words towards him and shuddered.  
_How could she say something like that unless it were true?_  
He hoped it wasn't.  
_Mother would know._  
He walked into his room and our into the hallway to Katara.  
"Mother?" he asked.  
"Over here" she called.  
Tenzin followed her voice until he found her sitting on a couch. He took a seat next to her.  
"Mother, do you remember when Lin and I were arguing earlier today?"  
"Yes, did something happen?"  
"Not exactly. She said something rather hurtful to me about Kori. I was hoping you could confirm or deny it for me."  
"Well?"  
"Is my name on Kori's birth certificate?"  
"Tenzin, you know it doesn't change the fact that she's your daughter."  
"Is my name on her birth certificate?"  
Katara sighed. "She didn't want your name on it. I wrote your name in for the official certificate in city hall. Lin doesn't know."  
"Why would she-"  
"She was angry. She didn't want to hear anything of you. So I made a copy of the original after she wrote it and put in your name. I know it wasn't legal, but I needed to for a time like this. Legally, you are her father."  
"Thank you. It means a lot to me."  
"I know" she said as she put an aged hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest. You look tired."  
"I'll try" he said as he rose. "Good night."  
"Good night."  
Tenzin walked out of the room feeling somewhat relieved. He walked into his room, changed clothes, and slipped into bed. Pema lay asleep with Rohan at her side.  
He laid on his back thinking about Kori. He hadn't seen her in a few days. Hopefully she would take good care of her mother, since he could no longer take care of her the way he wanted. He thought about the future, and he hoped this relationship hadn't destroyed their chances at being friends. He let thoughts stir in his mind as he prepared himself for a sleepless night.

_It brings a tear,_  
_Into my eyes,_  
_When I begin,_  
_To realize,_  
_I've cried so much,_  
_Since you've been gone,_  
_I guess I'm drowning in my own tears,_  
_I sit and cry,_  
_Just like a child_  
_My pouring tears_  
_Are runnin' wild_  
_If you don't think_  
_You'll be home soon_  
_I guess I'll drown in my own tears_  
_I know it's true_  
_Into each life_  
_Some rain, rain must pour_  
_I'm so blue_  
_Here without you_  
_It keeps raining_  
_More and more_  
_Why don't you_  
_Come on home_  
_Oh yes so I won't_  
_Be all alone_  
_If you don't think_  
_You'll be home soon_  
_I guess I'll_  
_(drown in my own tears)_  
_Ooh, don't let me_  
_(drown in my own tears)_  
_When I'm in trouble, baby_  
_(drown in my own tears)_  
_Oh, yeah, baby don't let me_  
_(drown in my own tears)_  
_I guess I'll drown in my own tears_  
_Oh, mmmmm._

* * *

**I know, I know. I've been putting in a lot of songs lately. I just... My feels cannot be contained ASDFGHJKL**

**I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP **

***Back to normal* **

**The first song is "Yesterday" by The Beatles 333 and the second is "Drown in My Own Tears" by the amazing Ray Charles.  
Check out the songs I post. It's not a requirement, but it may enhance your reading experience :)**

**I gotta run to Spanish 2 Honors!**

**Please review... I may post tomorrow, but I will make no such promises. ;)**

**-Mariska**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't beem able to post... but school must come before fanfics. Also, I couldn't get on a laptop... mine is getting fixed, eventually. -_- Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_few hours later._

There was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your ostrich horses" Bumi said as he opened the door. "It better be important I-"

"Hello Bumi" Lin said flatly. "I'm glad to see you two haven't destroyed Republic City."

"Lin" he said as he hugged her. "I heard about your... Are you alright?"

Lin stomped a foot as she raised a short pillar of earth and sent it back down.

"Korra is a fully-realized Avatar."

Bumi hugged her as he took her inside. "I'm so happy for you! Wait til Kori-"

"Mom?" Kori said, surprised to see her. She ran up to her and huggged her mother tightly. "I missed you! Your bending... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

Lin saw a small rock being used as a paperweight and lifted her hand to raise it.

"But how-"

"Korra."

Kori hugged her again.

"Bumi?"

"Yes, Lin?"

"Thank you for taking care of Kori for me. I'm going to take her home with me." She looked at Kori. "Make sure to say good bye and get your bags."

Kori went over to her room to get her bags. Once she returned, she dropped them by her feet and rushed over to hug Bumi.

"I had a lot of fun. Maybe we can do this again someday."

"You bet!"

"Well it was nice to see you Bumi. Thanks again for taking care of her."

"Anytime. It was a lot of fun."

They each said their goodbyes and began the trip back to the apartment.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Lin stood in her living room, looking out at the night lights of Republic City, with watery eyes. With the United Forces in control, Republic City was beginning to look like itself again. Her mother never said doing the right thing would be the easier choice. Kori walked up to her.

"Mom?" She took notice of her eyes and frowned. "Are you all right?"

Lin turned towards her daughter and for an instant only saw Tenzin.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Lin took a seat on her couch, lost in thought.

"It's Dad, isn't it?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm going to have to tell you at some point. I might as well."

Kori sat down next to her and put her head in her mother's lap. Lin began to stroke her hair.

She let out a shaky sigh. "I told him it wouldn't work out. I couldn't do it anymore. The guilt was eating me alive."

"Mom, I... I don't know what to say. I'm proud of you for doing the right thing, because Spirits know what could have happened. Maybe I would have ended up with a new brother or sister."

"Don't humor me."

Kori sat up. "How did he take it?"

Lin frowned. "Not well. He had this idea that somehow it would all work out and he could have everything he wanted. He should know that life doesn't work that way. I shouldn't have kissed him that night. Maybe then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You know we would. _Amor vincit omnia_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Love conquers all. If it was meant to be, love will find a way."

Lin sat in silence, appreciating her daughter's wise words.

"It's going to be okay. You will always have me."

"I know." Lin leaned against her daughter. "It should be you coming to me, not me coming to you."

Kori smiled. "That's why I love you. You don't follow the rules."

Lin smirked. "I love you too." She hugged her daughter.

After a few moments, Kori broke the silence between them.

"Will I still be able to see him?"

"Why wouldn't I let you visit him?"

Kori frowned. "I don't know, I just figured you wouldn't want me to talk to him."

"I will always allow you to go with Tenzin, no matter how I feel about him. You have a right to see him."

Kori frowned again. "Will it hurt you if I visit him?"

"It's hurting me that you're frowning. Stop it. I just-"

Kori frowned again. "I don't see what I'm doing wrong. I'm only-"

"Stop! I can't look at you when you're frowning! You look so much like Tenzin!"

"I'm sorry. I can't help if I look like him sometimes."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just miss him so much I-" Lin sighed. "I'm not over it. And I don't know if I will ever be."

Kori put a hand on Lin's shoulder. "I'm here for you."

"I'm a horrible mother."

"What makes you say that? You're amazing!"

"I'm sitting here telling you to stop frowning because you look like him! I'm telling you all of my stupid problems! This is not how a mother-daughter relationship should work!"

"Says who?"

The room grew silent.

"That's what I thought. You are doing the best you can. And you never answered my question. Will it hurt you when I visit him? Because if it does, I won't. You were there for me first."

"I didn't give him a chance to be there for you. It will hurt me if you don't visit him."

"I'm sorry about you and Dad. Everything happens for a reason, right?"

Lin sighed. "I guess so. It doesn't make it any easier."

Kori yawned. "We should try to get some sleep."

Lin agreed. "I've had a long day. I suppose sleeping may help me."

They both stood. Kori hugged her mother.

"You're awesome."

"Thanks. You aren't bad yourself."

Kori smiled as she walked into her room.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kori. I love you."

"_Amor vincit omnia._ Remember that."

"I'll try." Lin smiled and shook her head. Where could she have gotten that babble? She walked back over to the window and looked back nostalgically, finally realizing this was not the end, but a new chapter in their relationship. She smiled a bittersweet smile in spite of herself, hopefully anticipating the future.

_No me queda mas que perderme en un abismo de tristeza_

_Y lagrimas_

_No me queda mas_

_Que aguantar bien mi derrota y brindarte, felicidad_

_No me queda mas_

_Si tu regreso hoy sería una imposibilidad_

_Y esto que no era amor, lo que hoy niegas_

_Lo que dices que nunca pasó_

_Es el más dulce recuerdo de mi vida_

_Yo tenía una esperanza_

_En el fondo de mi alma_

_Que un día te quedaras tú conmigo Y a ún guardaba una ilusion_

_Que alimentaba al corazón, mi corazón que hoy tiene que verte como sólo amigo_

_Y aunque viví enamorada y totalmente equivocada_

_No me importa, porque esto sí fue amor_

_Por mi parte, lo más lindo, el más grande amor_

_Y aunque siempre lo renuncies, para mí_

_Fue lo más bello_

_Yo tenía una esperanza en el fondo de mi alma_

_Que un día te quedaras tú conmigo Y a ún guardaba una ilusion_

_Que alimentaba al corazón, mi corazón que hoy tiene que verte como sólo amigo_

_Y aunque viví enamorada y totalmente equivocada_

_No me importa, porque esto sí fue amor_

_Por mi parte, lo más lindo, el más grande amor_

_Y aunque siempre lo renuncies, para mí_

_Fue lo más bello_

_Fue lo más bello_

(Translation)

_I don't have anything_

_To lose in an abyss of sadness_

_And tears_

_I don't have anything_

_But to endure my defeat and_

_grant, happiness_

_I don't have anything_

_If your return today is_

_An impossibility_

_And this that wasn't love_

_That today you deny_

_What you say_

_That never happened_

_Is the best memory of my life_

_I had a hope_

_At the bottom of my heart (soul)_

_That, one day, you would stay with me_

_And I guarded the illusion_

_That fed my heart, that today must see you as only a friend_

_And although I was in love, and totally wrong, it doesn't matter_

_Because this was love_

_And for my part the best, the greatest love_

_And though you always deny it, for me,_

_It was the most beautiful_

_I had a hope_

_At the bottom of my heart (soul)_

_That, one day, you would stay with me_

_And I guarded the illusion_

_That fed my heart, that today must see you as only a friend_

_And although I was in love, and totally wrong, it doesn't matter_

_Because this was love_

_And for my part the best, the greatest love_

_And though you always deny it, for me,_

_It was the most beautiful_

_It was the most beautiful_

* * *

_Early morning…_

Lin blinked as the light hit her eyes. She rolled to her side and sighed.

"So, this is it" she said to herself.

"Not quite."

Lin rolled over quickly and saw Kori in her bed.

"Spirits! Between you and Tenzin- I never get any alone time in my bed."

"You'll have some- when you're dead" Kori replied. "And please don't share your bedroom habits with me. I don't particularly enjoy them."

"Oh you will" she muttered to herself. "I'm not in the mood for smartasses."

"I just want to be nice to you. Unless you want me to be mean, because I can do that too."

Lin rolled her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "It'll be a process, but I'll heal. Eventually."

Kori rested her head on Lin's chest.

"Are you sure?"

"You're not helping."

"I'm just asking a simple question."

She sighed. "I will heal, but I am forever bound to him you know." She nudged her gently.

Kori chuckled. "Your welcome, Mommy dearest."

Lin raised a brow.

"You know you love me."

"I have my doubts."

"Aww, I love you too!" she replied in a sickeningly cheerful voice. "No, but really, I do."

"I know. I love you too."

They stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Come on, Kori. I need to get up."

"Why?"

"I want to."

"Is it because you hate me?"

Lin rolled her eyes. "Yes." She began to get up.

"If you get up from this bed I will move in with Meng" Kori threatened.

"I guess you leave me no choice." She laid back down.

"You know I wouldn't."

"I know. I just needed an excuse to stay here."

Kori laughed to herself. "You don't know how to relax, do you?"

"What? Of course I do!"

"I dare you to stay in bed past 7:30."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will cut you."

"I am simply _terrified_."

"Don't think I won't." Kori glared.

"Ugh." Lin laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Kori."

"I think you're amazing and I know you'll be fine without him."

Lin hadn't expected her to talk about Tenzin. "I, uh- thanks. It means a lot."

"I bet it's hard. I'm here for you" she said as she rested her head on Lin's chest.

Lin closed her eyes and thought of her mother.

"Maybe it will be better off this way."

* * *

**The song is "No Me Queda Mas" by Selena (RIP Queen of Tejano! :/)**

**Sorry about the crappy translation... languages translate weird. I will post again in a few minutes or so... I gotta use my computer time while I have it :)**

**So this is kind of the end of my story... at least in present-day LoK. **

**Don't worry, I have an epilogue of sorts that will happen in the last few chapters. :)**

**Review, review, review!**

**-Mariska**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello again, peeps! I have another chapter for you guys with some Linzin! I know this is what was going on in your head the past few chapters:**

***Sitting at home/work/school, supposedly taking a test ;)***

**Ding! *checks phone, laptop, etc***

**In your head: "OMG I have an update ASDFGHJKL"**

**Outside: Like a boss**

***Begins to read***

**On the inside: ****"Oh, okay... I see what you're doing there, M... Wait what? No! OMG I fucking hate you aggghhh! You are going to make me scream in public WHYYYYY?!"**

**Outside: *sniffle sniffle* I need help. I am crying over fake ass characters in a fake ass fanfic about a fake ass show with my fake ass life in this fake ass universe. You know what? It's a fake ass universe so I'm just gonna sit here planning how to murder Mariska because she did this to me aaggh!**

**Sorry about that, had to get that out. I get angsty when I have finished chapters that I can't post. I know you guys aren't all like that... Anyway, I'll let you get to the chapter. There is a BIG time jump, FYI.**

* * *

_Ten years later..._

"And it is with great pride that I step down as Chief of Police and Captain Omakori Beifong takes my place. It has been an honor serving you."

There were hushed whispers among the press as they noticed the resemblance between the two women and their shared last name as Kori stepped onto the podium. The officers standing behind Lin whispered to each other.

"Omakori is a _Beifong_?" could be heard from all of the officers. They had their suspicions, but this was the icing on the cake. Kori's hair was pinned back, just like her mother's. The years had treated Lin well; she looked the same as she had ten years prior, with the exceptions of the white hair beginning to show in her roots and the wrinkles near her eyes were becoming more prominent.

The cameras began to flash repeatedly as Kori began.

"Good morning. My name is Omakori Beifong, and I am honored to be here today with all of you to take my mother's place as Chief of Police."

More whispers came from the crowd and officers alike. Kori looked out to the crowd and saw Tenzin, Pema, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, MeiMei, Mengzhi, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan standing.

Everyone who knew about Kori's lineage had managed to keep it a secret. When Lin decided to retire, they had decided they had kept the secret long enough.

"When I was a little girl, I used to watch my mother and grandmother head off to work and I knew that I wanted to do so one day. I am proud to be serving Republic City and I promise to uphold the law to the highest standard and make it the standard for all cities in the world. I look forward to working with all of you in the near future. It is an honor to be chosen to serve you. Thank you."

The audience clapped as Lin removed her badge and pinned it on Kori's uniform. Tenzin looked on proudly at his daughter.

"I'm so proud of you, Chief" she said as she bowed to her.

"Thanks, Mom."

The two stood beside each other with similar serious expressions for the cameras in front of them as it flashed brightly.

Kori and Lin turned toward the podium. "I will now be taking questions." Kori said.

It was as if the reporters had never asked a question in their lives. The reporters shouted over each other, trying to be heard over each other.

"Chief, did you say that former chief Lin Beifong is your mother?"

"Who is your father?"

"Chief Lin Beifong, why have you not informed the public over Chief Beifong's existence?"

"Chief-"

Kori silenced them with a wave of her arm.

"I will answer questions pertaining to my instatement as chief of police first. Any questions concerning my lineage will be answered last."

The press was immediately silenced.

"Really now? You people don't care about what I plan to do at all?" Kori scowled.

A timid young man raised his hand. Kori nodded in acknowledgement.

"How do you plan to prevent gang violence in Republic City?" he asked.

"My first goal is to have school assemblies sponsored by the police throughout Republic City against gang violence to spread awareness. Believe it or not, many people are not aware of the severity of violence throughout the city."

More pictures were taken as the journalists wrote down what she had said.

"Are there any other questions concerning my goals as Chief?"

You could have heard a pin drop.

"Hello? Bueller? Bueller?"

No answer.

Kori rolled her eyes. "Prissies" she muttered. "Alright. I will now be taking other questions."

"Chief Beifong!"

"Chief-"

"Ms. Beifong!"

Kori stood her ground as she was barraged by the press. She raised her hands.

"Calm down everyone, I will answer everyone's questions. You first." She pointed to the same reporter who had asked her the previous question. "Chief Beifong, is former Chief Lin Beifong your mother?"

She mentally rolled her eyes. "To end all speculation, I will confirm that Lin Beifong is my mother."

The press was in an uproar. After a few minutes, they calmed down. She pointed to another journalist.

"Chief Beifong, who is your father?"

Kori looked at her mother, who gave her a small nod.

"It's about time we tell them" she whispered, keeping emotionless eyes on the audience.

"My father is Councilman Tenzin."

Gasps and chatter were heard throughout the crowd as people looked at Tenzin, who was attempting to keep an indifferent expression on his face. Pema held on to his arm as the audience glared at them.

Knowing Tenzin's marital status, a daring reporter raised her hand.

"How old are you, Chief Beifong?"

"You should know never to ask a woman her age." She smirked. "And I fail to see the relevance."

The reporter opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced.

"If you are asking my age to clarify when I was conceived, I will confirm that my parents were in a committed relationship at the time. I am not the product an illegitimate relationship."

Kori's frankness shocked the press into silence.

The timid reporter raised his hand again. "Can we please know your age to confirm your story?"

Kori and Lin rolled their eyes.

"I am twenty-six."

There was an underlying conversation between the journalists.

"Thank you for your story, Chief Beifong. The best of luck to you." A reporter said as they bid her farewell, clearly excited for this new story.

* * *

Kori walked onto Air Temple Island and took a deep breath of the salty air. Jinora met up with her on an air scooter.

"Jinora!" Kori exclaimed as she ran up to hug her. "How's my favorite little sister?"

Jinora laughed at the compliment. Her siblings and she had learned that Kori was their sister a few years prior, once Pema and Tenzin agreed they were old enough to know. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Kori, can you come and help me? I'm not as young as I used to be, you know." Lin said as she attempted to step off the boat.

"Lazy" she joked. "I'll be inside in a minute" she told Jinora.

Kori walked back to the ferry and helped her mother out.

"Thanks. We should get inside and say hi to everyone, woman of the hour."

Kori laughed. "I agree."

The two walked over together.

"I picked you to succeed me because I know you are perfect for the job. If anyone gives you trouble, don't be afraid to knock some heads. I chose you because of your skills, not because you're my daughter."

She smiled. "I know."

Kori knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by Jinora.

"Long time, no see!" she joked.

"Congratulations Kori!" Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan said as they hugged her.

"Thank you!" she replied as she gave Rohan a noogie. She walked over to Korra and Mako and punched them in the arms.

"Thanks for coming guys. Where are Bolin and Asami?"

"He and Asami were going on a double date."

"Oh, with who?"

"Asami with General Iroh and Bolin with some girl named Yi Wei. They should be by soon."

Kori laughed. "Good luck to him."

She then proceeded to walk to Tenzin. "Hey Dad."

"I am so proud of you. You will make an excellent chief." He opened his arms, which she took.

"Thanks. I learned from the best, you know."

Tenzin smiled at her knowingly.

"I know."

She then walked over to MeiMei and hugged her.

"Congrats Kori!" MeiMei said happily. "Thanks! Congratulations to you for getting that seat on the council!"

"Thank you!"

"How are you liking it? Is my dad giving you any issues?" She laughed.

"Yeah, he's been hazing me since day one" she joked.

Kori laughed.

"And Councilman Mengzhi over there keeps on harassing me!" She winked at her.

The two laughed.

"That's what happens when you're the hottest councilwoman in history!"

MeiMei laughed. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself, considering you have hot stuff over there" she teased.

Kori blushed as Mengzhi walked up to her and put a hand around her waist.

"Hey babe."

She smiled. "You better cut it out before my dad comes over here."

Mengzhi laughed. "He wants to pick a fight, eh?" He hit his hand with his fist with a smirk on his face.

Kori laughed. "Korra told me Bolin is going on a date with Yi Wei."

"The Yi Wei? Spirits bless him; he's going to need it. When he told me he had his eyes on someone, I figured it was a person!"

The group laughed.

"What's she doing out here? I thought she had a trust fund back in Ba Sing Se?" MeiMei said.

"Didn't you hear? She got knocked up by her ex-boyfriend when she was at Republic City University. She lost the baby, the trust fund, and the boyfriend beat her up. She ended up staying here." Kori said. "I remember going to the domestic violence call. I would never wish that on everybody. Maybe Bolin will bring her down here."

"Yeah maybe." MeiMei said.

"How could I forget?" Kori exclaimed. "I forgot to say hi to Pema! I'll be right back." Kori ran off from her group and towards the kitchen. She burst through the kitchen door.

"I'm sorry, Pema! I forgot to say hi" she said as she hugged her. "So, hi."

"Hi."

"What are you making?"

"Your favorite-"

"No- you didn't. You don't mean-"

"Yes."

"Spirits, you are amazing! Thank you so much Pema! When will it be ready?"

"About an hour or so. You know how long rice pudding and niudutang take to make."

"Thanks so much Pema! Call me over if you need me!" she said as she began to walk out of the kitchen.

"You don't need to help me. It's your day."

"You are too kind. Thanks again!" She ran off towards the party. Since she had left, Korra and Mako had joined their group along with Jinora. Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan were across the room, having their own conversations. Kori walked up to them.

"Hey, Sugar Queens."

"Hey, _Chief _Kori" Ikki said with a grin.

"I bet you still can't do this!" Meelo exclaimed, pulling out a marble and spinning it around, with carnival music in the background.

Kori laughed. She kneeled down towards Rohan, who sat in a chair, quietly twiddling his thumbs. She put a hand on his head and ruffled his brown hair.

"Hey buddy, what's up? You're looking down."

Rohan looked at her with green eyes like his mother and gave her a small smile.

"Come on, bud. You can tell me what's going on in that big head of yours."

"I don't want you to go."

"What do you mean?" She sat down beside him and put her arm around him.

"Now that you're Chief, you won't be able to play with me anymore."

Kori was touched by his innocent statement. "Look at me, Rohan."

Rohan was quick to oblige as he looked at her.

"I will always be here for you. If Mom and Dad are being mean, who are you going to call to pick you up and go for a nice cup of tea?"

Rohan smiled a goofy smile, looking much like Tenzin. "You." He giggled.

"That's right, Badgie. You can always count on me." Kori hugged him.

"Always?"

"Always, Badgie."

The room was filled with pleasant talk and happiness. Everyone was smiling. Nothing could ruin this.

* * *

_A few hours later._

Lin and Tenzin sat in chairs outside in the Meditation Pavilion, admiring the encroaching sunset, with the radio nearby playing music.

"Are you ready to deal with the press?" Lin asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Tenzin frowned. "I assume. I don't know what to expect."

Lin chuckled. "I'll clue you in, old friend."

"What could possibly be so difficult about dealing with them?"

She chuckled again. "They will follow you around, trying to obtain evidence for their _fantastic_ new story. They will do _anything _to get a statement from you, me, or Kori. And I do mean anything. Watch what you say and who you talk to. You don't want to reveal too much."

"Why do they care? It's a personal matter! Do we ask _them _who their parents are?"

"It's all about the yuans, Baldy." She looked over at him and smirked. "I see my nickname finally suits you" she said as she put a hand on the back of Tenzin's head, feeling the stubble.

"What-"

"You were shaving your head all of these years just to cover up your hairline? I didn't think you cared about such _self-indulgent_ matters." She smirked as he turned red.

"I can do whatever I choose with my body."

"You can't control when your hairline starts to recede."

Tenzin turned red once again.

Lin laughed in victory as he frowned at her. Her laughs died down as they sat in a cheerful silence, enjoying the atmosphere. Suddenly, a piano riff began on the radio. Lin and Tenzin looked at each other and smiled.

"This was our song" she said nostalgically, lost in thoughts of better times and days long gone.

"Care to dance?" he asked, hand extended, slightly surprised by his own words, which seemed to come out by their own doing.

Lin smiled and took his hand, which surprised them both. She was never one to dance. The singer began to sing as Tenzin's hand moved to her waist, with the other holding her hand.

_Just let them talk_

_If they want to_

_Talk don't bother me_

_I'm gonna keep on, til the whole wide world knows_

_That I really love you, I really love you so_

Tenzin sang the words quietly in her ear as they moved in time to the rhythm.

_And let them whisper_

_For they know not_

_What's between you and I_

_I'm gonna keep on, I'm gonna keep on loving you_

_Til the day that I die_

Lin rested her head on Tenzin's chest, continuing to dance.

_They tried to break up_

_Our romance_

_They didn't stand_

_A chance_

_We have the kind of love_

_That's so strong_

_We'll be together, from now on_

Lin chuckled to herself. "Remember when we first heard this?"

"How could I forget?"

"I don't know, old man" she teased. "Maybe it disappeared like your hairline."

Tenzin frowned as she punched his arm. "That was unnecessary."

"Do you want me to stop dancing with you?"

Tenzin sighed. "Fine."

_They say gossip_

_Comes from the devil's workshop_

_And only true love can make it stop_

_I'm gonna keep on, I'm gonna keep on loving you!_

_Til the day that I die_

_Oh they're envious_

_Of everything, that we do_

_But I wanna say it's wonderful_

_When you love someone,_

_And that someone, and that someone, really loves you._

_And that someone, and that someone, really loves you._

_And that someone, yeah that someone, really loves you_

_Yeah_

_And that someone, yeah that someone, really loves you._

The music began to fade as Tenzin and Lin gazed up at each other. Tenzin began to move closer, but Lin gently pushed him away.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I won't."

"I understand." She turned around as he wrapped his arms around her, and they stood like this until the song completely faded away, like a leaf in the wind.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied, resting his chin on her head.

"Til the day that I die?" She smiled.

"And even after."

The two smiled as they looked at the sunset.

* * *

Kori stood by the windowsill with the radio perched atop it, with a hand on the volume knob and with welled tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, as she watched her parents dance together. She was glad she had thought of this. Mengzhi walked up and hugged her from behind. He looked at her face and noticed her now wet cheeks.

"Is everything alright, Kori?"

Kori tilted her chin up to direct Mengzhi's eyes towards her parents. He smiled at the sight.

"Promise that no matter what happens to us, we'll stay like that" he said in admiration.

Kori gave him a chaste kiss. "I promise."

She looked again at her parents, and could only think of one thing: _Amor Vincit Omnia._

* * *

**The song is "Let Them Talk" by Hugh Laurie, aka Dr. House **

**OMG I DON'T CARE HOW OLD HE IS HE IS FIIIINE**

***sorry I had to***

**Anyway, I highly suggest listening to this song. It will help you understand the chapter, and it is an awesome song :)**

**And niudutang is basically menudo (the best fucking soup ever!). I put "tripe soup" into google translate in english, and apparently it is niu du tang in Chinese so I used that, FYI.**

**Sorry about the rants in this chapter, I am ANGSTY.**

**I'll see how I feel about the next couple of chapters I am working on. If they are up to par, I will post them tonight or tomorrow morning. If not, expect it on Monday.**

**Review!**

**-Mariska**


	57. Chapter 57

**Good morning starshines, the earth says "hello"! (At least in California)**

**Sorry I couldn't post last night. I had some last minute changes to the chapter.**

**Just to give you an idea about the setting:**

**It is about 7:00/19:00 in the evening the next day.**

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said, releasing the pen from her hand. There was a surprising amount of paperwork leftover from her mother's days as chief.

A woman came in. "Chief Beifong, Councilman Mengzhi is here to see you."

"Let him in. Thanks for the heads up, Jin."

She nodded as she stepped out and Mengzhi walked in, with a newspaper in tow.

"What is it, Councilman?" she said with a playful bitterness, as if she had never met him before. She noticed his serious face. "Is something wrong?"

"I thought you should get an idea of what you're up against today" he said solemnly as he put the newspaper on top of her desk.

Kori picked up the newspaper and saw a picture of her and her mother at the podium. She read the first line:

_Chief Beifong Lovechild of Former Chief of Police Lin Beifong and Councilman Tenzin?_

Kori tossed the newspaper on her desk. "What the fuck is this shit?! One day on the job and I've already got myself surrounded by a scandal?! I ought to give these reporters a piece of my mind!" She stood and stormed out of her office, slamming the door behind her.

"Kori, wait" Mengzhi said as he grabbed her arm, which she shook off angrily. "I don't think you should-"

Kori opened the front door of police headquarters and was bombarded by the flash of cameras and reporters shouting over each other. She quickly shut the door behind her.

"What. The hell. Was that."

"I tried to warn you."

Kori paced around the room, hand on her head. She walked back to her office in this manner and picked up the newspaper.

"Baby, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna need some sake to read this paper." She stormed off to the break room, her bare feet shaking the earth beneath her.

"Kori, wait. I-"

She slammed the break room door behind her as she walked inside.

"Omakori" a man said.

"Saikhan" she replied bitterly as she threw the paper on the table and opened the cabinets, pulling out a large green bottle and pouring out the liquid.

Saikhan looked at the paper on the table. Kori sat down with a thud as she took a long sip.

"I'd like my paper back, Saikhan."

"What's it to you?"

Saikhan and Kori had a strained relationship. When Kori joined the police force, she climbed ranks remarkably fast. Everyone assumed it was because Lin and her were related somehow because Lin was a different person when she talked to Kori. Although she kept her stern voice and authoritative manner, she seemed to_ care _about her wellbeing, more than the typical chief-officer relationship allowed. Gossip around the break room was completely normal for Kori, but now that she was chief, it seemed to remain only in murmurs and sideways glances.

"Look, just give me the damn paper."

Saikhan looked at the other officers in the room.

"Dammit, Saikhan! Just give me the damn paper, or you can go outside to deal with those damn prissy liver-lily reporters!"

Saikhan finally gave her the paper, which caused the other officers to chuckle and murmur. Kori looked at them.

"You- Song. Go out and deal with those reporters."

Song chuckled. "I won't take orders from a _girl_."

Kori stood up from the table and metalbent it towards Song, pinning him against the wall. She walked up to him.

"You sure as hell will or I will tell Korra to come and have a nice _chat _with you and your team." She bent the table back in place, Song falling to the floor. Song and his team looked at her in shock, surprised at her bending skills.

"Don't act like Chief Beifong didn't do this to officers like you. Now, go deal with the press."

The officers were quick to comply, scurrying out of the break room and out towards the swarm of reporters.

Kori let out a sigh as she walked back to her seat, picked up her spilled sake, and poured herself more as she sat down to read the article.

_Yesterday, former Chief of Police Lin Beifong announced her retirement after nearly 42 years of service in the force. However, there was a matter of more importance to be discussed at this instatement: Chief Omakori Beifong is the daughter of Lin Beifong and Councilman Tenzin. According to Chief Beifong, her parents were "in a committed relationship at the time" and that she is "not a product of an illegitimate relationship", which is an outright lie, considering that Councilman Tenzin was dating his wife, Pema, an entire six months prior to her birth. With this evidence, it is clear-_

Kori crumpled up her paper, cursing under her breath. She looked up and noticed Saikhan sitting there.

"What are you still doing here? You have graveyard shift tonight."

"You never assigned me anything, _Chief_."

"If you're still throwing a hissy fit because I am a better fit for Chief than you, you have some issues you need to sort out."

"That was supposed to be me! Your_ mother _pops in saying "Oh, I would really like my job back. I know Chief Saikhan is doing a great job, but I respectfully ask the fucking stupid-ass council to change their damn position and put me back on as Chief." She had to sleep with every councilmember to get her damn job back, didn't she?"

"You shut your mouth before I put my fist in it."

"Oh, I apologize. She only had to sleep with loverboy and Daddy, didn't she? I bet she also got with Councilwoman Hotness over there. I would, if I was in her position. Better yet, why don't I just fuck the Chief of Police? With little "Kori" sitting in the corner-"

Kori pushed him against the wall and pinned him there.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my family that way! Just because you're older than me does not make you more qualified for this position! She trusted you, and this is how you repay her?" Kori gave him a swift kick to the crotch. "Don't fuck with the Beifongs." He groaned as he slumped to the floor. Kori grabbed the paper and walked out of the room into her office to finish the last of the paperwork, cursing and muttering to herself occasionally. As soon as she had finished an hour later, she quickly organized them and carried them to Jin.

"Here you are, Jin. That's all of the unfinished paperwork from Chief Beifong."

"Thanks, Chief. It's getting late, I think you should sign out."

"I just might take you up on that. I've been working since 6 this morning."

"I understand. Good night, Chief."

"Good night."

Kori proceeded to walk to the locker room. She walked inside and opened her locker angrily and metalbent her uniform off and put on a black top with her grey uniform pants. She shut her lockers and made her way outside of police headquarters. She opened the door slowly, expecting reporters. She opened the door fully and saw the reporters still outside, with Captain Song and the other officers standing in front of barriers. As soon as they saw her, they began to ask questions loudly.

"Chief Beifong, why did you lie to us about-"

"Chief Beifong, are you aware of an illicit relationship between-"

"Chief Beifong-"

"Chief-"

"Chief-"

"I will not be taking questions at this time." And with that, she walked off, cameras flashing. The cameramen surrounded her, lights flashing every which way. A few reporters walked up to her.

"Chief, how did you get those scars on your arms?"

Since Kori had joined the police force, she had obtained two parallel scars across her right bicep.

"No comment."

She began to walk faster towards City Hall.

"Chief-"

"Chief-"

"Chief-"

Kori turned around. "If you do not leave I will have you arrested for trespassing." She looked over to Song. "Captain Song, make sure that these reporters leave within the next five minutes. They are disturbing the peace."

Song saluted. "Yes Chief." He directed his officers to deal with the reporters.

Cameras flashed everywhere. Kori saw the timid reporter she had seen during her instatement and pulled him aside.

"Look, man. I don't know why you people care so much about this, but I trust you more than those other prissies."

He gulped. "What is it you need, Chief?"

"You want a story? I got one. Here." She took his notepad and pen and wrote. She handed the notebook and pen back to him. "That is my phone number. I will talk to my parents so that we can sort out this _miscommunication_ between the press and my family situation. Call me at nine."

His eyes shone brightly. "Thank you, Chief!" He began to walk away, but was grabbed by the back of the collar.

"I better not hear anything of this conversation in the paper tomorrow, understood? I will have your head, literally." She glared at him with grey eyes.

He gulped again. "Yes ma'am." He scurried off.

Kori continued on her way to city hall, avoiding as many main streets as possible. Once she was inside, she walked to her father's office. She knocked on the door with a slight tint of anger.

"Come in" Tenzin said.

She walked in.

"Kori? What are you doing here? You should be at home or at headquarters."

She slapped the paper down on his desk. "Read this."

Tenzin picked up the paper. "Kori what has you so distraught?" He continued to read. "I don't see what the problem is- THEY WHAT?!" Tenzin continued reading the article, his face turning redder at each sentence, to the point where he looked as if he were about to explode. As soon as he finished reading it, he calmly placed it atop his desk, face red as ever.

"Burn it."

"What?"

"You heard what I said. Burn it."

"Dad, I don't think you're thinking rationall-"

"Burn it!"

Kori was shocked. "Spirits, okay. I will burn it."

"Now."

Kori scurried off to the firebending councilwoman's office and went inside.

"Chief Beifong? What can I do to help you?" she asked.

"I want you to burn this. Now."

The councilwoman was quick to oblige, frightened by her tone. "Right away."

She took the paper in her hand and set fire to it.

"We were told not to tell your fathe- I mean Councilman Tenzin, about this article."

"I see why. He's over there redder than your robes."

The councilwoman looked down at her robes and looked up nervously.

"What is it, Councilwoman? Your heart is racing."

"Oh, nothing, Chief."

"Don't lie to me. I won't be angry, whatever it is you have to say."

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"What they said in the paper."

"You've known my father for thirty years.

Do you think he would cheat on his wife?"

"No. Never."

"You see why we are upset. The press manipulated my words to suit their selfish needs."

"I understand. I hope you can fix this."

"I hope so too. Thank you, Councilwoman."

Kori walked out to Tenzin's office, where he was locking his door.

"Are you ready to go?"

He sighed. "I suppose."

Kori hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's going to be okay."

He sighed. "I know. Do you think your mother would know about it by now?" They began to walk towards the front.

"I don't know. I hope so. I don't want to be the one that tells her first."

Tenzin nodded.

"Dad, there was something I needed to ask you and Mom."

"What is it?"

"Well I contacted the most trustworthy of the journalists and told him I would talk to you two about an interview to help clear our names."

"I trust in your judgment, Kori, but I don't trust those journalists. I don't see any other option than to talk to this person. I'll talk to your mother and see what she has to say."

"Okay."

"Other than that, how was your day today?"

Kori sighed. "It's harder than I thought. A lot of my officers have bones to pick with me."

"Why?"

"Hmm, let's see. A few years ago two of them tried to hit on me so I pissed in their tea."

"You what?! Kori, why would you do that?"

"Pardon me for not liking being "accidentally" fondled like a whore."

"Language, Omakori."

"_Sorry._ Another few of them were jealous of how close I was to Chief. They thought I was a teacher's pet, or Chief's pet rather. A few of the smarter ones were beginning to harass me about how I looked like Mom. They wouldn't shut up, so I scratched their uniforms."

"Kori, you cannot be disgracing other officers like that! You could get fired!"

"Well since they didn't care when I pissed in the tea, I think the uniform vandalism is a minor offense."

"Hmph."

"Oh, how could I forget Song and Saikhan? Song has this weird inferiority complex about me being a woman and being younger than him and having to take orders from me. And Saikhan, Spirits. That guy has major issues with me. He is jealous that I got the spot and he didn't. He makes life difficult sometimes."

"Do you remember Councilman Tarrlok?"

"Yes."

"He and I did not work well together, to say the least. This will happen now and again. It'll be a while before they begin to respect you."

Kori sighed. "I'll try to be patient."

They had reached the front door of City Hall.

"I should warn you that there may be some reporters out there. Stand your ground and ignore them."

"I will, Kori."

She opened the doors, where a few cameramen were waiting.

"Chief Beifong!"

Kori ignored them as she linked arms with Tenzin, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but I know you're just acting this way out of spite."

"No, I am simply giving them what they want."

Tenzin huffed.

"Can I stay at home tonight?"

"You know you are always welcome to come home. Why do you ask?"

"I don't feel like staying at my apartment tonight."

"I understand. Let me call Oogi."

Tenzin blew on his bison whistle. A few minutes later, Oogi flew by and landed in front of them. Kori helped her father up before climbing on herself. The two sat next to each other on Oogi's head, with Kori leaning against Tenzin's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. She heaved a heavy sigh.

Tenzin rubbed her arm knowingly before exclaiming "Yip Yip!"

* * *

**For those of you that are more intuitive or notice small details, you may have noticed that the article has some issues with the dates of things (like how Tenzin and Lin _had _to be in an affair when really the dates don't add up) I did that on purpose (foreshadowing, anyone?) **

**Anyways, I'll be posting a shorter chapter in a few minutes.**

**Review please!**

**-Mariska**


	58. Chapter 58

**Well hello! Long time no see! ;) Here is a comic relief chapter for all of the seriousness in the one before. Now children, avert your eyes! This is a DIRTY chapter ;)**

* * *

"No, Lin. I think you've had enough" Pema said authoritatively.

"I think _you've_ had enough" she slurred, drink nearly slipping from her hand.

"Well I'm not getting you more."

"Well then, fuck you. Fuck you. Fuckity fuckity fuck."

Lin stumbled as she rose. She wore a green top with grey pants, with the Beifong insignia sewn into the pocket.

"Lin, you're drunk."

"_You're_ drunk." She walked into the kitchen in search of more sake.

"Lin, please."

"I can do what I want. I'm a grown woman."

"Is this because of the article in the paper?"

"Is this because of the article in the paper?"

"Lin, please."

The sound of sake being poured into a cup could be heard.

"You know what? I should just take the whole bottle. Spirits know I'll finish it."

"Answer my question Lin."

She hiccupped. "Yes, it's about the article." She took a swig from the bottle before sitting on the couch next to Pema.

"Come closer. I need to tell you something."

Pema did as she was told and inched closer.

"Closer."

Pema frowned, but inched closer once again.

Lin wrapped an arm around her. "Youwannaknowwhat?" she said, slurring her words together, taking another swig of sake.

"What?" she replied, desperately hoping for a way out, but she had a vice grip on her.

"Don't try to leave, it's important."

"Well, what is it?"

Lin laughed as she leaned her head against Pema's. "Okay, okay. Sorry. I wanted to tell you...hic... never... hic...play... withaguy'sdick." She began to laugh uncontrollably.

"All right that's it. You're cut off. Too much sake." Pema stood and took the bottle from her.

"My precious! Nonononononono. One more glass."

"Lin, you are drunker than Bumi at a bachelor party!"

"I am not."

Pema walked into the kitchen to put away the sake.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Auntie Lin?" Rohan asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"She is sad."

"Aww, why?"

Pema sighed. "People say mean things about her."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Rohan. You should get to bed. Lin needs time alone."

"Yes Mommy." Rohan walked back to his room.

Pema walked into the room once again and was surprised to see Lin sniffling.

"Lin, honey, what's wrong?"

"Everyone hates me."

"No we don't. What are you talking about?"

"They all want to know why I had an affair." She sniffled, tears managing to escape.

Pema frowned.

_She's just drunk. Go along with it._ she thought.

"Well why did you?"

Lin laughed. "It's so funny! He had a yummy dick!" She began to laugh again, rolling to her side.

"Who?" she asked, frowning.

"Come closer so Pema won't hear."

She looked at her quizzically before sitting down next to her.

Lin wrapped her arm around her. "Shh, shh. It's okay." She began to stroke her hair.

"Lin, stop."

She laughed. "No."

"Isn't there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Oh yesyesyesyesyesyesyes." She hiccupped. "Everyone thinks I'm fucking Tenzin." She began to cackle. "Isn't that hilarious? Spirits, that is too funny! Bah! Me? And Tenzin?"

"Ha ha. That is very funny, I guess."

"What's even funnier is that I have!" She began to laugh again. "I'm such a slut! You are too kind Pema."

"Thanks, I guess." She attempted to writhe away.

"Nononononono. I need to ask you a very important question."

She sighed. "What is it?"

"How often... do you and Tenzin... fuck?" She started to laugh again.

"That's none of your business."

Lin patted her cheek, nearly hard enough to be considered a slap. "_Mija_, I looove you."

"I love you too, I guess."

"Well then maybe you can leave your husband and we can raise a big happy family!" She laughed. "Spirits, I am too funny."

"Okay Lin, that's all fine and good, but can you please let go of me?"

"That's a nice dress, can I talk you out of it?"

Pema attempted to writhe herself free.

"You make me horny, baby!"

"Lin, really, this has gone too far." She began to stand up.

"Everything I touch leaves me." She began to sob as she hugged Pema.

_Oh Spirits not this._

Pema patted her back. "It's okay. It's okay. Shhhhhhh."

Just then, Kori and Tenzin came in the room. Pema turned around and mouthed "help me".

Lin opened her eyes. "Look, it's the chief of police! Wait, I don't remember there being two of you! And I should, since you came out of my pussy!" She laughed.

"Spirits, Mom! What the hell did you do to yourself?" Kori said. She had never seen her mother like this.

"It's all Pema's fault!"

"What?" Pema said. "I didn't do anything!"

"How much has she had, dear?" Tenzin asked.

"More than you can handle, pussy." Lin replied.

"I wasn't asking you."

"I don't know. I lost count after the fifth glass."

"How long has she been drinking?"

"Longer than your dick." She cackled.

"Mom! Spirits don't joke about that while I'm here!"

"You are so funny Kori. Tell me, how do you clone yourself so well? I swear there's two of everything here."

"Kori, go put your stuff in a room."

Kori complied, happy to find an excuse to leave.

"You don't need to protect her. She can handle herself. Unlike you."

"Come on, Lin. Let's get you to bed." Tenzin said, helping her up from the couch.

"Oooh I'm liking where this is going, Tenzy. Screw it. Why don't we just fuck on the floor?"

"No, Lin." He attempted to ignore the comment.

"Aww, but I'm so horny!"

"Tenzin, get her out of here before I kill her." Pema said, fuming.

"Come on Lin. Let's get you to bed."

"Wait."

"No Lin-What?"

She stumbled over to Pema and tugged on her hair. "I like it rough!" She cackled.

"Get her out of here!"

Tenzin quickly grabbed Lin and walked her down to the women's dormitory.

"Hey baby, those are nice pants. Do you think I could get in them?"

"No, Lin."

"Why do you turn me down? Does this not look appealing to you anymore?" She managed to free herself of his grip and traced a hand down her side.

"You look very appealing." He grabbed her again as she nearly stumbled attempting to reach him.

"Why don't I just a-peel my clothes off?"

"No."

"Come on! You'll never have me this easy again!"

"No."

Lin huffed as they made it to her room. As soon as they were inside, she began to undress.

"Lin! Let me get out before you decide to undress!"

"Nothing you haven't seen before."

Tenzin walked out of her room and into the bathroom, grabbing a trash can. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Lin sat on the edge of her bed, having a sober moment in the blur of intoxication.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I don't know how to handle myself. Those reporters are so manipulative. They won't leave us alone." She sniffled once again, but this time with sincerity.

Tenzin sat beside her. "Here's a trash can. You'll need it."

"Thank you, old friend."

She hugged him tightly, still drunk and mentally impaired. He hugged her back.

"Put me in bed."

Tenzin frowned at the command but still complied. She kicked off her shoes. He picked her up gently and put her under the covers, kissing her forehead.

"Good night."

"Thank you. Good night."

He put the trash can beside her and left the room.

* * *

**I really wanted to incorporate drunk Lin into my story, because heaven knows that she would be like this ajajaja. They should do something a little more G-rated in the show like this with her, except have her drink cactus juice by accident or something lol**

**Idk, just a thought.**

**Did you guys catch the Lord of the Rings and Austin Powers references? XD**

**I'll see when I can post. Sometime this week, for sure. :)**

**Leave reviews, please! :)**

**-Mariska**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to post, I hit a writer's block in the story. After all of the drunk Lin angst and feels, I needed to "refuel my feels" if you know what i mean :) Anyway, here is the next part.**

* * *

Kori looked at the clock in her room.  
8:59.  
9:00.  
She waited for the call.  
Just when she thought he wouldn't call, the phone began to ring.  
She walked over to it.  
"Beifong" she answered.  
"Hello, Chief Beifong?"  
"This is she."  
"This is Qing, the reporter you-"  
"I am aware of who you are. Just get to it quick. I have an oh-six hundred shift tomorrow."  
"Yes ma'am. Well, um, did your parents agree to it?"  
Kori thought of her mother briefly. "Yes. We need to do it as soon as possible, in fact."  
"Great!" he replied, obviously trying to hide his excitement. "Will tomorrow work?"  
"Yes. Sometime in the evening. My mother won't be a morning person tomorrow."  
"I understand. Where would you like to meet?"  
"Police Headquarters, but i would like to talk with you in my apartment with my parents. I have given this privilege to you and you only."  
"Yes ma'am. Shall we say 7:00?"  
"That is perfect. Thank you."  
"Thank you for this opportunity."  
"Don't make me regret doing this, Ching."  
"I promise you won't, Chief. Thanks again."  
She hung up the phone with a sigh. In a matter of days, this scandal would have a word from them edgewise. With that matter settled, she went back to bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_The next day..._

Lin put a pillow over her face as the light hit her.  
"Sorry. Let me get that for you" a voice said as they closed the blinds.  
"Ugh. Tenzin?"  
"Yes?"  
Lin took the pillow off of her face and placed it on her chest. She rubbed her temples as she adjusted to the light. She had a throbbing headache. Tenzin stood near the foot of the bed.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"About an hour or so. I wanted to make sure you were alright after last night."  
"What? What happened?" She sat up and grunted in pain. "Spirits, how much did I drink?"  
"Enough to start flirting with my wife."  
Lin closed her eyes and frowned. "Spirits." She sighed. "Was I any good at least?"  
"If your goal was to make Pema extremely uncomfortable, I would say you did a good job."  
"Oh Spirits, I messed up. I need to go apologize, right now." She kicked her legs out and began to stand.  
"Lin, I don't think you should-"  
She stood and stumbled into Tenzin, effectively knocking them on her bed, with Tenzin's arms breaking his fall around Lin.  
"Well, hello there." She smiled.  
Tenzin shot up away from her, his face turning red. "I, um, I- Sorry."  
Lin laughed as sat on the edge of her bed. "It's fine, Baldy. Do you mind helping me up? I don't want to fall over again."  
"Anything for you, as long as you stop flirting with my wife."  
"Jealous much?"  
"Lin, you know it's not that."  
"You're just afraid that she liked it."  
Tenzin shook his head as he offered his hand.  
"Even when you're sober you manage to do this."  
"What exactly?"  
"You are a challenge."  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
"Kori wants us to meet with a reporter to clear our names."  
"When did she plan on telling me this?"  
"She didn't expect to come home to a drunk, horny mother!"  
"I have needs."  
"That will not be fulfilled by my wife."  
"Oh, I don't know, Tenzin" she teased. She held her arms out to balance herself as she began to walk to the doorway.  
"Lin! That's not funny!"  
She rubbed her temples. Today would be a long day. She walked down the hall, out of the dormitories, and towards the temple. She flinched at the bright light.  
_How long was I asleep? _she thought.  
She walked past the living room and to the kitchen, looking a disheveled mess. Pema was there, pouring soup into bowls. She looked up and was surprised to see Lin.  
"Lin? How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, thank you for asking." Lin rubbed the back of her neck. "I just wanted to apologize for last night. I just- I couldn't deal with this."  
"I understand."  
The room fell into an awkward silence.  
"Um, Lin?"  
"Yes?"  
"Last night you said some... things to me."  
"About?"  
"Well, a bit of everything. Mostly sexual."  
"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I tend to rant like that when I'm drunk."  
The room entered another bout of silence. Pema tossed her ladle into the pot. "I'm just going to say it. Lin, are you attracted to... women?"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"No, I just- I didn't think you were, until you started to-"  
"Flirt with you, I know. Tenzin told me. I'm sorry about that. That usually doesn't happen. Although there was one time-" She frowned at the thought. "Long story short, I ended up in bed with one of the dispatchers."  
Pema shifted her feet. "So, um, how long have you known?"  
"I guess I've always sort of known. It's not like I woke up one day and said, 'You know, today I just feel like having sex with a woman'" She threw her hands in the air. Pema looked away awkwardly. "Don't think I don't enjoy having a man in my life, but I could easily be happy with either."  
Pema nodded, regretting asking the question.  
"You know, you're the first person to ever ask me. And I admire that. It takes a lot of bravery."  
"Well thanks, I guess."  
"I'll leave you alone then. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
"Alright. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes. I suggest you sit at the table."  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Pema." She walked out of the room.

* * *

Mengzhi walked up to Kori's office, with a bag of food in his hand. He knocked on the door.  
"Come in."  
He walked in with a smile on his face. "I brought you something."  
Kori smiled. "You really are the best boyfriend ever." She walked over to him and kissed him. He smiled.  
"What has gone on today?"  
"Just a triad bust. Nothing too crazy, although we did get some leads on who robbed Kuang's."  
"That's good." He began to set up the meal on her desk. "Any issues come up today?"  
"No, thank the Spirits."  
"How's MeiMei? I haven't seen her the past two days."  
"She's fine. She's learning a lot from Councilman Karuk."  
Councilman Karuk was the former nonbender representative on the council. Since MeiMei was so young in taking the position, the council voted to have Councilman Karuk train and mentor her.  
"That's good. How's your training going?" She shoved a dumpling in her mouth.  
"Good. I really like her."  
"Sounds like I have some competition."  
Mengzhi rolled his eyes. "She's 57, you know."  
"You like cougars? Gross."  
He punched her arm. "That's not what I meant."  
She laughed as she slurped the last of her noodles. "Thanks for bringing this, Meng."  
"Anytime." He stood and walked away to throw away their plates.  
"What a gentleman!" She smiled.  
He shrugged. "I try."  
Kori stood and walked to the front of her desk. Mengzhi turned around and walked towards her.  
"You look beautiful."  
"Uh, thanks."  
"No, I mean you look gorgeous."  
"What's with the flattery, Meng?"  
He walked closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his forehead against hers.  
"I love you" she said.  
He looked into Kori's eyes. "I-"  
_want to spend the rest of my life with you- What?_  
He never imagined that thought would cross his mind. He looked into her eyes again.  
"Well?" She tapped her foot impatiently.  
Mengzhi smiled. "I love you too." His lips met hers as she put a hand against her desk, balancing herself against it. She welcomed his tongue in her mouth as he pushed her against her desk until she sat on top of it, making a mess of the pens on her desk. She hooked her legs around his body instinctively before they broke the kiss, gasping for breath.  
"What was that for?" She panted slightly.  
"Being my favorite girl." He smiled at her before kissing her lightly on the lips once again. "I love you."  
She smiled. "I love you too." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. "See you soon." She smiled.  
Mengzhi walked out of police headquarters, lost in thought, until he ran into someone.  
"Hey!"  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean- Bolin?"  
"Mengzhi?" he asked.  
"Hey!" They met in a bear hug. "How's my brother-from-another-mother?"  
"Pretty good, how about you?"  
"I'm doing awesome! Where you off to?"  
"I was gonna go to Narook's. You wanna come?"  
"I don't see why not. My council meeting's not for another two hours. I'm not really hungry, though. I just had lunch with Kori." They began to walk down the block.  
"How's she doing? I didn't get to see her."  
"She's fine." He frowned as he remembered what he thought. "How are you liking Yi Wei?"  
"Oh, yeah. She's really nice and I think she's super pretty. We're going out again this weekend."  
He smiled for his friend. "I only got eyes for one girl."  
Bolin smiled. "How do you do it?"  
"What? Keeping my eyes on one girl? It's pretty easy, you just have to-"  
"No, I mean keeping a girl for so long? Girls never stay with me for more than a month, and I don't know why. I treat them nice and everything, but they don't stay."  
Mengzhi put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "You just need to find somebody as nice as you are."  
Bolin smiled. "Thanks, man."  
They walked to Narook's, talking about the new pro-bending teams with great enthusiasm.  
"I swear!"  
"No, bro, you're lying" Mengzhi said with a push.  
"I'm the referee!"  
"My point exactly."  
Bolin frowned as they entered the restaurant.  
"How many?" A waiter asked.  
"Two."  
The waiter found them a seat in a booth.  
"Thank you" Bolin said.  
The two sat down.  
"So what's new? You seem lost in thought, bro."  
Mengzhi frowned. "I don't know. This thought popped into my head when I was with Kori, and I don't know what to do."  
"You can tell me. We've been friends for years!"  
"You cannot tell anyone yet."  
Bolin raised his right arm and closed his eyes, attempting to look as regal as he could. "I promise."  
"Hello I'm Yi, and I'm going to be your server today. I brought some water for starters."  
"Yi?"  
She looked down at them. "Bolin? Mengzhi?"  
"Hey." Mengzhi said, less than happy to see her. "I see you got a job."  
"I heard about yours" she replied stiffly.  
"Do you two know each other?" Bolin asked. "Because this looks like a major case of UST."  
"Can I get you anything else to drink?" She ignored the question.  
"We'll have some green tea, please."  
"Alright. I'll be right back to take your order." She walked off.  
Bolin took a sip of his water. "So, what is it you wanted to say?"

Mengzhi thought of how to word his statement.

_Just say it._  
"I think I want to marry Kori."  
Bolin instantly spit out his water.  
"What?"  
"I want to marry her."  
"Wait. You- want to marry- your girlfriend of how long?"  
"Um, let me see." He began to count."It's been six years straight, plus that year when we were fifteen."  
"Finally! What's taken you so long?"  
"I don't know, I just- I didn't want to pressure her into something she didn't really want. I've made that mistake, and it wasn't fun." He thought of when they separated for five years.  
_Nine years earlier..._

Kori laughed. "You are too funny!"  
Mengzhi joined in with her, then suddenly growing somber.  
"What's up, Meng?"  
"I've been meaning to ask you- Um, MeiMei and I are planning on applying to Ba Sing Se. And I think you should go too."  
"Meng, you know I can't do that."  
"And why not?"  
He immediately shut his mouth, shocked by the words that had escaped.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. Why not?"  
He cursed himself. Why was he acting this way? It was as if a monster had taken over his brain, controlling everything he did.  
"What is right for you may not be right for everyone else."  
"I was just asking a simple question. Nothing to get worked up about."  
"I'm the one getting worked up?"  
"Yes."  
_Spirits why did I say that?_  
"Well, forgive me. I have a legacy to uphold. Unlike you. You have the Jasmine Dragon, I suppose."  
Kori's comment stung. "That was cold."  
"I don't get up every morning to impress you."  
"Yes, you do."  
"Says you."  
"Yeah, says me."  
"When did you start controlling my life?"  
"When did you start being such a bitch?"  
_Spirits! What the hell am I doing? What is wrong with me?! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._  
Kori stood there flabbergasted. "What did you just call me?"  
"A bitch."  
_Why would I say that? Snap out of it!_  
"You know, I tried to look at this from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass!"  
"Maybe it's because you are one!"  
"Maybe you should not intrude on my life choices!"  
"Maybe you should take my thoughts into consideration!"  
_Spirits, what the hell is wrong with me?_  
"Maybe we should break up!"  
"Maybe you should just shut up and forget about it!"  
"Fine! Bastard."

He sat there, still baffled at his behavior that day nine years ago. He began to pay attention to Bolin.  
"She loves you! Of course she'll say yes!"  
"But what if she doesn't? Then what?"  
"It isn't called a leap of fate for nothing."  
"I guess. So should I do it?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I love her. I really do."  
"Well then?"  
"Yes. I'll ask her dad soon."  
Bolin did a little dance, moving his arms in a circle in front of it. "You're getting married, you're getting married, you're getting married" he chanted.  
He laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I still have to ask her."  
"Ooh how are you going to do it?"  
"I don't know. I haven't really thought that far yet. I haven't even made a betrothal necklace."  
"That's right, you're a waterbender. Have you thought of a design?"  
"Spirits, Bolin. I just thought about this. I haven't had time to plan anything."  
Yi walked to the table with a kettle and two cups of tea. "Here you are. Are you ready to order, Bolin?"  
"Yes. Can I get the five flavor soup?"  
"Of course." She wrote in her notepad. "And for you?"  
"Nothing, thanks."  
"Alright, that'll be out in a few minutes."  
"Thanks Yi."  
Bolin raised his glass, and motioned for Mengzhi to do the same.  
"To you and Kori."  
He smiled. "Thanks." They touched their glasses together and took a sip.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Kori sat on top of her desk, phone in her hand.  
"Operator?" she said.  
"Hello. How can I help you today?"  
"Can you please connect me to Air Temple Island?"  
"Right away ma'am."  
The phone buzzed in her ear.  
"Hello?" Tenzin answered.  
"Hey Dad."  
"Hello, Kori. How are you?"  
"Fine. Did you tell Mom about the interview?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, you two need to be at headquarters in half an hour."  
"What? I thought you said seven!"  
"I did. The reporter has a surprise meeting then, so I bumped our interview up."  
"Without telling me?"  
"Yes. Will you be ready?"  
"Your mother is sleeping. I don't think it would be wise to wake her."  
"Tell her to get her drunk ass out of bed! I don't care how tired she is! You tell her for me."  
"Kori! Do not speak of your mother that way!"  
"I am only speaking the truth."  
Tenzin sighed in annoyance. "We will be there shortly."  
"Thanks. Love you."  
"I love you too."  
She hung up the phone as she walked to the interrogation room. It seemed as though they had found a possible suspect for the Narook's robbery.

* * *

Tenzin knocked on the door.  
"Go away" Lin groaned.  
"We have the interview soon."  
"Kori can come and get me. There's no way I'm leaving."  
"This is my house. I can have the acolytes escort you off of the island, if you like."  
"I'm so _scared_."  
"Come on, Lin! Do you want the press on your back for the rest of your life?"  
"It won't matter if I sleep through it."  
Tenzin sighed. Kori's voice rang in hid head.

_"Tell her to get her drunk ass out of bed!"_  
He chuckled softly to himself. Here he was, a sixty-one year old man, considering using a twenty-six-year-old's advice.  
_If it must be done._ he thought mischievously.  
"Lin get your drunk ass out of bed!"  
Almost immediately the door flew open, as Lin nearly ran out to give him a well-deserved clout on the ear. "I hope you enjoyed that."  
He rubbed his ear, hissing slightly. "Kori's words, not mine."  
"And you were the idiot that decided to use them" she said sharply. "I'll be out in a minute."  
She shut the door behind her and, true to her word, she was out minutes later.  
"Let's go."  
The two walked towards the dock in silence.  
"I think we should go separately. They may assume something if they see us going together" Lin suggested.

Tenzin nodded. "I'll go on my glider."  
She burst out laughing. "You are too funny. Look at you! You are in no shape to be on a glider. How old do you think you are? You should take Oogi."  
"I would, but he is getting older."  
"So are you, but you still take the stupid glider."  
"It is not stupid! It is a symbol of great airbending tradition, a relic-"  
"Save it for your children. I have no use for such frivolous information." She smirked, knowing the ensuing reaction would be a comical one.  
"Frivolous?!"  
"I'm afraid you're going deaf. Oh dear." She put her hands on her cheeks with an exaggerated surprised look on her face. "What are we to do?"  
"You're acting like a child."  
"That is up for debate."  
He sighed. "I will see you at headquarters."  
"See you then."  
The two parted ways, one towards the ferry and the other towards the bison stables, to get a glider.

* * *

**Yeah so... I don't know... I always thought of Lin as the "love is love" kind of person. Maybe it's because I think that way? Anyway, awkward Pema and Lin. Hmmm...**

**Kori and Mengzhi! Woot woot! Get excited for the chapters ahead!**

**And if you haven't noticed by now, these last few chapters are important times in Kori's life and how Lin and Tenzin's relationship changed after the break-up.**

**Review please! I will try to have the next chapter up either today or tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe you'll get two tomorrow!**

**-Mariska**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't post sooner... I was too busy with an assembly at school with a transsexual dancer (weird, huh?)**

**So, sorry about this chapter being short. I just, I don't know. I've been feeling down lately.**

**I would like to dedicate this to a 15 year old boy who died recently in San Diego (that's where I live)**

**He died because he was playing the "pass out game" and fell onto a glass bottle. :(**

**May he rest in peace and set an example to us all.**

* * *

"Finally! What took you so long?" Kori demanded, with a hand on her hip. Qing stood next to her, notebook in hand.  
"Sorry. Tenzin was hellbent on taking his glider" Lin replied.  
"Uh, hello Ms. Beifong. Councilman Tenzin" Qing said, bowing.  
Tenzin bowed back while Lin held her ground, arms crossed with a scowl on her face.  
"Let's just get this over with."  
"Alright Mom. We'll get going."  
She led them out of the station and a few blocks down. She then turned and went another block before climbing up a set of stairs to a modest apartment with the number 512 inscripted on the door. She waved a hand in front of the door, which moved the metal tumblers, effectively opening the door. She moved aside and allowed everyone inside before closing the door behind her.  
"Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself comfortable."  
She directed Qing to an armchair, while she and her parents sat on the couch.  
"Well, thank you for having me, Chief Beifong" he began. "It is an honor-"  
"Cut the garbage, Qing. Just ask your questions so we can clear this up."  
"Kori!" Tenzin scolded.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Let's get started" he began, hoping to ease the slight tension at Kori's comment. "Chief, you say that the information in the paper has been misinterpreted."  
"Yes."  
"How so?"  
"Well, I didn't get a chance to read the entire article. I was too infuriated by the fact that my parents were wrongly accused of having an affair."  
Lin and Tenzin both shifted uncomfortably in their seats. The statement may not have been true at the time the press had said it was, but it still made them wary.  
"I was born after they had separated, but that doesn't mean that I am a product of an affair. If I do the math correctly-" She looked up at the ceiling as she thought. "I was conceived somewhere towards the end of their relationship."  
Qing nodded as he wrote. "Ms. Beifong, was Tenzin aware of your pregnancy when he began to date his wife?"  
"No" she said curtly.  
"When was he told?"  
"Ten years ago."  
"Why had you waited so long?"  
"I never intended to tell him. He found out when the pro-bending arena was attacked by Equalists."  
"Why did you not want to tell him?"  
"I was upset. He left me for a much younger woman."  
He nodded. "Councilman Tenzin, how did you feel when Ms. Beifong told you about Chief Beifong?"  
Tenzin frowned as he thought. "I was shocked, to say the least. I had no idea that Lin had a daughter, let alone that I was her father. I felt sorry for what she had to go through alone."  
"Did you hold anything against Ms. Beifong for not telling you about your daughter?"  
"No. She did what she thought was in the best interest of Kori."  
"Both you and Ms. Beifong- How did you react to the allegations of an affair between the two of you?"  
"I was extremely unhappy with the newspaper that published the story. There were several mistakes that have made us look dishonorable."  
"As for you, Councilman?"  
"I was horrified that people would even consider that possible. Lin and I are good people with a high standard for morality."  
He nodded as he wrote the last parts down in his notes. "Chief Beifong- how did you feel when you were told about your father?"  
"At first I was really angry,but I got over it."  
"Are you close with your father?"  
"Yes. I feel that we are pretty close."  
"This a little off-topic. How did you get the scars on your arms?"  
Kori metalbent the arms off of her uniform. "You mean these?"  
"Yes."  
"Well this one here" she pointed to her left arm. "I got it when I was fifteen. I was fighting alongside General Iroh and an Equalist stabbed my arm. And these" she pointed to the parallel scars across her right bicep. "Are from a triad bust a few years ago."  
"There has been speculation among the press that you were chosen as Chief so that Ms. Beifong could still have control over the police force. Can you confirm or deny this?"  
"That is an absolute lie" Lin stated. "I chose her for her excellent leadership and dedication to Republic City. I couldn't find anyone more suitable for the position."  
"Councilman Tenzin, there has also been speculation that you were biased in agreeing to appoint Councilwoman MeiMei Yao and Councilman Mengzhi because they are Chief Beifong's friends. Can you confirm or deny this?"  
"That is preposterous. I do not let my personal life interfere with my political life. I approved them because the council needed younger members, while the more seasoned ones were still on the council to teach and mentor them."  
"I see. Has your daughter affected your relationship with Ms. Beifong at all?"  
"Of course. I don't think we would have become civil towards one another without her."  
"I agree. Our friendship dissolved after our relationship, and Kori helped us make amends and fix our wrongdoings."  
He finished writing. "I think that is all. Thank you for your time."  
"You're welcome" Kori said. "When do you expect to have the article to be published?"  
"In a few days. It shouldn't take long. My editor is happy you all haven't agreed to speak with any other papers." He rose as he closed his notebook.  
"Thank you for your time." He bowed.  
Kori led him to the door as she opened it.  
"Thank you. I trust in you."  
"You won't be disappointed." He began to walk down the stairs excitedly.  
She closed the door.

* * *

**If there are any Selena Perez fans, you may have noticed the ****_El Chico del Apartamento 512 reference. _****It's a cute song, check it out! I can't post any more today, sorry :( But I will have something ready tomorrow. **

**Oh, I almost forgot... Which name do you like more, Aruye or Jinye? **

**Leave your vote in the review box. :)**

**-Mariska**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey! I got out of Health and Fitness early, so I decided to post for you guys! Just an FYI: these next few chapters will have A LOT of time jumps. Like years, months, weeks. The story is coming to a close so... yeah.**

* * *

_A few days later..._  
Mengzhi sat nervously in his living room, tapping his foot. A hiss was heard from the kitchen as the tea kettle boiled. He walked over to it, pouring out its contents into cups on a tray. He brought it to the living room and placed it on the table. He sat down again, twiddling his thumbs nervously. There was a knock at the door.  
He stood up and sighed as he walked up to the door and opened it. "Hey Councilman."  
"We aren't at a meeting. You don't have to address me that way."  
"Okay, well um, come on in." He directed him to his living room as he closed the door.  
Tenzin gave him a nod as he sat down, curious about his nervousness.  
"What is it you wanted to talk about?"  
"Can we wait until Chief Beifong comes? I think it would be best if you two were both here."  
"Yes. She will be here shortly, in any case."  
"Okay. Um, feel free to help yourself to some tea."  
"Thank you, Mengzhi."  
They sat across from each other in silence as they sipped their tea. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.  
"It's open" Mengzhi called.  
Lin walked in, wearing a black shirt and grey pants.  
"Hello, Mengzhi."  
"Hello, Chief."  
"I'm not chief anymore, you know."  
"Sorry. Force of habit."  
She took a seat next to Tenzin. "What did you bring us here for?" she asked.  
He cleared his throat. "I love your daughter. I have been with her for a long time and I want to marry her."  
Tenzin didn't know what to think. He liked Mengzhi, but how was he to react? He was still new to this; his other daughters weren't at the stage that Kori was.  
_What do I say? I-_  
"That took you long enough" Lin said, interrupting his thoughts.  
"What? No 'Welcome to the family'?"  
"Do I look like I would say that?"  
"I was hoping-"  
"Fine. Welcome to the family" she said flatly.  
"Lin, he just wants our approval. I give you my blessing."  
Lin shrugged. "I give you my blessing as well."  
"Thank you."  
"Well, if that is all you wanted, I best be off." She began to stand. "I'm going to miss my radio program."  
"Lin, really? Show some emotion."  
Lin showed her teeth. "Happy now?" She turned to Mengzhi and gave him a brief hug.  
"Congratulations" she whispered.  
"Thank you."  
She let him go as she walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Lin, why were you acting so inconsiderate?" Tenzin asked.  
"I was not" she replied, walking through Avatar Aang Memorial Island. She quickened her pace.  
"Don't lie to yourself. What's wrong?"  
She stopped. "Nothing Tenzin."  
"Lin-"  
"My baby girl is growing up" she said, almost inaudible.  
"What?"  
"My baby girl is growing up." As she spoke louder, the emotion began to show through her walls.  
"I know." He put a hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on top of his.  
"I like Mengzhi, but-"  
"I know." He opened his arms, which she took gratefully.  
"I can't believe she's so grown up."  
"Neither can I."  
"I hate it" she said, half-jokingly.  
"She has to be her own person."  
"I know. I wish it could wait."  
The two chuckled at her comment, releasing each other from their embrace with Tenzin's hand remaining at her hips.  
"Thank you." He kissed her forehead.  
"For?"  
"Bringing Kori into our lives."  
"You helped."  
"You did most of the work."  
"I'll give you that, old man." She slapped his hands with her own, which were still resting on her hips and put them to his chest. "You know you can't be doing that."  
"I'm sorry if it offended you."  
"It didn't, I just-"  
_Wish it didn't have to be this way._  
"Nevermind. It's not important. I should be going anyway. The last ferry out leaves in ten minutes."  
"Let me escort you."  
"You are the one that needs escorting with that bum knee of yours" she teased.  
"I don't have a-"  
Lin kicked the back of his knees, causing him to nearly collapse on the ground.  
"Lin!"  
She laughed as she helped him up. "After all of these years? I can't believe you fell for it." She smirked proudly.  
"After all of these years I thought that you grew tired of causing me pain."  
"You thought wrong. You make it too easy."  
Tenzin shook his head as they continued on their way to the ferry.

* * *

**Cute Linzin moment at the end... So, what did you think? Also, I have gotten 4 votes for Jinye and 0 for Aruye... The vote is still open, so whichever you like more, leave it in the review box :)**

**Sorry for any weirdness about the whole marriage thing... I'm too young to know how that works, at least I think so. ;)**

**I'll try to post at lunch.**

**-Mariska**


	62. Chapter 62

**'Ello, loves! :)**

**Sorry I didn't post at lunch. I use my hour-long lunch for a multitude of things such as homework (last night's and the stuff that was assigned), music (we have a piano at school... I like to jam on it since the one at my house has a sticky key right on the G in the middle C section grr... Anyway, I have a laptop now! It's not permanent... we share it amongst my younger siblings (I am the oldest of seven) but it may make my updates more frequent. :) **

**On another note... have you guys read The Promise Part 3? Bryke... tsk tsk. Y u no tell me what happened to Zuko's mom?! -_-**

**Oh, and the Jinye/Aruye vote is closed... Jinye won.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_A week later..._

Kori awoke to the smell of food cooking.  
"Huh?" she asked as she rolled over. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, clad her in her bindings and sweatpants with her hair in a messy bun.  
"Good morning, beautiful" Mengzhi said.  
Kori rubbed her eyes.  
"How did you get in my house?"  
"I have my ways."  
She walked over to him, planting a kiss behind his ear. "What are you making?"  
"Breakfast."  
"Baby, you didn't have to do that."  
"I just want you to have a nice breakfast on your day off."  
She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him from behind as she admired his culinary skills.  
"It'll be ready in a minute."  
"Sounds good."  
She walked off, tracing her fingers across his back.  
He smiled as he tapped his pocket gently. He finished cooking and put the food on the plates. He walked into the dining room and set a plate in front of Kori and himself.  
"This was a nice surprise. Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
They ate in a comfortable silence, savoring the food. Once they had finished, they rose and put the dishes in the sink. Mengzhi began to pick up the pots to wash them.  
"No, no. I got it. Thanks."  
"You do remember that I am a waterbender, right?" He smiled as he walked over to her and put his hands on her bare hips, resting his head on her shoulder.  
"What do you want to do today?" she asked.  
"I was hoping we could go for a walk."  
"Hmm... that sounds fun. Where?"  
"Avatar Aang Memorial Island."  
"Oh, fun. After I finish this."  
"Take your time." He walked to the dining room and put away the placemats.  
Kori stepped down from the kitchen. "I'll be right back." She rushed over to her room to fix her hair and put on her clothes. A few minutes later, she came out in a pale green blouse with light grey pants and her hair in loose waves down her back.  
"You look great."  
"Thanks. So, let's get going?"  
"Yes. We should."  
The pair walked out of the apartment, with Kori locking the door behind them. Once they had reached the foot of the stairs, Mengzhi put an arm across her waist as she did the same with him. They walked quietly towards the island, enjoying each other's company. As soon as the ferry landed on the shore of the island, Kori plopped herself on the ground, reunited with her beloved earth. Mengzhi crouched down to her. "I can't believe my girlfriend loves dirt more than me. That makes me feel sooo special."  
"It should." She rose. "Is there any reason you wanted us to come here?"  
"Not really. I just haven't been here in a while" he lied, feeling the box in his pocket.  
"Mmhm" she said cheerfully.  
The two began to walk around the island.  
"Kori, I want to show you something." He held her hand as they walked down to a statue of Toph Beifong, in her earthbending stance. The base of the statue was made of tall,solid, shining obsidian with the inscription "My weakness is my strength" carved across it in large letters.  
"So a statue of my grandmother. Lovely."  
"Close your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
"Okay..." She closed her eyes.  
Mengzhi opened the box and took out a betrothal necklace. He undid the clasp and put it around Kori's neck. He shut the box and put it back in his pocket.  
"You can open them now."  
Kori opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the obsidian, noticing the betrothal necklace around her neck. It was black with a black circular rock, which Kori recognized as the same material as her mother's space bracelet. On the rock was an intricate pattern combining the symbols for water and earth.  
"Meng, what is this all about?" She asked anxiously.  
He held her hands in his own. "Kori, I love you and I can't picture my life without you. I should have asked you this a long time ago." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Kori, will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" she said excitedly as she hugged him tightly. They let go to look into each other's eyes before sharing a kiss.

* * *

_A few months later..._

Kori and Mengzhi stood across from each other, with a glow that only marriage could bring. Bolin stood near him. After all, he was best man. MeiMei, Jinora, and Ikki stood beside Kori, wearing dresses with a similar pale green hue. Kori wore a stunning white lace dress with a pale green satin sash around her waist that accentuated her figure perfectly. Her hair was pulled up, with a few loose waves framing her face.  
"You may kiss the bride."  
Cheers came from the small congregation as Mengzhi and Kori kissed.  
Lin and Tenzin sat next to each other, beaming with happiness over their daughter's love. They clapped as Kori and Mengzhi walked down the aisle.  
"WAA HOO! YOU GO KORI!" Bumi yelled. Meelo, Rohan, and Pema, who were standing beside him, looked at him disapprovingly.  
She laughed. With Bumi around, the party would _definitely_ be fun.

* * *

Kori and Mengzhi sat at their own table, smiling as Bumi took the dance floor to say a few words.  
"So, I met Kori and Mengzhi ten years ago, and let me tell you- they haven't changed a bit."  
Chuckles could be heard throughout the reception as Kori and Mengzhi smiled.  
"Kori, you're still the same bad-ass mofo you were when we were fighting the Equalists."  
She laughed at his compliment.  
"You are always looking out for others and you will do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love." He looked over to Lin, who was sitting at the table beside her. "You've done a great job with her, Linny."  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
He looked over to Mengzhi.  
"And you-" he laughed. "When I met you, you were all over her."  
Everyone laughed as he blushed.  
"You are always there for people, and I admire that about you. I propose a toast to Kori and Mengzhi." He raised his sake as the others followed suit. "To Mengzhi and Kori."  
"To Mengzhi and Kori" the guests repeated.  
The pair smiled at them before sharing a kiss.  
"And now I'd like to have Tenzin and Kori up on the floor." The two walked up on to the floor, as Bumi grabbed the microphone and moved it away from the center. He nodded to a man who was controlling the speakers connected to the record player. A song began to play as Kori and Tenzin began to dance.  
"You look beautiful, Kori" he said, loud enough only for them to hear.  
"You're looking pretty snazzy yourself."  
He chuckled before growing somber. "Kori, I love you. I want you to remember that."  
"Of course I'll remember! I love you too."  
They swayed back and forth, listening to the music.  
"I'm proud of you. I can't believe how much you've changed and you are such a beautiful woman, now you're married and-"  
"Dad, stop. You're going to make me cry."  
"You are a wonderful daughter. And I can't think of anyone better for you than him."  
A single tear slid down her cheek. "Thanks Dad."  
The two looked at each other for a few moments, grey eyes locked with grey eyes.  
"I think you are the best dad ever and I think Mom thinks so too."  
The two looked over at Lin, who was standing with a smile on her face.  
"I agree" he said.  
The two continued to dance until the song finished. As the final notes were played, Mengzhi walked up to her and Tenzin.  
The two men smiled at each other as Kori went to dance with Mengzhi.  
The DJ switched records as everyone applauded the couple. Mengzhi took her in his arms as they danced.  
"I love you."  
"I love you more."  
"Don't start" she threatened with a smile. "You know I'll win."  
He laughed. "Only for you."  
She rested her head on his chest as her parents watched.  
Lin sat with Tenzin and his family, wearing a knee-length dress that matched the color of her eyes perfectly. She had a small smile on her face watching Kori. Minutes passed as Lin thought of the future.  
_She imagined her getting herself in trouble to protect Republic City._  
_She saw Mengzhi worrying about her, and the bickering fits that would ensue._  
_She thought of the possible grandchildren._  
_She knew that one day, she wouldn't be there to see this._  
She was shaken from her thoughts as Kori walked up to her.  
"Come on, Mom! You don't want to miss this!" She grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the dance floor. "It'll be fun! Aunt Honora and Uncle Bumi are here! All of Team Avatar is here" she looked over towards Bolin, Mako, and Asami. "Aunt Kya's over there" she pointed to the older woman, who was dancing out of tune. "Not to mention Mengzhi's dancing with everyone!" She looked over to her husband, who was dancing with Korra as she put a necklace with yuans strung through it on his neck, which was jangling loudly.  
"Come on, everyone's here!"  
"Oh, I guess" Lin teased as she danced with Kori over to the crowd of people. She looked at everyone, admiring the largeness of the party. Everyone who was invited managed to make it. Lin could recognize the majority of the people, with the exception of Mengzhi's rather small family. She recognized two of the girls as his sisters and she recognized his parents. But she couldn't recognize a few of the faces. Friends, perhaps?  
She didn't know, and it didn't really matter. They had all come for the festivities and to wish her daughter happiness, which was more than she could ever ask.

* * *

**Okay, so forgive me if the whole wedding thing was off... they don't really tell you how marriages work in Avatarland ;) I'll be posting again in a couple of minutes! Please take the time to review... I love hearing how I've done.**

**-Mariska**


	63. Chapter 63

**I'm back! Here is another chapter... Like I said before, there are going to be A LOT of time jumps in these chapters... I don't want to go all in detail about Kori's life. This is a Linzin story, not a KorixMengzhi story. So these next few chapters will summarize important events in Kori's life... with some Linzin moments in between. (Is that a big enough spoiler alert?) So anyway...**

* * *

_A few months later..._

Mengzhi dug through his pockets, searching for his key. Once he found it, he hastily opened the door to his house and went inside, and was immediately surprised by a figure laying on the couch.  
"Honey, you're home early" he said as he walked over to her, kissing her lips.  
Kori was laying on their couch, reading a book. What it was, he couldn't tell. She hid it from view before he could get a look. "I thought you had graveyard shift tonight."  
"I won't be having graveyard shift for a while. I turned in the paperwork today. I'll be on paperwork duty" she explained, almost too excitedly. She stood up with her mysterious book and put it on the dining room table.  
"Why, Kori? Is something wrong? You hate paperwork."  
She walked over to him, nearly skipping.  
"Is there something wrong?" he insisted.  
Kori smiled brightly. "There's nothing wrong!" She stepped closer to him. "I'm pregnant."  
His eyes went from a look of curiosity to shock. "You're what?" he sputtered.  
"I'm pregnant."  
"You're pregnant- you're-"  
She laughed. "Yes I'm pregnant." She put a hand on her flat belly.  
Mengzhi smiled. "You're pregnant." He laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.  
"Quit spinning me around, you'll make the baby throw up." she joked.  
"I'm just so happy that I'm going to be a dad."  
"I know."  
"Do your parents know?"  
"Called them just before you came. They'll be coming down soon so that we can tell them the news."  
He put his hands on her hips. "You're pregnant!"  
Kori smiled as she kissed him. "I thought you'd be like this."  
There was a knock at the door.  
"That must be MeiMei." She opened the door.  
"Hello, Ame" she said in a mockingly formal tone, purposefully avoiding eye contact.  
"Omakori" she replied stiffly in the same manner.  
They looked at each other with exaggerated upturned noses for a few moments before they burst into laughter. MeiMei hugged her tightly. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" She rushed over to Mengzhi and hugged him. "Congratulations!"  
Kori closed the door behind her as she walked up to her and put a hand on her belly.  
She smiled. "How's being pregnant?"  
"Good so far." She walked over to the wooden table and knocked on it.  
MeiMei laughed. "Congrats, Mama! I really should get going, I'm head over heels in non-bender paperwork.I only stopped by to congratulate you two." She hugged her friend before putting a hand on her belly.  
"You have an awesome family" she whispered to the baby.  
Kori and Mengzhi laughed as they escorted her out.  
Once the door was shut behind them, Mengzhi hugged her from behind, hands at her belly.  
"There will be plenty of love around for this kiddo."  
She laughed. "Maybe a little _too_ much?"  
"Never." He laid down on the couch and motioned for her to do the same.  
She walked over to him and laid down with her back to him, head on his chest. He twirled a loose strand of hair through his fingers.  
"Boy or girl?" she asked.  
"Healthy. That's all I care about" he replied.  
"Bending?"  
"I'm a little biased on that front."  
She laughed. "I am too." She put her hands at her abdomen, using her earthbending to feel its heartbeat. It was strong and persistent. She closed her eyes, letting herself relax into Mengzhi's arms.  
"Who's going to be in charge of the police after the baby comes?"  
"Saikhan. You should have seen his face today. He was literally jumping out of his seat at a chance to be Chief for a while."  
He laughed. "It's nine months away. Nothing to be super excited about, for him anyway."  
"He's going to be leading my team while I do paperwork. I may not like him, but he's the best officer I have."  
"We're in good hands."  
She nodded as she relaxed into his chest again. Mengzhi sat, lost in thought.  
_I'm going to be a dad. There's gonna be a little kid out there following me around pretty soon. I wonder if it will be a waterbender. What if-_  
There was a knock on the door.  
"It's open" Kori yelled.  
Lin and Tenzin walked into the living room. Mengzhi and Kori stood.  
"Hey Mom" she said, hugging her. "Hey Dad."  
"Hey Lin, Tenzin" he said cheerfully.  
"Is there something you'd like to tell us? You don't usually call us over here for nothing" Lin said.  
"Lin... could you be any more abrasive?" Tenzin said with a shake of his head.  
"Have a seat." Kori directed them to the couch behind them. They sat together as Kori and Mengzhi sat across from them.  
"Well?" Lin asked.  
Kori looked at Mengzhi with bright eyes. They held hands as she spoke.  
"Meng and I wanted you to come over so we could tell you that... I'm pregnant!" she said happily.  
Lin and Tenzin looked at each other and smiled.  
"You're pregnant?" Lin said cheerfully. "Come here!"  
The two stood up as Lin placed a hand on Kori's stomach and closed her eyes, looking for a heartbeat. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise as she felt the heartbeat. She opened her eyes and hugged her daughter.  
"Congratulations!"  
"Thanks, Mom."  
Tenzin and Mengzhi were standing beside them.  
"Congratulations, Kori!" Tenzin said happily as he hugged her. "You will be an excellent mother."  
She smiled.  
"You two will both be excellent parents."  
Lin and Tenzin smiled proudly at them, laughing and having lighthearted conversation.

* * *

_"Riqui ran, riqui ran, los maderos de San Juan, piden pan, no les dan, piden queso les dan un hueso y se le atora en el pesqueso!"_ Lin tickled the baby as she began to laugh.  
Kori smiled. "I remember when you used to do that." She took the baby, but not before Lin gave her a raspberry on her stomach. "Come on Jinye, let's play over here."  
She placed her on the ground near her feet as she crawled around.  
Tenzin sat beside Lin, admiring their grandchild.  
"She looks so much like Mengzhi" Tenzin said.  
Mengzhi laughed. "Really? I think she looks like your grandmother, Kori."  
Lin nodded. "I see that. She did inherit your eyes and skin, though."  
Jinye crawled to Tenzin and used her arms to hoist herself up. She said some babble and held a hand out. Tenzin chuckled as he put her on his lap, facing out. He bounced his leg up and down and she giggled cheerfully, not a care in the world. Her blue eyes complimented her skin, which was a mix of Mengzhi's watertribe skin and Kori's porcelain shade, and her fluffy hair was black and wavy, like her mother's. Suddenly, she made a face.  
"I think she wants to sneeze" Mengzhi said.  
Jinye's face scrunched as she sneezed, sending her backwards into her grandfather's chest.  
Everyone looked in shock.  
"What just happened?" Kori asked.  
As if on cue, Jinye sneezed again, sending her up in the air. Tenzin used his airbending to bring her back down, eyes wide.  
"There is no way-" Kori began. "Did Jinye just airbend?"  
She looked around the room and saw that she was not alone: everyone's jaw had dropped.  
"I- I didn't think- how?" Lin said. "You're only a quarter airbender, I don't think she just-"  
Jinye sneezed again, shooting her up slightly before Tenzin caught her.  
"Spirits" Mengzhi said. "We have a little airbender in the family."  
"How? I'm only part airbender-"  
"The possibility is there even if you have only a minute trace of a certain bender" Tenzin informed. "It is extremely rare, but it can still happen."  
Kori walked over to her daughter and kissed her. "I see the name I picked suits you, Gold Leaf."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Dramatic ending! So now you see why I had the vote... According to Google Translate, Jin means "gold" in Chinese and "ye" means leaf. Aru means "be the" in Japanese and ye means "leaf" in Chinese... So you catch my drift. ;)**

**And I know Lin is completely OOC, speaking Spanish and shit, but YOU KNOW WHAT? **

**I WROTE THIS DAMN FANFIC AND IN THIS UNIVERSE SHE SPEAKS FRICKEN SPANISH, OKAY?!**

**Besides, I couldn't think of any better nursery rhymes for it... Chicano pride! If you guys want a translation, PM me.**

**I won't be able to post tomorrow... I don't think I have anything ready. And I've been making a lot of empty promises lately about when I will post, so I've decided I won't promise anything and just surprise you guys! Although I can promise you if and when the last chapter comes, I will post it on the weekend for maximum viewage! Please leave your reviews down below, and I will be sure to answer any comments, questions, concerns, relationship advice...I'm fricken Oprah okay! ;)**

**Love you all!**

**-Mariska**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait... got a little stuck. One important piece of news: I assume many of you have a Tumblr? Well, I made a new tumblr dedicated to Lin Beifong headcanons... I made it like three hours ago, FYI. I need followers, and headcanon requests. My username: linheadcanons**

**If you guys decide to follow me, please send me a message on Tumblr or on here so I can thank you amazing people!**

**Oh... and my personal tumblr is: nyc-mb **

**For any of you who want to follow that one... :)**

**Review Questions:**

**Linzinforever: I assume that it would be Kozhi? Or Mengri... Dunno. I didn't expect a ship to emerge :)**

**Ale: Parece que tu hablas espanol mejor que ingles... estoy correcta? Yo soy de San Diego (California) y soy la tercer generacion de mi familia que vive en los Estados Unidos. :) Y disculpa por la gramatica, no puedo hacer acentos con mi computadora.**

**For any of you English speakers who had Ale's question: I am from San Diego and I am 3rd generation Mexican American (woot woot!) which is why I speak Spanish.**

* * *

The next ten years of Kori's life were bliss. She was happily married, surrounded by her closest friends and family, doing a job she loved. Of course, life wasn't always perfect, but in the end, everything worked out. She is now thirty-six, with a stable career and three children: Jinye, an airbender, Aang, a waterbender, and his twin sister Toph, who of course was an earthbender.

Kori opened the door, tip-toeing as stealthily as she could. At this hour, the children should have been asleep for a few minutes. She had been busy at work responding to a murder on 32nd street. Work never ceased for her, and she wouldn't, rather she couldn't, stop until the job was done. But not this time. Today, she was simply Omakori Beifong. No Chief, Ma'am, or even Sir on certain occasions. Just Kori.  
She inched through her dark house, until her bare feet sensed the presence of a particular airbending child. She walked into the room as quietly as she could, in case if her seismic sense had failed her, which it hadn't.  
Jinye was "sleeping" in her bed.  
Kori walked to her and sat down on the bed.  
"Come on, I know you're not asleep" she said.  
Jinye smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mother.  
"Mommy!"  
She smiled. "Shh... Jin. You don't want to wake up your brother and sister."  
"I waited up for you. I wanted to show you something."  
"Well let's see it!"  
Jinye clicked her lamp, illuminating the room with a soft yellow light. Her room was small, with a myriad of airbending relics along the wall. She pulled out two marbles and spun them around, giggling softly. She had a carefree personality, much like the air she bends. She was true to her namesake; she was light on her feet and always had a graceful air around her.  
Kori laughed. "Good job! Who taught you that?"  
"Grandpa."  
She smiled. "Guess what?"  
"Chicken butt?"  
The two laughed. "No, silly." She punched her arm. "You're going to Grandpa's house tomorrow!"  
"Yay!"  
"And guess who else will be there?"  
"Aunt Jinora?" she guessed excitedly.  
"And?"  
"Uncle Meelo and Aunt Ikki?"  
"And?"  
"Grandma!"  
"Are you excited?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well then get some sleep, Twinkletoes. We'll have breakfast with Grandpa." She kissed her forehead and hugged her particularly tightly. She was grateful that her children were safe, away from the crime and danger of Republic City.  
"Good night, Jinye."  
"Good night Mommy."  
She rose from the bed and went into Aang's room. She tiptoed close to him and kissed his forehead.  
"Good night, Aang."  
He stirred slightly and rolled over to face away from her. He looked exactly like Mengzhi with the exception of his grandmother's green eyes.  
She walked out of the room and down the hall to the last room, where Toph was sleeping and kissed her forehead. She opened her grey eyes drowsily.  
"Mommy-howwhatgoodnight" she said, slurring sleepily.  
"Good night, Toph."  
"G'night."  
She smiled.  
_She's so cute when she's sleeping. She looks exactly Toph._  
She tiptoed out of that room and finally made her way to the bedroom. She opened the door, immediately bending off her uniform, revealing some bruises. She tossed her uniform aside and plopped on her bed, where Mengzhi was reading.  
"How was work Kori?"  
She sighed. "Murder on 32nd. Damn bastard got away."  
Mengzhi looked up from his book as he rose to pick up her uniform. It was a ritual they had; Kori would come home late, take off her uniform leaving it strewn everywhere, and he would pick it up, grabbing a bucket of water to heal any bruises.  
He grabbed a bucket and tapped the empty space beside him.  
"It'll be okay, Kori. You're working yourself too hard" he said, motioning to the bruises on her scarred arms. He waterbent the water out of the bucket and began to heal her.  
"I feel like I've failed."  
He stopped. "What are you talking about? You have only done good things for the city since day one!"  
"I know-"  
"Putting yourself in danger isn't doing anyone any favors. Stay on the safe side."  
"But-"  
"For me? And the kids?"  
"I guess I could try."  
Mengzhi smiled as he put away the bucket. "That should do it."  
"Thanks, babe."  
He sat down on the bed, with Kori quickly sitting herself down between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the nape of her neck before moving upwards.  
Kori chuckled slightly. "You are glad to have me home, I see."  
"You haven't been spending time with me. I'm lonely."  
"I think I could fix that." She turned around and kissed his lips longingly. "I haven't kissed you in days, Meng. What's happened?"  
"We're busy, I guess. Enough talking. Just kiss me."  
"If you insist."  
She began to kiss him again.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!"  
"Hm?" she replied sleepily.  
"It's morning! Can we go to Grandpa's house? Can we? Can we?"  
Kori rubbed her eyes and looked up at the boy who was sitting on top of her, jumping.  
"Slow down, turbo." She laughed. "Let me get up first. And you should get dressed."  
"Okay Mommy."  
"Let your sisters know."  
"Okay." He skipped out of the room and closed the door.  
"That was quite the good morning." Mengzhi said with a chuckle.  
Kori smiled and kissed him before rolling out of bed. She dug through her closet and pulled out a pale yellow shirt and grey pants. She put them on and walked into the bathroom to brush her hair, which was now just past her shoulders.  
She walked out to Toph's room.  
"Good morning Mamas."  
"What are we doing today?"  
"It's Grandpa's birthday today. We're going to his house soon, so you should get ready."  
"Yay! Grandpa's house!"  
Kori smiled. "Get ready, because I'll be leaving, whether you're done or not."  
"Okay." Toph began to go through her drawers.  
She walked out towards Aang's room.  
She peered into his room. "Aang?"  
He was hidden deep beneath his sheets. She hit a switch and the light flickered, which made Aang shoot from his bed into a horse stance on the ground.  
Kori laughed. "Good morning to you, sleepyhead."  
"Who? What? Why? Is the house on fire?"  
She walked over to her son and hugged him. "No, Papas. We're going to Grandpa's soon for his birthday."  
"Awesome."  
"Get dressed and ready."  
"Okay Mommy."  
She walked out and shut the door behind her as the kettle began to whistle. She rushed over to the kitchen and poured out the tea into two cups, one for her and one for Mengzhi.  
While she let them cool, she walked back down to Jinye's room.  
"Good morning, Mamas." She instantaneously covered her mouth, noticing her daughter's meditative stance.  
Jinye did not respond and continued to meditate peacefully.  
She smiled at her and walked into the office, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper to write down her note. She walked back into Jinye's room and took a piece of paper off of the wall and placed the tack on the dresser. She quickly wrote the note and placed it against the wall with the tack.

_In. Out._  
_In. Out._  
_One, two._  
_Three, four._

Jinye repeated this pattern until she heard the door shut behind someone. Who it was, she couldn't say. She was too deep in meditation. She looked up and saw the note tacked on the wall.

_Jinye,_

_I see that you're already dressed and meditating. Good job! We will be leaving soon._

_-Mom_

Jinye looked at the note, admiring her mother's handwriting. She had always had a love for both her and her grandmother's handwriting; they were both left-handed and it gave them a distinctive style. She looked in the mirror, fixing her hair slightly before stepping outside, where her siblings were laying on the floor, laughing.  
"Hi Jinye" Aang greeted.  
"Morning. How'd you guys sleep?"  
"Did you hear that we're going to Grandpa's for his birthday?" Toph asked.  
"Yeah! I'm excited! I want show everyone my new trick!"  
"You'll get to do that soon, enough, Jin" Mengzhi said as he walked towards the front door.  
He opened it. "After you."  
His children smiled as they ran outside. Kori walked down from the kitchen where she had just finished cleaning her teacup.  
"What a gentleman" she joked.  
He smiled and bowed. He let her pass before closing the door behind him and locking it. He walked to the satomobile, where everyone was already seated. He got into the driver's seat, starting the car and heading off towards Air Temple Island.

* * *

Tenzin opened the door.  
"Happy birthday, old man" Lin teased before inviting herself inside.  
"Thanks, I guess" Tenzin said, not wanting to condone her teasing. "Have you talked to Kori?"  
"Yes. She said she would be here..."  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" Lin said.  
"You know you don't live here."  
"I might as well. I don't go anywhere else."  
Kori and her family walked into the room. She went over to her mother, kissing her cheek.  
"Hey Mom."  
"GRANDMA!" Toph and Aang yelled before running up quickly to her.  
Lin smiled. "How are my favorite twins?"  
Jinye was close behind the two, smiling cheerfully. "Hi Grandma." She hugged her.  
"How's your airbending training?" Lin asked.  
She smiled. "Watch what I can do."  
She pulled out her marbles and showed her the same trick she had shown her mother.  
Lin laughed.  
Kori walked over to Tenzin, kissing his cheek. "Happy Birthday, old man" she teased.  
He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you two?" He motioned to Lin, who was listening to Aang's story about his imaginary badgermole.  
"You know you love us."  
"How's Rohan's trip around the world going?"  
"From what he's written, he is having a good time."  
"That's good."  
Just then, Pema walked in.  
"Oh, hey there, Pema." Kori walked up to her and hugged her. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine. And you?" said Pema.  
"I'm well. You know, same old, same old."  
"Grandma Pema! Grandma Pema!" Toph said, running up to her and tugging on her dress.  
Pema put her hands on top of her thighs, leaning forward. "How are you, Toph?"  
She giggled. "Good." She ran off.  
"How old is she now, Kori?"  
"She'll be six soon."  
Pema smiled. "How's her earthbending going?"  
"It's going pretty well. She's working on her seismic sense."  
She nodded.  
"Hey guys!" Bolin said, walking in with Korra and Mako. Asami was trailing behind with Yi Wei and having lighthearted conversation.  
Kori walked over to them, hugging them.  
The twins ran over to the group, excited by the amount of people who had arrived.  
"Aunt Korra!" Aang said, hugging her legs.  
"Uncle Bolin!" Toph said.  
The party flowed down towards the front, as everyone settled into their seats and groups. A few minutes later, Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora arrived. Jinye walked up to her aunts.  
"Aunt Ikki, Aunt Jinora! Look what I can do!" She showed them her marble trick.  
"Nice, Jinye!" Meelo said appreciatively. "If you keep it up, you'll have some of these one day." He pointed to his tattoos.  
"Yay! I can't wait!"  
With all of this hustle and bustle, no one noticed a woman walk out towards the back of the house.  
Lin was never very fond of crowds or parties. As much as she enjoyed being around her family, she wanted to have a moment of peace for once. Forty-two years on the force gave her a new found appreciation for peace and quiet. She continued to walk aimlessly, letting her feet take her wherever they decided. She walked past a tree, but turned around to get a double-take.  
/How could I forget?  
She put a hand at the inscription on the tree: L+T.

_"If the acolytes find us, we are dead" Lin said, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she kept watch nervously. "Aren't we a little old to be writing on a tree?"_  
_"We write on paper" Tenzin justified._  
_"I guess."_  
_He sent another small gust of air at the tree, finishing the heart._  
_"What do you think?" he asked, admiring his handiwork._  
_"I could have done it faster."_  
_Tenzin looked at her disapprovingly._  
_"I didn't have to do this, you know."_  
_Lin kissed his lips. "I didn't have to do that either, but I did."_  
_"Don't leave me hanging, Lin."_  
_"How so?"_  
_He smiled before returning her kiss-_

"It's been a long time, Lin."  
She jumped slightly, but quickly regained her composure. She removed her hand from the bark, and examined her aged hand.  
"How can you tell?" she asked, looking at his beard, which had turned snow white. Her hair had completely lost all pigmentation, and her hands had spots that were beginning to cover them.  
"Do you ever ask yourself if we did the right thing?"  
"Never" she lied. "It was not in ourselves, but our stars that we are this way."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am positive."  
"It's okay to regret. To wish, to dream. I know I do."  
"I'm sure you do."  
"I know you feel this way. You wouldn't be out here if you didn't."  
"I was just-"  
"You know the truth. I don't need to hear it."  
"Because the truth will come out, someday" she said nostalgically, remembering Katara's words.  
He frowned in thought, vaguely remembering someone important had said that to him. "Yes. The truth will come out, someday."  
He began to walk back to the party before he stopped himself.  
"Come back to the party. There's no point in dwelling on the past." He offered his arm.  
Lin walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his as they walked back together.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed Kozhi babies! BTW: "Papas" and "Mamas" is a Mexican/hispanic way parents address their kids, kind of like your mom saying "kiddo" or something along those lines. Papas is for dudes, and mamas is for chicks, if you didn't catch that. I also hope you guys caught the reverse Julius Caesar quote... it is my favorite play by Shakespeare so far. I haven't studied his works very much. The actual quote is "The fault is not in our stars, dear Brutus, that we are underlings, but in ourselves that we are underlings." That is one of my favorite lines in the whole play. I love to use it in everyday conversation lol...**

**Oh, and if you guys are wondering... No, I'm not a lefty (although I wish I was) **

**I was inspired by tumblr to make Lin and Kori lefties. If you look at A LOT of Lin's scenes, she tends to use her left/left side more. (i.e. when the probending arena blows up and she blocks her face with her LEFT arm...) It would be so awesome if she actually is a lefty in canon... I have a special admiration for lefties... **

**Don't forget to follow my blogs: nyc-mb and linheadcanons**

**I think I have about two more chapters left in the story... I know, I know Tearbending boo hoo. I will post either this weekend or next weekend... but I have a four day weekend this week so it seems more likely that I will end it this week. But you never know. My brain is full of feels.**

**Review please!**

**Also, remember how I asked if you guys would like me to make a Q&A fic, where you guys post a question about this story, me, your lives, blah blah yadah yadah? Well LMK if you guys would still want this, so that I can plan for it...**

**-Mariska**


	65. Chapter 65

**Hey guys! This may be a little upsetting to some of you, but this is the second to last chapter of my story. :'( Like I said in the last chapter, I will be finishing it sometime this weekend, either tonight, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday (I have school off)**

**I'm updating a little earlier than I expected; I have a four-day weekend!**

**To cheer some of you up, I just wanted to say I began to read the Dragonball manga series (i'm only on the second book if you spoil it for me I will find you and BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN WITH A COMBUSTIBLE LEMON!) I just became acquainted with Lord Pilaf... For those of you that have read it, it is the punniest shit I've ever seen... I died on the first few pictures. XD**

**Sorry to bore you... Let us continue with Part 1 of The End!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my dad.**

**Carlos Alberto Carrillo December 10, 1970- May 12, 2012**

**AN: In order to understand this chapter, you ****MUST ****read the note at the end, once you finish with this chapter.**

* * *

_Thirteen years later..._

Lin tossed and turned in her bed. Something was wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She had been this way since she first attempted to fall asleep, nearly four hours ago. She eventually managed to fall asleep.  
Tenzin stood in a place with bright light, his silhouette reflecting back at her. There were people surrounding him that she couldn't recognize, but she felt at peace. She looked on, without another thought. And just as quickly as the dream had begun, it had ended.  
She awoke in her bed, befuddled. What had she just seen? The pit in her stomach resumed, and she knew she would not sleep tonight.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Lin laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling as if it was going interpret her dream for her.  
There was a ring at the phone.  
She walked over to it.  
"Beifong" she answered.  
"Lin?" Pema asked gravely. She was clearly distressed; almost as if she had been crying just moments before.  
"Pema, is everything alright?"  
She sighed, clearly trying to compose herself to no avail."It's Tenzin." She began to weep. "He passed away a few hours ago."  
Lin's heart stopped.  
"Pema, I-"  
Tears welled up in her eyes. Her best friend had just died. Gone. This was it. No more second chances, bickering, or sweet conversations to be had with his smooth voice.  
"I'll be over there right now" she said, holding back a sob. She hung up the phone and cried.  
She stayed like this for a few minutes before composing herself.  
"He wouldn't have wanted this." She sniffled. "He has lived a good life. He'd want us to carry on, not mourn, but rejoice. There are better things ahead."  
She consoled herself with these words before quickly dressing herself and dashing to Air Temple Island.

* * *

"Mom" Kori said before crying into Lin's chest. "He's gone."  
She rubbed her back. "Shh. Shh. Look at me."  
Lin cupped the sides of Kori's face. "It's never goodbye, but see you later. Remember that."  
Kori continued to cry as Toph placed herself in her arms. She was wearing her police uniform. She had just barely gotten the call. Jinye sat with Aang's head at her chest, both sobbing, with Mengzhi around the two. Mako and Bolin sat beside each other, with the latter speechless, for once. They stared at the floor, eyes wide. Korra and Asami sat beside Pema, her children, and their families, obviously the group suffering the most. Lin was the only person in the room with dry eyes.  
_I know the end of the story._  
She looked over to Pema, who was stroking Jinora's hair. She let go of Kori and walked over to her.  
Pema looked up at her. Lin offered her hand, indicating she wanted to be alone with her.  
Pema took her hand as she led them off to his office. She shut the door behind them. As soon as it was closed, Lin hugged her tightly as tears began to form and drip down her cheeks. Pema cried softly.  
"I'm so sorry Pema."  
"It's just so- sudden" she sobbed. "I loved him-"  
"You _love_ him" she corrected. "Love doesn't stop for death."  
"He was perfectly fine yesterday and we were going to go out for a walk today and-" She began to weep more.  
"Everything happens for a reason. What if it's for the better?" Lin sniffled, hardly believing her own words. She hugged Pema again.  
"It will get better. You already know the end of the story."  
Pema frowned. "What do you mean?"  
Lin sat down in the chair beside her. "Have you ever read the last chapter of the book before reading the first?"  
"No, and I don't see what that has to do" A shaky sigh escaped her lips. "with what's happened."  
"Do you believe in the Spirit World?"  
"I am an acolyte, Lin. Of course I do."  
"Do you mind telling me what we believe happens to us when our time in this life is over?"  
She hesitated, not knowing where Lin was headed with this. "Our spirit moves on to another life, where everything is perfect and there is no suffering."  
"How do you know?"  
"What do you mean "how do I know"?"  
"How do you know?" she repeated rhetorically. "Because you read the last chapter! You know the end of the story! The Spirits win!"  
"I still don't understand."  
"You are the book. You read the last chapter before you read the first, and you know the end of the story, which is-"  
"The Spirits win."  
"If you know that, why are you writing your story? You already know the end, the middle will come in time."  
Tears rushed down Pema's face. Lin stood and walked to her, wiping her tears.  
"Why are you crying?" she asked comfortingly.  
Pema looked at her angrily. "My husband is dead!"  
"Why are you crying?" she asked again, not hearing the answer she was looking for.  
"Did you bring me here just to hurt me?" She rushed over to the window, looking out.  
"I'm trying to help you."  
"Well you're sure doing a damn good job at it!"  
The room grew silent, as the two women pondered over their thoughts.  
"Do you want to know what I wear when someone passes away?"  
Pema turned around and glared at her bitterly. "What, Lin? What?"  
"This." She smiled and pointed to it.  
"Why would you do that? Someone that you love passed away!"  
"Because I know the end of the story! The Spirits win! Don't you see? I know that they are in a better place!" she said passionately, eyes glistening as the message began to click.  
Her glare softened as she embraced the woman. "Thank you, Lin."  
The two stood there, sniffling slightly.  
Lin chuckled. "Do you remember that time that Tenzin tried to make dinner on your birthday?"  
Pema smiled and sniffled. "And the fruit pie got all over the kitchen?" She began to laugh and sniffle at the same time.  
"And he told me about that time you and he got caught by your mother-"  
She laughed. "Don't bring that up- ever."  
The two women laughed as they told their stories. After a few more tears and laughter, Pema stood, having taken a seat earlier. She hugged her.  
"Thank you so much. For everything."  
"That was your doing, not mine."  
She gave her a weak smile before walking out towards her family.  
Lin stood and went behind Tenzin's desk. She opened a drawer, putting a hand to her mouth stifling a sob. She pulled out a picture and a letter, addressed to her. The picture was the same as the picture Kori had found 34 years ago, with an inscription on the back that she recognized as her penmanship.

_Tenzin,_

_I think you blinked. Other than that, I look gorgeous! Can't say the same for you, though._

_Love,_

_Lin_

She half-chuckled, half-cried at her message. She had never told him how she really felt.  
_The truth will come out, someday._  
She smiled as a breeze came through the crack in the window.  
"He knows" she said aloud.

* * *

Kori and Lin held hands as they walked to the casket. The walk seemed to go on for miles. They trudged along until they were a few feet from it. Kori's grip on her hand tightened as she walked closer. Lin squeezed back before letting go, walking up to the casket. Her aged hands trembled as she put them on the side of the casket. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand before looking down at Tenzin. She sighed heavily. He looked peaceful. Just like in her dreams.  
She began to sing quietly enough for only her to hear. "I'm gonna keep on, I'm gonna keep on loving you- til the day that"  
Her voice was reduced to a mere whisper. "Til the day that I die."  
She said it slightly louder. "Til the day that I die."  
She turned around without another look at her friend.  
_"I love you."_  
_"I love you too."_  
_"Til the day that I die?"_  
_"And even after."_  
She smiled as tears slid down her cheeks. But she cried our of happiness, for there was still hope.  
She sat down as others came forward and Meelo began to speak, his goofy face unusually solemn. She did not hear a word. She was lost in her memories.  
As a child, when they would spar until the sun came down leaving themselves battered and bruised, only to begin again the following day.  
As adolescents, when Tenzin's face would turn red at the mere sight of a male interested in her.  
As adults, when they finally discovered their feelings for each other.  
She felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder as Jinye beckoned her to go to the podium.  
Without a word, Lin walked up to the podium. She swallowed nervously as she moved her mouth towards the microphone.  
She looked out towards her grieving audience.  
"I have known Tenzin my entire life. Never has there been a time where he hasn't been there. Perhaps that's why he was- _is_ so loved by everyone. He kept me grounded, and I kept him on his feet. I guess you could say we had a reversed-role relationship."  
There were a few chuckles from the audience.  
"Tenzin is the kind of person who will listen to you for hours on end, without saying a word. He is the kind of person to stay up all night, working hard at his job. He is selfless and righteous. He is a leaf in the wind" She looked at Meelo, who looked back at her with a slight look of surprise on his face. He clearly had forgotten about his childhood years in the turmoil of the past few days. He frowned nostalgically, looking much like his father. "He never questions the people he trusts;he would move the world if we asked."  
The mourners began to look quizzically at Lin, who continued to speak of him in present tense. She saw their faces and ignored them. "He is wise, always willing to give advice to anyone who asks it of him." She looked at Korra, who had linked arms with Mako. She looked at her, remembering his fatherly words of encouragement and advice.  
"He loves his family with his whole being." She looked on to Pema, her children, and her grandchildren. "He has never stopped loving you. And I don't speak solely of his immediate family." She looked out to the crowd, who was baffled by her choice in gramatical tenses. Even Kori gave Lin a worried look. "He loves each and every one of you here. He loves Republic City, and every citizen of this city." By now, the crowd was beginning to think Lin had never been to school considering her "inappropriate" use of tenses.  
"You may be wondering why I speak in present tense when I speak of him." The crowd looked on gloomily, with a slight brightness added to their eyes as they were about to find our what exactly this old woman was doing.  
"You see, Tenzin is not gone. He may have crossed into the Spirit World, but his soul, his legacy, lives on in each one of us. Until the day that Tenzin is not known among us, I will refer to him as "is" because he is constant. He _is_ a loving, selfless, and wise man. He _is_ a father, husband, grandfather, friend, and mentor" She paused as she thought.  
_Soulmate._  
"We are fortunate to be part of his life and legacy. He is here in all of us. I can see him through each of your teary eyes. Deep inside of each of us, he is there. I know that he plays a role in your lives, as he does with me. He is my friend, who is with me. I may not be able to see him physically, but I can already see his impact on your lives. This is not a goodbye, but a welcome into a new chapter of his existence. We will see him again in due time, when it is our time. Why say goodbye if it's only a "see you later?" I love him and I will miss my time with the physical Tenzin. Until the day that I cross over to the Spirit World, I will have to find Tenzin in each of you."  
She stepped down from the podium, walking to Tenzin's casket and placing a hand on it.  
"See you later, Tenzin."

* * *

_Riing! Riiing!_  
_Lin picked up the phone._  
_"Beifong" she answered._  
_"Lin, you don't have to worry anymore" a smooth voice said._  
_"Tenzin? What are you doing?"_  
_He laughed. "Don't worry. I'm coming home."_  
_"What do you mean?"_  
_"I'm coming home. My address is 1315 Kings Street."_  
_"You live on Air Temple Island, Tenzin."_  
_"I live on 1315 Kings street" he said adamantly. "I'm coming home. Come home with me and eat some food."_  
_Lin saw that rejecting him was futile. 1315 Kings street? Was that even a real address?_  
_"Fine" she said with a chuckle. "When?"_  
_"You'll be here soon enough." He laughed. "I'm finally home. It feels great to be back."_  
_"Tenzin, you're not making any sense."_  
_"I'm finally home."_  
_"What are you talking about-"_  
_"Meet me at 1315 Kings street. I live there now."_  
_"Tenz-"_  
_"I'm finally home."_  
She woke up, startled. She sat up in bed and grabbed a notepad, quickly writing the address, 1315 Kings street. She dressed herself quickly and went outside, locking her door behind her. She walked out to the street and waved down a taxi. At 84, walking everywhere had proved to be rather exhausting, even though she loved to do it. She decided that going on a wild turtleduck chase would be better by taxi. A Satomobile pulled up, and she waves towards it. It stopped in front of her. She stepped inside.  
"Where to, ma'am?" a scruffy man with a paperboy hat asked, turning to face her.  
"1315 Kings street, please."  
The man nodded as he began to drive.  
She looked out of the window, wondering where she was going.  
_With my luck, it's probably a dump._  
She admired the blur of colors that passed by her as she thought of Tenzin.  
"Ma'am?"  
Lin was brought back to reality. "Uh, yes?"  
"That'll be ten yuans."  
"Oh, right. I'm sorry." She pulled out a bill and handed it to him. "Keep the change."  
"Thanks."  
She stepped out of the Satomobile and onto the sidewalk, looking for the address.  
"1313, 1314, 1315-"  
She stopped in her tracks.  
"1315 Kings street."  
In front of her stood a small building with the sign "All Elements Temple" on the front.  
She gasped slightly before walking inside.  
"Good morning, Ma'am" a man in red robes said.  
"Good morning."  
"Have you ever been here before?"  
"No, I haven't. This is my first time here."  
"Well, you came at the right time. We are having our community breakfast today, followed by an assembly Li will be presiding over." He looked over to a firebender in red robes, then back to her.  
Lin looked at him for a second, and noticed how his eyes looked at her intently, just as Tenzin had.  
"Thanks. I just might take you up on that." She begin to look around the room, admiring the symbols and relics from each nation.  
"Feel free to have a look around, the food will be ready in just a moment."  
"Uh-huh" she replied absentmindedly. She took a step to the airbending shrine, placing a hand atop it.  
"You're finally home, Tenz."  
She looked around at the people inside, and saw a flash in their eyes.  
She smiled, knowing exactly what she had seen:

Tenzin.

* * *

**Let me give credit to the people that have inspired aspects of this chapter.**

**Savannah Collinson [BFFs for life ;)] came up with the idea of "it's never goodbye, it's just see you later" which came up quite a bit in the story.**

**Savannah, I know you don't even know of this story's existence, but I hope we can see each other soon. Going to high school without you is... :(**

**Fr. Pat [don't know your last name, sorry :(] Is the priest that presided over my dad's funeral and came up with the "end of the story" phrase and the "smile at a funeral" phrase. **

**Father, I know you don't read fanfiction ;) but I would like to thank you for your words of wisdom. You may not know me that well, but you have taught me several important lessons about life.**

**Emily Dickinson inspired the line "Love doesn't stop for death."**

**Okay, you're dead and I don't even know you, but thank you for writing "Because I Could Not Stop for Death."**

**...**

**Now, this entire chapter was inspired by my Abuela (Grandma, for you English-speakers) and her experience with losing her son. I don't want to get into all of the details, but you have to know a few things about my family, or at least about my dad.**

**My dad was born Carlos Alberto Carrillo on December 10, 1970. He grew up in South Gate, L.A. and went to college here in San Diego, where he met my mom, Claudia Valenzuela. I don't really know the details of their relationship, but when my mom was 21, she found out she was pregnant with me [I like to think of myself as a "happy accident" or that "extra margarita" ;)]**

**Anyways, I was born 9 months later, they got married, had a couple of kids, and lived happily ever after, right?**

**Wrong. Well at least the last part.**

**You see, my dad was an alcoholic. Now I don't want to go all "woe is me" and go into detail on you guys, but IT SUCKED. I matured rather quickly for my age, as some of you may be able to tell. Their marriage flopped when my dad got a DUI and got a court order to rehab. **

**So about a year passes after the divorce and my mom gets pregnant by my stepdad, Dave. (Just an FYI, I think he's a nice guy.) While all of this is going on, my dad is relapsing and there's CPS reports, A LOT of resentment, and a psychologist... I won't get all into that.**

**So when I was 12, my dad got sick. I didn't know what it was, although his skin got yellow as fuck. (I later learned it was jaundice) He got checked into the hospital, and the doctors gave him a few days to live (I didn't learn this until later, too)**

**As a Catholic I believe in miracles, and damn did my dad get one. He lived for another two years after some treatment and was put on the liver transplant waiting list. He went to some meetings for people that have had transplants and decided he couldn't live like that. He stopped seeing us regularly for the last year of his life. Although we didn't know this at the time, my dad was drinking himself to death. **

**On mother's day, we got the call that my dad had passed. I wasn't really sad, I knew all along he wouldn't live long. One day, just out of the blue, he told me "Tall people don't live long." (he was 6'7) and I was like "Okay, Papi. Whatever you say." But that phrase stuck in my mind from that day on, and I didn't keep my hopes up on his fight over addiction. The funeral was later that week, and Fr. Pat was presiding, and that's when he told us what he brings to a funeral. A smile. Because YOU KNOW THE END OF THE STORY! (He's a very passionate priest, which is why Lin says this passionately as well.)**

**A few months after, we [my brother and sister] were visiting my abuela and she told us about the dream she had the day my dad died. Now, before this, I was a firm believer in the power of dreams. She told us how she couldn't sleep well that night, and when she did she had a dream where she saw his silhouette with a lot of bright light and a bunch of people around him. (Thus the inspiration for Lin's dream.) She then asked us if we had any dreams about our dad, and we all replied "no". **

**Now this is the part where if you don't believe me, I will completely understand.**

**She then proceeded to tell us about a dream she had. In this dream, she was on the phone with my dad, and he told her he was moving to a new home. (Notice I used the term "home" it'll play a role in this) She was all like, "okay..." and he kept on telling her, "I moved. The address is 1315 Kings street." **

**The next day, she talked to my aunt about it. My aunt said, "You should look it up in a Bible. Maybe he's trying to tell us something. No one just comes up with 1315 Kings street as an address."**

**So she did. **

**And in Kings 1, Chapter 13, verse 15, according to my Bible (the New Living Translation version... I don't know about the versions, it's confusing. Especially for those of you who aren't Catholic or Christian.)**

**So, in Chapter 13, verse 15, in Kings 1, it says:**

**"Then he said to the man of God, "Come home with me and eat some food."**

**0.0 I have always believed in the supernatural, but this... I don't know how to explain it.**

**AHA! It all makes sense now, doesn't it? That is why I used the term "food" instead of being more specific, had that address, and had Lin search for it... you can see the symbolism.**

**I hope that I didn't drabble for to long, but I know I did. **

**Let me know how I did on this chapter, and leave any questions about this drabble in the reviews!**

**Til tomorrow or Sunday or Monday! :)**

**-Mariska**


	66. Chapter 66

**Okay guys... last chapter! Don't worry, you still have a chance to run and get some kleenex. ;)**

***Jeopardy song playing in the background***

**Okay, glad to have you guys back! BTW, I have posted a one-shot called "A Leaf in the Wind"... check it out!**

**LokFan: *Virtual Hug!* :)**

**Anyhoo, this is Part 2 (or II, if you wanna get fancy) of the end.**

* * *

_One year later..._

Lin opened her eyes.  
"Wait, what am I doing up? I don't remember getting out of bed" she said to herself as she looked around her living room. She was standing near her doorway in her pajamas.  
"I don't remember standing either."  
Suddenly, the latch on her door began to move.  
Kori walked in, closing the door and locking it with her metalbending.  
"Hey Kori."  
"Mom?" Kori asked.  
Lin furrowed her brow. "I'm right here, turtleduck."  
"Mom?"  
"Kori, what is it?"  
Kori walked down the hall towards Lin's bedroom.  
She followed her. "Kori!"  
"Mom? I just came over for tea and to see how you were doing." She knocked on the bedroom door.  
"Spirits, Kori! I'm right here!"  
"Mom? Are you in there?"  
"I'm right here!" She put a hand on her shoulder and gasped.  
It went through.  
She backed away in shock until she bumped into a mirror. Shards of glass fell to the floor, shattering around her.  
"Spirits! What was that?" Kori said, turning around to examine the broken glass. She rushed over to the crack in the glass where Lin had hit her head. She knocked on the door again, this time more frantic.  
"Mom? Open the door."  
"I'm right here Omakori! Why can't you hear me?" She slid her foot against the ground in frustration.  
No response.  
"What?" She looked down at her hands. Her eyes widened.  
They were no longer the blotched and wrinkled hands that she had seen for years. It was as if someone had cast a spell; her hands were youthful once again. She put her hand oved her mouth to stifle the impending gasp. Not that it mattered, given the situation. As she put her hand to her mouth, she felt that her skin- no. It couldn't be. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Of course it was still there.  
"I'm coming in Mom"she said with a worried expression on her face.  
Lin decided to follow Kori as she opened the door.  
Lin was laying there in her bed.  
"Nonono. If that's me, and I'm here, then-"  
"Mom?" Kori whispered. "You scared the crap-" She took a closer look at her and immediately panicked. She nudged her. "Mom?"  
"Kori! Turn around!"  
"Mom?! Spirits Mom! This isn't funny! Come on!"  
An idea popped into Lin's head. She walked over to a picture frame which held her mother's belt from her days as the Blind Bandit. She reached an eerily young-looking hand out to knock over the frame.  
"It fell to the floor, but Kori paid no mind. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
"Mom, please, please wake up!"  
She nudged her repeatedly, with no response.  
"Spirits-" She rushed over to her bathroom and didn't recognize the woman she saw in the mirror. She looked at her face, examining her right side. Her scars were gone along with her wrinkles and crow's feet. She put her hands through her hair, which was cascading down her back in long ebony tresses. She pulled up her shirt and saw the scar on her left side was gone and replaced with her svelte figure. She marveled at the sight, but worried as well. This could only mean one thing: she was dead.  
Death was nothing like what she had expected. She-  
"It's a lot different than how you imagined it, isn't it kiddo?"  
She looked up.  
"Mom?"  
"The one and only." She smirked. Toph was leaning against the wall with her foot. She wore her police chief uniform with her hair in its usual fashion, fastened with a hairband.  
"But why- how? What?"  
Toph laughed. "Follow me, Lin."  
She obliged, and as soon as she did they walked back to her room where Kori was crying over her body. It was rather strange to see her former self.  
"Don't cry Kori. I'm right here." She put a hand on her shoulder, which went through as it had before.  
"She can't hear you, Lin."  
"Don't cry. I've lived a good life." She frowned at the way the words rolled off her tongue. It was indescribably odd to talk of herself, now that she was dead.  
"We have to go, Lin."  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"I'm your guide to the Spirit World." She offered her hand. "Come with me."  
She took her hand hesitantly as she looked at Kori.  
"I'm free, Kori. Don't cry for me."  
As soon as her hand met Toph's, they began to ascend, high above the skyscrapers of Republic City.  
"Close your eyes. We have a bit of time travelling to do first."  
Lin closed her eyes as she felt them spinning.  
Once they slowed, Toph cleared her throat. "You can open your eyes now."  
She opened her eyes and saw that she was floating above a cliff on Air Temple Island. _The_ cliff.  
This was where Tenzin first professed his love for her. A large congregation stood there, with Kori at the edge of the cliff, holding a metal box.  
"My mother always said, 'When I die, I want to be completely gone. I want to go back to the earth, back where I came from.'" Kori began.  
A few sniffles came from the crowd. Lin and Toph began to float down, planting their feet on the grass. As soon as Lin's feet made contact with the grass, she noticed her pajamas had transformed into a light green top with her a pair of grey pants. She smiled as she looked down on it, instantly remembering that this was the outfit she wore when Tenzin and she went on their first date. She remembered how much he loved the outfit.  
_"Lin, you look radiant as usual" he said._  
_She blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Airhead."_  
_He put an arm around her as they walked._  
She looked up and saw Kori open the box with her ashes in it. She felt her mouth go dry. It was simply mystifying seeing herself this way.  
"Go ahead, walk along" Toph beckoned.  
Lin walked down the aisle, looking at everyone's faces. She turned her head and saw Team Avatar's grieving faces. Korra and Mako held hands tightly, while Asami and Bolin had friendly arms interlocked.  
She turned her head to the other side, where Pema's children and grandchildren were standing. Meelo looked stoically on, the cloudy sunset hitting his face. He was a mirror image of his father, with his tattoos and robes. Jinora and Ikki looked on sadly, holding each other. They looked exactly like their mother, with the exception of the blue ink that covered their bodies. Rohan was definitely his father's son. He leaned against his brother, trembling slightly. Their children grasped their legs innocently.  
Just ahead of them, Jinye, Toph, and Aang stood there clinging to each other with teary eyes as they watched their mother.  
Kori slowly stepped forward, inching her way towards the edge of the cliff, her teardrops reflecting off of the sunset.  
"See you later, Mom" she sniffled as she began to toss the ashes.  
Lin gazed at the congregation until she saw Pema, standing off to her left.  
_How did I miss her?_  
Pema looked on, with a pained expression panned on her face. Lin looked past that and noticed her effort.  
Lin smiled.  
_She remembered._  
Pema's mouth was curled into a small, pained smile.  
"Thank you, Pema."  
This meant so much to her. She had taught Pema well. She wished that she could put her hand out and touch her shoulder comfortingly. Knowing that she couldn't, she sunk her feet into the ground and sent a small vibration out.  
"Lin! What are you doing?!" Toph yelled as she ran towards her. "If you bend in the Spirit World you could mess with the space-time continuum!"  
"The what?"  
"It's a long story."  
"We're dead. We have plenty of time."  
Toph sighed. "You're definitely my daughter. If you bend, you can mess up the balance between the Spirit and present world. I'm actually not supposed to let you be here. Normally, you'd go straight to the Spirit World so that the past Avatars can remove your bending."  
"Why would they do that?"  
"Bending is a way to make up for the connection between the Spirit World. We don't need it anymore." She waved her hand in front of her face. "See? You become one with everything. It is ten times better than being able to bend."  
"Really?"  
"Really." She smirked. "Say your goodbyes. It's time to go."  
"It's not like they can _hear_ me or anything."  
"Well you won't be seeing them for a while."  
Lin laughed as she took a long look at everyone there. She walked through the aisle again. These were the people that truly cared about her, even when the going got tough. They were there through thick and thin, and now she could return the favor. Perhaps not physically, but she would always look out for them.  
She walked in front of Kori and looked at her as her ashes were passing through her body, out to the ocean as if she wasn't there. She put a hand close to her cheek, knowing she couldn't touch her.  
"I love you."  
She turned back towards the congregation looking at their faces, knowing she wouldn't see them for some time. She didn't belong to this world and the longer she stayed here, the more it hurt her. Not only emotionally, but it was beginning to _physically_ hurt her. Her head began to spin.  
Toph looked on, remembering her own experience with death.  
"You ready, badgermole?"  
Lin smiled. "Of course."  
She took her hand as they ascended up. They began to spin and accelerate faster and faster until everything blurred together in a grey mush.  
_I've missed you so much Tenzin._  
They began to slow down until they came to a complete stop in a green field.  
"Does it seem familiar?" Toph asked.  
"Yes. I was here with you." She remembered when her bending was taken away and how she was brought here.  
"Toph? What took you so long?" a familiar voice asked.  
Lin turned around to face the person whilst her mother stayed in her original position. Old habits died hard with Toph.  
"Aang?" Lin asked as she rushed to hug him. He looked only about forty. "Sorry, Twinkletoes. Lin and I had a little... detour."  
"Toph! You know you can't do that." Katara reprimanded.  
"Well sorry, Sugar Queen."  
"Katara?" Lin asked.  
"Lin! It's so good to see you!" She walked over to her to give her a tight hug.  
"What am I missing out on, here?"  
"Bumi?"  
Just then, Kya and the rest of her family walked up.  
"Lin, we've missed you so much! What took you so long?" Bumi joked. She smiled and said her hellos. A few minutes in, she realized someone was missing.  
"Where's Tenzin?" she asked.  
Everyone smiled at her as they grew silent.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask." Toph said, stepping aside to reveal Tenzin standing in the field, looking much younger than when she had last seen him.  
"Tenzin?" She walked over to him excitedly. "Tenzin!"  
They met in a long-awaited embrace. He spun her around in a circle before placing her back on the ground. They looked at each other for a few moments.  
"I thought of you every day" he said.  
"I thought of you too" she replied.  
He touched a strand of hair that was framing her face before tucking it behind her ear.  
She stepped closer as he closed the gap between them in a longing kiss.  
He played with her long hair as she wrapped her arms around him. He was hers, and she was his.  
He broke the kiss and held her hands with his own.  
"Welcome home, Lin."  
"I knew it! You couldn't stay away from me for long!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The dream."  
Tenzin chuckled as she swung their interlocked hands side to side.  
"You know, I visited that temple every week."  
"I know. I thought you needed a place to remember me by."  
She smiled and pecked his lips. "Thank you."  
"Come on, lovebirds. I need to remove your bending, Lin" Aang said as he walked up to them.  
She frowned.  
"We all have had our bending removed, Lin" Tenzin added.  
"I understand. It's just strange to hear it."  
"I know. It isn't as bad as you think."  
She turned to Aang. "Can he be there?"  
"We'll all be there."  
"Thanks." She smiled as she looked down at her intertwined fingers. As long as she had Tenzin, she wouldn't need her bending.  
"Come down this way" Aang said, motioning to a flattened boulder.  
Lin and Tenzin walked down hand in hand until she kneeled on the the ground. Aang walked up to her and placed his hands on her forehead and shoulder.  
Unlike when Amon took her bending all of those years ago, she didn't feel an empty pit where her bending should be. Instead, she felt enlightened, strong. Like she could do anything. She was overwhelmed with happiness as she opened her eyes. Aang offered his hand.  
"See? That wasn't all that bad, now was it?"  
"No" she replied absentmindedly. She was enthralled by the what she saw. It was as if someone had turned on a light in a dark room. She saw everything for what it was: beautiful. Even the darkest, murkiest times of her life were made clear.  
"It is enlightening, isn't it?"  
She nodded carelessly. She then ran into the field, laughing all the way. She spun around and fell on the floor laughing.  
"Come on Tenzin! Isn't this lovely?"  
He walked over to her, offering a hand. "It is."  
She took his hand eloquently and tugged him harshly until he fell on top of her.  
"Lin! Don't scare me like that!"  
She laughed as she pulled him into a kiss. He smiled.  
"You could have asked."  
"Since when have you known me to ask permission?"  
"You have me on that one." He kissed her before getting up and offering _both_ hands, so that she wouldn't repeat the same trick again. She took his hand gratefully and he pulled her into an embrace, kissing her head.  
"I missed you."  
"I love you" she said. "And I know I didn't say that enough when we were living, but _someone_" She looked over to Katara, who was smiling at them. "told me that the truth always has a way of coming out."  
He nodded. "I love you too."  
"Til the day that I die?" she joked.  
He laughed heartily. "I think this is answer enough" he said, looking around at their surroundings. He leaned down to kiss her.  
"I guess" she smirked.  
He shook his head with playful disappointment.  
Lin spent the entire day reaquainting herself with her loved ones, particularly Tenzin. A few hours later, the sun had set on the field. The reunited couple lay on top of the cliff that surrounded the field, holding hands as they spoke.  
"Your daughters are beautiful, Tenz."  
"I figured as much."  
"Rohan and Meelo look just like you. It really is amazing to see how much they've grown."  
He smiled proudly, gazing up at the starry sky.  
"This feels right" he said.  
"What?" she asked, keeping her gaze at the stars.  
"This." He lifted their hands.  
She smiled, squeezing his hand.  
"Have you ever done this on your own?"  
"What exactly?"  
"Just sit out here and think?"  
"I try, but I can only think of you."  
She punched his arm with her free hand. "Kiss up."  
"I'm not lying."  
"Oh, I believe you."  
"Have you?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"What do you think about?"  
"It may sound strange, but I think about if we're just a figment of someone's imagination."  
"How so?"  
"I mean, what if we're just a stupid, corny love story made up in someone's head?"  
The two released their stares at the stars and looked at each other in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter.  
"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say, Lin." He continued to laugh.  
She laughed. "I didn't say I believed it."  
"It's getting late. Do you want to turn in?"  
She thought. "It's so beautiful outside. Do you think we can stay here tonight?"  
"Of course. We have the rest of eternity to do with what we please." He brought his arm around her, pulling her close. She wrapped her arm around his side, nestling into his chest.  
"All of eternity, huh?"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"What about Pema?"  
"I've talked to Father about it. She actually had the same problem as us."  
"Really?"  
"Father told me she had a boyfriend before we dated. He died in the factory fire at Cabbage Corp."  
Lin raised her eyebrows. "Small world."  
"He said that we will always be friends, just not husband and wife. If that makes any sense."  
"It doesn't have to. I have you, and that's all that matters."  
He smiled as he planted a kiss on her head. "I miss your scars."  
"You know, I do too. I wish I still had them."  
"Scars or not, you still are perfect."  
"No one is perfect, Tenz. You should know."  
"You never could take a compliment, could you?"  
"No one is perfect."  
They laid there in silence, happy to be in each other's arms once again. And it was permanent.  
"I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend eternity with" Lin said.  
"Neither can I."  
"I'm glad I can say I don't regret anything."  
"I don't either."  
"Imagine what would have happened if the truth hadn't come out."  
"I don't need to know."  
Lin smiled. "I don't either." She held him tightly, happy to finally be reunited with the man she loved.

_Y colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado._

* * *

**Now that your Linzin feels are all riled up, let me give you my personal list of Linzin songs, along with the Linzin feels they go along with. (in no particular order) These songs helped me write, so check 'em out :) And skip the songs if you don't really care. But MAKE SURE to read the bottom, at least. I have an important message to all of my readers.**

**I Have Nothing: Whitney Houston (Break up Linzin)**

**Better That We Break: Maroon 5 (Break up Linzin, duh)**

**Who Knew: P!nk (Nostalgic Linzin)**

**Como la Flor: Selena (NOT Selena Gomez) (Post-break up Linzin)**

**No Me Queda Mas: Selena (Break up Linzin)**

**Buenos Amigos: Selena (Linzin in general... look up the lyrics)**

**Nothing Lasts Forever: Maroon 5 (Linzin towards the end of their relationship)**

**The One That Got Away: P!nk (One-sided Linzin)**

**Amor Prohibido: Selena (Linzin in general)**

**Yesterday: The Beatles (Break up Linzin)**

**Bound to You: Christina Aguilera (Linzin in general... I guess. Interpret it as you like.)**

**Wait for You: Eliott Yamin (Break up Linzin/Present day... I guess.)**

**Hurt: Christina Aguilera (Break up Linzin)**

**Let Them Talk: Hugh Laurie **

**OMG STOP. I LOVE YOU OMG YOU ARE FRICKEN GORGEOUS I DON'T CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE**

***Sorry. ;)***

**This song is pretty much the theme song of this fanfic. (General Linzin)**

**Don't Forget: Demi Lovato (Break up Linzin)**

**Hey There Delilah: Plain White T's (Relationship Linzin)**

**Tracks of My Tears: Adam Lambert (Break up Linzin)**

**Because of You: Kelly Clarkson (Blaming Linzin)**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes: Kelly Clarkson (Break up Linzin)**

**Saving All My Love For You: Whitney Houston (Break up Linzin)**

**Jar of Hearts: Christina Perri (Break up Linzin)**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams: Green Day (Break up Linzin)**

**Hate That I Love You: Rihanna & Ne-Yo (Break up/present Linzin)**

**The Only Exception: Paramore (Break up/rocky stages of the relationship Linzin)**

**Not Over You: Gavin DeGraw (Break up/present Linzin)**

**Like You'll Never See Me Again: Alicia Keys (Linzin in general)**

**You're Beautiful: Don't remember who sings it (Linzin in general)**

**Never Say Never: The Fray (Linzin in general)**

**A Thousand Years: Christina Perri (Linzin in general)**

**Let me just say that I listened to this song like 20 million times to help me with this chapter.**

**Dreaming With a Broken Heart: John Mayer (Break up Linzin, der!)**

**And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going: Jennifer Hudson (Angsty, sassmaster break up Linzin)**

**Drown in My Own Tears: Ray Charles (Break up Linzin)**

**And that pretty much sums it up. :) Have a listen every once in a while. **

**...**

**To all of my readers:**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! This couldn't be possible without you guys! Thanks for all of the kind (and not so kind) reviews! And a special thank you to all of you who reviewed every chapter... I love you guys most (naah, just kidding. ;) And you, yes you, LokFan, need to get an actual fanfiction. I love your reviews and I want to PM you but can't :( and AWOL-OWL: Thanks for the fanart. I loved it!**

**Now, some thank yous:**

**Thanks parental units ;) (I know you don't know this exists lololol)**

**Thanks Papi. I may have resented you in the past, but I understand now, and I forgive you. I'm sorry for any pain I caused you. I love you.**

**Thanks to everyone who has played a fundamental role in raising me right, particularly my writing teacher in 7-8th grade, Mrs. Guess.**

**Mrs. Guess: Thank you for teaching me, not only about writing but about life :) You have inspired me to write and I can't thank you enough for that. You have taught me all I know about writing and therefore, all of my success can be traced back to you. Love Ya!**

**...**

**Now, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this chapter! It'll take 2 minutes out of your day and LMK how I've done with the story.**

**Okay guys! Expect a few one-shots from me here and there... but not for a little while. ;) Maybe Kori will make a cameo appearance in one of them hint, hint ;)**

**I'm going to now read my story beginning to end FOR THE FIRST TIME! I wanted to make sure not to read my story beginning to end so that I could have something to look forward to once I finished :)**

**Until next time, Linziners (is that the term?)**

**Feel free to PM me about anything... I'm always here for you guys :)**

**-Mariska, signing off for the last time in this fic *BRB TEARBENDING SO HARD***

**tumblr usernames:**

**linheadcanons**

**nyc-mb**


End file.
